


Hollow Drums

by Sterekfan15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Scott, F/M, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Multi, OT3, Other, Porn With Plot, Scott is really shy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Derek, Top!Stiles, Totally obivious about dating each other, alpha!Derek, major feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 104,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekfan15/pseuds/Sterekfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are having problems after 4 years together, so they decide to date other people. Only problem is they both unknowingly end up dating the same person. One Scott McCall. and unknowingly get introduced to the supernatural world<br/>AU<br/>Scott/Stiles. Derek/Scott. Stiles/Derek/Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally Together

Hollow Drum

He slowly opened his eyes to see tan skin. He felt the heat surrounding him and felt glorious, he woke up to this every morning.

Legs and hands were tangled, but that was fine that was how they slept, tangled, but together always touching. Always breathing in synch, the chest he was laying on, breathing slowly making him move up and down. He could hear his heart beat, it was slow, comforting, safe like a hollow drum.

He pulled the arms around his waist closer, tighter. It was too lax for him, it was close enough.

"Your being awfully need this morning", a soft voice said from above.

He tilted his head up to see the uneven jaw line that he loved. He chuckled "Sorry, it's just…it took us a long time to get here, you know…I don't want to let you go"

He felt peck his head and rub his arm that was currently strangle holding his waist. "I know, it took some time for me…and you were patient, you both were and I'm glad because I'm happy"

Stiles looked into the brown eyes of his boyfriend that shined with happiness. Stiles felt the arms around his waist draw his closer "I'm glad your both happy, now could you go back to sleep", a gruff voice sounded behind him.

He turned, only to rub his face on the stubble of the man currently spooning him. "I didn't think that a world-class athlete could get tired, did we wear you out last night?" Stiles asked.

He grumbled and opened his eyes, showing "Not a chance, I just thought that Scott was the tired one"

Scott groaned "No fair, I lasted until like the third round" Stiles chuckled at his reaction."It's not my fault that both of you are insatiable sex demons" he mumbled.

Derek rose up, letting go of Stiles and grabbed the back of Scott hair, kissing him. Stiles could see their tongues tangling and he could hear Scott groan in pleasure. Derek pulled away, his breathing a little faster than before "Than maybe we should try again, you're not used to our speed yet but I'm sure with a little practice you'll there" He whispered.

Stiles softly pecked Scott's chest moving to the other side of him, careful trailing kiss up his neck and to his ear "Yeah, I'm sure you could get…" he trailed his hand down the rack of abs on Scott's stomach and reach down, softly grasping his dick.

Scott whimpered, and Stiles continued to caress him. Derek nibbled on Scott's neck and his strong hands pinched Scott's nipples, twisting and turning them. "I'm sure I can…ah…try…umm…again" Scott whimpered.

Derek chuckled, and bit Scott's neck one last time, leaving a mark. He liked leaving marks, showing the he was his. Stiles had many marks on his body, between his shoulders and on his sides.

Derek was going lower and then stopped at the incessant ringing of his phone. He sighed "Sorry, I gotta take this" he got up and pecked by Scott and Stiles, grabbed his phone and walked away in his tight black boxer briefs. His triskelion tattoo between his shoulder blades, was gleaming from the light sweat.

"He has a nice ass, doesn't he?" Stiles whispered. Scott nodded still looking after Derek. Stiles chuckled and let go off Scott, getting out of bed, naked.

Scott admired the view, were Derek was large, powerful and all muscle, Stiles was smaller and lean, he had the outline of abs but had slender muscle in his arms. "You like the view, Scotty?" Stiles asked while getting out his clothes.

Scott could feel himself already blushing "I...um…couldn't help it"

Stiles shook his head softly "Well, you know you can touch, you don't have to watch me"

Scott smiled and shrugged "I like to, you're beautiful"

He stood there shocked for a minute and then looked away, softly smiling "Do you want to join me in the shower, I promise to keep the fondling to a medium"

Scott smiled largely and quickly hopped out of bed, dragging Stiles into the glass shower.

XXX

Scott remembered when he first met Stiles and Derek, how their relationship came to be, all the hardships that they had and the confusion that he went through. He met both of them at different times, fell in love with at the same time though.

With Derek, it was this all consuming heat, a fever that he couldn't, didn't want to stop. He made him feel safe and wanted. Their relationship was a battle of wills, one he always seemed to lose but the fight was worth it, full of passion and what he realized was love.

With Stiles, it was calm, comforting. He felt right when he was with him like they had known each other their whole lives. He gave Stiles what he needed without asking and so Stiles gave him what he needed in return.

But with the both of them, he felt complete.

XXX

He had met Derek first. He was racing down the street into Deaton' coffee, the only job on campus that would hire him and the best coffee shop around. He quickly went into the back room, throwing his backpack into his locker and putting on his apron.

He went back out into the lobby, going behind the counter and clocking in. "You're late, sleeping late?" said a soft voice. He turned around to see his co-worker Allison.

He rubbed his head, embarrassed that he was caught coming in late. "Yeah, is Deaton here?"

She turned and started cleaning off the counter "Nope, Danny is though, good thing I covered for you"

He smiled happy that she had the forethought to do so "Thank you, so much I'll do anything to pay you back"

She chuckled, "Okay, just man the register for the day and its fine"

He nodded readily "Yeah, sure". He got to the register, read to take orders.

It was slow during the morning, not many people were coming in because of spring break. He knew that it was going to be boring but not this boring. He about read to give up and take a break when he heard the bell ring on the door, he looked up to see the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in the shop.

He had dark, his eyes were covered by the sun glasses that he had on. His stubble covered most of his face and only served to add more mystery to him. He had on a leather jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans and walked similar to the athletes that he was on the team with, the walk that showed strength and skill.

Scott quickly got up, ready to take his order and whatever else he had to offer. The man came forward, looking at the menu above his head. Scott waited anxious to hear what he sounded like at least.

"Hi, what do you think is best in here?" he asked. Scott heard the question he was just so focused on the voice, it was smooth and deep.

"Umm, I'm not a big coffee drinker but I heard that the umm…" He looked through the touch screen register, quickly looking for something he did taste at least, he didn't want to seem like a complete idiot "Northern Macchiato, is good?"

The man had one eyebrow expectantly raised eyebrow, for a second he thought that he was on to him "Ok, I take a medium Northern Macchiato". Scott quickly rung it up "Its 2.79"

The man took out his wallet and handed him a black American express card. So the guy is super loaded then he thought. If he had a black card, the highest you could go you had to be. He quickly swiped and gave it back to him, kicking himself for not looking at the name at least.

"So, umm what brings you here, to our little coffee shop" he asked.

The guy smiled and it was beautiful, it put even Colgate smiles to shame. "I actually was told to come here by a friend, you've might have seen her red hair, fiery personality"

Scott scoffed, he knew exactly who he was talking about, Lydia Martin. She was evil incarnate, she scared half of the baristas, since she threatened them with dismemberment if her order wasn't, so far Deaton was the only who did make her order right.

"Yeah I do, she's a…" Scott started to say.

Derek laughed "Yeah, she's a character alright, you just had to get used to her."

Allison put the coffee on the counter and Scott picked it, handing it him. When he did the man grabbed his hand, and they were rough in a good way, like he had used them a lot. He started at the hand for a moment, the heat making him forget what he was doing.

"Umm, can I get my hand back?" the man asked.

Scott could feel himself starting to blush, he quickly let go and looked away. "Sorry, I don't know what happened."

The man took off his glasses, showing off his hazel green eyes. "It's ok" he looked down at his name tag "Scott"

Scott smiled and the man smiled back "Ok"

He began to walk to door, leaving and Scott didn't want him to go "Hey, I didn't catch your name" he yelled.

The man turned around smiling brightly "It's Derek. Derek Hale."

"Uh nice to meet you, Derek come again"

"Oh, I will" He gave Scott, a heated stare that wasn't innocent at all, it only made Scott blush harder.

XXX

When he met Derek he didn't know what was in store for both of them.

His first meeting with Stiles however was completely different.

XXX

First chapter of the story tell me what you think and Stiles meets Scott next chapter and we find out about Stiles and Derek's relationship.


	2. First Meeting

Stiles POV

"Derek, get your ass back here" Stiles yelled, chasing after him.

"What!, what do you want me to say, Stiles huh, that's its over fine, ITS OVER" Derek yelled back.

Tears streamed down his face, this was one of many arguments that they had had this past year. He didn't know what it was but it had been growing. It was this stifling air between them that grew each day, and he hated it and knew Derek hated it. Stiles wanted to make work and he knew that Derek did too, but there was just something that had changed between them and they had changed over the 4 years that they had been together.

"I don't want it to be over and I know you don't either" Stiles whispered.

Derek walked closer to him, and wiped away his tears "I don't know what to do about it, Stiles, I love you, I will always love you but if we keeping going on like this, we're going to end up hating each other and I can't do that, I can't hate you"

Stiles sniffled and grabbed his hand tightly "So what, the answer is breaking up, leaving each other?"

Derek looked away, he didn't want to see Stiles like this, sad and broken but he knew that they needed to. "Yes, I think we should see other people"

Stiles dropped Derek's hand. He knew that there was no changing Derek's mind, he was stubborn that way. He chuckled and it wasn't the happy one that he was used to, it was a sad, dead type of chuckle, where you laugh at the irony of something horrible happening to you.

"Okay if thats what you want" He said.

Derek sighed "Stiles, it's not what I want but we both know it's the right thing to do for now"

Stiles nodded and wiped away the remaining tears from his face, he didn't response to what Derek said last just walked to the door and opened it.

He turned around to see Derek one last time "I love you". He didn't wait for Derek's reply but he caught it before he closed the door.

"I love you too, Stiles"

XXX

That was a month ago.

Stiles threw clothes around, frustrated that he couldn't find his phone. "Dammit, where the hell is that thing" He threw his covers on the ground. He looked under his games, in the closet and dresser.

After looking for an hour and finding nothing he finally gave up. He plopped down his bed defeated "Where did I put it" He asked himself.

"Hey Stiles, why is your phone in the bathroom?"

He looked up to see his baby brother, Isaac, standing in the doorway holding his phone. He quickly got up and grabbed the phone "Thank you, so much, I've been looking for this everywhere"

"I can see that" Isaac said smirking, while examining the chaotic state, Stiles had left his room in while looking for it. He hurriedly pushed him out of the doorway and into the hallway "Okay, no more judging on how my room looks, at the end of the day I'm much more organized than you are, so…there"

Isaac chuckled "That was a nice, come back, big bro". He patted Stiles on the back and walked into the kitchen. Stiles smelled the breakfast and immediately ran after him, "Wait you cooked?"

When he went into the kitchen, he found Isaac standing by the counter with a skillet of ham and eggs already on two paper plates. "Yeah, I figured it would be a thank you breakfast you know, for letting me stay here while I go to school"

"Dude, your family and I really know you didn't want to live with Dad while in college, I mean you may not be able to move on campus but that still doesn't mean you can't move out" He rubbed Isaac's fluffy hair and snatched a piece of ham from the skillet.

Since Stiles had gotten the new apartment and it was close to NYU, he invited Isaac to live with, he knew living with his Dad was hard enough with all his rules.

They sat down and started to eat breakfast in comfortable silence. Stiles looking through his new phone for messages while Isaac ate, "So…umm this wasn't just a thank you breakfast, I have something to tell you"

Stiles immediately froze, wary of what news Isaac was about to reveal. "Is this potentially bad news, or news that is good and the delivery is totally horrible, please say it's horrible delivery one"

Isaac looked apprehensive for a moment, not wanting to tell Stiles what had happened "My Dad called last night and we talked" Isaac whispered.

Stiles calmly put down the phone not wanting to destroy it in anger if he knew where this conversation was going. "What did he say?"

Isaac looked more nervous with every passing second "He…uh…said that he was trying to change and that he wanted to see me, to talk you know?"

Stiles took a deep breath, the thought of the man who used to be Isaac's father filled him with rage. He and Isaac weren't related by blood but by law. He had know Isaac since he was little, and they were always with each other, over the years Stiles had seen some of the bruises that Isaac would have when they played, so he told his Dad, who was a detective at the time. Next thing you know is Isaac's Dad is getting arrested and Isaac was moving into their house. Turns out that bruise came from him beating Isaac and when his Dad found out he got custody of him and he's been with them every since.

It took Isaac a long time to recover from that asshole. He didn't like that he was trying to get into contact with Isaac now when he was finally moving on, going to college and being happy.

Stiles nodded "Ok, umm, I'll go with you then" Isaac looked up, his eyes lighting up with happiness "really, you mean, we can meet him?"

Stiles winced at the happiness in his voice, he was only going to make sure Isaac was safe, he wasn't sure that had completely turned over a new leaf. "Yeah, now get your stuff, you got class and I don't want to be late for work"

Isaac jumped up and hugged him "Thank you, so much". Stiles groaned, Isaac was a powerful hugger and he always tried to avoid them, they always left him aching. He patted Isaac on the back "Yeah, Yeah, now hurry up and go"

Isaac left go of him and ran to his room.

He picked his phone, immediately going to his contacts. He waited while it ringed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad, how come you didn't tell me Lahey got out, he called Isaac saying he wanted to meet, you're a Police Captain of New York for Christ sakes." Stiles whispered furiously.

His Dad sighed "I just found out today, look just tell me when and where your meeting, I'll be there"

Stiles let out a breath of annoyance "fine, I will"

"How is he doing?"

"He's just happy that I'm going with him at the moment" Stiles replied.

"Okay, just keep me updated and Stiles?"

"Yeah ?" He was hesitant about what his Dad might say.

"Good looking out for you brother" he said then there was audible click signaling that he had ended the call.

XXX

Stiles parked the car and turned off the radio, anticipating the angst that Isaac was about to release onto him.

"Why did you do that I wasn't done with the song?" Isaac yelled.

Stiles didn't answer just got off the car waiting for Isaac. Isaac finally got out, throwing his bag over his shoulder "Well?"

"We're here if you haven't noticed, and I'm walking you to class." Stiles replied.

The look on Isaac's face was priceless, his mouth hung open and his baby brown eyes showed both surprise and embarrassment "Dude, I'm not a child."

Stiles nodded, knowing his was going to ignore Isaac's protest "Yeah I know, doesn't mean I can't do the big brother thing and still embarrass you."

Stiles walked ahead while Isaac grumbled his displeasure at the situation behind him. Stiles knew where he was going, he had picked up Isaac up from class before and he had already graduated from NYU, he had gotten his bachelor's in Web design and he gotten a pretty good job, one that he was currently late for.

He turned around to make sure Isaac hadn't ditched him. Before he completely turned, he felt himself hit something and came tumbling down.

"Stiles, are you alright?" He heard Isaac say.

Stiles groaned, his limbs aching from the fall.

"Hey dude, are you ok?" He heard a voice say. He opened his eyes to see the prettiest smile since ever. The guy had tan skin and a uneven jaw. His eyes were the warmest brown that he had ever seen. The guy was just downright gorgeous.

"I…umm…I'm ok, yeah, completely fine, I have no bruises and I can't feel any other bodily injures for know, anyways" Stiles replied, embarrassed that he was speechless at the sight of the guy.

He felt himself being pulled up by Isaac. He stood upright and dusted himself off, then turned to a Isaac "Hey, thanks I'll take it from here, you just get to class".

Isaac looked hesitant and suspicious for a second, but then he saw Stiles expression, knowing the expression from the many time Stiles gave it to him. "Okay, see ya" He ran off leaving Stiles standing among a ton of books laying on the ground.

He turned around softly smiling at the gorgeous tan guy and helped him pick up his book. He noticed that many of them were about biology and animal species. "This is an odd assortment of books that you have" Stiles said.

The guy gave him the cutest smile that made him doubt that even Isaac could steal his attention away from him. "Oh yeah, I'm studying to be a veterinarian, so that's why I have all these books." Stiles handed him the rest of the books and stood up.

When he did he was finally able to get a good look at the guy, he had a dark green beanie covering his head and a black sweater that showed off his muscular physique and a black jeans.

"Thanks for helping me" the guy said.

"Oh, well let me walk you to class at least?" Stiles asked.

The guy looked hesitant at first, but then he gently smiled and nodded his head "So, I guess I should tell you my name…it's Scott."

'Scott', Stiles thought it seemed perfect for him, the perfect name. It described someone who could be both hot and cute at the same time. Scott looked at him expectantly and Stiles had to shake thoughts out of his head, he had forgotten to tell him his own name. "Oh, yeah my name…my name is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski". They started walking through the fields to another stone building.

Scott laughed, and it was beautiful, a soft laugh that couldn't be forgotten. "Nice to meet you, Stiles, so what classes are you taking?"

Scott that he was a student and it funny because he used to be year ago, before he graduated and went off to live with Derek and start his job that took a multitude of internships to get it. "I'm not a student anymore, I graduated already…from here about a year ago, got my degree in web design, I was dropping off my little brother."

"Really? you seem so…young" Scott said.

"I'm only 21" Stiles chuckled. He knew he looked young with his soft face and the moles that many people seemed to admire.

Scott was about to reply when he looked around, seeing the door to his classroom. "Well, here's my class" he said shyly.

Stiles didn't want to let him get away, he didn't want to end to his talk with him and it seemed that Scott didn't either, he didn't go into his class yet.

"Well, let me see your phone?" Stiles asked, Scott hurriedly pulled out his phone and handed it to him. Stiles quickly entered his number and texted himself, so that he had his. He handed the phone back to him.

"I put my number in there and I have yours, so you can you call me and we can…get coffee or something." Stiles said hesitantly.

"I'll think I'll skip on the coffee" Scott said, while smiling. Stiles was saddened to hear that, he thought they had something, he was the first guy that he was interested in since Derek.

"Oh, ok I'm sorry for bothering you then" Stiles said embarrassed at what he did.

Scott looked at him ,still smiling "but I am interested in the something" he said shyly.

Stiles smiled back at him, happy that he wasn't being rejected. "Oh, ok great, good, awesome, I'll just call you or you can call me or…whatever".

"Ok" Scott replied, still giving Stiles the cutest smile ever.

"Ok, so I'm just going to go" Stiles said quickly turning away and leaving. When he was far enough away to where Scott wouldn't see him, he did a fist pump, happy at his recent conquest.

XXX

Next chapter is Derek and Scott, and we get to see some of Derek's family.

Thanks to everyone for reading


	3. Worst work day ever, best ending

Derek POV

Derek walked into his office ready to get work, business had been booming for the past year. He had promotions to make and had to talk to store chains about distributing his new line of workout wear.

He mostly left the clothing to Lydia, but she had been distracted for some reason lately, something about an aspiring model catching her eye. He knew though that she would be all work eventually and then she would be all over him like before, with meetings and such.

He sat down at his desk ready to go over some paper work. Someone knocked on his door and it opened to reveal his blonde bombshell of a secretary, Erica. She had on a purple top and a black pin shirk, “Derek, Lydia’s coming in a few moments and she doesn’t seem to happy, what did you do?”

Derek sighed and rubbed his face. “I only started to talk to Wal-mart about selling some of our merchandise, I was hoping that she wouldn’t notice.”

Erica chuckled “Oh, she noticed alright.” She began to walk out of the room as soon as she heard the clicking of Lydia’s heels against the stone floors, she knew not to be anywhere near Derek when she was blowing a gasket, their fights always got worked out in the end but they were always destructive, to say the least.

As soon as Erica left, Lydia walked in, orange hair blazing and blue business dress showing off her form. She walked up to Derek’s desk and threw some files down. “What the hell are we doing talking to Wal-mart about selling our line, we already have Dicks’ sporting good, and Nike working with us”

Derek took a moment to calm himself down, knowing that he didn’t want this argument to get out of hand like the others “Lydia, nothing is concrete yet, we were just looking at some possible avenues that’s all.”

She only laughed at Derek’s response “Possible avenues my ass, Derek, I saw the report, close to 300 stores is more than a possible avenue, it would be a down grade for us to sell there, never mind the fact that they would require us to lower the price of our clothing, which is non-negotiable and stupid considering that we’re at an all time high with sells right now”, while ranting she began to pace in front of his desk.

Derek stood up not want to let her gain an inch in the discussion they were supposed to be having, “Yes, but it would also bring in more revenue if we sell some of the older clothing lines at a lower price there and bring in the newer line at the major chains where our sells are the best and like I said it’s just an avenue, its only an option, I haven’t made a decision yet.”

Lydia began to stare him down, she wasn’t backing off from the position on the matter and neither was Derek as it seemed. She huffed “Derek, we both know why we let me handle this side of the business, your horrible at it and considering your terrible decision making, you should know that this is wrong.”

Derek grew tense, he was hoping that she wasn’t going where she thought he was going “Lydia, don’t even think about going there”, he warned her.

She smirked “I am talking about how you let Stiles get away, and just like he left so is our profits and everything we worked so hard for”

Derek slammed his hands on the desk, angry and tired of how she threw Stiles in his face all time, reminding him how he messed up and how it didn’t work. He thought about it enough, he didn’t need her throwing it in his face. “I haven’t decided yet and if and when I do, I will tell you, now get the hell out of my office, before I do something we both regret.” He tone was tense and deadly serious.

Lydia held her head up high and only turned around, walking out of his office and slamming the door. He let out a sigh of relief and slumped into his chair, already tired from his argument. His desk phone rang and he recognized the number as Erica’s. He took a minute then picked it up “Yes?”

She cleared her throat before speaking, clearly not wanting to bother him “Hey, I know you just got done talking to Lydia but your sister is here and demanding to speak to you”

“OK, let her in” He said hesitantly.

She hung up the phone and Derek sat up straight, knowing that his sister would berate hi if he didn’t. His door opened to reveal his older sister. Her hair was pulled back and she had on a blue designer jacket and blue jean, it wasn’t what she was usually in considering her job at Hale Enterprises as CEO.

She smiled and it was the one that always sent terror down his spine, when he was younger. “Derek, I was enjoying my day off and thought I should come by and see how my baby brother and his little business is doing.”

Derek rolled his eyes, he knew that she was coming to persuade him to take a bigger role in his family’s company but he didn’t want to, that was why he had broken off while in college and started, Triskelion, with Lydia though they always didn't see eye to eye they did want what was best for the business.

Derek stopped himself from yelling at her for her remark, “Laura, I didn't expect you to come down from your Iron tower to visit us little people”

She sat down in the chair in front of his desk, crossing his legs and making sure they had direct eye contact. “Derek, I came to ask one more time to stop this escapade and come take a bigger role in the family business, Dad would like it a lot.”

He knew that she was playing on his love for his father to get him to come back but she should have know better, after what Peter had pulled with Stiles, he vowed not to go work for his family’s company. “No, business is good and we’ll be expanding in a few months, while I like the offer I’m never going to take it, so stop asking.” he said, voice full of determination and conviction.

She sighed, knowing of any further talk of that kind was over “Ok, just thought I should ask but that wasn’t the only reason I was coming to visit, I wanted to see how you were doing after…Stiles.”

Derek tensed, he didn't want to talk about Stiles, last time he went home, his mother just about forced it out of him, also letting all of his family know what had happened between them. The break-up was hard for him, and for a while he wouldn't talk to anyone, only focused on his work until Laura snapped some sense into him one day. She told how while breaking up was hard it was something everyone went through and that he had to stop walking around like a robot with a permanent scowl on his face.

He shrugged “I’m…fine, but you knew that before even asking.”

She pursed her lips, thinking “So, you haven’t met any guys…or girls?” she asked.

Derek paused at that, one face came to mind, one in particular. It was the barista, Scott, the one with the cute, shy smile and the puppy dog eyes. He couldn't get that smile and the voice that was in head out.

He noticed that his sister smiling and for a second, he thought that she was going to go deeper, interrogate him about who he was thinking about. She only got up, making it appear that she was about to leave “Well, I think that’s enough for now, little brother” she leaned close and pecked him on the cheek,leaning back and wiping away her lipstick after.

She walked out of the office, leaving Derek wondering about what her sudden exit was all about. He sighed and picked up the phone letting Erica know to cancel some of his business meeting for the day.

XXX

Derek walked up to the door, not really know to expect but hoping that when he walked in that Scott would be there. He went in and was disappointed when he only saw the girl, Allison, standing at the register. He took a deep breath, determined not to waste the trip at least.

He went up to the counter, “Hi, um can I get a Northern Macchiato”

The girl looked at him for a moment as if trying to recognize him, then smiled “Hold on one minute.” She turned and went in the back. Derek waited for a few minutes, not really knowing what was happening. He heard the door to the back room open, and when he looked up it wasn't the girl that had come out, it was Scott.

He had on the dark green polo, that showed off his upper body and khaki that showed his strong tan legs. Derek could tell that he was shy, he was blushing and his diffident smile made an appearance.

He walked up to counter, “Hi, I didn't know if you were coming back or not.”

Derek smirked, “Hmm, doubting my word already, that’s not good”, knowing that it would elicit a reaction from him.

Scott looked shocked and a little ashamed “No, I just wasn't sure if you were coming back when I would be working, I wasn't doubting you words or anything” he licked his lips, anxious to receive his forgiveness and Derek followed the movement his mouth made and it made his pants tighten a little.

“No, it’s fine but I know how you could make it up to me.” Derek said.

Scott looked a little confused “How?”

Derek smiled widely, giving him the best smile that he could “Go out with me?”

Scott gave him a look of utter shock, and confusion “Umm, I…you want to go out with me but you’re like a super successful business man and I’m like… a freshman in college, shouldn't you be dating like somebody closer to your…um social status or whatever”, he said shyly.

Derek shook his head, dismissing Scott’s statement “No, just because I’m successful doesn't mean that I can’t date who I want to date”, he leaned forward and grabbed Scott’s hand, he could feel the heat coming from him. “I want to take you out on a date.” he whispered.

Scott looked from his eyes to his mouth, and licked his lips. Derek followed the movement again and he felt his greedy need for the boy grow even more. He knew that he had to get out before he pulled Scott over the counter and show him what he could do with his lips.

“Ok,” Scott whispered. Derek pulled out his phone and handed it to him, Scott quickly took it and put his number in and handed it back.

Derek smiled at the number and put the phone back in his pocket “I’ll call you, later this week”

Scott only nodded, his tan skin still blushing and his mouth hanging open with surprise. "Wait, what about the coffee?"

He shrugged "I was only coming to see you". Scott's smile got larger after his comment, Derek knew that he was trying to woo him and it was working.

He turned around and walked out happy that Scott had agreed.

XXX

Next chapter Scott reacts and Stiles call him, Isaac father also comes to visit. 

Thanks to everyone for reading.


	4. There goes dinner

Scott POV

When Derek left he immediately went in the back, to find Allison smirking "So, what did McHottie say?"

Scott cringed "McHottie?" Derek was certainly hot, like major, big leagues hot. The name fit him, it was just weird to hear a name like that outside of Grey's anatomy.

She only shrugged "I'm still thinking of names, that's the only one that fits, now stop avoiding the question, what did he say?"

Scott rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench, "He umm…asked me out on a date." He murmured softly.

His hear was quickly filled by Allison's squealing after that "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD." She was jumping up and down, happy with joy. If Scott didn't know any better than he would say she was more excited about than he was.

"Allison, god the scream could you lower it" he said as he uncovered his ears. She stop the excited squealing and sat down next him "Why are you not excited? you just got a date from McHottie."

Scott chuckled "I know but there's still Stiles, I mean I can't go out with both of them." He was actually still waiting on his call, he really liked him and was hoping that he was going to call him.

"Hey, Scott, some really hot dude told me to give you this."

Scott turned to see Danny walking in with a piece of paper in his hand. He quickly got up and snatched it from him. The paper was from Derek it was his phone number, he had forgotten to give it to him.

"What's his problem?" Danny asked Allison.

"That dude you met was McHottie and he asked Scott here on a date but he's still hung up on some other guy that he met. He doesn't want to date them both, which is total bull" Allison explained.

Danny chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Scott, there's nothing wrong with dating both, you haven't committed and all you're doing is seeing who you like more."

Scott still didn't think it felt right, it would feel like he would be lying. He was about to response but his phone rang, I'm sexy and I know it. He pulled it out to see the name, Stiles light up on the screen.

He quickly answered, jumping up "Hi, Hello?"

"Hi, Scott, this is Stiles from the other day, I ran into you and knocked you down, then walked to class, hopefully you remember?" he said.

Scott could only laugh, he seemed nervous and he couldn't say that he wasn't either, but there something about Stiles that just calmed him down. He didn't know what it was but he liked it.

"Yeah, I do…I was really hoping to hear from you actually." Scott said softly.

"Really? I mean no, sorry I've been a little busy with uh, work and all but I was calling to see if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night maybe, if you're not doing anything else… if you want to you know…hopefully?" Stiles said in a rush.

Scott could help but smile and by the looks on both Allison and Danny's faces, it must've been a sight to see. Stiles thought that there might be a chance that he didn't go out with him and he found it cute, beside the fact that he was totally into him. He really couldn't believe that he was able to get Stiles' number in the first place.

"Yes, sure, I mean yeah I want to…go out with you" he chuckled softly.

"That's awesome, good, great…this is going to be the date of all dates and I promise you won't regret it or being with me…not to sound like I'm already imagining us as like boyfriends or something…because I'm totally not." Stiles said.

Scott made whining noise "really, aw man because I was…thinking about it, I guess I have to stop now."

"NO, no, don't…because I was thinking of us…as in US…I really hope I didn't ruin this before there even is an us. Please say I didn't?" Stiles asked worriedly.

"No, you didn't but to save you…I'll hang up and text you my address and pick me up around…8?"

"Yes, I will be there for sure." Stiles said, Scott could practically tell he was smiling was much as he was over the phone and it made him excited for tomorrow.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Scott hurried and hung up not waiting for a reply, he just didn't want embarrass himself and he really wanted to text Stiles.

"So I take it that was the knock down cutie, you were talking about earlier?" Allison asked.

"Yes and I'm soo excited and I have to pick out what wear and I don't ever know where we're going, I forgot to ask and I really want this date to go well." Scott said.

Allison walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "Ok, everything is going to be fine and you have three of the best people to help you out with this."

"Who?" Scott asked in confusion.

Danny rolled his eyes "me, Allison and don't tell me you forgot, your best friend, Jackson, the one you currently happen to be living in that oh-so nice penthouse with while we lowly people slum it up in the dorms."

Scott nodded, knowing he was going to be in perfectly capable hands, the only thing that worried him was Jackson's attitude about whole situation. He really didn't want him to scare Stiles away, Jackson could be a little too over protective when it came to him.

X

Stiles couldn't stop smiling, he had said yes to the date and he was thinking about them together and they only met each other once, he couldn't begin to think what would happen after the date, which reminded him, that he still needed to think of a place to take him.

"That was like the worst ask out that I have ever heard."

Stiles sent a glare Isaac's way, he really didn't want to ask Scott out with Isaac's in a 5-mile radius but he couldn't wait. "Shut up, nobody asked you…anything…ever."

Isaac on chuckled, "nice come back, big bro." he was said as he picked up another chip.

Stiles could tell that he was nervous, they were currently waiting at a public restaurant on Isaac's…he didn't know what to call him but the man certainly wasn't going to called his father. Sperm donor was more like it. He could tell that Isaac was nervous they had only been here a total of five minutes and he was already on his second bowl of chips. Stiles hated seeing him like this, he knew that Isaac only stress ate when he was nervous.

"Look Isaac-"he started to say but he was rudely interrupted by the yelling of Isaac's name from the entrance of the restaurant.

They both turned to see, a man that they hadn't seen in years. He was still as tall as Stiles remembered, he still even had his glasses and a mechanics work suit on. He walked over to the table eyes focused only on Isaac.

"Hey, Isaac, it's me your Dad." He held out his arms, waiting for a hug from Isaac. He only stood up and held out his hand, Lahey didn't look too pleased but he shook it anyway. They both sat down.

"Umm, this is Stiles Stilinski, my brother" Isaac introduced him and Stiles puffed up at that, sending Lahey a look that said 'that right, his brother, asshole'. Lahey only nodded at the mere mention of his existence, then turned back to Isaac.

"So, how have you been, I know it's been a while since I've seen you."

Isaac nodded, a little hesitant and Stiles could tell that he was a little uncomfortable. "I uhh graduated high school and now I'm at NYU, don't really know what I want to be but I know I'll find it eventually, what about you?"

Lahey smiled "That's good, Isaac I'm proud of you, I haven't been doing too much got a job at a mechanic shop and its going pretty good, hey you got any girlfriends? I know that when I was you're age I had all the ladies."

Stiles couldn't help but to roll his eyes, he was just sitting here making conversation, when he should've been on his damn knees asking Isaac for forgiveness. He thought that was what this whole meeting was about in the first place, and he was wondering where the hell his dad was.

"Oh, umm, I haven't dated anybody since Kyle, in high school but there is this one girl that I've seen at this coffee shop by campus that I really like." Isaac said nervously.

Stiles focused right on Lahey, as soon as Isaac said Kyle he froze. He could practically see the rage on his face, his knuckles got white from gripping the table. "You mean Kylie right?"

Isaac looked fearful in that moment, he looked just like he did all those year ago when he had to leave Stiles house and go back home. He wasn't about let that happen now, not when he could do something about it.

"No, I mean Kyle…I'm uh I'm bi." Isaac said, all the while scooting closer to Stiles.

Lahey looked like he was about to burst with anger "So you mean that you're… what some kind of fag."

"Hey, asshole that's my brother and he's not a fag, he's bisexual and he can date whoever the hell he wants to." Stiles said, radiating with anger.

Lahey turns his sights to Stiles, anger shining in his eyes "You turned him into a fag, didn't you I know when you were younger that you might've been one, when i saw you running around like a goddamn fairy." He raised his hand in anger, and Stiles quickly slapped it away.

"Listen, you fucking shitbag-"

"Stiles, what's going on here?"

They both turned to see Stiles' father in his black suit. His eyes were only focused on Lahey though, if looks could kill he certainly would've been dead.

"Dad" Isaac and Stiles said at the same time.

Stilinski sat down next to Lahey, the tension rising from the table was thick "Boys, from what I heard I can only guess that things didn't go…well"

"Dad, he called Isaac a fag."Stiles whispered.

His father nodded "I heard, Isaac?"

"I…I thought that he changed but it doesn't seem like it." Isaac said quietly.

His Dad looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to the ex prisoner. Lahey looked tense and fearful as if knowing what was coming. "You, had a chance to know this boy that I am honored to call my son and you threw it away-"

"Now, hold on-"Lahey started to say.

"I'm not done." His Dad said in a tone, that he had never quite heard before even when he was angry at him. "Not only that but you call him fag and dare to raise your hands to my kids." He scooted his chair closer to Lahey getting right in his face.

"Now, listen here you son of a bitch, if you even come near my kids again, I promise you won't have to worry about going back to jail because I will deal with you this time, now leave before I decided to act now."

Lahey gulped in fear and silently left the table. The Stilinskis all watched him leave, happy to see him go. There was silence for a little bit. Stiles knew that it went without saying that Isaac was family and would always be, he had given his father a chance to come back in his life but he ruined it and now Isaac could leave him in the past.

"So, Dad did Stiles tell you he's going on a date?" Isaac said smiling widely.

X

Sorry it took so long was really busy but now I'm so the story can begin. Next chapter Stiles and Scott, have their date and there's Derek's family gets more involved in his dating life.


	5. There goes the surprise

Derek had just gotten off of the elevator to see Erica standing at her desk, looking at him expectantly. He knew that whatever news she had it wasn't going to be good.

"Erica?" he sighed.

She smiled sweetly at him and when she did that he knew that she was up to no good. The only good smile was her evil smile and even then that made him worry.

"Hey, boss" she moved in front of him blocking his way to his office.

"Erica, is there a reason you don't want me to go in there?" Derek asked, one eyebrow raised.

She quickly dropped the smile and worriedly chewed on her lip "well…look I really tried but that is one lady that you don't mess with, I mean really Derek, tell me how does your family manages to scare the shit out of me."

He could only groan, he should of guessed that it was somebody from his family, they were the only ones that could manage to get pass Erica and one in particular came to mind. "Please don't tell me she came back."

Erica scoffed and rolled her eyes "Oh, she came back and she brought some company."

"Who-" Derek didn't actually finish his sentence before he was tackled from behind and arms encircled him in a tight hug. Erica made a face and went back to her desk, not wanting to see any of the family Hale madness that was currently invading his life.

"Oh, big bro I missed you sooo much." He heard a squealing voice say behind him. At the sound of her voice he knew exactly who it was.

"Cora? What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at Brown?" he asked her while trying to escape her grasp. She finally let him go and he turned around to see her. She was dressed more modestly than he remembers, she usually wore skimpy tops and shorts but she had on a black skirt and small leather jacket.

Cora rolled her eyes "It's Spring Break, and I couldn't enjoy it without coming home and being the amazing younger sister that am by pestering you of course."

Derek groaned sarcastically, making her push him. They both laughed at each other. Cora was always the one person in his family that he felt like that he could relate to and vice-versa, she didn't want to be involved in the family business as much as he did and he supported her rebellion against their father's need for them to take over the business wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, well come on, we can talk in my office. I'm pretty sure Laura is already in there looking at my business plans to lecture me on them later." He grabbed her hand and lead her to his office, only to find that he had been right. Laura was already looking at his marketing plans and by the look on her face, she wasn't happy with them.

"Really Derek, you have an Ivy League education and your marketing plans make it seem that you never really went, you really should you use your connections." She murmured while looking through his files.

"Hello Laura, how are you?" He said as he plucked the flies from her hands and sat in his chair.

She quickly took them back and started to look through them again, "I'm fine, you won't be if you don't get these marketing plans in order."

Derek rolled his eyes and booted up his computer, " Thank you for the advice, I'll take it into consideration, now what are you doing here?"

"While that one over there wanted to see you, and I was coming any way." She said nodding towards Cora who was currently looking at the plaques on the walls.

"I really could have came on my own but Miss Demon over there wouldn't let me and she made me change clothes." Cora said as she grimaced at what she had on.

"If you going to come out of the house with me, you're going to dress appropriately" She then looked straight at Derek and he knew instantly that she was here on business. "Derek, I have a proposition from Dad for you."

"No, whatever it is, no." he stated, he didn't want anything his father had to give, he had told him that he never wanted to run that family business and besides he had Laura she was the CEO and could run the business better than he ever could. He could tell that every time she came to deliver a message from their father that it hurt her, it just made it seem like she wasn't enough.

"Derek, he wants to be a part of your business, he wants to help in any way he can." She said sincerely and Derek saw Cora, give him this sad look. She knew why Derek didn't want their father's help, the business wasn't the only reason their relationship was somewhat broken. It was also because he was gay and after what he did to Stiles, there wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to let his father come back into his life.

He was about to reply, the rage apparent on his face but his phone started to ring, Scott's name popping up. He took a minute calming himself down, putting up a finger to his sisters as a sign to shut up. He answered the phone "Hello?"

A nervous came through "Hey, Derek?"

"Hi Scott, I was planning on calling you." He quickly turned his chair around facing away from his sisters, knowing the look of curiosity on their faces at Scott's name.

"Yeah, umm sorry, I was actually calling you…to see about that date." Scott said hesitantly.

Derek couldn't help but smile, he wanted to take Scott out, to get to know him outside of the coffee shop. To see more of the person behind those puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I would like to, how about this Wednesday, I know this really good sushi place, if you like sushi?"

He heard Scott chuckle over the phone and the only thought that crossed his mind was 'I want more'. He wanted to hear more of his laughs, he wanted to hear him moan and groan too and this was just after meeting him twice, the need grew more and more with each encounter. "I actually like sushi, so it's a date then?" he said hopefully.

"Yeah, it's a date, I'll pick you up around 7, text me your address." He asked.

He could practically hear him nod over the phone. "Yeah, I'll be the awkward one outside the building."

Derek could help but laugh at that, "then I guess that leaves me as the handsome bachelor picking you up then."

"Yeah, I guess that does. Look I have to go but I'll see you Wednesday yeah?" Scott said in a rush and Derek didn't know how but he knew that Scott was blushing.

"I'll see you Wednesday," Derek answered, they both said their goodbyes and he hung up, turning around to see his sister looking expectantly at him.

"Okay, who's Scott and when the hell do you go on dates?" Cora demanded.

Laura rolled her eyes at Cora's tone, "Cora, language but Derek she's right, who is this Scott?'

Derek groaned and slammed his head against the desk. There was no possibility of him getting any work done.

XXX

Scott hung up the phone and turned towards Jackson. He could practically feel Jackson's glare on him the whole time he was on the phone. He had told Jackson about his date tonight, he took better than he expected. He didn't about how the guy could be a jerk, nope he just glared.

"So, what kind of name is Stiles, anyway?" Jackson asked snidely.

Allison rolled her eyes, hand a shirt. She had come over with Danny because the prospect of Scott dressing himself for the date was unbelievable and he really didn't think he dressed that bad. "Jacks, shut up, stop trying to ruin the date before it even starts and besides I like the name."

Jackson snorted "Please, you're a romantic Allison, you like anything that deals with love."

"Is Jackson still trying to stop the date?" Danny asked walking out of the walk-in closet with a pair of jeans. He gave them to Scott then pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, but I won't let him, Stiles is a nice guy and this is my first date since-" Scott answered. He didn't want to even say the name. Even thinking about it hurt too much, but Jackson had helped get over him and it was about time he did.

Allison could sense the tense air growing between the amazingly face transforming scowl that Jackson was wearing and the silence coming from Scott, she could tell that the topic needed to be changed and fast. "Scott, for you to have this huge walk-in closet, you sure don't have a lot of clothes."

Danny nodded agreeing, "Yeah a total waste, McCall."

Scott chuckled while putting on the clothes that they had picked out for him. He knew what that they were changing the subject and welcomed it, really welcomed it because he was about to go on a date with an amazing guy and there was no way his past was going to ruin it. "Those were the clothes I brought from back home."

"For some reason he won't let me buy him any clothes." Jackson said snidely.

Scott emerged from the bathroom, dressed in the clothes his fashion team had made from him. It was a dark gray v-neck Burberry sweater and Louis Vutton jeans. He knew both weren't his, the price tag was still on them and there was no way his meager earnings from the coffee shop was enough to pay even half of what he was wearing. "Yeah but that doesn't stop you from sneaking stuff into my closet, these aren't mine."

Jackson looked away, avoiding Scott's gaze. "Yeah well, while I may not agree with this date with a person who clearly can't even be bothered to use the name that he was born with, I still can't let you go walking out of here with that thing you call a wardrobe."

Scott could only smile goofily and hugged Jackson, who groaned in fake disgust and pushed him away. "I knew it, you couldn't resist giving me something, thanks man I mean it."

The doorbell ringed and everyone looked towards the huge dining room where the front door was. Allison pulled Danny and Jackson out of the room with her, "You finish getting dressed, we'll stall."

She closed the door behind them and he ran into his world of a closet, looking for his shoes. He pulled out the bottom drawer to find all of his sneakers gone, replaced by expensive leather sneakers and dark boots. He groaned banging his head against the top drawers. For Jackson to be against the date he sure did go to great lengths to make sure he looked perfect. He quickly grabbed the black Marc Jacobs sneakers, the only thing remotely close to something he would wear.

He walked towards his closed door taking a deep breath, wishing to every deity there ever was that he doesn't mess this date up. He opened the door to hear Allison and Danny talking to Stiles about their classes.

He walked around to see Stiles and he was absolutely was surprised at what he saw. Stiles was wearing a Polo plaid shirt and dark jeans, he hair was gelled up and he was smiling. "Wow, you're-"

"Perfect" Stiles finished from him. When Scott realized that he was talking about him he blushed.

"umm, thanks, you look good too." Scott whispered.

Jackson groaned, "Please hurry up and leave because the two of you standing there staring at each other isn't really a date." Danny smacked him in the arm causing him to yell out in pain.

"You two have a good time." Danny said smiling at the both of them. Allison smiled sweetly at Scott, somewhat calming his nerves about the date.

Stiles nodded, looking at his watch "Yeah, we really should go, don't want to be late." Scott nodded grabbing Stiles hand and pulling him towards the door, they really did need to leave before Jackson's snide comments scared Stiles off.

They quickly left and made it to the elevator. He pushed the bottom level button, waiting patiently, they lived in the penthouse so it was going to take some time to get to the bottom floor. He then looked at Stiles who was looking down, and Scott realized that he was still holding his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away, already feeling the heat from his blush flushing his face. "I'm sorry."

Stiles shook his head and shrugged, dismissing the apology, "No I don't mind, the only problem was you pulled away." After he said that he look at him from under his lashes, it was a look that immediately beckoned him to do something anything that he knew he wasn't going to regret.

He bit his lip and Stiles groaned, grabbing him by the waist, running his hands along his back. Scott continued to fight back whimpers from the feeling. He grabbed the back of Stiles head, feeling the soft hair at the back of his neck.

Stiles was panting and then he started to lick a small part of his neck. Both of Scott's hands tightened at the sensation. "Fuck" he managed to get out.

Scott couldn't take it anymore, he moved Stiles' face towards his using the grip he had on the back of his neck. He kissed him, their tongues twirling and hands roaming each other's body. The kiss was so many things, too much to describe, he could feel himself pushing for more, pushing Stiles to wall of the elevator. He grabbed his thighs, hoisting Stiles up and making him wrap his legs around his waist.

They grinding against each other, and the pleasure that Scott felt from the action made his eyes roll back in his head. Scott trailed his mouth towards Stiles neck, aiming his small bites at the moles covering his neck.

"Oh my god!" Stiles groaned. He gripped the Scott's hair urging him on. Scott was going to continue hell, he didn't even think he could stop that was until they heard the ding of the elevator and the doors opening to reveal several people, looking at them all their mouth's gaping at what they had saw.

Scott stepped away from the wall and Stiles released the grips his hands and legs had on Scott's body. He put his clothes back in order and grabbed Scott's hand, "What haven't you seen two people make out?"

At Stiles comment they closed their mouths and walked in, looking everywhere but at them. Stiles pulled them out of the elevator to towards his Jeep. There was a moment of silence and then laughter that echoed throughout the parking structure.

At that moment Scott knew that this date was a good idea, maybe even his best.

XXX

I like to thank everyone for reading and I love the feedback, I like that you like my story.

Next chapter Stiles and Scott continue their date and Scott and Derek start theirs. The next chapter will be a lot longer I promise.


	6. Big Heads and Rollercosters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scotts' first date.

When Stiles reached the address he had no idea if it was right, first he had to park in the worse parking garage ever and then he had to go to the lobby of the very extravagant tower to even make sure that he had the right apartment number, which happened to be the penthouse.

He had been around this kind of richness before dating Derek but he really didn't expect Scott to be living here, he was a cute shy college student for god's sake. He exited the elevator and knocked on the only door in the hallway, praying that he didn't mess up.

The door was opened by a dark haired beauty and he instantly knew that he had gotten the wrong address.

"Oh umm-sorry I must have the wrong address." He said trying to quickly walk away.

He felt a slight pressure on his arm and he turned around to see her smile sweetly. "Hey, you're Stiles right?"

He nodded mouth gapping wide open "Yeah, yes I am, I was supposed to be umm picking up Scott for our date."

She nodded and pulled him inside "Scott's here he's just still getting ready."

Stiles wasn't ready to belt out an answer because he was too busy staring at the exorbitant living room, it was wide and open, the large wall windows showed off an beautiful view of the city. It made him wonder what it looked like at night.

He heard someone clear their throat and turned to see two guys. One looked like he was a Greek statue come to life, hell the way he was dressed Stiles wouldn't have been surprised if he actually lived here. It looked like he was made for the place and by the scowl on his face, it looked like his tourist-like gaping or his presence wasn't welcomed.

The other person he knew almost immediately, "Danny is that you?"

He looked at him with surprise, "Stiles, oh my god you're Scott's date?"

Stiles shook his stupor and hugged him "Yeah, yeah I am, how are you I haven't seen you since well- forever I guess."

"Wait, you two know each other? I'm Allison by the way." She said as she walked not to the silent golden haired broodster.

"Well, this guy here was the TA for my Graphics class last year, he was actually better than the teacher." Danny said.

Danny was actually a good kid, he paid attention in class and was actually one of the students that took an interest in computer graphics, seeing him get excited about creating a world using digital code from scratch made him being a TA worthwhile.

"Well, you were my best student." Stiles replied.

"What kind of name is Stiles?" The blond guy, which he determined was gonna be an asshole from now on.

Allison rolled her eyes and shoved him. "Sorry, this oh so beautiful jackass standing by me, is Jackson."

He nodded at him, "yeah, I'm Scott's best friend, now answer the question."

Stiles chuckled, he really didn't like this situation for some reason as soon as he walked through the door the guy had literally painted a target on his back, as a signal to antagonize and destroy him. Why, he didn't know but he wasn't about to stand there and take it.

He was about reply until he saw Scott come out and then any words he had for Jackasson completely left his mind. Scott looked absolutely amazing, he noticed all the clothes were designer and probably cost more than he paid in rent but it was worth it to see him.

"Perfect" Stiles whispered.

Scott smiled and he could practically feel the heat from him blushing from where he was standing "umm thanks, you look good too."

Jackson groaned, "Please hurry up and leave because the two of you standing there staring at each other isn't really a date." Danny smacked in the arm causing him to yell out in pain.

Danny and Allison said their goodbyes.

Stiles nodded, looking at his watch "Yeah, we really should go, don't want to be late." Scott nodded grabbing Stiles hand and pulling him towards the door.

He really wasn't even paying any attention to Jackson, all his focus was on the hand that was currently intermingling with his. It was warm and it just felt right, and he had felt this once before with Derek, this warming touch that spread throughout his body.

The warming sensation soon left him when the hand pulled away. He looked up at Scott who was blushing "I'm sorry."

Stiles shook his head, shrugged off the apology. "No, I don't mind, the only problem was you pulled away." He could help himself, he knew what he was doing when he looked at Scott, the signal he was sending.

When Scott rushed towards him and kissed him, he welcomed it. Hell, he pulled him closer trying to get as much body contact as he could. Scott was passionate and demanding, grabbing the back of his hair and pushing him towards the wall.

Stiles couldn't get enough of kissing him, feeling his tongue tangling and caressing his. Not enough of the full body contact that was currently happening. He wanted more and he could tell that Scott did too by the way he grabbed his waist hoisting him up and Stiles immediately wrapped his leg around him, anything to be closer to him.

He knew he was moaning and cursing, just by having the involuntary action of his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to go farther. But then the worst thing to ever happen in this kind of situation happened, the elevator dinged signaling that they had made it to the garage.

They immediately broke apart and fixed themselves. When Stiles looked at the gaping surprised faces of the pedestrians coming on to the elevator, he could only roll his eyes to try and shake off the embarrassment that he was feeling, "What, haven't you ever seen two people make out?"

He grabbed Scott's hand and they quickly made their way to his jeep. When the made it in, it was silent both of them trying to catch their breaths but then when they really had time to think about what just happened they could help but laugh.

Stiles started and they drove off, ready to begin their date.

XXX

"Okay, can I start saying are we there yet or can I just open my eyes?" Scott asked.

Stiles chuckled as they parked, "I said where we're going is a surprise, I really didn't say close your eyes."

Scott peeked, trying to see exactly where they were at and when he got enough he fully opened his eyes "Umm…"

Stiles sighed he knew this reaction would be coming when he planned the date. "Okay look, the awesome amazing date is just past the park, and I know this is like super creepy but this was like the best parking spot I could find that was even close to where we're going and-"

He felt the finger on his mouth stopping him from saying anything, "Dude, It's okay, I mean I wasn't expecting the park to be the surprise and I—I trust you."

Stiles couldn't stop the grin that was currently spread across his face, he trusted him, not even thirty minutes into the date and he said 'I trust you'. It was the first date but he could already tell he was falling hard.

He nodded and Scott pulled away, they got and started walking the concrete pathway that invaded the woods. "Okay, so first question what made you want to be a vet?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I guess it was when I was little, I was always fascinated by animals. I mean every book I checked out from the library from pre-school then on was about animals. I mean who couldn't look at a puppy's agonizing face and not want to help it." Scott explained.

Stiles was listening, he really was but he was also distracted by the look on Scott's face, he was completely engrossed in his own world when he was talking, and it was simply breath taking. Scott was simply beautiful.

"So what made you want to get into web design?" Scott asked as they walked side by side, shoulders always touching, fingers always looking for each others.

"Okay, so I'm a huge nerd." Stiles answered and Scott busted out laughing at his answer, like he already knew where it was going.

Stiles rolled his eyes playfully, "I know, I know, I mean I spent most of my high school years roaming the internet, playing games and reading Batman comics. Web design seemed like my calling when I took the class and found out the things I could do."

"No, no It's fine, it's just I'm a huge nerd too. My room is literally filled with comics and I spend like full nights on Halo online, getting my ass beat and whooping some too." Scott replied.

"Okay so what's your favorite superhero?" Stiles asked whiling reveling the way Scott's fingers just seem to like to play with his.

Scott bit his lip, trying to stall "Are sure you want to know?"

Stiles groaned playfully, "Oh man, I knew it you're too cute not to be a marvel fan boy."

Scott smiled "Yes, I am and I have multiple favorites, well my favorite superhero is Spider-man, he's brave, loyal and really funny and my favorite team is the young avengers."

Stiles nodded, "Hmm, okay how about this I try and convert you into a Batman fan boy and you can introduce me to the marvel world."

"Yes, totally, I mean I have to find a place for you to start, Young Avengers easy I have the like whole series on book but Spider-man is going to be a little bit hard. There's like several series and their all soo good." Scott explained gleefully.

Stiles nodded thinking of the exact same thing. "I have the perfect place for you to start." They stopped and turned they were finally here. The place their first date was going to be. The lights were every color, it was like a kaleidoscope the way they made the leaves and the trees shine.

"Wow, how did you know I like this." Scott gasped in awe.

Stiles shrugged "I just imagined what you like on a first date."

"Dude, you must be psychic because I love this place." Scott said still staring at the site.

Stiles nodded "everybody loves the carnival", he pulled him along ready to begin the fun part of the date.

XXX

Scott couldn't believe this date was turning out to be amazing, awesome and so many good things. He had taken him to the carnival for their first date and if there is anything that he loves more than comics it's the carnival.

Stiles pulled him along, the moved through the crowd and he got to see the booths. There was one with the water races and the ring toss and so much more.

"Okay, what do you want to do first?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked around, he really wanted to hit the booths up first, they were always one of his favorite parts of the carnival. He spotted one and pulled Stiles with him.

They made it too the hoops booth and Stiles stopped and smiled. "Okay, prepare to have your mind blown because I was the best at three pointers on my team."

"Wait you played basketball in high school?" Scott asked, he could already imagine it. Stiles in a jersey, sweaty and playing, it was almost like a wet dream come true. He came back to reality when Stiles paid the man.

"Yeah I wasn't mvp or anything but I was good, ok so what am I trying to win?" Stiles asked, as he rolled up his sleeves.

Scott looked at the wall and he instantly knew what he wanted, every time he went to the carnival he always wanted one of those framed pictures, sometimes they would be a movie poster of a new Spiderman movie or just a cool design. This time it was of the Amazing Spiderman movie.

He pointed to it "That one."

Stiles nodded examining the picture "Okay, let's see how many shots I have to make for that one?" he asked the man.

"Five for the large, three for the small" he answered gruffly.

Stiles took the first ball and then he took his stance ready to shoot. He let ball fly and flew through the air and it circled the rim but went in. Scott wanted to jump up with happiness but he stayed quite to not make Stiles lose focus and one after the other he made the shots, getting each one until it came down to the last shot. Scott stood still, trying not to make any more or so much as a twitch.

Stiles took the last ball, his focus completely on making the last shot. He took a deep breath and then shot the ball and it went in with a 'swoosh' and he was suddenly tackled and given a hug that made any hug Isaac had given him pale in comparison.

"Oh my god dude, that was so awesome and you were awesome and thank you so much" Scott yelled as his arms let go of Stiles and took the picture. He smiled at it, knowing just where he was going to put it on his wall, Jackson's rule about not hanging anything be damned.

"Yeah, I was kind of nervous on the last one, didn't think I was gonna make it." Stiles answer while gazing at Stiles.

They continued on their date after that, Scott holding the picture in one hand while he grasped Stiles hand with the other. They went to other booths and Scott tried his hand at the ring toss only getting two around the bottle and winning Stiles a small purple teddy bear.

"Aww, look at our kid I'm going to name his Scotty Stilinski the third." He announced proud of the name that he had given him.

Scott could only blush at the statement, happy that he had won Stiles anything at all, he wasn't the best at carnival booths. "Well, let's make sure we give him a happy life."

Stiles nodded "Yep, one where he gets cupcakes for breakfast but broccoli at night, we wouldn't want to spoil the kid."

Scott shook his head and chuckled, "Yeah and he'll go to the best private school money can buy, but where the classes are history of comic books and the mechanics of online gaming."

Stiles gave him the same look that he did in the elevator and he immediately felt the same all consuming need to kiss him but before he could do anything Stiles grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him.

He was a little surprised at first but he quickly responded as soon as Stiles hands come around his waist. He didn't know how long they kissed but apparently it had been in front of a sketch artist booth and by the time they had pulled away, the artist was in front of them holding the picture.

Scott wasn't about to let a picture like that go, so he paid the man and took it. It was the two of them both of their heads enlarged kissing and their small bodies holding hands.

"Wow…look at how hot we are in this picture" Stiles exclaimed while he looked at it, grinning.

Scott rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles along. They made a trip back to the car not wanting to carry everything with them the whole time. They made their way back and got in line for the Crazy Mouse, a small but very loopy rollercoaster and even while standing in line, they held hands.

It was finally there turn and they made it into the car buckling in. They pulled the bar down and then gripped it tightly. Then the car suddenly shot off, making quickly loops and going up and down, they both couldn't stop laughing as they were thrown at each other on each turn. The car made it to the end and they both got off laughing and dizzy.

"Oh my god, that was so fun." Scott said as he hung onto Stiles laughing.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be that rough though." Stiles replied.

Scott looked around and saw all the booths were closing. They had been having so much fun that they didn't notice. He quickly looked around wanting to go to the one thing that they had to go to. He finally found it and pulled Stiles along.

They finally stopped "The Ferris wheel huh?"

Scott nodded, sights still set on the large turning wheel "Yeah, if you go to the carnival you have to ride it at least once."

Stiles smiled at Scott then pulled him up the stairs, "Ok, then let's get in." They waited for the small blue cars to come down and then they got in and closed the door. Soon enough the cars filled up for the last ride and it begin to turn. They made it to the top and looked at the sight of New York lit up at night, gleaming across the water.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Scott asked wondrously.

Stiles nodded but his focus was all on Scott "Yeah, yeah you are." Scott turned and looked at him when he said it.

"You know, it been awhile since I smiled this much and I've been smiling all night and it's all because of you." Stiles whispered.

Scott bit his lip, "That's good, because I've gotten used to that smile of yours." He cupped Stiles face and pulled him in for a kiss, biting his lip.

Stiles groaned and pulled Scott into his lap, his hands roaming all over his back and over his ass. Scott kept grinding on him, both of them hard and wanting. When Stiles gripped his ass, Scott whimpered and at the sound Stiles eyes rolled in the back of his head and he attacked Scott's neck.

He wanted to go further to rip, Stiles clothes off and see just what all those years of basketball actually did to him but then the ride was over and they had to get off. The carnival had officially closed and with that so had their date.

They both walked back to the car, hands tightly grasped and they whole way back to Scott's they were silent and it wasn't weird it was oddly comforting but they both knew as soon as he walked back into his apartment the date would be over.

Stiles parked and they got all of their winnings from the carnival. They took the elevator still holding hands and they made it to the penthouse floor, they got off.

"Well, this is my stop." Scott said sadly, he looked at the picture that they had got, not really wanting to let it go but feeling as though he had to ask "Do you want this?"

Stiles shook his head "Naw, I got the kid, you keep it."

Scott nodded "OK…so this date was like awesome and I really really like you, you're hot and smart and you make jokes and you're like my own personal Spider-man and I really want to go on another date?" he said in a rush.

A big smile appeared on Stiles face then and he just grabbed him and kissed him. At that moment he knew that his answer was yes and he really didn't want the night to end.

They heard the door open and they pulled away to see Jackson in the doorway in his silk pajamas, eating a bowl of cereal "Dude, do you know how long you were gone, we have class in like three hours."

"Oh shit, okay I'll call you later and we can meet up?" Scott asked hopefully.

Stiles nodded "Yeah, no problem, you just uh get as much sleep as you can and call me later." He said as Jackson pushed him into the elevator. As the doors closed, he saw Scott's smiling face, holding the giant framed poster and the picture.


	7. Orchestra music leads to sex

Scott was happy, ecstatic, the date last night was his best date ever, well his only date ever. His first relationship had been his only relationship and it didn't involve dates, the whole relationship was a big secret. He was popular and Scott really wasn't, needless to say being gay did not make you shoot up the social ladder, it only pushed down.

He really didn't want to tell Stiles that it was in reality his first actual date and a first date it was, it was absolutely perfect. The whole surprise and the gifts, it was even better than he had imagined his first date would be. He actually wished that he would've went to school with him, met him before he met his first boyfriend, who was a total mistake.

"Hey Scott, so how was the date?" Allison asked while hopping on the counter.

At the mention of it, he couldn't help but smile "It was perfect, Allison, he took me to the carnival and we played games and…we kissed…a lot and held hands the whole night."

Allison was smiling at him softly and he knew that he must've been blushing. "Well, I'm glad you guys had fun. He is such a cutie, so are you psyched about your date with McHottie tonight?"

Scott didn't really know how to answer that, he had thought it over while in class and he really, really liked Stiles but he also felt something when it came to Derek, he didn't know what the connection was but it was strong and he wanted to explore it.

"Yeah, I mean after yesterday, I kinda don't want to but I don't know…I feel like should go, just to see…you know?" Scott asked her hesitantly.

Allison nodded, "You should, if you want to…I know that you pretty much been confined to here or school since…Greenberg."

He looked away when she said his name and it have taken some time since he got here to get over it…get over him and he did but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt wherever he was mentioned.

Allison grabbed his hand, gently rubbing his fingers "but, you can't let that asshole ruin any chance of happiness you might have, so yeah explore both relationships, it's okay doing that."

Scott nodded hugging her tightly, he didn't think that when he got to NYU that he would have any friends besides Jackson, he wasn't really popular in high school so why should it change in college. When he had gotten the job here and walked in to see the dark-haired beauty smiling at a customer, he immediately wanted to be her friend and soon enough, between her and Danny showing him how to operate the cash register and the espresso machine, they befriended him. That was a year ago and slowly but surely they crept into Jackson's heart too, slowly becoming his family away from home.

"Thanks" he pulled away and then looked at the clock, seeing that he barely had enough time to go home and get ready for his date. "I gotta go, lock up for me will you?" he said in a rush as he clocked out.

Allison rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah, now go get ready." She said as she rushed him out the door.

XXX

He made it home just in time to run into Jackson and from the very nice and expensive suit he had on, he looked like he was about to go out on a date. "Hey where are you going?"

Jackson glanced at him in the mirror, while fixing his bowtie "Well McCall, I have a date tonight, you know with the exec. By the way I won't be coming home tonight."

Scott took a moment to think about it, he remembered that Jackson did tell him about some beautiful red head that he had met, but since Jackson only ever brought it up while he was studying he really didn't pay attention and so he looked at his watch seeing that he had just enough time to bother Jackson about his love life.

He walked into his room, sitting on his bed. Jackson scoffed at him and rolled his eyes as soon as he saw where he was at. "So tell me about her?"

Jackson turned towards him buttoning his jacket and trying to fix his collar "Ok, how do I look?"

Scott was surprised, Jackson rarely asked his opinion on anything fashion. He didn't even trust him to dress himself when they go out to dinner, so for him to ask how he looked, well that just meant that Jackson was head over heels for her, but Scott knew that he would never admit it.

He got up and fixed his jacket and collar, making sure his bowtie was right "You look…great, now stop deflecting, tell me about her?"

Jackson knocked his hands away and went over to his nightstand, putting on his platinum watch "Her name's Lydia and she's…infuriating, controlling, bossy and a know it all but she's also brilliant like not just with business but she knows a lot about math and she just beautiful…and she knows it, flaunts it actually."

Scott knew it then and there that Jackson had already fallen for her completely and for all the time that he had know Jackson not once did he talk about any of the girls he dated like he did just now. "Ok, so how does she feel about you?"

Jackson didn't say anything at first just sat down on the bed by him "She's a little older, already finished college and running a business…I think she just sees me as a kid and I have to be this unfeeling asshole sometimes because I don't want her to see me that way…she hates getting emotional about anything but the goddamn Notebook."

He didn't say anything, he knew his best friend and when he was letting his heart out like this, it was best to say nothing because he knew if he pushed, offered advice Jackson would immediately shut down. "So, I'm going on another date tonight." He offered as a distraction from Jackson's thoughts.

He smiled at him "Since when did you become so popular McCall?"

Scott shoved him and rolled his eyes "I don't know since earlier this week I guess…his name is Derek Hale, he's umm really hot and I think he's older too."

Jackson didn't say anything so when he looked at him he was surprised to find his mouth wide open, a surprised look on his face. "Derek Hale?"

Scott nodded, confusion written all over his face "Yeah, why?"

Jackson just got up, angrily gesturing "That Lydia's business partner, do you not know that Hale name?"

Scott shook his head, "No why the hell I'm supposed to know that name?"

Jackson walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders "The Hale family is the richest family in New York, owns like half of the businesses in the city and your date is the owner of Triskelion, clothing line."

Then it dawn on him what he was talking about he recognized the name of the company, he liked it, hell he loved it actually spent half his check on new workout gear but the rest of what Jackson was talking about had him worried.

If Jackson was as important as he says Derek is then why is he so interested in him, somebody who hadn't even finished college yet? He didn't want Derek turn out like Greenberg, but what if he did?

"Umm, no I didn't but thanks for telling me, I gotta go get dressed." Scott said trying to process all the information that he had just heard.

Before Jackson could say anything else, he ran into his room shutting the door. He sighed, hoping that he wouldn't come after him because he needed to think, about a lot. He went into his closet, taking out a pair of Levi jeans and a baby blue v-neck.

He quickly got into the shower, trying to not to think about Greenberg but also trying to determine Derek's intentions. He really hoped that Derek was different, but when he thought about it, how different they are, how much older Derek is and more important socially. It only reminded him of circumstances between him and Greenberg, how they were just them same.

He got out and looked at his phone, seeing that he didn't have enough time to ponder, Derek was probably already on his way. Scott quickly got dressed, throwing on his clothes and pulling on some white converses. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time again, seeing that Derek may already be outside, it wasn't like he could peek out the window living on the top floor.

He slowly opened his bedroom door, seeing that Jackson was gone and had already turned off all the lights. He made his way out, taking elevator and hoping that it wouldn't be too slow tonight. Luckily it wasn't and he made downstairs, running out of the elevator and out of the spinning doors.

He waited outside, only seeing the valet taking peoples cars. He waited hoping that he hadn't missed him, he might've been under the impression that Derek might turn out to be an asshole like Greenberg but that didn't mean that he didn't want to find out for himself.

Just then a black Camaro pulls up and then gets out Derek, he had on black glasses hiding his eyes, red shirt that showed off all of his muscles and black jeans. At that second when Scott saw him, he was hit with the same feeling of when he first saw him at the cafe, it was the awe-stricken feeling and this need. He hoped that Derek didn't only want a one night stand, that he wanted something more.

"Hey sorry I'm a little bit late, I hope you didn't think that I was standing you up" Derek said, smiling sweetly after.

Scott shook of his daze, "Umm, no, no I didn't I actually just got down here so you made it just in time."

Derek nodded and opened the door for him. He got in and looked around the inside was leather and dashboard glowed with blue light, it was a pretty sweet ride all in all. Derek soon got in and pulled of going to their destination, he just hoped that he didn't regret this date.

"Okay, so the sushi place actually not far from here" Derek tell him.

Scott didn't answer he was actually trying not to freak out, here he was on another date with what seemed like a super cool, really handsome dude. Derek just talking made him forget all about Greenberg. "Umm, okay…wait are we going to Sushi Azabu, I've wanted to go there for since I moved here but the place is like book for months."

Derek nodded, grinning madly "Yep luckily, I was able to get us a reservation tonight, I'm glad I picked the right place." They parked and got out, making it inside and getting a table.

They sat down and looked at their menus, Scott really didn't know what he wanted and he was actually really hungry. He looked over at Derek, who was looking at him from over his menu.

He could already feel the heat creeping up his face, "Umm, is there something on my face?"

Derek should his head, smirking "No, there's absolutely nothing wrong with your face. I just umm couldn't help staring, sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure you'll catch me doing the same tonight." Scott replied, feeling his face getting even hotter at his response.

Derek chuckled and looked back at his menu, "Okay, let's order first and then we can…stare at each other making googly eyes and kissy faces."

Scott couldn't help but laugh at his joke. The date had just started and he was already having fun, laughing and smiling. The waiter came over and took their orders, and then their menus.

"Okay so let's began the interrogation, so what do you want to know?" Derek asked sweetly.

Scott nodded and cleared his throat "Okay, what do you do?" He already knew the answer but Derek didn't have to know that and he wanted to hear from Derek what he did.

"I actually have my own business, maybe you've heard of it…it's called Triskelion, it's a clothing line." Derek said.

Scott bit his lip, thinking about how to answer, "Yeah I know it, I actually really like it, and I have a lot of the workout gear at home." He peeked at Derek and he was staring at him, this hot look in his eyes and it sent this shiver through Scott's spine.

Derek shook his head, getting the dazed look off his face. "Oh, really umm what do you like? I can probably give you some of the clothes since I own it."

"I really like the shirts and the pants, I mean the material is so soft they feel like heaven and the briefs you make are like really cool, their the only brand I wear besides Calvin Kli-" Scott actually had to stop himself he couldn't believe that he had actually said something like that and on the first date with guy too.

Derek groaned, rolling his eyes. He looked like he was trying to compose himself, "Ok, ok, that's really hot-I mean good that you like them that means I doing my job." He quickly took a long sip of water "So, what are you going to school for?" he asked.

"I'm getting my biology degree now then I going to vet school, hopefully I really want to be a veterinarian, I love animals, everything about them really, I would have a pet but my roommate really hates anything that has to do with animals." Scott answered, excepting Derek's deflection from his earlier mess up. He had heard Derek when he said it was hot what he had confessed, and truthfully it actually made him a little horny to know that he was thinking about him in that way.

Their food came and they ate in silence, relishing the taste of the food "Wow, this sushi is like really good, how's yours?"

Derek finished the piece of sushi he had already tasted "Good, I've actually been here before with my sisters."

Scott put his chop sticks down, he really didn't want to ruin the date, even after their embarrassing outburst he still wanted to know more about Derek, he want to be closer to him. "Okay, I have to ask something and I really need to know the truth."

Derek nodded, putting his stuff down as well "Ok, I'll try my best to answer truthfully."

"Ok I need to know why…you wanted to go out with me, because I'm only in my second year of college and you already got your own business and I don't see why you would want to go out with me, unless you only wanted one thing and I've been strung along before hurt by someone who only wanted sex while I wanted a relationship, so I need to know why me?" Scott asked.

Derek looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know I first saw you when even before you met me." He said softly.

Scott shook his head, he didn't know that Derek had seen him. He thought he would've remembered if he saw someone as hot as him. "No, I didn't."

"Well, I saw you through the window and I looked you over, you didn't know my name yet and you looked at me but there was a customer so you looked away and by that time…I already knew I couldn't fake it. I got this need for you and I don't know the meaning of it but I know you feel it too." Derek answered, seriousness in his eyes.

Scott looked him back in his eyes, he knew what Derek was talking about. He did feel it, every time he looked at him, saw him smile he felt it. "Yeah, yeah I feel it too." He answered hesitantly.

Derek reached over the table and took his hand "Truthfully, I do want you, hell when you blush I want to throw you on this table and just ravish you but I also want to know you, I want to explore this relationship and if I have to prove it to you then I will."

Scott stared into Derek's eyes and could tell that he was telling the truth. He smiled and laughed, he was happy that it was real, this wasn't fake, He surged forward and grabbed the back of Derek's head kissing him.

Derek responded, cupping Scott's face, bitting his lip and caressing his tongue. He was actually glad that they were in a closed off booth, so that when he dragged Scott closer to him, no one could see this moment between them. Their first kiss.

They pulled apart breathing heavy, "Thus was only the first part, I think we might just be able to make it to the second." Derek said, pulling him out of the booth.

"OK." Scott was still dazed from the amazing kiss, Derek took out some cash and threw it on the table, he could've sworn that he saw a couple of hundreds. They made it outside and got into the car thunder rumbling above them.

"So you said something about a sister?" Scott asked, still clenching onto Derek's hand while he drove.

Derek nodded and smiled at him, "Yeah two actually. My older sister's name is Laura and my younger sister's name is Cora, both of them are infuriating and annoying but I love them."

"I'm glad you have them and they have you" He said softly and at that Derek's grasped his hand tightly.

They parked and got out, he looked around and saw that it was a concert hall and that people were leaving walking to their cars. "Why is everyone leaving?" Scott asked.

"Well the concert is over…for them, come on." He pulled him into the hall, it was dark and the stage was still occupied, an whole orchestra and Derek waved at them signaling that they had made it. They sat down next to each other and Scott was still wondering what was going on.

A single light shone on a man, sitting at a piano and Scott knew instantly who it was. "Oh my god, oh my god Derek, how did you know?" he asked him, surprise clear on his face.

Derek smiled softly at him, "you're favorite songs were on you're facebook page and they were here, so I convinced them to play one song after the concert for us."

The man, Patrick Watson, a man with the voice to literally touch your heart, he started to play the keys on the piano and started to sing.

_There is a house built out of stone Wooden floors, walls and window sills ___

Scott instantly smiled at the first line of the song. It never ceased to amaze him, how much this song affected him. He didn't know why but it did and he loved it. To build a home by Cinematic Orchestra was by far one of his favorites and would always be.

_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust...This is a place where I don't feel alone, This is a place where I feel at home... ___

He sat back in his chair and grabbed Derek's hand and laid his head on his shoulder. If he had any doubts about Derek it was laid to rest at that moment, nobody who wanted a one night stand would go this far for a date.

_Cause, I built a home, for you, for me ___

_Until it disappeared, from me, from you ___

After the chorus, the rest of the instruments played and he heard the violins start first and then rest of the orchestra started to play and he just became lost in the song, he always did, when he heard this song. He felt Derek kiss the top of his head and he could only cling closer.

_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top_  
_I climbed the tree to see the world ___  
_When the gusts came around to blow me down _  
_I held on as tightly as you held onto me _  
_I held on as tightly as you held onto me... _______

After that it just seemed like a blur, the music having that much of a sway over him. This date was something that he was never going to regret.

XXX

Derek didn't want the night to end. He didn't think that he would express his feelings to Scott so soon but it was better for them, he didn't know who hurt him but he was going to make damn sure that he was never the reason that Scott sounded so broken.

They made it to Scott's. He stopped the car and rain was pouring outside, he looked at Scott, who was starting outside the window all the while caressing his hand. When they had left to concert, Scott had kissed crowded him against the car and claimed his mouth but just as soon as he did it he pulled away, thanking him for what he did.

They got out of the car, rain soaking them both. They made it inside and into the elevator, laughing at each other's soaked appearance. The elevator ringed and Scott started to search his pockets, a surprised look appearing on his face.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Scott whispered.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, concerned at how panicked Scott looked.

"I left my keys in the apartment and my roommate isn't coming home tonight, oh my god, what am I going to doing" Scott ranted while pacing.

Derek thought for a minute, thinking about how he could help him, he wasn't about to let him just stand here locked out. He walked over to Scott, stopping him from pacing, "hey look, you roommate isn't here and your keys are in there. If you want you can stay at my place…I have a spare room for guest, if you want to?"

Scott smiled at him then hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much."

Derek hugged him back, just happy that he accepted.

XXX

They made it to Derek's apartment and looked at Scott, who was looking all around his apartment, interest shining in his eyes.

He took Scott by the hand, showing him the guest bedroom. "You can take a shower in there and I have some spare clothes for you."

"Thanks, for letting me stay, I know this wasn't exactly what you have in mind for an ending of our first date." Scott whispered smiling, lightly at him.

Derek nodded and left him to go get the clothes. He looked in his closet, hoping that he had something for Scott and then an idea popped into his head. He pulled out the clothes that Lydia had sent over for the new line, some short, a shirt and some briefs which were very same and gave him some thoughts that he really shouldn't have been thinking.

He also pulled out some clothes for himself since he was soaked too. He walked to the room Scott was in hearing the shower going. He opened the door and put the clothes on the bed.

He went back to his room and got into the shower. He tried to stop himself from thinking about Scott, how the shirt he was wearing drenched was clinging to his skin, showing off his body. He could see the outline of his abs and pecs perfectly, just the thought of it got him hard. He quickly got out of the shower, putting on his shorts and t-shirt.

He went to go check on Scott, knocking on the door. He heard him say come in and just when he opened the door, he saw Scott put on the beater he picked out, just barely covering the blue and black briefs that he had on.

Scott turned around and smiled at him, blushing "Umm the shorts are for girls so they didn't fit."

Derek wasn't listening, he just walked towards Scott and kissed him. Scott groaned, grabbing his hair and twirling their tongues together. Derek moaned into his mouth and slipped his hands under Scott's beater caressing his back and making Scott moaning in pleasure.

They kissing and grabbing at each other and Derek walked them towards the bed. He pushed Scott down and gazed him, admiring how Scott looked, the briefs he was wearing were tented, how aroused he was showing.

Scott pulled off the beater throwing it on the floor and Derek fell to his knees, he grabbed Scott's thighs and pulled him towards the end of the bed. Scott yelped and the sound only him groan in pleasure. His trailed up Scott's sides making him shake and his mouth went straight for his nipples, lightly biting and sucking on them drawing moans from him.

"This need I feel, its like a craving not only in a sexual way, I crave the sound of your voice, my skin against yours" he whispered while licking his way to Scott's other nipple, biting it, making Scott whimper.

"And I the feeling of my lips against yours." He grabbed the back of Scott's hair and kissed biting his lower lip and sucking on his tongue, feeling the sounds the Scott could only utter. He pulled away, gazing into Scott's "the warmth of our bodies touching" he whispered.

"Whatever asshole messed with you, didn't deserve you, I'll show you how you're supposed to make love." He whispered against his throat.

"Show me." Scott whimpered.

Derek licked his throat flicking his tongue, against his neck and going down his chest. He pushed Scott down against the bed and lifted his waist up pulling of the briefs, leaving Scott completely naked. He stopped for a minute just to appreciate how beautiful Scott really was, he didn't know how he was able to get him but he knew that he was lucky to.

He kissed the inside of his thighs, pecking and licking his waist, going everywhere but where he knew Scott wanted him to go. He finally reached for Scott's cock, grasping it and flicking the head with his tongue, causing Scott to gasp. He held him down as he swallowed him whole.

"Der-Derek, so good, oh my g-god." Scott whimpered brokenly as Derek went completely down and came up stopping at the head and sucking at it. He did this again and again, and the more he did, the tighter Scott's grasp on his hair became.

He let him go, stroking him and sucking on the side, before swallowing him whole, using his throat muscles to draw more pleasure and noises out of Scott. He let him go again and spread Scott's legs wide, looking at his tight hole, he swiped at it with his tongue, making Scott pull back.

Derek chuckled and pulled Scott back to the edge, "this'll feel good I promise."

XXX

Scott had never felt this way before, hell he never had sex like this before. He had just now gotten his first blowjob and god was it amazing, he can't count the number of times his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

He didn't know what Derek was doing when he felt him spread his legs, he was actually willing to let man do anything at this point but then he felt his tongue at his hole and it felt amazing, made him jump away actually. Then Derek pulled him back promising more pleasure and more pleasure it was.

Derek started off slow at first, just licks and kisses but that was still enough to make him bit his lips to stop from screaming out. As soon as his hold on Derek's hair tighten urging him to go on, he spread his legs more and he nibble and lick deeper into him.

He knew his body was shaking, it felt good, having Derek's tongue curling inside him, circling around the rim. "Oh fuck yes, don't stop, don't stop."

His cock didn't go down at all, only got harder. Derek soon lifted his hips completely up, leaving only Scott's head and shoulders on the bed, encircling his hips in his big muscled arms and stroking his cock, in the rhythm to which he was ravaging Scott's hole.

He could feel Derek's cock grinding into his back, and grasped it, feeling at how big it was. He matched Derek's tempo, stroking when he stroked him. He could feel that he was gonna come soon and stroked him harder, making Derek groan into him.

He felt it, felt himself tense up then he laid back flat on the bed and Derek was swallowing him whole again and he couldn't stop it, the blind white pleasure that filled him completely and left after a few minutes.

Derek had swallowed everything he had, and was still licking some from off his chest. When he regained some speech, he was able to ask him "Derek what about you?"

Derek smiled at him, raising up and Scott couldn't believe it, He had come already, it was spattering his chest and abs and just made him look hot.

"That was…" Scott let out.

"Perfect?" Derek whispered as he leaned down to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys tell me what you think, next chapter will be Scott and Stiles next date.
> 
> Thanks to all those who followed.


	8. Flames and Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so its not all Human so supernatural elements but not big action stuff though it will have an impact on the story

When Scott opened his eyes it was to the blinding light of sun shining through a set of pale blinds. He groaned stretching out his limbs and let of a breath, it took him a minute to realize that he wasn't in his room but he did, he remembered everything, the date, and the private concert…the very hot and amazing sex. He remembered it all now and for some reason when he realized that Derek was no longer in the bed with him, it made him…sad, angry.

He shook his head, angry at himself. Derek had gotten exactly what he wanted, the very thing that Scott promised himself that he was never gonna give away, he fell for the handsome face and sweet promising whispers last night.

He pulled the covers off and stopped, it was a smell, not overpowering, just wafting into the room. He followed it, walking into the hallway and seeing the sun pool into the open living room and gleam off of the leather couches, hearing the sizzling of a skillet. He peeked his head around the corner and that's when he saw him, Derek. His back was turned and Scott saw the tattoo in the middle of his back of the triskellion symbol.

He didn't know why but for some reason he felt drawn to it, before he knew it. He was tracing the swirls with his fingertips, he even felt the shiver that went through Derek's spine.

"I know it's weird having the tattoo of the brand of your company. You know it means something, each swirl represents something different, body, mind, and soul." Derek whispered while still cooking.

Scott nodded, he really didn't know what to think. The tattoo was simply beautiful whatever the meaning it had behind it. He pulled away, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen, hissing at the cold marble touching his skin. "You weren't in bed." He said turning his gaze to the floor.

Derek didn't say anything just finished whatever he was cooking, pulling out a plate and turning to him. Scott peeked at him, he had a plate with bacon and eggs on it, holding it out to him as some kind of peace offering. He took it rolling his eyes in the process. He went to the other side of the island, eating his food. He would be lying if he said he wasn't hungry.

Derek didn't say anything, he didn't eat at all, just stared at him. Scott swallowed the rest of his eggs and faced Derek's gaze "you're staring…do I have something on my face?"

Derek chuckled at him and Scott couldn't help but smile with him. "My family is a little weird…every month they took this retreat to the woods like every full moon and everyone would go but I would have to stay at home and before my sisters left they would just stare at me until I laughed and wasn't mad anymore."

"I don't have any siblings, accept maybe Jackson…I do consider him to be like a brother though." Scott replied.

Derek gave him a confused look and then he realized that he had never met Jackson, he didn't come in to meet him. He had gotten picked up and Jackson had left by then. "Jackson is my best friend and roommate, we um…moved here from California and since he had a place paid for by his parent, I just sort of moved in."

Derek chuckled and grabbed himself a plate and started eating a piece of bacon. Scott couldn't help but to try and learn more about his family, Jackson's freakout about how super mega important they were could only make him become curious.

"And speaking of Jackson, he uh…told me that your family was like some kind of New York royalty…is that like true?" he asked shyly.

Derek looked hesitant, thinking about how to explain it. "My family is more well known in the…higher circles, I don't know I mean yeah my family is rich but their regular people for the most part, what about your family?"

Scott sighed at that, he knew Derek was deflecting and that was fine, he was perfectly okay with the deflecting but it cause them to get on the subject of his family and that was not a happy subject, especially when it came to his father. "I have my mom, she is like the best person ever, she-" thinking about how great of a mom, Melissa McCall was also got him feeling emotional, couldn't help it. "She's' there for me you know, when my parents found out that I was gay, my Dad, he…he left us. He said that he didn't want a fag as his son and when my mom was fine with it, he really wasn't so he left us, leaving my mom to pick up the pieces and she is really strong…I…I hope that I can be that strong one day."

He felt Derek grabs his hand and he grab back, relishing the heat of his touch and the comfort that it offered. "I know how you feel." Scott looked at him, surprise showing on his face and he was pretty sure his mouth was gaping open. "There was this man that I had fell in love with sometime ago, it was just magical being together and I wanted to share how happy I was being with him to my family…I didn't know what I expected really but the reaction I got was…my Dad said that my boyfriend had infested my mind and that he wasn't going to have an heir to the Hale name become a…disgusting faggot with a cock sucking fetish." Scott could see the hurt, the pain that he was feeling he felt it too, when his dad left and even today he could still feel it. He grasped his hand giving him support, showing that he cared and was here for him.

Derek smiled at him and continued to talk, "You know it's weird that he would say that because when my Dad met my Mom, his father was their butler so he grew up around them, taking care of them and my mom told me the story of how they fell in love, how my grandfather didn't accept him because he was of a lower class. I just thought that he would understand somewhat you know?"

Scott nodded, understanding what he meant. "Yeah…if I can ask, what happened to your boyfriend?" he asked shyly, looking away.

Derek looked sad for a moment than looked away, "We…It didn't work out, both wanted different things…but we really need to stop talking about all this depressing stuff." He said looking back at him with a blinding smile.

Scott really could see himself with this Derek, smiling, laughing but as much as he wanted to learn more about him, they needed to talk. "You look good when you smile." They shared a smile again and Scott blushed, looking away. "About last night, I-"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…it's just-" he shook his head laughing at himself, "I feel…incredibly drawn to you and I couldn't help myself."

Then there it was again, that gaze that Derek's always seemed to hit him with. His hazel eyes always burning with something, passion…desire, "I didn't stop it…last night was-" He let out a sigh trying to get himself under control, it didn't help that he was only wearing the small briefs that Derek had given him last night, not being able to hiding his arousal as he thought about what Derek did to him last night, thinking about his tongue, the way it felt. "amazing, I mean, that felt good really good but our first date was yesterday and we-ah fuck"

He didn't get to finish because somehow he didn't notice how but Derek was behind him, trailing his spine using his tongue and it felt amazing, it made him even harder and he knew that his cock was no longer in his briefs it had popped out.

"You smell so good, so so good." Derek whispered while kissing his neck and tracing his abs with his fingers, rubbing his stubble on his neck. Scott couldn't do anything but moan, it had been sometime and for some reason he felt this connection with Derek, it was like a flame that only grew brighter that longer they were together. "You smell like me, so fucking perfect." And then he bit him, like actually bit him, hard. To anyone else it would've been a wakeup call but it felt so fucking good.

He grabbed the back of Derek's head. "Oh, oh, fuck, that feels good." One of Derek's hands pinched his nipple, making him groan and the other hand grabbed his aching cock. "Oh shit yes!" He could feel Derek's cock against his ass, rubbing against his hole. His strokes were hard and long, he would then stop, rubbing the head with his thumb. Scott could only buck into his hand and whine.

"last night I didn't want to kiss you goodbye and that was the trouble, I wanted to kiss you goodnight. And there a lot of difference because last night I got to do so much more than kiss you goodnight and now I crave you more than ever." Derek whispered against his skin as he continued to draw sounds from Scott. Derek turned his face towards him kissing him, claiming his mouth and every moan that he made.

Scott grabbed his hands and pushed him away and for a second a look of worry entered Derek's eyes, asking if he did something wrong. Derek didn't do anything wrong, he was doing everything right and it burned Scott up inside, he didn't want to give into the feeling but a very big part of him did, so he pushed Derek against the Island, grabbing him by the waist and kissing his chest, that was lightly covered with hair.

He bit his nipple, making Derek's breath hitch. His hand grabbing the back of his head and couldn't help but moan trailing his tongue to the other. He looked at Derek, his head thrown back, moaning from what Scott was doing to him. Scott continued to go down, nipping at the hair covered ridiculously ripped abs. He followed the happy trail to top of the shorts, peeking up at Derek before he pulled them down and he nodded at him caressing his face.

Scott pulled down the shorts, exposing Derek's cock, he had mostly felt it last night, but seeing it up close was something else. It was glorious, big and thick, god was it thick and it was leaking. Scott licked the leaking head, causing Derek to groan. The taste was surprisingly delicious and he suddenly wanted to more, he took the head, quickly swallowing the rest of length. He could hear Derek keening above him, could feeling him bucking into his mouth, gripping his hair.

Scott pulled back, only keeping the head and sucking on it. He tasted him, groaning at how good it was. He then swallowed him completely, taking him into his throat and using his tongue to draw whimpers from him. After a few seconds he pulled away gasping for breath and then he was suddenly pulled up and thrown on the counter, his mouth suddenly occupied by Derek's tongue. Derek pushed him back on the counter covering him and grinding against him. Scott broke away, clawing at his back, trying to get more of that glorious friction between their two cocks.

Derek was gripping his hips, rubbing his stubble against Scott's nipples making him whimper and shudder even more. He reached between them grabbing both of them, rubbing the both of them together and Scott knew he wasn't going to last long. He knew it was soon as his body froze for a second before he was hit with that blinding pleasure from before and he couldn't tell if he was screaming, he knew that he probably was and he didn't care because that was a mind shattering orgasm.

When he was finally able to come down from his high, he felt Derek rubbing his stubble on his cheek pecking the place behind his ears. Scott grabbed his head with both hands. Pulling him down for a kiss and this time it was tender, loving and so damn right. Derek was rubbing what was their come into his skin and the feeling was relaxing but he could've sworn that heard Derek whisper "mine." the whole time.

"OH MY GOD?"

They broke away, Scott looked over to two women standing at the open door. One was tall, elegant looking with black hair and a sleek white business suit and the other one had straight brown hair looking to be his age with a leather jacket and black jeans. Both of them looked scandalized at what they were seeing and Scott realized what position he was in. He pushed Derek off of him, covering himself and running into the back room, slamming the door shut.

XXX

Derek couldn't believe it, he really couldn't fucking believe it. After everything was going well, hell amazing they just had to barge in. he was getting Scott to be comfortable after last night. He couldn't even believe what he did last night, he wouldn't of but there was something about Scott that kept drawing him, lighting him on fire and he wasn't about to stop that feeling, it had been a long time since he felt like this.

When he woke this morning holding him, he felt happy but different. He didn't know what changed but he just felt different like everything was heighten, smells were stronger, things sounded louder. He just chalked it up to him feeling happy for once but when he was talking to Scott, he smelt him like really smelt him and he smelled irresistible. Just thinking about Scott smelling like he got him excited.

"Oh my god it's moving, Derek put that thing away?" Cora squealed as she turned away from him. Laura didn't turn away though only staring at him straight in his eyes, shock and something else in her eyes maybe anger, but she didn't have any right to be angry he did.

"What the hell are you doing in apartment?" Derek asked not being modest and turning away. Fuck them they barged in they were going to have to turn their asses around and walk out.

"Derek, who was that?" Laura asked, he toned calm but the anger behind her voice was thinly veiled.

"None of your goodamn business now get the hell out!" Derek replied to her, he then turned picking up his shorts as he went. He approached the bathroom hesitant to knock, then looked down at himself and knew he had to clean up. The thought of not doing it entered his mind and that it felt right to have his ma-Scott's come on him but he also knew that Scott wasn't going to talk to him like this.

He went into the bathroom, throwing on some clothes, cleaning off but not before swiping up what he knew was Scott's cum off of his nipple. He got a get taste and it gave him this feeling of euphoria the same feeling he got last night after swallowing him, it tasted so good that it could made him come.

"Was that the boy you were thinking about earlier?"

He turned around to find Laura against the doorway. He rolled his eyes at her then wash his hands. "What are you doing here?" he really wanted to know because the he gave them was for emergencies and they didn't seemed to be in a crisis.

"We were coming to warn you that Dad and Mom were coming over." She said as a matter of fact and before he could respond, act do anything, Scott was running out of the room and to the front door.

"Shit!" Derek said as he ran after him, going past Laura and Cora, who stood like she had be caught in some kind act. Catching him was, he made it half way out of the door before Derek caught his arm.

"Scott, wait…I'm sorry they barged in like that. I promise it won't happen again." He whispered to him, and after listening to his words it was like some of the tenseness drain from him, he wanted him completely at ease but if this was the best he could do than it was better than nothing.

"Look, I have to get to class anyway." Scott answered still not looking at him. Derek sighed and gently grabbed his chin, "hey look at me." He whispered. Scott eyes slid up to his and he looked embarrassed, he could tell from the wetness of his eyes.

"I'm really sorry about them and I know you have to go but at least promise, you'll call me or answer when I call?" Derek asked, hoping with everything that he would say yes.

Scott didn't answer he did something else entirely, he kissed him and Derek couldn't resist but grab him by the waist and pull him closer. It wasn't a goodbye kiss that was for sure, but there was something else about like it was answer to his question but unsure.

Scott pulled away and Derek let him go as much as he didn't want to, his hand still lingered on his waist. He peeked at him again before he walked away and Derek looked on as he did and he saw his parents standing stock still in the hallway watching them, maybe they saw the kiss he didn't know he and he really didn't care.

Scott passed them on the way out, smiling shyly at them and while Derek's mother smiled back his father didn't. When Scott was in the elevator, on his way down, only did they come in.

"Mom, Dad" he greeted them. His mom smiled at him but his Dad only gave him a side-ways glance. When he shut the door behind them and turned he found his family staring at him, his mother's face inquisitive and his somewhat visibly angry, his sisters just started as if anticipating something was gonna happen.

"You can sit." Derek said as he sat on the couch, not worried if they were going to sit down at not, with his mood he didn't care if they did or not. His mother sat on the lounge chair and everyone else followed suit sitting down where ever was available.

"Derek, sweetheart, who was that?" his mother asked and Derek couldn't lie to her, he never could and that would always be weird but not as weird as when his family would like him awkwardly or his sister would laugh whenever him and Stile had come back from having sex, he had a feeling that they knew somehow.

"He's…Scott is someone I'm dating." Derek answered, he really didn't care about the rest of his family's reaction he knew they would accept it. His father however was a different case, he had only recently started coming back around trying to talk to him and he knew that the only reason was because Stiles wasn't around anymore.

His father had this tick in his jaw, when he said it. Derek scoffed and then smelled something a red hot, spicy smell and he knew it was coming for his father, that it was anger how he didn't know how but he did. "I knew it, the only reason you're back is because Stiles not around anymore?"

His father didn't answer just looked out the window angry expression still on his face, "I thought that this faze was through, I didn't expect to find you…with some fucking fairy."

"Dad!", "Robert" Laura and his mother shouted at the same time. Derek wasn't paying attention to them, the anger radiating from he was all consuming, he couldn't stop outburst, truthfully he didn't want to.

"No, No you don't get to come in here and disrespect me, I didn't let you talk about Stiles like that, I'm damn sure not about to hear you talk about my mate like that, NO GET THE HELL OUT!" Derek roared.

The look on his father's face was one of surprise and some fear. Derek liked it the fear in his father's eyes, he wanted him to think twice about what he would say in his presence. When he looked at Laura she had surprised on her face.

"Derek, your eyes?" Laura whispered.

His mother sighed shaking her head, "Their red, Derek"

XXX

After class, Scott had went home, thankfully Jackson had the same class and lent him his key, he then got dressed for work. He really didn't want to think about what happened at Derek's getting caught by what he supposed where his sisters was highly embarrassing and he really wished that the people he passed in the hallway weren't his parents, the embarrassment could only get worse.

He went into work, seeing someone new at the register and hoping that either Danny or Alison was in the back because he needed someone to talk to bad. He peeked his head into the back room to find her and Danny sitting at a table eating lunch. "Hey guys" he said sitting down.

"Okay, how was the date?" Alison asked hesitantly.

"It was really good actually, we went out to dinner and then he surprised me by taking me to this like private concert for this song I am so in love with but then he took me home but I left my key in the apartment, so I had to sleep at his place." Scott explained and when he looked at them their faces mirrored each other's they were in shock.

"You stayed at his place" he shared a look at Alison, "Did you…you know sleep with him?"

Scott bit his lip and banged his head against the table. He nodded wiping his head against it.

"Ok, stop freaking out and tell us what happened." Allison said pulling his head up.

Scott sighed, embarrassed about what he was about to say, "We went to his apartment which is like totally huge but my clothes were soaking wet and he gave me a pair to change in after I took a shower. So when I came out and got dressed, he knocked you know but then he got like this really heated stare and just like came over and kissed me."

Allison and Danny looked to be engrossed in the story, and nodded urging him to go on. "Ok, so like I-he we ended up sleeping together but not sleeping together, I don't know."

They both looked at each other confused, "Okay so did he fuck you?" Danny asked bluntly.

"Not in that sense he did something else" Scott said his face getting hot.

"Oh, so he fingered you right?" Allison asked and Scott shook his head, but the thought of Derek using his fingers on him did really get him hot, he did have some big fingers. He shook his head, shaking off the dazing and answering no.

Danny looked a little confused before a knowing look dawned on his face, "So he", he then wagged his tongue to show what he meant and it only made Scott groan in embarrassment. Allison laughed at him, giggling behind her hand.

"Yeah and it was really good but then this morning…we sort-of dry humped in the kitchen and his sisters saw us…naked." Scott finally let out.

"Oh" then Allison and Danny looked at each other and fell out laughing. Scott rolled his eyes and let them continue to make fun of him, the laughter died down a few minutes later and they wiped away their tears.

"Ok so you had got a little on the first date and the morning after was a little embarrassing calm down okay?" Danny said as he patted his hand.

"No, it's not okay,on the first date I sleep with him and his sisters see me naked, that is not okay." Scott said with anger.

Allison rolled her eyes, "Scott, you're not the first one to sleep with someone on the first date, Danny did it." Scott looked at Danny, who in his mind was an angel and very smart and devious angel but an angel nonetheless. "Really?" he asked.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah, Allison would know."

Allison snickered "yeah I got a surprise when I opened up the closet at the New Year's party."

Danny looked away in embarrassment, "nobody told you to come in, long story short, she caught me fucking Ethan in the closet."

"Yeah and they weren't even dating then, so cool your boots do you like him?" she asked.

Scott nodded, if he had to be honest with himself he like Derek this more than he did last night and that was after the private concert. Derek was hot, nice, emotionally deep, knew what he was going through when it came to his Dad and not to mention hot. "Yeah, I like him a lot actually."

Scott was about to say something else but then his phone rang, I'm sexy and I know it blaring through the tiny speakers. He immediately knew that it was Stiles and didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hi, Stiles?" he answered.

"Hey Scott, I'm glad you answered was kind of worried when I didn't hear from you." Stiles said softly.

Scott smacked himself in the forehead. He was being an asshole without even realizing it, for course you were supposed to follow up after a date, it was to make it know that you were still interested, that you liked them and he had failed to do that. "Oh my god I'm so stupid, I am totally interested like really interested, I do want to go out with you…is there any way for me to make it up to you?"

Stiles chuckled and he like it, it was cute, "Your reaction pretty much said it all but…I did get a spot for this new bowling place that's opening, so I was wondering if you would go with me?"

Scott could fell the grin emerging on his face, Stiles was asking him on a another date and there was no possibility whatsoever that he was going to say no. "Yes, Yes, um I could meet you there what time?"

"But there's something else…my brothers is kind of stressed out about classes and I was thinking about taking him out with us." Stiles asked hesitantly.

Scott really didn't care, he had never really interacted with Isaac but that was what tonight could accomplish. "It's no problem", he then looked at Allison getting an idea, "Could I bring a friend? Its Allison you met her at the apartment."

"Yeah sure, the more the merrier." Stiles answered excitedly.

Scott couldn't help but smile, he was going out on another date tonight. "Ok just umm text me the address and I'll see you there?"

Stiles chuckled at him again, and his grin got larger, "you know I can practically hear you smile."

Scott blushed at the comment, "Umm I can't help it you make me smile." They then laughed at each other and said there goodbyes. When he hung up he looked at Allison who was glaring at him. He hurriedly scooted his chair back, hoping she wasn't going to tear him apart.

XXX

Stiles was nervous to say the least they hadn't seen each other in a few days and when he didn't hear back from Scott he was a little worried that Scott wasn't interested in him. He would be lying if the thought didn't hurt him…a lot.

"Dude, stop dreaming, you make this face and it's so weird." Isaac said snapping him out his thoughts.

They had made to the bowling alley and where waiting for Scott and Allison. Isaac was chill, usually listening to the music playing through the speakers and the fun everyone was having around them. He was a little proud of himself, getting this place wasn't easy he had traded Boyd a week's work on the new project his company was preparing and a visit to Erica. He hadn't really talked to her since the break, she was in all honesty the closest friend he when he was with Derek besides Lydia. The thought of what she was going to do to him when she finally saw him again, made him cringe but he would bare it all if it meant seeing Scott again.

He felt Isaac hit his shoulder and he looked over at him to see him gaping at something, he looked in the same direction and that when he saw them, well Scott really he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Scott was awe ensuring, his hair was gelled up a little like Stiles and he wore a simple grey and red shirt with a few buttons on at the top, he also had on khaki jeans.

When they reached them Stiles immediately grabbed Scott and enveloped him in a hug. When Scott wrapped his arms around his middle, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He rubbed his nose against his shoulder, getting as much as he could before they had to pull away. There was this small electricity between them whenever they touched and he craved it.

"I can't believe how much I missed you" Stiles whispered.

Scott chuckled and pulled him closer till they were flush together, "me neither," they then pulled their faces from each other's necks and looked at each other. Scott then grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. It was a needy kiss, both of them trying to get more of each other and when they pulled apart to regain their breath, their foreheads were still touching, electricity still flowing through both of them.

"For the love of god, you've only been on one date." Isaac sneered at them

Allison laughed at them, Stiles turned his head to look at them and they were both sitting down looking at them with raised eyebrows, the look immediately reminded him of Derek and then he stopped himself he wasn't going to think about him, he had thought of him enough over the past months. He had Scott now.

"Shut up" Scott murmured, they both pulled away though Scott's hand quickly found his and smiled at that, at how it was so easy to be this close to touch whenever they wanted too.

They both sat down while Isaac and Allison put everything into the computer. "I didn't know you wear glasses." Scott said. Stiles pushed his glasses back onto his nose, they were his reading glasses and he couldn't but help be a little self-conscious of them.

"Yeah, their my reading glasses I kinda forget to take them off sometimes." He reached up to take them off but he felt a gentle hand on his arm stopping him. He looked at Scott who was looking into his eyes.

"No its okay, I like them." He whispered and when Stiles would stop staring at him, he started blushing red covering his face. Stiles just kissed him, because man was he unbelievably cute when he blushed. It was supposed to be a peck but turned into a full blown make-out.

"Oh my god, no we didn't come here for the two of you to just make out" Isaac yelled while pulling them apart, "It's your turn Stiles, go" he said while pushing his brother towards the bowling balls.

Stiles just walked them, picking up a green bowling ball and then turning towards Scott. "What do I get if I get a strike each time?"

Scott wistfully looked up at the ceiling contemplating his answer, "how about a kiss and some groping if you get three in a row."

Stiles grinned at him ready to take on the challenge, he turned towards the lane concentrating and then throwing the ball. He quickly closed his eyes and when he heard the crashing sound of the bowling ball hitting the pins, opened his eyes to see only one pin standing tipping back and forth. It finally fell and when it did he was immediately by Scott pulling him in for a crushing kiss. It was playful kiss that he knew would turn heated if he let it go on. They separated laughing and then Scott up for his turn.

Stiles slapped his ass and Scott turned madly blushing, "go get em, gorgeous." Scott turned back around blushing even more, he rolled his ball only getting a spare and when he came to sit back down Stiles pecked him on the lips, "Spares get you a kiss too." Scott only bit his lip and grabbed his hand tightly.

They were like that the whole time, not getting strikes or spares but still kissing each other anyway. Isaac and Allison would groan each time they did but he noticed that they were getting closer, when they weren't focusing on them and making kissy face when it was there time to bowl, they were talking to each other, laughing at each other's jokes. Scott and Stiles could see it, they liked each other and somehow some way they both had ended up playing match maker.

They finished their first two games and were getting ready to start another when Scott turned around, hearing someone calling his name. Stiles turned seeing a tall handsome guy with blond hair and green eyes walking towards them. He looked back at Scott who had this terrified look on his face.

"Scott, I didn't expect to see you hear." He said getting a little to closer to him for Stiles comfort.

Scott moved away, putting space between the two of them. "Greenberg, I didn't know you were in New York."

So the guy name was Greenberg, he didn't know why but he disliked him, like a lot. It was something about him that made Stiles want to punch him in the face, hard. Maybe it was the way Scott just looked tense and terrified around him but either way something just felt off about the dude.

Greenberg shrugged, "Just got transferred to Cornell…maybe we could hangout sometime, I haven't seen you in a while." He moved to touch him, but Scott pulled back, flinching away from his touch.

Immediately he was up and in front of the jackass, Allison was right there with him, Scott behind her. "Hi, I'm Stiles his boyfriend and I don't think he likes you very much." Isaac immediately got up and was right by his side, backing him up.

Greenberg smiled at him and gave him a once over. He only shook his head and looked around them at Scott, "if you're interested in getting back together…with a real man then come find me."

The comment immediately made him mad, "I am a real man and if you want the proof I can kick your ass up and down this damn bowling alley just for you." He really wanted to punch the asshole in his face then, wiped that elitist smirk off of his face, he had seen many of those when he went to the high society parties with Derek and he hated those types.

Greenberg only sneered at him and walked away. Stiles quickly turned towards Scott would was being comforted by Allison, he slowly walked towards him, "hey buddy you okay?"

Scott just nodded numbly and looked away from him, "yeah I just gotta use the bathroom then I'll be fine." He ran off, leaving all them staring after him.

"Who the hell was that?" Stiles asked Allison.

She let out a sigh, "That was Scott's first boyfriend, he told me he was an asshole but damn."

Stiles shook his head, he couldn't believe that gorgeous, cute Scott was ever with that asshole. He could feel himself get angrier and angrier at the thought of them together and by the way Scott avoid the guy's touch he knew that something bad must've happened between them.

He waited for a few minutes before going after Scott he wasn't going to let him deal with whatever alone. He walked into the bathroom but stopped when he heard talking.

"You remember back then don't you the way you were always on your knees for me, if they hadn't of found out about us I would've had you servicing the whole team with that pretty little mouth of yours."

"Go fuck yourself, Greenberg, you used me and I'm not going to let that happen again." He heard Scott sneer at him.

"You know you want it, you remember how you moaned for me, I bet you want some right now." Greenberg whispered to Scott.

Stiles didn't know what happened, he knew the why but he just didn't know how he went into a blind rage. When he turned the corner he found Greenberg pressing Scott against the wall, fingers at his mouth. The rage just hit him, he couldn't control it. He just rushed Greenberg tackling him to the ground, he knows that he punched him, could feel his knuckles crack from the blows he was raining down on his face. He could hear screams whether it was Greenberg's, his own or Scott's he didn't know.

He then felt himself being pulled off Greenberg and when he turned around he saw it was Scott. He knew it at that moment that he had lost control did something he knew he shouldn't of done but he really didn't care. He turned back to Greenberg, who was lying on the ground, nose broken and reeling from the pain.

"Don't fucking touch him again you sonofabitch or I swear you'll regret it." Stiles said to him as he pulled Scott out of the bathroom. When they went back to Allison and Isaac, he told them that they were leaving and Isaac said he wanted to stay. Stiles didn't want to tell him about Greenberg, he had enough to stress about. Allison and Scott had their own conversation what they talked about he didn't know but when they came back Scott pulled him away taking him to his Jeep.

"Hey are you okay?" Scott asked him when they made it and Stiles heard him but all he could do was start pacing to stop the anger from leaking out of him, he went over the things Greenberg had said to Scott and it made him only want to go back in there and break his fucking eye sockets, legs, every damn bone in his body.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and when turned he was enveloped in a crushing hug. It took him a minute but he hugged Scott back, tightly making sure the thrumming electric touch cancel out all the dangerous thoughts in his head.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm fine." Scott chanted over and over.

Stiles let out a sigh, they tension flowing out of his body. "I should be saying that to you." They didn't talk for a while just, stood there hugging each other closely.

"Take me your place…I'll explain later just take me there please." Scott whispered to him and he nodded, he would do whatever he wanted.

XXX

They made it to his place ever though both of them never spoke a word the whole drive over just held hands. When they made it into the apartment, Scott immediately attacked him, kissing him and groping all over his body.

Stiles gently pulled away, stopping the kiss, "Scott you've been through a lot tonight."

Scott shook his head, "No, Greenberg ruined a lot of things for me, I'm not about to let him ruin us, I want you and this isn't some reaction to Greenberg, this is because I. WANT. YOU." Stiles just stared at him, and he saw the convection in Scott's eyes. He knew he was telling the truth and so he kissed him.

They struggled with their clothes pulling off their shirts as they went into the hallway, they were constantly knocking into walls and Stiles was pretty sure some of them fail on the way to his bedroom.

By the time they made it to the bed, everything was off except their briefs. He laid Scott on the bed, sliding between his legs and he took a second to admire the beauty of Scott McCall. His skin was beautiful golden brown and his body was to die for, he traced over his abs making Scott shudder.

"I didn't know you were this sensitive" he whispered as he covered his body, tracing the curl of Scott's ear. Scott groaned clawing at his back and wrapping his legs around his waist. He liked making Scott cling to him like this, needed him to.

"Y-you make me this sensitive-ah fuck" Scott groaned at the biting sensation that hit his nipples. Stiles was biting them, switch between rolling his tongue over them and nipping at them. The way Scott went crazy from what he was doing, made him grind his cock against Scott's.

He then hitched Scott's leg over his shoulder and stood up, nipping at his inner thigh, making Scott's toes curl. He went swiping his tongue over the inner thigh till he was kneeing face in Scott's crotch.

"I'm going to make you feel good, okay, I'm make you forget everything but my name." He whispered while caressing Scott's brief covered cock and balls. He slowly pulled Scott's briefs of stopping at till just the head was exposed. He licked the slit and it made Scott keen, jumping and grabbing the sheets, Stiles put his hands on his hips stopped him from making too many erratic movements. He continued to mouth at the head, drawing gasp from him.

He then stopped when he looked up to see Scott looking down at him, chest heaving. Stiles smiled and then pulled the rest of the briefs off. He didn't hesitate, he just swallowed him whole, he holding down Scott's hips while he shook above him.

"Stiles, Stiles, p-p-please." Scott moaned. Stiles let him falling from his mouth, only to grab him by the base and lick up length, circling around the head. It only made Scott go even crazier, throwing his head back and moaning.

"Under the pillow" Stiles directed at him. Scott quickly reached his head under the pillow, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Stiles reached up taking it from his hands, and putting some on his fingers.

"Turn over." Stiles ordered him and he did without wasting a second, his back bent and ass in the air, hole inviting him to take it over. He took off his briefs, releasing himself and then got on the bed. He covered Scott's back, biting his neck, grinding his cock against his sweet hole and reaching down between his legs to stroke Scott's cock.

He could feel ever moan Scott let out. "How does that feel, huh?" Stiles whispered against his shoulder blade.

"So good, so fucking good…I need more please, Stiles" Scott grinded back against him, hole trying to capture his cock and he wanted to thrust in, god did he want to but he couldn't help but to make Scott moan beneath, go crazy before he was fully in him.

He pulled back, grabbing the lube he discarded, putting a glob of it on his fingers. "I got you, I got you okay." He whispered as he circled Scott's hole, getting him to grip the sheets and put his ass higher trying to get the finger in. When he felt that Scott's was loose enough, he slid in one finger, going to the knuckle.

When he looked at Scott he was keening, clutching the sheets with everything he had. Stiles smiled he loved seeing Scott like this falling apart at his touch. "You're so tight, gonna feel so good with me in you."

Scott nodded wantonly, pushing back on the finger and begging for more. Stiles didn't though he kept slowly dragging his finger in and out watching Scott take it in, not wanting it to come out.

When Scott started to grind on his finger, he knew he was ready for the second. He slid it in all the way to the knuckle making sure to hit Scott's spot. Scott wasn't even making coherent words, just sound of pure pleasure. He kept slowly dragging it in and out, he would also switch tempo, push and pull hard and fast.

"S-Stiles, please I need it, please" Scott moaned while he pushed his ass back onto Stiles fingers. Stiles moaned at what he was asking, he knew he was ready then, he pulled his fingers out and Scott's moaned at the lost. Stiles rubbing his cock against Scott's hole want him to anticipate it even more.

He then lined up with Scott's hole and pushed, going as slow as he could until he bottomed out and when he couldn't stop himself from throwing his head back and gasping for air. "So fucking tight Scott, you feel fucking amazing."

He took a moment before he started thrusting, going slow and then speeding up. Scott was grasping the edge of the bed, pushing back on him and throwing his head back moaning. Stiles grabbed his middle and pulled him to his chest. "Do you feel that, that electricity that turns into a goddamn lightning bolt with each thrust?"

Scott nodded, grabbing the back of his head and kissing him. Stile kept thrusting swallowing Scott's moan and kept kissing him when he tried to pull away. Scott leaned back down arching his back and Stiles didn't waste a second to grab his hip and thrust with everything he had.

The bed was shaking and moan filled the air from both of them. He covered Scott's back with his front, pushing onto the body and grinding into. "Scott, I need to do something for me…I need you to turn over."

Scott nodded and pushed Stiles, back his dick was still in him being tightly squeezed. Scott then did something that he had only seen in porn, he completely turned onto his back with Stiles still in him. "Shit, that was amazing."

Stiles grabbed the back of his legs, holding Scott open and thrusting. It was different seeing his cock go in and out of the hole that tired to do everything to keep him in, seeing Scott bite his hand in pleasure to stop himself from moaning but failing.

He then felt it, he knew he was close and so he leaned down onto Scott, chest to chest and legs still being held wide open. He kissed Scott, their tongues trying to devour each other and that's when it hit him, it was like a thousand lightning bolts shooting through his body, he could feel the splattering of Scott's come between them. He could've also sworn that heard the shattering of glass. He opened his eyes to find the room completely dark and the outside view of New York City was dark for a second also before he heard the whirling of generators and the lights came back on, well all expect his bedside lamp.

He wasn't worried about it though a power outage was nothing compare to what just happened. He had just had amazing sex with one Scott McCall and instantly knew he wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay school been getting busy, but the next chapter should be coming out sometime next week.
> 
> Oh and tell me what you thought about the chapter, all comments welcomed.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading


	9. Floating Objects

"Derek, I need you to calm down, okay, please" Laura said calmly, approaching him.

He didn't want to hear it, he stepped away from her, from them, warning her to stay away from him. He couldn't believe what he saw after he ran to the bathroom, he didn't believe them when they had told him that his eyes were glowing red until he was looking back at himself in the mirror. When he came back their faces showed surprise but it wasn't the shock that he was feeling, it feel like they knew somehow.

"What is happening to me?" he looked down at his hand, worried that any second he could turn into some kind of monster. He heard his mother's voice, soothing and he looked up into her eyes and he was shocked at what he saw, they were red just like his.

He clutched his head, closing his eyes hoping that he wasn't going insane, that this was somekind of nightmare and he would wake up, to Scott in his arms. But when he did open his eyes, he was met with the same scene as before, his families worried faces staring back at him and that's when he collapsed on to the ground.

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder, the touch that would comfort him when he was hurt or after his breakup with Stiles held him while he cried and went over ever possible mistake he made. It was the touch of his mother. He didn't ever look at her when she pulled him off of the ground and sat him on the couch.

"I know that this is all…scary and new to you" he still didn't look at her, only turned his face away, not out of shame but some other unknown feeling, maybe it was betrayal, he really didn't know. She let out a sigh and grabbed his chin softly, making him look her in the eye, the same glowing red eyes that he had saw in the mirror not minutes before.

"Listen to me when I say this…you are not a monster and you are not alone." She tilted his face towards his family and they had the same glowing eyes only this time there were golden and his father's was a bright shining blue.

"What are we?" he asked fearing what her answer might be.

"We, son, are werewolves." His father answered pride in his eyes.

He pulled away from her, pain showing in his eyes. "What do you mean werewolves, that's a myth…a goddamn movie plot." He couldn't believe them, he didn't want to believe them, he didn't want to be something that turned into a monster every full moon. He had a live, a normal sad and happy life, he didn't want it ruined by this.

"We're telling the goddamn truth Derek, just watch." She stood before him and closed he eyes and the next thing he knew, his sister didn't look like herself, she looked…wild, hair had grown out of her face, fang appeared in her mouth and for moment he was scared, terrified that he would never get his go-happy, sassy littler sister back. For a moment he thought about running away, getting away from all of the craziness and then something happened, it was like a sedative something calming him down, or something snapping into place, but he wasn't scared, just oddly clam.

"How long…how long did you lie to me?" he demanded, anger barely contained.

"you have to understand, our family has always been werewolves and when you were born we were surprised to say the least that you turned out to be human, at least we thought you had." His mother spoke to him, keeping her voice low knowing that she could hear him.

Shook his head, feeling the anger rush over him, his whole life they had lied to him, every family trip they had was so that they could hide the truth from him. "Did you feel like you couldn't trust me, or was it that I was so fragile human to coddle."

His mother didn't snap at him, she didn't yell at all, just looked at him sadly and smiled. "yes, we wanted you to grow up, have a normal life, and you did but now…"

"Now what! What changed huh, why am I like this?" he yelled at them.

In the end his sister answered him and the truth was one, he could not believe. "Because of him…because of Scott McCall."

XXX

When Stiles woke up, it was to tanned brown skin and the sweet smell of one Scott McCall, his hand was on his waist and their feet were tangled. He couldn't happier than he already was in this moment. He snuggled closer to him and Scott just pulled his arm tighter around his waist. He couldn't believe it that had sex and it was simply amazing, wonderful…magical.

He smiled at that and he was just content enough to try and go back to sleep but he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He fully opened his eyes and was astonished at what he saw, everything in his room was floating…in midair. It wasn't just clothes that were floating it was also his books, his shoes and various trinkets from his dresser, hell even his comic books were imitating a goddamn asteroid belt.

His favorite mug was floating right by Scott's face, just there, slowly turning. And he had a mini-freak out wondered if this was just some joke that Isaac was playing on him, or some weird ass dream he hadn't woken up from yet.

He reached over Scott, making sure not to wake him and then waved his hand over and under the mug, hoping to find some kind of wires holding all of this up but there was nothing, it was all air. Whatever this was, whatever was happening it was real and it was just the worst fucking time to happen.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck." He whispered harshly.

He took a deep break, using all the control he had not to freak out at what was happening. In his room. With Scott in his bed. Who could wake up at any moment and freak the hell out. He shook his head at the thought, he was not about to allow that to happened. Whatever was happening was going to stop. He reached over and plucked the mug from its space in the air. He didn't know what was going to happen next, he really didn't expect it to happen.

As soon as he had gotten the mug, everything in floating in the goddamn air, fell and loudly too. The sound of the shoes and stacks of comic suddenly hitting the floor was so loud that it woke up Scott. He quickly threw the mug onto a pile of clothes that had fell next to his bed and rolled on top of Scott, kissing him as soon as his eyes opened.

Surprisingly enough, he didn't push him away, he did the exact opposite, he wrapped his legs around Stiles's waist and his arms around his neck, drawing their naked bodies close. And Stiles could fell it, the immediate hard on that Scott had, he couldn't deny that he was getting one too.

They broke away from their heated kiss, "Last night, was fucking amazing" Scott whispered against his lips, grinding their cocks together.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the sensation, "Fuck, yes!"

Scott let a whine, digging his hands into Stiles's hair, "I want…I need you…again."

Stiles couldn't, wasn't going to deny him, he didn't think that he ever would. He kissed him, his tongue invading Scott's mouth and he allowed him to take control. He grinded in to him, swallowing every moan Scott let out.

Scott then gripped him tightly with his legs and the next thing he knew he was on his back, Scott on top drawing out moans and sending electric shocks throughout his body. He broke away from the kiss and Stiles chased his mouth wanting more, but he denied him going for his neck instead. He could his tongue, lightly touching his moles and then connecting them as if them were constellations.

He bit his lip to keep in the whine that wanted to come out and Scott continued to go lower, tracing his tongue down the middle of his chest and then to his nipple and when he bit down lightly, it was uncontrollable, he threw his head back and keened.

"Holy fudge mc-fucking muffins." He let out breathing heavy. Scott stopped his teasing and chuckled, his forehead rubbing against his stomach, against what somewhat visible out line of abs that he had.

"Oddly enough that sounds good but I have something else in mind." Scott whispered and he reached down, grabbing Stiles cock, rubbing the head and giving soft strokes.

Stiles was going to say something else but whatever retort he had in mind was completely gone when Scott's hand was on him. Scott crawled lower on the bed and his tongue swiped up his cock.

"Your so long, do you know how deep you went last night, you felt so fucking good." Stiles couldn't answer, wasn't allowed to because the next thing he knew his cock was swallowed, enveloped in the tight sweet mouth of Scott McCall.

He clutched the sheets tightly and the loud moan that escaped his mouth at the feeling, he wasn't even ashamed of. His chest was heaving and he looked down to see Scott taking him all, only to pull to repeat the process over again. Every word he tried to speak came out as gibberish, a slur of unrecognizable words.

He tilted his head over, trying for something and that when he saw it. The fucking mug was floating the air again and whatever thoughts he had about it were scrambled by Scott circling the head with his tongue. Stiles' body arched off the bed and even though the feeling felt so good, he still was able to grab the pillow from under his head and throw at the fucking magic mug from Hogwarts.

He really didn't care if it was damaged just as long as it wasn't annoying the hell out of him anymore. Scott pulled his mouth off with a loud pop and as soon as he did Stiles pulled him up, arms circling his waist and kissing him roughly. He could even taste himself and became even hornier, they broke away and he pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer.

"That felt so good, I love your mouth, your lips every fucking thing," he whispered to him, as he put some lube on his fingers, reaching down and circling Scott's hole.

As soon as touched it Scott's head was thrown back and he keened, biting his lips to try and keep it in. Stiles used his other hand to keep his cheeks spread, leaving his hole exposed and when slowly enter one finger into Scott's grip on his shoulders tightened.

As he went deeper, Scott's back arched even more and he even pushed back a little. When his finger was all the way in to the knuckle, Scott clinched a little making them both moan and Stiles slowly dragged his finger out, hoping to reach every spot in Scott had.

"Even your fingers a long, oh shit…more…more please" Scott begged.

Stiles was happy to comply, he sat up, gripping both of Scott's cheeks and Scott wrapped his legs around his waist. Stiles tongued his neck and thrust both of his fingers into him. He could feel the tremors running through Scott's body and it thrilled him to know that he had this kind of effect on him. He pushed his fingers in deep and then dragged them out slowly, repeating the process till Scott was so loose three finger went in without resistance.

Scott seemed to have the same idea that he did, quickly grabbing the bottle and his hands shaking from the pleasure as he tried to open the bottle. Even though he was shaking and moaning Scott managed to put some on his hand, leaning back and coating Stiles cock.

"I want you to fuck me" Scott huffed out.

Stiles nodded, still reeling from the sensation of Scott's hand on him. As soon as he was lubed up and ready, Scott pushed him back onto the bed, reaching behind himself to grab his cock and slowly lowered himself down.

Stiles couldn't even moan, not even let out a sound as what Scott was doing. When Scott finally on him completely, he settled his hands on his hips and Scott slowly rocked back and forth, getting used to it.

Soon they had a rhythm down and Scott was bouncing up and down on his cock. Both of them moaning, groaning, panting from how good it felt. Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott's middle, pulling him close and lifted up his hip, setting his feet on the bed, thrusting into him all the way to the hilt.

He increased his hold on Scott and thrusted into him rapidly, hitting the spot inside of Scott that made him scream. Scott wasn't even fisting the covers anymore, he was holding onto the top of the headboard.

Stiles wanted to keep going, keeping giving Scott please but when he turned his head, he saw something that annoyed the hell out of him again, not only was the pillow and the mug floating by his bed but so was the clothes that had fallen earlier.

Stiles rolled his eyes both at how Scott continued to squeeze him, even while he was thrusting and why his fucking possessions wanted to be magic all of a sudden. He pushed Scott onto his back laying top of him, delivering swift push into him, again and again.

All the while he was also trying his best to get the goddamn clothes out of the, pushing the down onto the ground. He snatched a pair of pants out of the air, not sure if they were his or Scott's. When he felt Scott's legs curl around him, urging him on, he immediately dropped the pants and pulled Scott's legs over his shoulders, giving Scott everything he had. This position felt incredible and he could only imagine what Scott was feeling by silent tears streaming down his face it was heaven.

He could fell it coming at that point, it was undeniable, unstoppable and before he could even conceive a thought as to how to prolong both their pleasure, he felt his body still and with his wide open that's when he caught it. At the exact moment of him coming, everything in the room lifted, freezing in mid air as if waiting for him to finish.

Scott was coming too, his hole spasming and come splattering onto their chest and when Stile collapsed on top of him, so did every levitating thing in the room.

After a few moments of trying to regain their breath Scott looked around the room. "Dude…did we mess up your room last night, I mean… it was this messy yesterday,right?"

Stiles could only chuckle and laugh at him, happy that he didn't notice all the weirdness going on when they were having sex. He gave him soft kiss, that made Scott wrap his arms around him and snuggle closer.

"Sorry, my room is always kinda messy."

XXX

They both got up after a few minutes, both of them aware that with it being a Friday they had things to do. Stiles handed Scott some clothes, hopeful that they would fit him and pushed him into the bathroom. After throwing on some clothes himself, he peeked his head out of his bedroom, somewhat hopeful that Isaac was there. He walked into the living room, to find him on the couch, headphones in his ear.

Stiles rolled his eyes and plucked them out, waving his hand in Isaac's face to get his attention. Isaac let out a groan of frustrating and turned around to greet him.

"You know I'm used to coming home to loud sex screams and waking up to loud banging and dirty talk." Isaac greeted him sarcastically.

Stiles was a little bit embarrassed about and also a little proud, he hadn't had any sex since Derek and it was with someone he cared about, it was with Scott. He banished the thought though not willing to let what happened earlier fade away from his memory, not that he could any way.

"Plus there was like a city wide black out last night, it was all over the news this morning." He heard Isaac say, but he really wasn't paying attention.

He looked into the hallway, checking to see if Scott was still in the shower and when he got confirmation by the sound of water sloshing around, he threw himself onto the couch. "Look, you know I'm not crazy right?"

Isaac gave him a unsure look and for a second he didn't know if he was playing but he smiled and Stiles playfully pushed. "Dude, I'm serious…something happened this morning."

Isaac snorted and rolled his eyes, "YEAH, I know I heard it."

Stiles waved away his comment, "No look, when I woke up…my stuff was like floating…like actually floating."

Isaac gave him a confused look and Stile knew that he would have to show him. He pulled him up and lead him to his room, which was complete destroy not just from levitating personal items but from him and Scott. They did get a little wild.

"Okay look all of this stuff on the floor was like floating…in mid-air." Stiles explained.

Isaac gave him his 'bitch please' face which didn't faze him in the slightest because he had seen Lydia's and that was much better and scarier than the one that was currently staring him down.

"Dude, I am like so serious", he looked around the room, hoping that something would do…something. He remembered everything that happened had happened a few hours earlier. He remembered how Scott felt in his arms, how happy was…still is, the mind-blowing sex they just had.

"OH MY GOD"

He looked up to see the mug, the pillow and all his comics floating again. He turned around facing Isaac seeing the surprise on his face. "I told you so."

Isaac was about to reply before the heard the sound of the bathroom door opening, and at that moment everything in the room fell to the floor again. They turned around to see Scott, towel around his waist and body glistening from the water.

"Hey Isaac." He greeted as he walked into the room, "the clothes didn't fit but I can just put on my old ones."

Stiles took that clothes back and he was about to saying something but then Isaac jumped in front of Scott, "Yeah, my bro is a little a small but I'm sure I can find you something while he takes a shower."

Stiles knew that he was giving him an out, sometime to think about what was happening before he got all wide eyed in front of Scott again.

So he got some clean clothes and hopped into the shower, hoping that he would figure out what the hell was going on soon.

XXX

He walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a beige loose fitting v-neck and some dark red skinny jeans. When he made it to the kitchen, he saw Scott by the stove cooking some beacon, he quietly walked behind him, curling his arms around his middle and rubbing his face into the side of his neck.

"Hey how did you know I love bacon?" He whispered against Scott's skin.

Scott chuckled and snuggled back into Stiles hold, "Umm…it may or may not have something to do with the enormous amount of bacon in your freezer."

Stiles smiled at the comment, "Where's Isaac?" he didn't notice him around anywhere and Stiles hoped that whatever was happening hadn't freaked him out enough that he wanted to leave.

"Said he had some studying to do at the library."

He nodded, he knew it was an excuse to get out, leave but Stiles knew that he needed some space, from the craziness. Stiles decided to focus on something else like what happened last night.

"So…are we going to talk about Greenberg?"

Scott froze at the comment and when Stiles held him closer, he relaxed a little bit, some of the tension leaving his body. He turned off the stove and put the fully cooked bacon on a plate.

Stiles let him go, knowing that whatever conversation that they were going to have, it was going to be difficult for him to talk about and his touch may not be something that he wanted at the moment. Scott sat and looked at him expectantly. Looking at that sadness in Scott, he knew that he wasn't going to like whatever Scott was going to tell him and that only served to make him angry.

He sat down, taking a piece for bacon along the way and he didn't say anything just waited for him to start talking and he did.

"Greenbreg was my first…everything, my first friend, boyfriend…lover, except it was all a secret." Stiles could tell that he was ashamed of what he was saying, ashamed of the kind of person that he fell for. Stiles didn't want him to feel like that, everyone had one relationship that they regretted. His one relationship, he wasn't sure if he regretted that it ended or that it even started to begin with.

"He was the high school jock, super popular, everybody wanted to be him, you know… and I was the nerd, the person standing in the background." He looked away from instead looking towards the window. "By then one day he talked to me…to me and he was so nice and wonderful, I could tell him everything."

Stiles knew where this was going he could feel it, practically tell where this was going next.

"and after sometime we talked more, on the phone and skyped even. All of this was in secret and I could tell he didn't want to be seen around me but I didn't care because he cared about me." Scott explained.

"How did you start dating him?" Stiles asked.

"I was attracted to him, I could tell that was developing a crush and I didn't think that he was even gay but oddest thing was he kissed me, my first kiss and it was with my crush, you couldn't imagine how happy I was."

He continued, kept talking without looking at him. Stiles wanted him to, wanted to show that he wasn't going to do hurt him like he did, he would never.

"So we started dating in secret and soon enough, we started having sex…everything changed then, he became…different, the person I fell for just faded away and became this monster, he was controlling, possessive but sometime that person that would stay with me on the phone all night would come back and I would stay with him."

Stiles was pissed, he wanted to rip his fucking face and Scott was only getting into how much of an asshole he was, he didn't want to think about how their relationship ended but he knew he had to.

"One day, I don't how but one of his teammate saw us together but I didn't know that till later and he called me into locker room. I just thought it was to meet like we usually did but when I got there it wasn't just him. It was the team too."

Stiles was anticipating it, knowing something bad was going to happen, already had happened. He could picture it as clear as day.

"He called me out, said that he was disgusted that I would try to kiss him and he beat me in front of the team until I couldn't move. After he was done, he pulled me up by my face and said 'I got something for you to kiss and it isn't my mouth, you faggot.' He was going to humiliate me even, more he was going to degrade me more than he already had."

Stiles shook his head, he didn't, he couldn't. He didn't want it to be true and looking at Scott's face, the pain and the misery there. He could tell his answer wasn't going to be a nice one.

"He forced me…I uh," he shook his head, maybe to shake off the memories or for something else but he knew that Scott was going to continue, keeping going and he wanted to tell him to stop, to not go further.  
He didn't expect what happened to next to happen, suddenly all the glasses in the kitchen shattered and the stove clicked back on and the flames the roared up didn't seem possible.

"Oh shit!" Scott exclaimed as he jumped up, quickly grabbing a towel and hitting the fire. He was able to turn off the stove, after battling his way through the flames. Stiles didn't get up though he was still processing what Scott had told him, what Greenbreg had done to him, the rage that he was feeling last night was nothing compared to how he was feeling now. Breaking all of his fucking bones would be the least that he was going to do to Greenberg when he found him, he was going to fucking destroy him.

"Stiles, are you alright?" Scott asked him worried expression on his face.

"Keep going…I need to…I have to know." Stiles answered him.

Scott sighed and looked away from him again, "So…I bit him."

Stiles stopped for a second, looking at Scott who was looking at him, small tears running down his face. "What?"

He shrugged "I bit him, when he start screaming, they pulled me off and Jackson came running in saw what was happening, pushed them away. Just looking at me he knew what had happening and he wanted to beat the shit out of him but he didn't, just go me out of there."

"How come that fucker isn't in jail, he fucking…why?" Stiles yelled.

Scott didn't answer him for a minute just hugged him. Stiles clinged to him with every fiber of his being, slowly calming down, "No he didn't too many people on his side that was there and I could've been charged if it wasn't for Jackson's Dad…look Stiles you have to know it took me some time to get passed, all of that but I did and I'm here with you." He said pulling back and framing his face.

Stiles covered his hands, taking a moment to remember that he should be focusing on Scott, how he was feeling and he was happy that Scott was happy with him. He looked at him and smiled, Scott smiled back and kissed him.

They broke away and Scott looked at the clock on the partially burnt stove. "Fuck me, I'm late for class," Scott said in a hurry as he ran into the bathroom and got his things from his pockets, he came back into the kitchen, pecking Stiles on the lips.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go I will call you later, I promise."

Stiles nodded, he knew that Scott was going to keep his promise, that he was going to call him. He walked him out and watched him as he went into the elevator, waving as the doors closed.

Stiles sighed not really sure not to do with to do with himself, when he turn around to go back to his apartment, he noticed somebody standing in the hallway that wasn't there before. She was a red, tall beautiful, dressed to impress too. He didn't say anything to her just passed on his way back to the apartment.

"Man, it must be hard controlling all that power."

He froze and turned to look at her, realizing that she was speaking to him. "What?"

She moved from leaning against the wall and walked towards him, "I said, it must be hard controlling all that power, I mean with the blackouts and the breaking of the glass."

Stiles didn't know who she was, but whoever she was she had something to do with all the weird crap that was happening to him lately. "What did you do?"

She laughed and it chilled him to bone completely. "Oh that wasn't me that was all you…How you didn't know you were a witch before now is beyond me."

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing, this crazy ass lady was telling him. He was a witch but when he really thought about it. It kinda made sense, everything that happened, the floating of the things, the breaking of the glass. When the things were floating he was thinking about how happy he was with Scott and when the glass broke and the stove freaked the hell out, it was because he was angry.

"Oh, you must just now be figuring it all out, well your lovely fairy god mother is here." She smiled at him.

"And who exactly is my fairy god mother?"

"My name is Kate Argent, nice to meet you Stiles."

XXX

I know, I know and now I won't be able to put out the next chapter till next Sunday at the earliest, maybe later College test are so much harder than high school test and thank you guys some much for the support, I can't believe the response and I will keep it up just for you guy.

And special shout out to Tae, Liam and Astrospace (I know Tae and Liam were going stir crazy for this chapter sorry I took so long.)


	10. Wolf Fur and Cat Ears

Scott walked out of the classroom, thinking about his morning with Stiles and the night before. He didn't plan on telling Stiles anything about Greenberg, hell he didn't even know that he was going to show up there. Seeing the person that betrayed him, only two years ago, didn't do help much especially while he was finally recovered from the asshole.

He was finally happy, he had not one but two wonderful guys. When he finally told Stiles, his past with Greenberg, he could see the anger in his eyes, the hate and he didn't want him burdened with that. That same look that he had when he had to see Greenberg's fucking face every day after the incident.

When walked into the student union, looking around and seeing Jackson and Allison sitting together. He went over to them cautiously. It was weird seeing them together, it wasn't that it was because they weren't friends because they were…somewhat, they barely tolerated each other and the only reason they even became friends in the first place was for his sake.

"Umm, hey guys." He greeted them hesitantly.

They didn't answer, only pulled out a seat for him to sit in. He sat down knowing what it was about, Allison had told Jackson about Greenberg. "Look, I know what you're thinking and yes it happened but…he was just protecting me okay."

Jackson rolled his eyes at Scott's comment "That's not what I'm mad for, idiot, I'm pissed because I had to find out from Allison that Greenberg was back…how come you didn't tell me?"

Scott sighed and looked away from their gazes, he really didn't want to tell Jackson because he knew what his reaction would be. He would just blow it up when it was actually nothing. Greenberg being back was nothing, he wasn't going to come near him again especially not after the beating Stiles gave him.

"I…look Jacks", he grabbed his hand trying to convey just how strongly he felt about it. "I'm over him and Stiles hit him hard enough for the both of us." He said smiling sweetly and Jackson cracked a smile back and that's when he knew he wasn't on his bad side anymore.

"Just…don't keep things like that from me okay?"

Scott nodded in earnest, agreeing to his terms. They were reasonable at least.

"So, now that that's out of the way. How was your night?" Allison asked.

Scott chuckled at her question and blushed, "It was a good night, we…we both enjoyed it."

"You had sex." Jackson said plainly. How Jackson knew that was kind of obvious, he liked sex, loved it actually, talking about it was highly embarrassing, even with Jackson, who had seen him at his worst. Jackson also knew that Stiles was the only person that he had had full on sex with since Greenberg, well him and Derek, but Derek really didn't count since they hadn't gone all the way yet.

"Wow…Jackson just blurt it out will you." Allison reprimanded him.

"Look at him, the only time he blushes is when he's A) being complimented or B) when someone's talking about sex, really Allison it's not that hard to tell and what about Derek, huh?" Jackson asked setting his sights on him.

"umm, umm…me and Derek…we…it's" he really didn't know how to answer that question, because he didn't know where they stood with their relationship.

His predicament with Derek had him worried, he had called twice between classes and he hadn't gotten a text or anything back. When looked back on it, he left Derek hanging, he left him to face his family alone and he hated himself for that and he was hating himself for betraying Stiles and Derek, for cheating one with the other.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Allison, "have you talked to him…since you know?"

"No, I've tried calling, you know but he won't answer I think I'm going to go over later tonight, we need to talk whether he wants to or not." Scott admitted but he was a little worn out talking about his complicated life, so he changed the subject.

"Enough about me, what about you and this Lydia, I've only heard a little about her?"

Jackson actually blushed then, like a full on blush, he had never seen him blush, not for a girl. "She…well, we are progressing in our relationship, I actually talked to her about not wanting to put on the façade of being an asshole, you know and she understood and then we had sex…so all in all pretty good."

"Good god, I never thought that I would see the day, that Jackson Whittmore, California's very own self-entitled prince would fall in love." Allison said jokingly.

Jackson sneered at her, "Well what about you, huh, you know all about our relationship business what about yours?"

Allison bit her lip at the question as if she was thinking about someone special, "Well, for your information yes, I did meet someone."

"Okay don't leave us hanging spill the details," Jackson pushed.

"Well, Scott's met him." Allison replied.

Scott looked at her in surprise, he didn't know anybody that was dating or interested in her, the only person that he had seen her with was-, "Oh my god, you're with Isaac?"

Allison squealed at his reaction, "Well, we're not together, we're just…testing the waters, seeing where it goes."

Scott could see that 'testing the waters' was just bullshit, she was digging him a lot but he wasn't going to call her out on it.

Jackson however was lost to say the least, "Who is Isaac again?"

Scott cringed at that a little knowing what Jackson response to who Isaac was, was gonna be. "Isaac is Stiles little brother."

Jackson rolled his eyes at the both of them, "Oh so you're dating the loser's little brother, ok and the two of you were double dating when Greenberg showed up."

"Stiles isn't a loser, I actually really like him, so stop being an asshole."

Jackson actually looked shocked when he yelled, it wasn't that Scott did it often because it was pretty rare for them to fight but he wasn't going to sit back while Jackson insult his…friend, boyfriend maybe, that distinction wasn't really clear.

"Fine I won't say anything about him anymore." Jackson responded back.

Allison groaned at that because she knew when he responded with that tone, he was in his 'silent lipped angry stare' phase and there was literally no way of getting him out of it without an apology. Scott didn't look like he was giving one in the least.

So when Jackson pulled out his phone, sitting back and playing on it. She knew that any conversation with him was now null and void.

Scott rolled his eyes at Jackson's antics, not really caring at the moment. The rest of their little meeting was just Allison and Scott talking about classes and upcoming test, Jackson not joining in on the conversation at all, just ignored them. He actually left early getting up and leaving, not saying goodbye at all. It hurt him a little that Jackson was giving him the silent treatment.

"Don't worry about him, he'll come around soon." Allison said.

Scott nodded, he knew he would but having his best friend mad at him, still hurt.

XXX

When Scott reached Derek's door he was somewhat nervous. It had only been a few days and no response from him, it kind of gave him the impression that Derek wanted nothing to do with him and if that was the case then he could at least break up with him in person.

He knocked on the door, waiting and soon enough the door opened up and there he was. Scott knew that he hadn't seen him in a few days but seeing him again made his heart beat faster.

"Scott?" he said surprised and breathless.

Derek was still beautiful and stunning as he remembered, his eyes still a kaleidoscope of colors. His stubble a little fuller than last time but his still felt the need to grab him and kiss him but he didn't instead he brushed past him inside.

"Look, I know I left you here alone, when I needed to stay. I left when you needed me and I'm sorry, I really hope I didn't get you into too much trouble with your family-"

"Scott" Derek whispered, closing the door.

"And if you did get in trouble with your family, then just blame it on me ok because I really, really like you and if what happened means that you don't want to do whatever we've been doing then fine-"

"Scott" he said a little louder but Scott just kept ranting and pacing.

"Derek if you want to break up, or stop this…ok but just…just know that I'm sorry ok and I meant what I said I really, really do like you…I do."

When he heard a sigh he looked up and Derek looked tired, sad, and defeated all at the same time. "Are you done?"

Scott nodded silently, preparing himself for what he knew was coming. "Yeah"

Derek just walked up to him, grabbing the back of his head and kissed him. Scott didn't hesitate to kiss grabbing on to his sides with everything he had, clutching his shirt. Derek claimed took control of his mouth, biting his lip and sucking on his tongue making him whimper.

They pulled apart, both of them breathing heavy, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't call back, I had to talk to my family and every just got…I'm not breaking up with you. You don't ever have to worry about that."

Scott laughed and it was relieved one. He was worried, really worried that Derek was gonna break up with him. "Okay, that's okay, that's good."

Derek smiled at him and went back in for a kiss, but stopped when he heard someone clearing their throat. They both quickly pulled away and Scott turned to see the woman from before, he could tell that she was related to Derek. She was tall, beautiful and had an air about her that was oddly intimidating.

"Um, Scott this is my mother. Mom, this is Scott." Derek said introducing them.

Scott smiled and offered a handshake, his hand in the air waiting. For a minute she just stared at it, as if something was wrong but eventually she smiled back taking his hand for a brief second shaking it before letting it. "Call me Talia."

Scott accepted it but if felt as if she somehow disapproved and that made him feel terrible.

"Uh, my mom had come over to talk and now she was just leaving", Derek announced while putting his arm around Scott's waist.

She smiled at him and ever Scott could tell it was a patronizing one. "Actually, I think I might stay for a little while longer, Scott why don't we sit down and talk, tell me more about yourself."

"Ah, yeah sure." He pulled away from Derek, follow his mother, sitting on the couch opposite from her. Derek sighed and sat next to him, Scott knew that he didn't want to do this but he had to.

"So Scott where are you from?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm from a little town in California…you probably wouldn't know it. It's uh called Beacon Hills."

For a minute he thought that he saw a look of surprise but she quickly hid and smiled kindly at him. "Oh, no I don't but what about your family, did they move here with you?"

Scott shook his head, "No, it's only me and my mom and she's still back in Beacon Hills, I wanted to go to college, here so…"

Derek grabbed his hand, he knew that it was because of the sadness in his voice. He missed his mom and it was hard being here without her. He smiled at him, happy that he came.

"Scott goes to NYU, he's studying to be a vet." Derek said and the whole time, he was staring at him, into his eyes and couldn't help crack at larger smile at that.

"Scott if I may ask how old are you?"

They broke eye contact at the question, shocking both of them. "Wha?"

"Mom, why would you ask that?" Derek demanded.

She shrugged and shot Derek a look, "It's a simple question."

Scott sighed, he didn't really think it was a problem and they had never talked about, because it really wasn't a problem. "I'm 19."

"Hmm, so young but then again so was I when I fell in love with Derek's father." There was a slight gleam in her eyes when she said it, like she knew something he didn't. "Well, it was nice meeting you Scott, and Derek…remember to pack heavily." She said as she got up and left.

Scott was confused, "Wait, are you leaving?"

Derek sighed and he didn't answer right away, he took a minute as if trying to figure out what to say. "Yeah, I am and I don't know how long."

XXX

Stiles didn't shake her, he really didn't even know her. The name Kate Argent didn't ring any bells. "OK, and what do you want with me?"

She let her hand fall and gave him a mischievous smile, one that he didn't trust at all. "I…want to teach you, you're inexperienced and I don't think you want to keep causing blackout when you get a little excited."

Stiles shook his head, he had no idea what she meant by that, he knew that there was a blackout last night but that he caused it was an idea that went completely over his head. "I-I didn't cause the blackout last night."

She smiled at him and chuckled, "Oh that's so cute, causing a city-wide blackout and not even remembering it, this is why we need to talk, I'm pretty sure you have questions. Questions I have answers to."

Stiles knew that she was right he had no idea what the hell he was doing and he didn't want to end up hurting someone he cared about. As much as it pained him he had no other choice. "Ok but not here somewhere public."

She clapped excitedly and grabbed his hand, leading him out of his apartment building and when they went out the door the next thing he knew that where in a completely different place, walking into what looked like a café. They had walked through one door to a completely different place.

It wasn't odd per say, it just felt weird, everything was wooden, the counters, the tables, hell even the walls. If didn't know any better he would've guess they were in the inside of some huge tree.

"What the hell, when I said somewhere public, I didn't mean teleport to some weird ass café." Stiles yelled as he pulled away and people in the café started to notice, looking at him oddly.

Kate smiled politely at them, Stiles rolled his eyes at how fake it was. "Oh, calm down, you said somewhere public and here we are, it doesn't matter how we got here, now come on sit."

She walked away from him and he followed her, albeit grudgingly. He sat down across from and a waitress came over and Stiles had to take a second to just look at her to see if what he was seeing was real. She was pretty but it wasn't the raven hair or the green eyes that him, it was the cat ears on top of her head that were slightly twitching.

"Sir, can I get you something?" she asked politely.

"uh, um, I-I" he stuttered out as a response.

"He'll have a witch's brew and so will I, thank you" Kate ordered, the waitress smiled, took down the order and left.

" What's with the ears?" he whispered.

Kate snorted at him, "Oh, please that was only a neko, very low creatures if you ask me."

Stiles was freaking out, this was all too much, first the floating of the things while having sex and now the teleporting and the people with animal parts as actual body parts. He took a deep breathing, trying to calm himself, it took a minute a minute but when he opened his eyes, there was a cup of streaming liquid in front of his face and Kate staring at him while sipping her own.

"Are you calmed down now?" she said asked.

He nodded, picking up his cup and tasting it. It was delicious, like a mix between sweet and bitter and it worked. He took another wanting a second before entering a converstation that he knew was going to change his life.

"Yeah, what is this place, anyway?" he asked looking around.

"Oh, it's an old regular supernatural café, but that's not the question you really want to ask now is it?" she answered.

Stiles groaned at that, she saw right through him "OK, explain it to me, the whole witch thing, how am I one and how do I control this?"

"Well, we witches are a special breed, most pasted down through bloodlines, some full of powerful magic like yourself and others not, they have subtle magic having to draw on much more powerful forces for spells." She explained.

"Ok, I get, I'm super powerful that doesn't explain why exactly now at this point in time my…powers are showing up, why not I don't know when I was four." He asked, gesturing wildly.

She shrugged, "I don't know considering that I just met you but from how powerful you are I could guess two ways. Either your powers were sealed when you were born or you must've had an awakener and there's not many of those around trust me I've looked."

"What's an awakener?"

"Sometimes there are beings in the supernatural community that are born, both of the parents could be of the same species…werewolves for an example but they turn out human, now an awakener is what is needed for these beings, to become who they truly are."

"So, an awakener is what changes them?" Stiles asked slightly confused.

She nodded, "Yes, if you look at it that way. Awakeners are special beings in that they are drawn to these people whose true identity had been locked away, so when they meet they feel this intense connection, a burning fire or this wildly reoccurring electricity between them and that's the awakening at work. Often times the one's their awakening turn out to be their soul mates."

"And you were said you where looking for one?"

She sighed and sat back, looking at every spot in the café but at him. "Yes, awakeners can unlock at number of things that would otherwise stayed sealed, unfortunately their completely human and very rare so finding one is hard."

Thinking back on everything, the fact that he could do magic now, the electricity that had been feeling surging through his body lately. It all came back to one person and he knew why he had suddenly became a witch. Scott was an awakener.

"Well I haven't felt any of that and I haven't met anybody new, so my powers must've been sealed away when I was young…probably by my mom." He lied to her.

He knew that she was looking for an awakener and he didn't trust he at all, so he wasn't going to let her know about Scott but he needed to learn how to control his powers too.

"But she's dead, so be my yoda and teach me all about magic." He asked and she smiled at him, sending chills down his spine.

"Well, I thought you would never ask."

XXX

"What, what do you mean that you're leaving?" Scott said getting up and pacing.

"Scott, come sit back down" Derek pleaded with him. He knew that dropping a bomb like this would freak him out and he hated seeing Scott like this worried and frantic like he was earlier.

"No, no you said that everything was alright with your family and now you're saying that you leaving and you don't know when you're come back." Scott yelled.

"Scott, look it's-it's hard to explain ok." He wanted to explain how he was a werewolf now, how his family had been keeping it a secret from him, how he was now his mate. He wanted to explain it all but he knew he couldn't not now, when he didn't know the first thing about being a werewolf and that's what this how trip was about, finding himself.

"It's my fault isn't, because-because they saw us together." Scott stumbled out.

Derek was stumped by that because the truth was it was his fault. Meeting Scott, from what his family had told him is what made him into a werewolf, he had awakened him somehow. And because of that he had to leave now.

"No, it's not your fault, it's not because we were together. My family is having some trouble and this trip is to bring us closer, okay." Derek got up and gathered Scott in his arms, hugging him close and kissing the top of his head "this has nothing to with our relationship and I would never let them break us up, ok?"

"How long will you be gone?" Scott mumbled into his chest.

Derek took deep breathing, not knowing the answer himself. "Two weeks at the least, a month at the most maybe."

Scott pulled away a little bit to look at him face. Derek could see the sadness there, his eyes were watery and the overall mood was somber. "Wait for me." Derek whispered.

"What?"

"Wait for me, I'm coming back, I promise, just-just wait for me please." Derek begged.

Scott didn't answer right away, just buried his head in Derek's chest and clung to him. They stayed silent for a few moment while Derek waited for his answer. "Ok, I'll wait."

Derek chuckled and smiled with happiness, hugging Scott closer. "Alright listen, I just got my ticket for the trip, I have a stack of scary sci-fi movies, two bottles of very expensive liquor for the wait and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?"

"I say…yeah." Scott pulled away and sat down on the couch. Derek smiled at him, happy that he was staying, he went and got the movies, pouring two cups. He handed Scott the movies and a cup letting him pick which one he wanted.

Scott picked Prometheus and put the movie quickly sitting back on the couch. He took a sip of his drink and his face scrunched up. Derek chuckled at him, "What's wrong?"

"It's umm…very strong." Scott replied as he sat the drink back down.

Derek shook his head at him, he remembered that it took him a while to get used to his sister's concoctions but when you did it was pretty good. The movie started and they watched it together. Every time Scott would gasp and hide in his chest, he cuddled him closer. After a while he stopped watching the movie and started watching Scott, he had to admit that it was a lot more fascinating than movie.

He didn't even notice when the movie ended until Scott's chocolate brown eyes met his. "Hey."

Scott smirked, "You were staring at me the whole time weren't you?"

Derek shrugged playfully. "Yeah, I could help it."

Scott grabbed back of his head and pulling him into heated kiss, Derek moaned when licked his lips begging for an entrance. He let him in, picking him up and sitting him on his lap. They caressed each other, slipping their hand under each other's shirts. Scott shuddered at the touch of Derek's hands on his hands.

Scott pulled away from the kiss, biting his bottom lip and hissing. When he did Derek went straight for the neck, nibbling on it "Ok, ok fuck yes…we-we need to stop." Scott finally let out.

Derek gave him one last long lick to his ear, which made Scott only cling tighter to him and him loved he could coax out of him with touches and gentle licks. "Why, what's wrong?"

Scott laughed softly, pulling him closer and nuzzling his neck, "This is…intense and really, really going fast, I mean I've only known you two days and the thought of you being gone it-it kind of terrifies me. The fact that I feel this strongly for you scares me."

Derek took a second to realize what his mate was saying. Scott felt strongly for him and he knew it was going fast, if he could admit to himself that it was, the only time he had completely fell for someone this hard had been Stiles, looking back on how that turn out. It scared him a little bit too, but Scott was his mate and knew it too be true and that was the reason it was so intense because they were mates.

"I know that it only been two days and a lot has happened between us. I can admit that feeling this strongly about each other scares me because I've been hurt before and I had these walls built up, that you've just torn done so…effortlessly that I didn't even notice." He whispered.

"I-I was in a relationship that I thought…was going to turn out perfect and it didn't. It turned out horribly, I didn't know who he truly was and I got hurt badly for it but with you-" He pulled his face away a little bit and cupped Derek's, feeling the hard stubble there. "I don't know, it's like I feel…safe, completely safe with you."

Derek smiled at that but he was angry that someone had hurt his mate, had dared to destroy his happiness but he also thought about what he said about truly knowing the person he was with before. He thought about the secret he was hiding and he wanted to tell him, but he also knew that he had to learn how to control this newer side of him.

"I promise that I would never intentionally harm you…in any way." He replied.

Scott nodded, putting their forehead together and staring into his eyes. "I know."

Derek kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around his waist. Scott grinded on him, clawed at his chest and Derek rolled his eyes at the feeling. Soon their shirt were on the ground, Scott moaned at every touch and small bites Derek gave him, when he grabbed his ass, squeezing it he broke away moaning.

"Oh, oh my god D-Derek."

Derek continued to bit at his neck, kissing and sucking until his nipple. He nipped it lightly all the while watching Scott throw his head back in pleasure and he kept at it feeling the tremor running through his body. "I wish you could see yourself, how beautiful you are."

Scott then suddenly got up, unbuttoning his pants and he stop for a moment, staring at him. "What's wrong?" Derek asked.

He shook his head softly, "I'm just glad I'm with you." He then slowly pulled his pants off, leaving him in only his tight blue boxer briefs.

Derek grabbed his waist gently pulling him closer, he kissed softly pecked his abs, making so jump a bit and he laughed at that. "You don't know how happy I am with you…you gonna miss me so much when I'm gone."

Scott sadly smiled at him, pushing him back onto the couch. He got his knees inbetween Derek's legs, kissing his stomach, running his hand through small amount of chest hair. "No talk of leaving, anymore tonight."

He pulled at his sweat pants and Derek lifted his hips, letting him. Derek was already hard and leaking by then waiting for him.

Scoot grabbed him, stroking him. Derek was a little breathless at his touch, he also remembered the first time Scott did this to him and he didn't think he could make it. "So big and so thick, I wonder if it's gonna fit."

"It will, Oh please god will it." Derek let out.

Scott just put the tip into his mouth and he breathing so deeply trying to control himself, it was different this time and he knew it, felt it. He wasn't human anymore, everything felt different now, especially Scott.

He continued, swallowing him down to the root and Derek couldn't help cursing and grabbing his head, slowing fucking into his mouth. Scott sucked him, rolled his tongue over the tip whenever he pulled back, the hot pleasure of Scott's mouth was driving him crazing. "Oh fuck, oh fuck."

He let Scott go and quickly picked him throwing him on the couch, barely giving him time to catch his breath. He bent down ripping into Scott brief's where he knew what he wanted.

"Hey you gave me thooooosseee- oh yes, so good." Scott started moaning.

Derek spread out Scott's leg wide and tongued his hole, sending tremors and shakes through his body. He gave soft licks and then long rough ones, making Scott grab his head, pushing him deeper. The sound Scott was making, the keening and whimpers were egging him on, making him push his tongue as deep as could.

"Ahhh, please, oh fuck-fuck me, please" Scott moaned.

Derek couldn't deny him, wouldn't deny him. He pulled Scott's underwear off, quickly laying himself on top on him, kissing him and caressing his sides. He grinded his cock against Scott's hole making him whimper into the kiss.

He pulled away, lifting Scott and throwing him over his shoulder. They both laughed at how rushed they were.

"Your tattoo is so fucking hot" Scott whispered against his shoulder as he licked it. Derek shuddered at the touch of his tongue and he was a little glad that he had made it to the bedroom as soon as he did, because if he would have done it earlier they probably wouldn't have made it.

He threw Scott down on the bed, swiftly laying himself down on him. He took a second, aligning with Scott's hole and he pushed in slowly, when he was finally all the way in he stopped, trying to not to come.

"Derek, move please."

Derek nodded against Scott's neck, rocking into him. Scott moaned, clutching Derek's head and shoulder for something to hold on to as the pleasure ran through his body. Derek held him close, giving strong thrust that seemed aimed straight at Scott's prostate and he lost his breath every time Scott's hole clenched around him.

Scott pulled him down, kissing him and letting Derek swallow his moans and whimpers, as he rocked into him with wild abandon. Derek could believe how good this felt, how right this feeling was. He didn't want it to stop.

Scott broke away from the kiss letting out more moan and whimpers. Derek loved hearing those sounds of pleasure coming out of him, he pulled out and Scott let out a wanton keen. He turned him on his side and pulled up close behind him, hooking Scott's leg up with his arm. He then pushed into him, rolling his hips and thrusting.

"Fuck yes, you feel so good, so tight around me." Derek breathed into his neck.

Scott couldn't answer, the sound coming out of him unable to form words. He pushed back onto Derek's cock, grabbing the back of his head and fisting the covers. He knew he was close that he wasn't going to last long, Derek could feel it too, knew that he could come at any second.

When he felt the burning consuming heat, felt the claws coming out he knew that he was changing and it was because of Scott, the feelings that were coming off of him, the smell that was wafting from him. Everything about him screamed mate and when the fangs came out, he felt the overwhelming feeling to claim him, so he did.

He bit Scott on the shoulder hard, and the pleasure that flooded him signaled his release. He could hear Scott's screaming, seeing the come squirting out of him and covering his body. His cock was pulsing inside of Scott, racking him with bliss each time. When it finally stopped, both of them were out of breath, he slowly pulled out and got up, getting a towel from the bathroom to clean up.

When he looked at the mirror, his eyes were no longer the color that he knew. They were a blazing red, a sign that he was an Alpha, a leader among werewolves. He took a moment to calm, hoping that it would go away before he went back to Scott. When he opened his eyes again they were back to normal, his claws and fangs had disappeared also.

He left the bathroom and looked at Scott, his body was glistening with sweat and come, each breath contracting his muscles to show how beautiful he was. He also noticed that Scott was sleep, it seemed that he passed out a lot after sex and that was good that meant the he had wore him out. He cleaned him off and looked at the wound on his neck, as he did he was filled with a sense of pride. He cleaned himself off, throwing the towel into the dirty clothes basket and laid down next to Scott, quickly falling asleep.

XXX

When Scott woke up, he didn't open his eyes only stopping to remember the night he had with Derek. He was glad they had sex, happy, amazed with how good it was. When opened his eyes to how to see Derek but something else entirely. It wasn't Derek but a huge black wolf on the bed beside him.

He scooted off the bed as fast as he could having no idea, of what was happening. The wolf on the bed got up, looking just as shocked as he was and Scott could admit that he was scared, this wasn't a normal wolf it was too large, never mind the red eyes.

"Hey, boy" Scott said hesitantly while covering himself with the sheets. The wolf got off the bed and slowly approached him, just as hesitant as he was and for some reason he wasn't so…scared anymore, it was the feeling of trust that overcame the feeling. For some reason, he reached up to touch his neck where Derek bit him last night.

When the wolf nuzzled his neck and gave him some quickly licks, he knew he was fine. He was safe with this wolf. "Well, Derek never mentioned he had a wolf as a pet." He whispered as he ran his hand through the soft fur. "Speaking of Derek where is he?"

Scott got up, picking up the first thing he saw which was Derek's sweatpants and pulling them on. He looked in the bathroom and kitchen seeing him nowhere, calling out his name but getting no answer. He looked back at the wolf, who had followed him silently.

"I thought he would've at least…I think he might've left early." Scott said as he leaned down to rub to the wolfs' ears. "It's just us, huh boy." The wolf looked at him with sad eyes, whining.

The doorbell rang, and he was suddenly filled with hope. Hope that it was Derek, coming back with breakfast. When he opened the door, it wasn't Derek but someone else, a handsome man with slick back hair. He was dressed well, dark jeans and a white shirt.

"Umm, hi?" Scott greeted.

The man smiled slickly at him, eyes clearly on the bite mark on his neck, "hi, you must be Scott, I'm Peter…Derek's uncle."

The wolf growled at the man, putting himself between them.

XXX

Sorry I'm so late with the update guys, was recently in a car accident thankfully without any major injuries it just taking me sometime to recover.

Hoped you like the chapter and I may have another one up next week, with Stiles and Derek finding out more about themselves.


	11. Sweet nothings

The man smiled slickly at him, eyes clearly on the bite mark on his neck, "hi, you must be Scott, I'm Peter…Derek's uncle."

Scott didn't know what to think, the man was…good looking to say the least but something was off about him. He couldn't put his finger on it but, Derek's wolf knew, putting himself between them immediately.

Scott shook his hand, avoiding the piercing gazing that was analyzing every inch of him. After a few seconds he withdrew his hand, "Hi, umm I think Derek isn't here right now he must've stepped out…I could uh give him a message if you want?" he asked awkwardly.

Peter smiled, not paying attention to what he was saying but instead focused on the wolf growling at him. Scott looked down at the wolf between them, even though he had only just met the wolf he felt a connection. He reached down, running his hands through soft fur, hoping to calm him. The wolf keened at the feeling, eyes still on Peter but he was calm for the moment.

Peter focused him gaze back on him, "I know…I am actually here to speak to you about that actually, can I?" nodding as if asking permission to come in. Scott didn't know he didn't really trust the guy and the fact the he just met him, he didn't feel comfortable letting someone unknown to him in Derek's place.

"Look, I'm sorry but-"

He stopped speaking when Talia suddenly appear behind Peter, she was just as beautiful and strong as the day he first met her, which was yesterday. He was kind of surprised that she was here, and the fact that he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants in front her, which was incredibly embarrassing. His hands immediately covered his nipples, which made him blush at the attention Peter was giving him.

"Peter what's taking so long where's Der-Hi, Scott?" She said voice full of surprise.

"Hi -umm, Talia." He really was in an awkward position, Derek wasn't here but both of them seemed to looking for him and he didn't know how to react to them, what to say. He didn't know where Derek was.

Talia looked at the wolf for a few second as if staring it down then looked at Scott, "Can we come in, I was hoping we could talk, my brother does takes some time to get to the point."

Scott nodded, not seeing a reason as to why or how he could tell Derek's family that they couldn't come in because he didn't feel comfortable since it wasn't exactly his place. The wolf seemed to agree steeping directly in their way again and growling low as if warning them to back off. Scott didn't know why the wolf was so against them, if he was Derek's which he shouldn't be because owning a wolf was illegal, then he should at least know the family.

They didn't walk in, taking a step back from the threatening wolf in front of them and Scott knew he had to do something. He bent down low, caressing the wolf's fur trying to calm him and after a few minutes the black majestic beast rose from its defensive posture turning towards him and when looked into its eyes really looked. He noticed something he hadn't before those eye were the same as Derek's.

"Scott, honey?" a soothing voice filled his ears.

He shook himself out of the sense of déjà vu and small shock that he was in, looking up at the two older people before him, he saw the looks of awe and shock on their faces. He couldn't describe it, the feeling of knowing this wolf in a way the was oddly more comfortable then should've been, it didn't make sense none of it but he wasn't going to figure out the answer in the middle of doorway with his boyfriend or the person he had a very intimate connection with family standing there.

He stood up at that, walking out of the doorway with the wolf trailing behind him. The young man turned watching them as looked around them apartment, it turned odd when Peter started sniffing then looking at him heatedly, eyes roaming over his body. He covered himself awkwardly, turning his body away.

"Umm, I'm gonna be right back." He said as quickly as possible, as he walked away he heard growling, instinctively knowing that his new companion was warning Peter to back off.

As he entered the room, seeing the messy bed, the clothes strung about on the floor and dresser. He remembered the night of passion that he and Derek had, a little dejected that he didn't at least leave a note. He looked at the black wolf sitting by the door staring oddly at him, he didn't find weird at all, he was fine with it strangely enough, somehow sensing that it was ok to get dressed in front of him.

He quickly picked up his own shirt throwing it on and running into the bathroom, finding an unopened toothbrush and toothpaste. He brushed his teeth and washed his face as fast as he could, not wanting to leaving Derek's family waiting for him to long.

He came out into the living room, the strange wolf still following him, seeing the both of them sitting on the couch waiting patiently on him. "Sorry, um…I don't know when Derek will be back, I can call him if you want?"

He sat down on the opposite side of the room, the wolf walking up and laying his head in his lap and Scott started to running his hands through the fur absentmindedly again, the soft strands running through his fingers fully comforting.

Talia smiled sweetly at him, "Well Scott, Derek is currently on a plane at the moment and the fault for that is all mine, you see we rushed him out of here."

Scott wasn't understanding, none of it was making sense, none of it at all. Derek would've at least woke him up if he was leaving, told him and the mysterious appearance of the dog was off putting to say the least. "I'm sorry, Derek told me he was leaving but I don't know-he would've at least said goodbye and what about him." Scott nodded at the wolf that was currently focused on the pair sitting on the couch, "why is Derek gone and he's here, without any explanation, he wasn't here last night."

Peter rolled his eyes at the direction the conversation was taking. "That would be my fault actually, see he's mine and rushing to get Derek out of here, I accidentally left him. He's mad at me for the moment, so of course he would be growling at me."

Scott frowned at the explanation. He doubted that the wolf was Peter's, the way it growled at him. It was as if the wolf hated him. "What's his name?"

The question made Peter calm and demeanor fall apart, he took a minute to answer jaw tense, "Hale after the family name of course."

Scott still wasn't buying iy, the whole thing was off. He looked at the wolf, not really wanting to be separated from him but he also didn't want to be wrong about the whole thing, creating more problems with Derek's family and himself then there already were.

"Scott, the wolf is a very treasured family companion and we really would like him to be on this trip with us." Talia injected calmly.

The way she said it. It sounded so truthful and full of veiled meanings but in the back of his mind, he wanted to tell her 'he didn't care, the wolf belonged with him.'

Peter wasn't as calm as his sister, for Scott's answer, suddenly getting up and approaching him. The wolf, whose name was Hale apparently, moved with such speed not even Scott's eyes could follow him. He was there one second then gone the next, suddenly in front of the snarling.

Talia quickly got up from the couch stepping in front of her brother. "Hale, stop this NOW!"

The hulking form of fur Scott came to know as Hale, didn't step back or stop snarling instead he inched closer ready to strike and even though Scott had the feeling they were kinda of bullshitting him earlier he didn't want them hurt, they were Derek's family after all.

"Hey, Hale, STOP" Scott yelled and the sound of the terrifying snarling coming from the wolf and he turned to look at him eyes saddened. "Don't hurt them please…for me" He whined stepping closer to Scott.

Scott thought everything was going to ok then, they could maybe talk peacefully at least but whatever he had in mind wasn't good enough apparently Peter had a different idea. He pushed his sister out of the way, pulling a gloved hand out of his pocket and opening his fist to reveal some kind of powder, he caught Hale's attention but the mass of fur wasn't quick enough to react as the powder was blown in his face. It seemed to have an effect, Hale was suddenly whining, scratching his face with his paws.

Scott jumped running to wolf, having so very little vet experience to know that whatever that powder was,but knowing it was very irritating to the wolf. He tried to rack his mind to find out what it was, but in reality he knew it could be anything.

Before he reach him, his arms was suddenly pulled back and he was restrained. Hands with surprising strength keeping him from helping the wolf that was so protective of him, "I'm sorry but he cannot be allowed to stay with you" he realized the person restraining him was none other than Derek's mother. "Don't worry, it's just a special blend of herbs that serves as a sleeping powder to certain animals, he's just falling asleep."

He had to watch helplessly while the wolf's movement became sluggish and the whining became pants of breath before he laid down closing his eyes. Peter smiled, pulling off the glove and putting it in his back pocket. "Finally, I didn't think we were ever going to get him down."

He picked up the large wolf, she had the same strength his sister seemed to hold. "I'm taking this one down, I think it's best you deal with young Scott's account of what happened of course."

He felt Talia nod against his head, while Peter walked out with the wolf over his shoulder. Opening the front door to reveal a man, that looked like Derek, the stoic face and strong jaws apparent. "Peter, I wonder what took so long now, I see."

"Yep, I'm going to put this mutt in the car, Robs be sure your wife take cares of business, I'm sure you wouldn't want me to do it." Turning back to send a look to Scott, that sent chills down his spine, he smiled at him then turned back around leaving out of the door. The man watched as he left, before coming inside and closing the door.

"Dear, what's taking so long…shouldn't you be done." Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing, or seeing for that matter, there was too much going on. Nothing made sense, not the wolf or how weird Derek's family was acting.

"What's happening…what are you going to do to me?" he whispered fear creeping into his voice.

He felt the hair on his neck raise as Talia sighed, "I'm sorry but this is in your best interest, it really is." She released one of her arms that was keeping him contained and from his peripheral, he could see the hand changed, becoming something that was human but not entirely, the nails on her fingers became claws.

The sight sent chills down his spine and in that moment he wished Derek would put a stop to this, would come and save him. He felt the claws digging into his neck, feeling a great pain that creep into his head and that last thing remembered was looking the man's eyes that held nothing but loathing for him.

XXX

He awoke to feeling of a hand caressing his face, he slowly opened his eyes to the smiling face of Derek's mother but for some reason it wasn't the smile that showed happiness but one that showed a kind of sadness and regret.

"Umm…hi, what uh happened? Where's Derek?"

She didn't answer him, just raising up off of the couch he was resting on. She turned her back to him and that's when he saw the man that looked oddly like Derek. "He had to go, he didn't want to wake you…Scott I'm sorry if it was any other way…but it isn't, I would tell you what Derek wanted you to know before he left but I feel that my husband, Robert would be better for the task." She sent one look filled with pity before she left, walking out of the apartment and leaving him with her husband, the man with hard cold eyes.

"It is over."

He listened to words the man uttered, listened as if his very life depended on it. He didn't know what those words meant but if what he was thinking was true, then it was truth he would rather be a lie.

"What do you mean, I-I don't understand."

The stoic expression on the man's face never changed, "Derek is done with you, whatever you think the two of you had…it was nothing."

Scott wouldn't believe it, couldn't. Derek told him, kept telling him, yesterday he even asked if they were over and he said no, promised that it wasn't. The things he said he believed them with every fiber of his being. "No, I talked to him, yesterday and he told me-"

"What, that he wasn't going to break up with you…let me guess he told things, tried to prove to you he wouldn't hurt you, would never hurt you and you fell for it. He got what he wanted after those promises didn't he, you gave it to him…bared it all." The man coldly told him.

Scott kept shaking his head telling himself that it was all lies, that Derek wasn't like that wouldn't use him like that. "NO" he whispered.

"Yes, you gave my son what he wanted…your body and after all those promise, the first time you wake up from being with him fully…he is nowhere to be seen, just gone. He even sent us here to do this, he wouldn't even look you in the face and believe me it is not because of shame." He heard the footsteps as the man walked closer to him, bending down to whisper in his ear. "It's because he's done with you."

Everything made since, all of it and he looked down at his hands seeing the tears drop raining down upon them. Derek had used him and he fell for it, jumped into bed with him the first night, on the first date. The first morning of them being together and he was nowhere to be found, just gone, no note or anything.

The man walked away, leaving him to fall apart at the truth that he unleashed on him. He opened the door, stopping before leaving, "Oh and make sure you take everything with you before you leave." Was the last thing he heard before the door closed.

He didn't remember getting up but he did, stripping off Derek's clothes along the way and gathering his own. All the while he was sobbing at what he had just been told and how blind he was to the truth, his shirt was stained with the wetness of his tears.

He went to the door, opening it and staring out into the hallway not daring to look back at the place he thought he would welcome him with strong arms and hazel eyes. Looking back would only bring him more pain and he couldn't take anymore.

He couldn't recount how exactly he made it back to his apartment. He only knew that he had made it and he couldn't ever muster up the happiness that he didn't collapse in an alleyway, sobbing and cursing himself for how stupid he was.

He unlocked the door, walking in and not caring if Jackson was there or not. He just stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed, hugging himself before breaking down and hiding from the world that went out of its way to be cruel to him.

XXX

When Stiles asked her to become his Yoda, he didn't think that she would whisk them away to some underground café in the middle of no fucking where but here they were, climbing down some stone steps into to a cavern that would come to be his final resting place.

Weirdly enough, when the first came here (by the cool door opening transportation spell he hoped she would teach him) she immediately lit her hand on fire, beckoning him to follower her. He was in awe of how much control she had of her power and he really wished he could do that some day.

After they walked for what felt like hours, they finally made it to a wooden door, she pushed it open and the creaking sound it made echoed throughout the cavern. He quickly followed her and it dimly lit room, the flame on her hand went out, leaving them in complete darkness. He immediately dung into his pockets for his phone, wishing Kate wasn't going to sacrifice him in some messed up ritual.

She snapped her fingers and suddenly the room was illuminated, torches around the place blazed brightly by the flames caused by her power. He looked around the room seeing that it was just as old as he imagined, there were old wooden tables filled with books and glass jars that he really didn't want to know what was filled what.

In the middle was a wide open space, there were large candles positioned in a circle and from the light he could see the symbols that candles were positioned around. It still sent him vibes and he didn't know if it was the good kind or the bad.

"What is this place again?" Stiles asked as she watched Kate moved around the room, picking up objects and inspecting them. He could've sworn that at one point he saw her pick a jaw with something that resembled a head.

"This is where I'm going to be teaching you." she said as she approached him. She moved around inspecting in too, "and this circle is to keep that wild magic of yours contained."

He looked at the circle with apprehension, he really didn't want to go in there but if it was to help him control his magic he would. He went into the middle of the warded circle and sat down, looking at Kate for direction, "Ok, I'm in your weird hippy-dippy circle what now?"

She smiled at him, which made the whole thing worse because her smiles weren't comforting at all. At this point he really did wish a magical gnome similar to Yoda was his teacher because she didn't come off as the teaching type at all. "Well, first you need to close your eyes."

Stiles warily did as he was told, he had the incredibly strong urge to peek, just to see what she was doing. "Ok, eyes closed, no peeking now what?"

"Now, you center yourself, find your power…your magic, don't worry about anything else outside of that circle…just focus on you." He still didn't find her voice helpful, it didn't sooth him into find his power or whatever, he was on his own on finding that.

Stiles took a deep breath, his eyes still closed. He took in the silence of the room and tried to conjure up the feeling that he had when he was actually using his magic. The only think he could think of was…Scott actually, that floating on air happy feeling. He remembered the electricity between them that came with every touch. He missed him, he wanted to hear his voice talk to him.

"Stiles." He heard Kate say and there was something about how she said it, a trace of fear in her voice and that was when he peeked. The sight was not what he was expecting, the candles were melted puddles and the flames were circling around him. They were blazing with a force he never knew fire even had. The objects around the room were flying whirling all around them.

"I thought you said it was going to be contained, how the hell that did happened?" he yelled to Kate through the blazing fire but she wasn't paying attention to him. She was too busy being amazed by the display of power before her eyes.

He shook his head, annoyed and pissed at her. He took a second focusing on himself trying to stop it, closing his eyes and thinking calm thoughts but that didn't seem to work. He still heard the roar of the blazing fire, he peeked and his magic was still going out of control around him.

At this point he started to panic, scared that he would never be able to control it. He knew instantly what was happening he was having a panic attack, the ones he used to have when his mother died or when he had nightmares. As the panic started to fill his body, he clutched his head hoping it would help, hoping that everything would stop, stay still and in that moment it seemed as if everything slowed down. The flames didn't lose their intensity but stop frozen all the same, the jars and books in the air stopped the motions and even Kate was stuck still.

He remembered how he could down when he had panic attacks and as if it was happening in real time. He heard the voice of the one person he wanted to forget, to leave in the past. He heard Derek's voice, "Hey, it's okay, I'm here. You're fine, everything is fine." He swore he could he hear him, as if he was right next to him, holding him. "You are in control…you are always in control, don't forget that."

The panic fled his body and even the power coursing through his vein died down, leaving him. The flames lost their blazing light and died down, at the same time the objects in the air dropped down. Kate was unfrozen, looking at him with a mix of awe and fear.

Stiles rolled his eyes at her, standing up and leaving the circle. "I'm done, no more fucking spontaneous transporting, no more you." he went straight for the door, not caring that he didn't know where the hell he was going or how he was going to make it back home.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kate noticed him, really took notice to what he was doing. "Hey, Stiles hold up, we're just getting started." She ran up to grabbing his arms, her eyes pleading with him to stay.

He pulled away from her, disgusted. "Fuck, no. This was just the first fucking lesson and I already can tell you're not really interested in me." He pushed away, grabbing the door know and wishing with everything he had, that he was back home. When he opened door, it wasn't to the open wide caving that they had came through no, it was to his apartment. When he turned around to look back, he still saw the room with Kate, she was running towards him fury on her face. He quickly closed the door, locking it and hoping that she wouldn't come through.

"She won't come through. she won't come through, she won't come through." He said as a mantra over and over. After a few minutes the door glowed a soft blue and then died out. He stepped away from it and waited, hoping that it worked. When nothing happened, he laughed a little hysterically, happy he had gotten himself out of that situation.

"Hey dude, where the hell you have been?"

He turned to see Isaac in the hallway brushing his teeth, surprise on his face.

XXX

It had been a few days, after the incident at Derek's. At first he didn't want to get out of bed but he didn't want to do anything. But he knew couldn't stay in his bed crying and sleeping his life away. When he started his same routine, it was with a numbness that he didn't know could be possible. He went class then work and home. Out of all his schedule the hardest one must've been work, Danny and Allison, were worried about him he could see it, feel their stares through his skull. Even Jackson noticed something was off when come and went to his room without even a hi. He knew soon enough though that Jackson was going to have a enough and confront him.

So when he came out of room on his day off to eat, he wasn't surprised to see them sitting in the kitchen waiting for him. He didn't say anything to them, only getting out stuff for his cereal. After pouring the milk, he sat down next to Jackson and started eating. He knew they were staring at him, he knew they were anxious and hopeful to help him but he knew that they couldn't.

Danny spoke first, "Scott…we um have noticed that you haven't been the same ever since-"

"You came back from Derek's…what happened?" Allison interjected.

He paused not knowing what to say how to describe just how horrible and fucked up the whole thing was, instead he just kept eating listening to their words.

Jackson apparently had enough, taking the bowl away from him and sitting it on the counter. "Damn, Scott we're worried and if you want talk to us then I'm calling your mom, I do have her on speed dial."

Scott was fazed by the threat, he knew that if she was called then there would be hell to pay, she would raise a fuss and want him to come home. He couldn't deal with that not right now, not when the wounds were so fresh he couldn't tell her how he fell for the same bullshit as before.

"He was good to me…or I least I thought he was." Scott whispered.

They all shared looks of worry, "Scott…wha-what happened" Jackson asked softly.

"Do you remember how I was after…Greenberg?" He looked straight at Jackson, knowing that he was bring up the memories of how broken down and destroyed he was. Jackson nodded a dark look on his face.

"I swore that I would not-that I would not let somebody use me like that ever again…that I would be strong but-" he laughed tears streaming down his face. "But it seems like I didn't learn my lesson the first time and it hurts more, so much more than before, I didn't think that it could." He looked at Allison and Danny pleading with them to understand.

They say anything only let him continue, "And I fell for it again, I thought this time would be different but it wasn't." he was sobbing at this point, on the verge of breaking, "He looked at me and there was just something there, the way he touched me-I fell for it. The whispers, promises of love and they were just sweet nothings, I fell for it. I fell for it all."

Jackson grabbed his hand, clutching it and Scott grasped it back, "And he didn't have the audacity to look me in the face, I had to hear from his father. His father this cold hearted asshole, stood there and told me that he used me, that all everything he did was to get me in bed." He took a moment to wipe away the tears, wetting his shirt and the table.

"I had to hear from him. That he was done with me, he had gotten what he wanted…but the worst part was I loved him or I was falling for him, and now there this pain. It feels like I'm missing a limb and it doesn't stop hurting. I want it to stop." Danny and Allison hugged, brought them into their arms to give him comfort as he cried still cringing from pain, the pain that hadn't stopped ever since that day.

XXX

After that, not much changed expect for the fact that they wouldn't leave him alone. They won't let him stay in his room and cry, but when he felt liking cry from the pain. They would hug him, sit him aside and comfort him. It was all they could do. Stiles called, texted even and he didn't respond or answer couldn't, it wouldn't have been fair to him. To have him comfort him after a breakup, now he needed to heal…or at least try before he saw him again.

He still went to class, did his work pass his test at least, when he focused on that the pain didn't lessen but it did get put to the back of his mind at least. He was waiting in the apartment for the Jackson and Allison, they were supposed to having a study session. He figured why not they were at the apartment everyday since he told them what happened, they should at least get something for being around his depressed state.

He heard the doorbell and knowing Allison would be the first to show up, he opened the door. He was surprised when it wasn't her but Stiles and Scott thought he might actually cry at the sight of him. Stiles was standing there black beanie on his head, soft smile on his face. He was dressed comfortable, black t-shirt and khakis. Just perfect.

"Wha-um what are you doing here?" Scott asked stepping back to let him in.

Stiles kept that little smile on his face and he didn't answer, only catching Scott's arm to pull him into a hug and when he touched him the pain stopped, and the electricity came back. He clung to Stiles, finally letting the tears fall.

"You wouldn't answer may calls so I thought I should come to you" He whispered against his neck, and Scott shivered at the feeling of him being so close.

Stiles pulled away but not completely, and Scott was glad for that because the pain was finally gone. Stiles took him to his room closing the door behind him, he sat him on the bed, sitting next to him.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked away, not completely knowing how to tell him why he was hurting so much. How could he tell him, about a breaking when he was dating him, he was already in pain he didn't want Stiles to feel like he did. "Someone I trusted a friend, used me and I didn't-I just couldn't believe that he would do that and it hurts because…this isn't the first time I've been used like that."

Stiles took a deep breath and scooted back on the bed drawing Scott with him. He turned him on his side, back to chest and hugged him from behind, resting his head on shoulder. "I know that he hurt you and if you let me…I'll take care of you, I will, please believe me when I say that because I'm not lying."

Scott wanted to trust him, felt like he should trust him but he didn't want to use him to get rid of the pain. That was too selfish even for him.

"But if you need space because it's hard for you to trust…I will give you space. I will still be here for though."

"Okay." Scott knew he was taking a chance with Stile, he could be hurt by him and he wouldn't survive the next time but he trusted Stiles. "Okay…take care of me."

XXX

Derek didn't know where he was, he remembered the morning with Scott. How he woke not human but wolf, the experience was disorienting and it seemed like his human mind was overridden by that of the wolf. When his family told him about being a werewolf they didn't explain anything about turning into a actual wolf but the whole thing was fine though because he was with him mate. He was with Scott and when his mate freaked out, he comforted him, made him realize that he shouldn't fear him and he didn't. But his time with his mate was cut short by the arrival of his uncle and his instincts screamed at him to protect his mate, another wolf was in his territory.

And for a second he was close to attacking the other wolf, but his mate calmed him with his touch and he settled. Soon enough something worse came another Alpha, his mother and his challenged him telling him to back down but he wouldn't not in front of his mate. He had too much pride, too much strength for that. But still his mate, didn't want a fight so he listened but that was a mistake because all too soon there was talk of taking him, taking him away from his mate and his mate was against battled wits with them.

He was going to protect his mate, tried his best but Peter knew him baited him and poisoned him when he had the chance. He tired to fight, tired to get back up when he saw the Alpha female restrain his mate but he could not. The last sight he saw was his mate screaming for him as he was taken away.

When he woke up it wasn't as a man but still as a wolf and he was no place he recognized and his senses told him to be wary, he looked at the steel bars that kept him caged. They knew he would reap revenge upon them when he woke. He looked up to see the Alpha female, his mother Talia standing over him.

"Derek, I'm sorry the change happened much too soon and because of you being an Alpha I cannot teach you what you need to know, you'll have to learn that yourself." She looked at him with sad eyes and Derek growled at her still angry from her taking him away from his mate.

"This will be your home now, for sometime…till you learn how to be a wolf, to work with it, become one." He looked around, seeing nothing but trees, larges oaks that towered above him. He was in a forest, home was not the word he would use to describe it.

Talia didn't say anything else just walked away getting into the truck and when left, gone far from his reach, the cage was unlocked and he was free. As he went out examining his surroundings. He sniffed the air smelling that this territory that he was in was already claimed.

His ears peaked up, taking in the howls raining all around him. Some of them were normal wolves no anything to worry about…but some were wolves, werewolves and they were coming after him.

XXX

Hey guys sorry for the late update I was going to update last week but I hated and I re-did it. Tell me what you think of the break up and how Scott is doing, and Derek current predicament.

Review, I would love to hear what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since his whole debacle with Derek. He and Stiles didn't talk much about it but it helped having him there, comforting him. The pain of Derek's absence hadn't lessened since the break up and only Stiles presence could wash it away. He didn't know what kind of pain it was. It was like a mixture of emotional and physical pain that went on a deeper level. Sometime he even wished he could hear his voice even if only it was for him to tell Derek to fuck off, that would have been more than what he had now.

But the upside of the breakup had been how closer he had gotten to Stiles. He was practically over his apartment almost every single day, stayed the nights mostly and found a friend in Isaac. Though while they became closer, Stiles hadn't touched him since the night he held him while he cried, Scott knew it wasn't disgust. He knew that Stiles was giving him space but Scott wanted him to touch, fuck him…deeply.

Scott had since then been occupying his time with plan of getting Stiles to touch, grab him and bend him over. While he was doing that he also dedicated time to playing video games with Isaac to get his sexual frustration out. They were currently playing Mario kart while Stiles was at work.

"Oh my god, Scott you're a real asshole when you get those shells." Isaac said bumping shoulders with him. Isaac for some reason loved the character, Koopa and would only choose him and Scott couldn't blame him. He also had a favorite, baby Mario was just too cute not to play.

"Yeah, well that for last game when you got the star and ran me off the road." Scott knew that he and Allison were date and they didn't talk about much, especially since he heard enough about it from Allison herself but they did seem to be a shakey ground as of lately. "So what's the deal between you and Allison…she wouldn't tell me."

He saw Isaac shoot him a side eye but he didn't care. He liked them together, Allison wasn't full of so much angst and from what Stiles told him, Isaac was mostly out of the teenage brat phase. "We…well I was dancing with a girl and she didn't take it well and it wasn't like I was gonna take her home you know."

Scott bit his lip at hearing the problem, Isaac was really in the wrong but he didn't quite know how to tell him, so he just told him bluntly. "You're in the wrong. She's your…both of you are considering a relationship so the only girl you should be dancing with is her. Point blank and simple."

Isaac looked like he wanted to reply that he wanted to argue but Scott put a hand up to cut him off. "Nope. Ok let me ask this, do you want her…like really want her?"

Isaac nodded his head without hesitation, "Yeah I do."

"Then show her you only want her, you dancing with other doesn't exactly do that does it?" Scott was glad he could give advice though his relationships weren't the best to draw from so far Stiles was the only one of three that seemed to work.

"Well while you think about that, I'm going to work. See you later." Scott said hopefully.

Isaac give him a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, you practically live here dude, why wouldn't I see you."

Scott laughed knowing he was right, "Yeah…I kinda do don't…oh and don't tell Stiles I borrowed his Batman comic, he'll kill me if he found out."

Isaac snorted, "Yeah I doubt that but sure we'll keep it between us." Scott thanked him and left making sure to hurry so he wouldn't be late to work a second time this week.

XXX

Stiles didn't want to lunch not now but he was forced to with the threat of being disemboweled if he didn't. His work was already stressful enough with Finstock crawling up his ass about this new level he wanted him to be a designer for. It was good opportunity be the work load was enormous, he didn't want to spend all his time on work. He wanted to spend it with Scott.

Scott had been staying with him for a while and he knew Scott didn't realize the moment that he did when Scott became a part of the household. It was when he woke up to find the hot body that usually laid nest to him gone and the smell of bacon. He had gotten out of bed to find Scott and Isaac on the couch eating breakfast, arguing over if the Teen Titians were better than the Young Avengers. It seemed like something that they would do every morning and he couldn't help the warmth that had welled up inside of his heart.

Though the living situation had changed there was still the problem of his blue balls. He was trying to give Scott time to get over the friendship that he just went through but it didn't help that Scott was just so fucking hot. Every time they slept together he just wanted to pull those ass tight boxer briefs Scott wore down and fuck him, making him scream his name. But he had more control than that unfortunately and Scott had said anything about so he was still in sexual limbo, using his shower time wisely.

Stiles waited a little longer looking at his watch, "She was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago."

"Well, I do love to make entrance." he turned around at the sound of her voice and found her standing with her hand on her hip. She looked like she hadn't changed much since he saw her but then again it hadn't been that long and Erica was too strong a personality to change. He got up to hug her, missing the smell that had accompanied her everyday he saw her at Derek's office.

They pulled apart, sitting down. "It's good to see you how, have you been, how's Boyd?"

Erica smiled at him and laughed, "Good actually, we got our first place together about a month ago, how have you been?"

He knew what she was really asking, how was he after the breakup with Derek and he could honestly say that he was better. He had Scott and he did think about Derek sometimes. Sometimes missing him and other times not so much.

"I'm doing ok, I'm actually dating again too." Stiles told her and he was serious, he didn't know how she would react considering she was their biggest supporter when everyone found out that they were dating.

Erica smiled at him and he realized that she actually was happy for but he also knew the fifty questions were gonna come. "Really, who is he, what's name…no wait don't tell me. Just tell me about him."

Stiles chuckled at who she reacted, "Well, he's sweet like really the sweetest kindest guy. He's also a fellow geek though I'm DC and he's marvel. He's also hot too and his ass is just…phenomenal." He really did love Scott's ass it was just perfect. "But also has had it hard and I feel protective of him, you know… I'd do anything for that boy."

In somewhere of explain how good his boyfriend was, he became lost in thought of thinking about him. His smell, how he tasted, the sound he made when he moaned and whimpered his name. He shook himself out of daze when snapping, shaking his thoughts of what he was going to do to Scott when he got home.

"Hey, spazzing out now, I'm glad for you that you found somebody. You know Derek is doing fine, even though he just went on some mystery business trip that Peter had tell me about, you know how much of a pervy asshole he can be." Erica explained.

Stiles was surprised, last time he saw him. It wasn't pretty but it was nice to know that he moved on too. Even though the breakup was ugly and completely out of on where he wanted Derek. Derek was beautiful when he smiled, he should have more joy in his life.

"That's good. I'm happy for him…now tell me how to approach Lydia because I'm pretty sure she wants to cut my balls off after not speaking to her for so long."

XXX

Work was work for Scott. People came in, got coffee, ate a scone then left. Allison and Danny were there too and honestly with them around work was fun, they joked around, talked about school, the normal stuff.

Danny was currently telling them about some guy he had met at some party. "I'm telling you Scott this guy was sooo hot and he has a twin. He was really nice, no way I'm going to make the same mistake like I did Mark."

"Danny stop worrying, you haven't even been on a date yet and the best way to avoid situations like with Mark, is to not date assholes." Alison answered as she came over to sit next to them.

Scott nodded, "I agree don't date assholes. Trust me it does not go well at all."

"Scott, can I have a word?"

Scott bit his lip knowing exactly who was calling him. Deaton was back at work and in during that time had met Stiles this wouldn't have been if Deaton didn't look at him as if he was a green alien monster. Long story shot that whole meeting was awkward until Scott rushed off with Stiles in tow. Since then Deaton's been asking stuff about their relationship, when did the meet, how long have they been dating. All weird questions for Deaton to be asking.

"Coming." He answered as he got up from the table, looking back at his friends silently begging for their help. They only laughed him off and sent him on his way. He entered Deaton's office avoiding any eye contact with him.

"What's up, Boss?"

"Scott, are you and Stiles doing ok?" Deaton asked and the question didn't catch him off guard he knew something like this was coming.

"Yeah, yeah we are good why?" Scott asked confused.

Deaton shook his head and chuckled, "Nothing, I just I care about you, Scott I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know, thanks but you don't have to worry about Stiles. He wouldn't hurt me." He knew as so as he spoke the words that he completely believed them.

"Ok, you take the rest of the day off, I was closing early today anyway." Scott smiled at that, he was happy to get off early. To be honest he did have some homework that he had to catch up on, his biology class was giving him hell this semester.

He thanked Deaton and scurried out of the office, packing up his stuff. He felt his phone vibrate and he looked at the screen, realizing who it was. He took a second, calming himself. He answered, "Hey, mom."

"Scott McCall, it's been how many weeks since you've talked to me?" He could hear the disappointment in her tone and hated it.

"I know, its with school and everything. I've just been busy…I'm sorry." He apologized, meaning it wholeheartedly. His mother was always there for him and with everything going on, he should've been more considerate.

"Scott, I can hear it in your voice…what's going on?"

He didn't know if he should or if he really wanted to. He wanted to tell about his relationship with Stiles and Derek, but she didn't want to tell her about Greenberg that would just cause too much stress. He also know that Greenberg's family lived in the same town as her so she was bound to find out eventually.

"I…well, first off…Greenberg's back and before you say anything it's already taken care, I have this awesome new boyfriend and he totally punched in the face, like repeatedly. This guy is soo sweet and he knows everything that happened between me and Greenberg, he doesn't see as broken or damaged. He really cares about me and…mom, I really like him." He stopped to catch his breath hopping his mother caught everything.

"Okay…I can't baby you forever but I don't like that Greenberg is up there with you. That was kind of the whole point of moving so far away so just be careful."

His mom always knew what to say and it was good to hear her voice, he missed her. "Ok, I will. Promise."

"So, what's the guy's name? I want full details, Scott." He laughed at her, knowing what she meant. He wasn't going to tell her everything about Stiles, especially anything about the sex.

"Well his name is Stiles."

"What the hell kind of name is Stiles?"

XXX

Derek had been out in the wilderness for what felt like forever. When he was first out released, he didn't know what was happening, all he knew was that his own family had taken him from his mate separated them from each other. He missed Scott, his smile and his touch, everything about him. He vowed that he was going to return, that he would turn back into a man for Scott.

But for now he was focused on surviving. There were wolves and cougars out here fighting for territory, he saw the results of the battles. The blood spattered across the snow covered forest floor, the carcasses of both wolves and cougars. But that was not what he was worried about, it was the werewolves that he tried to avoid. There were a pack of them, he could smell the going where ever they pleased, searching for him. He didn't want them to find, so he followed his instinct, avoided their trails masked his scent and only moving during storms to cover his tracks.

Though he was successful with that, there were still times when he would get caught hunting for game. He was lone wolf without a pack, hunting was a lot harder when you couldn't spilt up a herd. He was hunting a pack of buffalos, making sure that they didn't see him.

His fur was dark and contrasting with the snow covered ground, he always had to hide in the shadows, waiting for the buffalo to move after a feeding. They had just gotten done and he creeping along the bushes, following them. Sometimes some would stop and look around as if to they had sensed him, there was one that stayed behind too long. He knew that his chance was now and he moved quickly paws pounding on the ground. He jumped on the unsuspecting buffalo, biting it's hind leg. His fangs ripped into it's flesh and the coppery taste of blood full his mouth.

It didn't take long for him to bring the buffalo down and go for its neck. He ripped into until he felt the buffalo go lifeless. He knew he didn't have long before the other werewolves were on him, he digged in, eating his fill. It had been some days since he had last fed and he wanted more, he didn't want to leave the carcass behind but he knew he had too if wanted to avoid the wolves.

While he was eating, he heard a branch snap and his perked his head up. His were ears alert and his eyes searching for any signs that he wasn't alone. He heard another snap coming for a different direction, sniffing the air around he found the scent. It was the scent of another werewolf.

He swiftly ran away left the carcass hoping that would be enough of a distraction for him to get away but it wasn't the wolf was following behind, keeping up with his pace. He knew that if caught into a fights that other of pack members would be there to back him up. So he decided on a plan, he might not know enough of the layout to get away but he knew enough to ambush the wolf.

He ran into the obscuring the sight of the other wolf. When he was sure the wolf couldn't see he hid, diving into the bushes and hoping it would hid some of his scent. The wolf came, stopping and smelling the air and Derek stopped to see just who his opponent was. The werewolf was a dark shade of brown, his strength showing through his coat and the alpha in him sensed that this wolf was also an Alpha.

Derek decided then and there that if he wanted to get home, to see Scott and his family then he had to be the wolf. He had to win this battle and any others. He rushed out of the bushes catching the wolf by surprise, his was fast enough to get his fangs into the wolf's side, knowing when tasted the blood that the hit was solid. Thought he got his fangs in he wasn't able to do much because he then felt claws raking down his side. He scooted away and they begin to circle each other, growling and their fangs showing and claws ready to rip into each other.

He wasn't the first too attack but he was fast enough to counter, trade claw swipe for swipe and they both knew that whoever got their fangs into the others neck would lose. Derek didn't try to match strength with the wolf, he would lose because he had no pack and pack was power. This wolf had move power then he did, so he used his speed. He went in for the leg get in fangs on one and he knew that it would help later on in the battle to be able to inflict this wound.

The wolf yelped and howled, calling for help and Derek knew that he had to end it quickly. He let go of the leg going for the throat. His fangs latched on and the wolf struggled, clawing at his chest as he tore into him, blood spilling on the forest floor. The wolf stopped struggling and this feeling, this rush of power filled Derek's body. He became, stronger, more alert and his inner Alpha his wolf, howled at the victory and power he had just obtained.

Derek didn't have time to stop and think about what just happened. He had to move, get away and rest somewhere save. He ran, getting as much distance between him and the body as he could. He knew that know the pack, would be out of his blood, he had just killed one of their own. The howls that he heard soon after prove him right. The hunt was on and the battle for his life was just beginning.

XXX

Stiles opened the door, hoping Scott was home. He had gotten home later than planned and he wished that Isaac was somewhere else, somewhere far away. He knew that even if Isaac was home that it wouldn't matter because he was gonna fuck Scott anyway. He felt his phone vibrate and he looked at it seeing a message from Isaac. He rolled his eyes, apparently his Dad called Isaac and he spilled the beans about Scott, about him living with him. His Dad would run a full background check and he wanted to meet Scott soon.

Though he was worried about it, he put out of his mind. He had something else or rather someone else to do at the moment. "Hey." He turned around to see Scott and almost dropped his phone at the sight. Scott had just gotten out of the shower and was drying his hair. He only had tight red briefs on and a pair of red tube sock.

"Uh…fuck." Stiles eyes were scanning Scott's body. His abs were showing, more pronounced because he still had his hands on the towel drying his hair and Stiles instantly got hard, especially seeing his boyfriend's hard nipples just ready to nibbled on.

"Um…Isaac's not coming home, he's staying at Allison, how was work?"

Stiles didn't answer. He took off his jacket, shoes and socks. He walked over to Scott taking the towel from and throwing it on the floor. He then grabbed the back of Scott's neck, "Fuck work." He kissed swallowing his tongue whole and Scott responded, groaning and grasping Stiles' shirt. They didn't stop kissing for a while and soon Scott's legs were wrapped around Stiles gyrating hips.

Scott broke away from the kiss, grinding back. "Finally…yes, fuck me please." Stiles kept nibbling on his neck, feeling every more and whimper. He reached down pulling Scott's brief down the curve of his ass, he went further tapped Scott's hole. Scott's breath hitched at each tap, "L-lube..we need- fuck."

Stiles pulled his finger back, trailed them up Scott's abs and chest stopping the circle his nipple before reaching his mouth. "Open."

In something Scott sparked at Stiles's order. The sound of voice, how it was barely controlled and so deep, filled with power. Scott opened his mouth letting his fingers in, he wrapped his tongue around each one, sucked on it like he would Stiles cock soon. After he got them fully wet, Stiles pulled them away and aimed one finger at his hole, when it first went in Scott's thighs tightened around Stiles waist pushing their hard-ons together. Stiles took his time, gong past and rubbing against his prostate, which made him whimper and leak me pre-cum soaking his briefs.

"Bedroom, Scotty…" Stiles whispered against him, as he licked the curve of his ear. Scott nodded, not able to talk because of the finger stroking deep inside of him. Stiles didn't let Scott down or stop his finger from circling in Scott.

They went into the bedroom and Stiles laid Scott on the bed, taking his finger but not before tapping his prostate, making Scott whimper and clutch at the sheets. "So fucking beautiful, so sexy and mine." Stiles said as pulled Scott's red briefs off, looking as he spread his legs wide, showing of his tight hole.

"Stiles fuck me please." Scott was breath heavy anticipating what Stiles was gonna do to him. He wanted him, inside him, on him. Stiles laid on top of him, thrusting two fingers inside of him and swallowing all of the whimpers and groans. Stiles could feel Scoot's body trembling from the pleasure, he loved the way Scott feel underneath him, grinding their cocks together.

Scott pushed him away, breaking the kiss. "Your cock. My mouth. Now."

Stiles smiled, liking the bossy Scott. He lifted off of him, taking his shirt and pants off. Scott got off the bed throwing Scott onto it. He knelt down, getting on his knees and stroking Stiles cock. He leaned licking his balls and sucking them into his mouth. He looked up to see Stiles, head back grasping the sheets.

Scott took the tip into his mouth, sucking it. "Fuck, your mouth is so…ah, it heaven." Scott was please at the praise Stiles was giving him. He took him deeper, going all the way down to Stiles brown curls, he worked his throat, constricting and convulsing. Scott pulled off, he taking a deep breath then going back down again. He used his mouth going up and down, Stiles had grabbed his hair and started fucking into his mouth. "Oh, fuck…I'm close." Scott pulled off and grasped the base of his dick, stopping him from coming.

After he was sure that Stiles wasn't coming, he rose up, getting on top of him. "You only get to come in me." He reached back and grasped his cock, slowing starting to sit on it. Stiles had to stop himself from thrusting right into, it felt so good, soo fucking good.

When Stiles was fully inside of him, Scott threw his head back and started rocking on back and forth. Stiles could feel him, he was deep and he thrust deeper, making Scott lean forward, putting his hand on his chest. "Scott, you feel so good."

Scott couldn't answer he was too busy whimpering and crying out in pleasure. He leaned back on his arms and put his feet on the bed, he rocked down on Stiles cock, the angle hitting his prostate directly. "Yes, yes, deeper…harder."

Stiles grabbed onto his feet so he wouldn't fall but that was all he could do, Scott was breaking him down, making his toes curl and let out whining noises. Scott was going faster, taking off his hands off of the bed to grab his hair and Stiles knew that this was one of the sexiest thing he had ever seen. The image of Scott, head back, rocking on his cock and moaning out in pleasure would forever be ingrained in his brain.

But he knew he was going to come soon, rose up, making Scott collapse back onto the bed. Stiles hooked his legs over his shoulder and leaned down kissing him. Scott grunted with each thrust and soon let out a silent scream, Stiles felt him, tighten as he came around him, making him come too. Stiles thrust harder with each pulse of his release, still licking into Scott's mouth.

After a few minutes, of kissing catching their breaths, Stiles got up and got a towel, cleaning the both of them off. "Sex with you is-"

"Out of this world." Scott replied. He got up and put shorts on and a black varsity shirt that read 'Power Bottom 69'. Stiles could feel himself stir just a little but he knew they had time for that in the morning. He ignored it getting dress himself.

They soon both fell asleep with Scott laying on his chest.

XXX

Stiles was soon woken up by banging on his front door. "Stiles, open the door now." Stiles got up and Scott looked at him in confusion, he was about to get out of bed but Stiles pushed him back down.

"Hey stay here, I'll be back okay." Scott nodded, looking at him with worry in his eyes.

Stiles ran to door quickly opening it, his Dad and few other officers came through the door. "Dad, what the hell." The officers passed him looking through his apartment and going into the back.

"Where is he?" His father replied, anger and fear in his eyes.

"I don't know who you're talking about, it's only me and Scott." Stiles heard Scott yell and went running to the back, but soon a pair of arms caught him, held him against the wall. He turned to see his Dad. "What are you doing? Leave him alone."

The officers soon came from his bedroom with Scott in pair of handcuffs. "Scott McCall, you are under arrest for the murder of Michael Greenberg. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you."

Stiles could see the fear in his eyes, he knew he was innocent. "Don't say anything okay, not a word. I'll find you a lawyer. Ok I promise everything is going to be okay.'

Scott didn't saying he couldn't believe his being arrested for murdering Greenberg.


	13. Darkness and Jail Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes to jail, Derek faces an Alpha and Stiles gets some devastating news

Scott didn't know what was happening, the last thing he was doing was sleeping with Stiles in his bed then next thing and he's in handcuffs being taken away. At first he thought that they had the wrong guy when they arrested him that it was a case of mistaken identity but when they said that he murdered Greenberg, he knew that it was no mistake. He didn't know what evidence they had on him, or why they thought he did it but he knew he didn't. He hadn't seen Greenberg since that night at the bowling alley.

He was soon taken away, watching while Stiles was held against the wall shouting promises of getting him a lawyer and telling him not saying anything. They threw him in a squad car and even the outside world seemed to fade away while he sat there thinking about how Greenberg might've died and why they thought he did it.

Sometime after, he was taken to a room in the precinct and recognized what it was. He had seen it in Law and Order too many times not too. It was the interrogation room, he knew the mirror was a two way one and judging by the two chairs that sat opposite of him he was gonna be interrogated by two cops.

They didn't come in right away like he thought they would. It was hours before anyone came in, they had taken the handcuffs after they sat him down, so he had some time to pace, walk around and try not to worry about it. He heard the click of the door and he hurried to his chair, two men came in. One holding a file and the other, an evidence bag, " , I am Detective Johnson and this is my partner Detective Whitfield."

He nodded at them, he didn't want to say much or anything at all, there was a reason that he was brought in and wanted to know why. They both sat down, Det. Johnson spoke first " , can you tell us your whereabouts at 2p.m yesterday?"

He nodded again, "Yeah, I was at my uh…apartment getting some clothes." He knew that if they were asking about his whereabouts around that time then it must've been when Greenberg was killed. He might've had some hope after all. Both Detectives looked at each other as if they had caught him in a lie.

"Hmm, funny the security tape for that time at your apartment complex was deleted and we questioned the doorman he said that he never saw you enter the building or leaving out."

Scott was confused at what they were telling him, there was no way that they didn't have him on tape and the doorman was too busy talking to his girlfriend to even notice him walking in or out. He couldn't say anything to explain it because they would just chalk it up to a lie, so he shrugged. "I was there. The doorman was chattin up his girlfriend the whole time though."

The Detective nodded, "Well we know you went there after the murder." He stopped and pulled out an evidence bag out, slamming on the table. Scott looked at it and was surprised to see his work shirt with dark blood stains all over it. "See we got a warrant for your apartment with your little rich friend."

The other Detective snorted, "Yeah, little bastard was all up in our faces too. We shut him up with the warrant though after that he was too busy on the phone calling daddy."

"We found this in the laundry basket in your room, and guess whose blood is on it? Greenberg's" Scott shook his head not believing what they were telling him. It wasn't possible it didn't make sense. He didn't even change clothes until he took a shower at Stiles place. How the shirt ended up back there and with blood all over it he didn't know.

"We haven't found the murder weapon yet but we'll find it soon."

"I didn't murder him. I haven't even seen the guy in like a month." Everything about this didn't make sense and the only explanation that he could come up with, was that someone was setting him up and they were doing at good job of it.

"You saw him yesterday, when you killed him." The Detective pulled pictures out of the file, sliding them across the table one by one. The pictures were horrible, blood was everywhere and Greenberg wasn't Greenberg anymore, there were only pieces of him bloodied and strung out across the concrete floor. The final picture showed his head, his last expression was one of fear and horror.

Scott looked away not wanting to see anymore. "I didn't do that, I don't know who did but it wasn't me. I don't even have a motive."

"Yes you do, see we got the file from Beacon Hill, we have everything in it, your finger prints and a report of how you assaulted Greenberg because he wouldn't accept your advances." It took Scott a minute to process that, how they got the file was completely over his head. They had the wrong story, Greenberg and his friends were attempting to rape him, he was only defended himself. The only reason the report looked like that was because Greenberg was the golden boy and his friends were the only witnesses. They had finger printed him when they brought him and started the case, if Jackson's Dad hadn't intervened he probably would've went to prison, all he had to do was not press charges and they wouldn't either.

"How do you think we found you, friends of his say they saw you…told us about your history back in Beacon Hills. When we got the file all we had to do was match your fingerprints with the one at the scene of the crime."

Scott was hyperventilating at this point. Whoever set him up did a damn good job of doing it and he knew that they had enough evidence now to put him behind bars for life. "I want my lawyer."

As soon he said the magic words, the door opened to reveal a handsome man in a black business suit and slicked back hair. "Detective, I think my client has spoken."

One of the detectives snorted, "Hale, I thought you took a break from law."

Scott instantly became interested in the man who was his lawyer at the mention of his last name. It was the same as Derek's. The Detectives left and they became the only ones in the room, the man looked at him and smiled "Hi, I'm Peter Hale and I'll be taking your case."

XXX

When Scott was taken out of the building Stiles' Dad let him go and the second he did Stiles was out of the apartment running to see Scott but by the time he made it out the front door the police car was already driving away.

He ran back upstairs to his apartment, ready to demand answers from his father. He found him sitting at the kitchen counter as if waiting for the inquiry that his son would launch at him.

"Dad, what the hell, Scott didn't kill anybody he was here with me the whole time."

The police sighed as if already tired "Stiles, there is more than enough evidence to put him at the scene of the crime."

"It doesn't matter because Scott didn't do it. I know him." Stiles knew that something was wrong here, very wrong. Scott being arrested for Greenberg's murder…made sense to somebody who was looking from the outside considering their past history. But he knew Scott, he was…in love with the guy, if anybody was to kill Greenberg, he would be at the top of the list because he knew the actual truth.

"Yeah, so you know that he assaulted this Greenberg kid a few years back right." His Dad had gotten up at this point, walking towards him with anger and hostility on his face. "Stiles, I know you…care about this kid, but there is alot that you don't know about him."

Stiles laughed at what his Dad was telling him, "I know all about about…that and trust me, you have no idea what that bastard put him through." Stiles left his father in the kitchen going to his bedroom to put on some clothes. He had to hurry put before they put booked Scott, he wanted to see before that happen tell him he wasn't alone.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" his Dad yelled down the hall.

Stiles ignored him, hearing a ringing. He looked at his dresser to see Scott's phone vibrating, he looked at the caller id to see it was Jackson. He quickly answered the phone.

"Hey, Scott?" Jackson asked.

"No, it's Stiles, look Scott just got arrested for Greenberg's murder. The cops come by your place looking for him?"

Jackson snorted, "Came through, yeah you could say that. Totally destroyed my place looking for evidence, they had a warrant, Stiles and they found some bloodied clothes."

Stiles wanted to break something, someone, anything, he could feel his magic pulsating and he took a second to calm down. It wasn't right, Scott wasn't a killer and in all honesty if Scott had really done, he would've helped him cover it up. Greenberg really deserved it if what he saw at the bowling alley was anything to go by. "Okay look, meet me down at the precinct, call Allison, my brother should be with her. I'll call a lawyer, I know the best one."

He knew Jackson was already running out of the door. "Ok, Ok, I will and Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I was a complete asshole to you at first but…I'm really glad you and Scott got together." Stiles could tell that it was hard for him to say and he knew that Scott's best friend approve was a good thing too.

"Me too, see you down there." They both hung up and Stiles made his way out of the apartment, his father following his every move. He was almost out of the door before his arm was being gripped and his Dad was looking at him with this serious look in his eyes.

"Stiles…if you know something tell me now?"

Stiles pulled his arm out of his father's harsh grasp and turned his back on him making his way to his car. He pulled out his phone and started dialing a number he never thought he needed before now.

There were only three rings before it was picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Peter, this is Stiles…I need a huge favor."

XXX

Scott was surprised to say the least. The man before him was related to Derek and he could see the resemblance. Though he wanted say 'fuck off' to any help Derek was sending his way, he knew he needed it, he need all the help he could possibly get.

He got up and extended his hand out, Peter looked at it for a second before shaking it. "Now that introductions are over let's talk about your case shall we?"

They both sat down and Peter pulled out a notepad and a pen. "Now, this is what I know, you are being charged with the murder of Michael Greenberg, they have more than enough evidence to put you at the scene of the crime. You have a past history with the deceased, so they also have motive. They basically have enough to put you away for life."

Scott could feel the tears coming. It felt the world was crushing, breaking him down. He didn't realize how bad it was until Peter put it all in prospective. He could really go to jail for life, "but, I-I didn't do it."

Peter looked from writing on his notepad and took a second to look at him, "Look, with the evidence they have it looks like you did and with any other lawyer you would be going to jail but I am your lawyer and I will make sure that you don't."

The way he said it, Scott actually believed him believed that they might win. "OK."

"Alright so tell me everything, the history with you and Greenberg, your whereabouts yesterday and if you had any prior contact with him."

Scott nodded and he told him everything. He told about how Greenberg used him, how when everything was revealed they wanted to charge him with assault because of all the witnesses and why they charges were dropped. He could see the anger on Peter's face at that point but he told him to continue.

So he did, he went on to tell him how hadn't seen Greenberg until a month ago and why Stiles beat him into a bloodied pulp. Peter stopped him at that point, "Wait, Stiles beat Greenberg?"

Scott nodded not getting with Peter was so surprised. "Why?" Peter only shook his head and kept writing and Scott knew that Peter wanted to say something about how he had basically been cheating on Derek with Stiles and vice-versa.

"I know what you're thinking about me being with Stiles."

"I don't think anything Scott, but I do have to ask if Derek hadn't broken up with you how long would've tried to keep it all a secret?" Peter asked.

Scott wanted to answer the question, he thought he knew the answer but he didn't. If he was being honest to himself, he was falling for both of them if Derek hadn't broken his heart then in the end he wouldn't have chosen because he couldn't. He wanted both of them, even though he knew it wasn't possible.

"Derek made the choice for me but to be honest…as long as I could."

Peter looked at him for a moment as if contemplating something and then he just accepted his answer and they went through the process of what would happen next. He would go to the tombs until his bail hearing and even though Peter said it might be a few days, he would pull some strings for it to be sooner.

After they were done talking, a couple of cops came in and handcuffed him again. He was lead out and in the waiting area he saw Stiles, Jackson, Allison, Danny and Isaac waiting for him. The sight of all of them being there literally brought him to tears. The cops stopped and waited for him to say his goodbyes, giving him space.

Stiles was the first one to hug him and he wanted so much to hug him back but he couldn't the handcuffs were restraining his arms. So he did the next best thing, he came as close as he could and laid his head in his neck. "You're okay, everything's gonna be okay I promise."

Scott wanted to believe it, he really did but it didn't look like it would. They pulled apart and everyone hugged him. Allison was crying, Jackson and Danny looked sad, and Isaac was angry. They all told him they knew that he didn't do and they were going to prove it. He really hoped they would.

Stiles handed him a hoodie, "its cold down there in the tombs and you really can't go down there with a shirt that says power bottom." Everybody laughed at that and Allison wiped away his tears.

He turned around to show them his handcuffs, "I can't' exactly put it on." Stiles looked at the handcuffs and this look of fury crossed his face, he walked towards the officers and started talking to them gesturing and screaming in their faces. Soon enough they came back over and took the handcuffs off, as soon as they did Scott grabbed Stiles and gave him a real hug.

Stiles grabbed his face and kissed him, passion and love showing threw it. Scott kissed back gave just as much. They didn't need any words considering they were on a limited amount of time. He put the hoodie on and as soon as he did the handcuffs were back on and he was being led away. The last sight he had was everyone looking on as he went to jail.

He was soon booked, they took his finger prints and he had to take pictures. After that he was on a bus with others he didn't know, the drive didn't take long and when they made it to large building that you wouldn't expect to be a prison, the handcuffs were taken off and he throw in a jail cell with others. It wasn't large and it was already packed.

He looked around seeing the corner as the only spot available and went over to it sitting down. He didn't how he fell asleep but he did and he was woken up by the sound of his name being called. He quickly got up, hoping that they were taking him for his bail hearing. He went up to the woman with the clipboard, his nervousness showing through.

"Hi, I'm Scott, Scott McCall."

She only spared him a glance, showing him the clipboard. "Is this your social security number?"

He nodded at her, still confused at what was happening. "Yes."

"How much do you make a week?"

"Uh $150, maybe $200 on a good week. Wait, are you going to take me to my bail hearing?"

She didn't saying anything only wrote down what he told her and left calling out somebody else name. He turned around slid down the bars, dread at his situation filling him.

"Sorry kid, they only wanna know all that stuff so they can charge you for bail." The man standing above him told him.

Scott banged his head frustrated at how long he might've hand to wait. Over the course of his time in there, he changed cells about five times. Sometimes the cells were larger other times they were smaller but they always were packed. Some people said they had been there for days, others a few weeks and Scott understood why Peter said he would have to pull some string to get him an earlier bail hearing. He had already been here a day and he was going crazy, he couldn't imagine being here a few weeks.

A man came and called his name and a few others. It was actually his bail hearing this time. They took out the cell and transported him to the court house. He wasn't just walking into the court room like he thought, he would be put into another cell where others were waiting too. One by one they were led out until he was the last one left.

The guard came and got him. He was led into the court room, he was surprised to see everyone there but on the side of the prosecutors were people he didn't know. They looked at him with disgust and he could tell they were somehow related to Greenberg. He looked over and saw Stiles who smiled at him instantly and Scott smiled back at him, happy to see him there. He was led to the desk where Peter was. He seemed to be getting all of his paperwork in order and the guard took off his handcuffs.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked him and Scott nodded, he was okay, he was only nervous. He didn't know where this was gonna go, he just hoped that bail wasn't too high.

He looked over at the prosecutor's table and saw who was going to be damning him in court. The man was tall, not exactly handsome, just someone who was normal in his eyes. There was also a woman who was next to him that he didn't recognize but he didn't want to sweat it. He couldn't worry about they were gonna say about him in the next few moments, he could only worry about how Peter would protect him.

The judge came in and sat down. "All may rise." They both stood up and so did the prosecutors.

"Okay, this is the bail hearing for a Mr…Scott McCall. For the count of First Degree Murder, how do you plead?"

"Not-not guilty, your honor." He looked to Peter to see if he did it right and he nodded at him.

"On the issue of bail where do the people stand?"

"Your honor, we're asking that the defendant be remanded until the time of the trial, he is a very violent man, who cut the victim to piece." The lawyer answered and Scott knew what the picture of Greenberg's body showed it ripped apart and blood everywhere. He knew what they thought, how evil he was.

"Thank you for that information counselor but this is only a bail hearing, save that for the trial. , anything you wanna say?"

"Your honor, my client is not a flight risk. He is a student here at NYU. He has many ties to the community, he lives and works here. He has no criminal record." Peter answered.

"Your honor, we have documents that prove the defendant is violent." The prosecutor went up to the judge's bench and gave him a document.

The judge looked at for a moment, " there is a police report for assault here where you are involved, care to explain?"

Scott didn't talk because Peter was right there defending him, "Your honor, that document should have been destroyed no charges were filed and my client should not of had his finger prints stored for later." In that instant, he knew he had the right lawyer, no matter how he felt about

"Ok, ok like I said this not a trial only a bail hearing and I have made my decision." The moment the judge said that Scott's blood instantly went cold. He was scared that he was going to have to jail, because the tombs were only for holding, if he went to Rikers he didn't know if was going to make it.

"On the decision for bail, I have decided that bail shall be set at $750,000 cash or bond." The judge banged his gavel and that was it. Scott was on the verge of tears, he didn't have $750,000. He didn't even have $1,000.

Scott felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Jackson and Stiles. "Scott, don't worry about bail ok, we got it and you're going to be out soon, ok."

Scott felt the tears fall from his eyes, he didn't know if it was from the fear of having to go to prison or that they had his back. Stiles wiped the tears away and kissed his forehead, "I told you everything was gonna be okay right?"

"Yeah, yeah you did." Scott wanted say more to thank all of them but the handcuffs were soon back on him and he was being led away from where he really wanted to be.

XX

Derek had been running for a while now and even the extra strength he had gotten from the other wolf didn't let him out race the pack after him. He had been dodging them for days, they had been tracking his scent, his blood had been all over from the battle and his wounds didn't heal until a day later.

He was currently running through the forest, under snow loaded tree branches and hidden stones. The pack had finally caught up to him and he knew that even with the extra strength that fighting four wolves was a death sentence. He took a sudden left, unaware that a russet wolf was on his heels, he was suddenly thrown left, tackled by another russet from his right side.

They rolled across the snowy forest floor and Derek threw the other wolf off. He knew he wasn't going to get away this time, both of the twin wolves were circling him, cutting off any path of escape. They both were growling, mirroring each other, though the situation was grim he wasn't going to die without taking a few of the wolves with him.

Another dark-brown wolf came out of the forest, rushing at him. The wolf broke through the barrier the other two had created and went straight for his neck. Derek clawed at her, pushing her away while avoiding her claws. He attacked her right back, trying to sink his claws into whatever part of her flesh that he could reach. He only nipped her and she fell back, fangs exposed and showing him just how much damage she could do.

The two other wolves didn't move but their ears perked up and they looked in the direction of the forest. He looked in the same direction and saw the wolf emerge. The wolf was large, with gray fur and he shined with a certain kind of strength. All the wolves around him bowed, showing respect. Derek knew that this wolf was more powerful than any of the others. He knew that he may very well die in this fight. He wished he could see Scott, his family and even Stiles one more time. He didn't want to die here in this place, alone.

The other wolves backed away and the gray wolf approached him. He knew that this was the alpha wolf, even the wolf inside him saw it. The wolf bore it's fangs at him and Derek did the exact same back, the circled each other looking for weaknesses, any opening they could use to take the other down. They both stopped at the same moment knowing that it impossible to finding an opening at this point.

They ran at each other, claws and fangs ripping into the other. Derek tried his best but he was pushed back by the overwhelming strength of the other wolf. He was on his back, trying to protect his neck from being ripped out. He clawed at the other wolf's face and was lucky enough to catch his eye, took a step back, its eyesight obscured.

Derek went in attack with everything he had and the other wolf fought back overwhelming him at times. He was able to get away though and bite into his side, which made the wolf howl in pain. Derek didn't stop at that though he kept attacking and biting but then he was suddenly thrown off sliding through the snow. He looked at the other wolf seeing, the red snow growing beneath its paws.

Derek got back up and ran at him again this time going for the face, even though the wolf was losing ground, losing strength the more it bled out, it still fought back. Derek was biting back and claws shredded his side but he did let of the other wolf instead sinking his fangs deeper into its flesh. The wolf struggled until it fell onto the ground and Derek kept a tight clutch on its neck. The life drained away from the wolf and the light left its eyes.

Derek finally let go and howled, feeling the strength leave the other and fill him. He felt his body change, he bones break and reform. He felt the fur fall off his body and his paws grow into hands and feet. He lifted himself off of the ground and stood tall, the other wolves bowed before him. He was Alpha now.

"Change now." They did as he commanded, changing back and revealing a pair of red headed twins and a woman with dark hair.

"Now, tell me where the hell I find a phone."

XXX

Scott walked outside happy to see the sunlight, there were no windows in the tombs. Darkness covered most of the place and to see sunlight was a blessing. He was suddenly tacked, black hair blocking his view. He laughed knowing exactly who was hugging him. "Allison, I am so glad to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Scott." Allison whispered. They pulled apart and he was instantly hugged by Jackson and Danny. "Scott, don't scare us like that again, ok?" He heard Jackson whisper and Scott nodded, "Ok."

They pulled away just in time for Stiles to pull him in and kiss him. Scott kissed him back with everything he had. The kiss full of passion and longing that both of them had felt in the past few days, they separated though they were still close, not wanting to let each other go, "I'm glad you're back."

Scott chuckled, nuzzling into his neck "Me too."

"Ok, let's go get something to eat because I know you're starving." Jackson yelled pushing toward his car.

They went to an Italian restaurant and they took his mind off of all his worries. They reminisced about old times, happy days. They joked around and Stiles vibed with them, joked back, making everyone laugh. Scott looked at him, the person that hadn't left him, believed in him and he knew that he was in love with him. He also knew the Stiles needed to know the truth, he owed it to him.

"Hey, can we talk?" Scott whispered in his ear. Stiles looked at him in confusion but nodded and took his hand as he led them out the backdoor outside.

"Hey, what's up?" Stiles asked, still smiling and looking at him with a look that screamed adoration. Scott didn't know how to tell him, how to explain what he did. He really didn't deserve a guy as great as Stiles.

"I-I have something to tell you and I…just hope you don't hate me afterwards."

"Scott, look-", he took his hand, gripping it, "I'm crazy about and I-I love, ok…so there is no way I could ever hate you."

Scott wished that was true that he wouldn't hate him after him told him something that could very well break his heart. "When we got together…you weren't the only person I was seeing."

Stiles pulled his hand away, looking at him with pain and devastation. "Wha-What do you mean you were seeing someone else?"

"I met him before you and I hadn't dated in a long time…I swear Stiles that me and him are over. I swear." Scott cried out at him.

"Wait, was he the friend you were devastated over? That you cried over for days and I was the one who comforted you, while you sat there and lied to my face!"

Scott was crying knowing the Stiles was right, what he had done was despicable. Stiles was there for him and he betrayed him because he was greedy, he didn't want to get neither of them up.

"Who was it?"

Scott was surprised that he asked the question and really didn't want to answer it but he knew he had to. "Derek Hale." He whispered.

Stiles looked at him as if he destroyed everything he thought was good in the world. He laughed and cried, back away from him. "I-I can't do this now, I-I…no." Stiles walked away from him, opening the restaurant door.

"Wait, Stiles please!" Scott chased after him but the door closed in his face and he could've sworn he saw a flash of blue light that quickly faded away. When he went inside, he checked everywhere but he was nowhere.

Stiles had left him and he deserved it.

XXX

Stiles knew he had to get away from Scott. He could look at him right now, not after what he told him. He couldn't believe that Scott cheated on him with Derek. Derek Hale, somehow he had made it back into his life and using Scott to do it.

When he opened the door to go back into the restaurant he was just wishing to be home, he was surprised to actually find himself walking through the door of his apartment building and he was actually thankful to Kate, she had actually taught something useful.

He hadn't used any magic since he escaped her grasp a few weeks ago and if he was being truthful it was starting to build up, he had been getting anxious and skin had been crawling. He walked up the stairs and pulled out his keys to his apartment, opening his door.

"Hey Stiles, I haven't seen you in a while how's Scott?"

Stiles froze in the doorway, he looked out into the hallway and there was Kate standing there, looking as if she had achieved something. He hadn't seen her in sometime but it didn't look like she had changed much or her mind about him for that matter apparently.

Stiles rolled his eyes at her "Kate, I'm not dealing with you now or ever. So just…shoo."

She chuckled at him, "Stiles, all I'm doing is asking about Scott, I heard that he was involved a murder of some kind quite scandalous actually."

Stiles stopped at that, there was something off about her. Her whole demeanor, her words it was as if she was trying to tell him something and then realized it.

"What did you do?" Stiles asked.

"Oh Stiles, you shouldn't of ran away…so here's the deal, you give me what I want and maybe I'll give the police evidence that Scott was setup." She smiled at him thinking that she had won.

Stiles could feel at the energy inside of him raging. She set Scott up, caused him to suffer all because he didn't to play to her tune. He was beyond pissed, but not just at. At himself, he knew she was dangerous, he allowed her to hurt Scott and what hurt most of all was that Scott suffered because of him.

This time it was different than the others, there were no feelings of elation, his magic was going to react differently become more focused, more dark than before. There was only hate and of a loathing for the person standing in front of him. The lights in the hallway began to flicker and Kate looked up wondering what was happening.

"Kate, I think you've underestimated me. You really shouldn't have made me your enemy."

He focused solely on her, and he heard a crack. She fell to floor, gasping in pain and the more she tried to stop it, the more she cracked, Stiles figured it might be her bones but he really didn't care. Her body began to contort, her body going different ways and impossible angles. She tried to scream but Stiles silenced her with just a look, no matter how loud she did no one would hear her.

He walked towards her, calmly and slowly. When he reached her he bent down, grasping her hair so that she could look him in the eyes. He could see how much she feared him at this point, the faltering lights in the hallway might've added to that fear.

"You hurt someone close to me, someone I love and that was a grave mistake." He grasped her hair tighter and leaned close, "Because now, I'm capable of anything and everything." He whispered in her ear.

He stood up dragging her along with him and she struggled but the pain that was racking her body there wasn't much she could do. He reached his door and paused. He pulled out his phone and texted Isaac, 'found a lead on who might've framed Scott, I'll be gone a few days. Don't worry.' He had to cover all his bases after all, he didn't want any interruptions.

He grasped the handle, imagining where he wanted to go and when he opened the door it was to cavern that she had taken him the first time. He looked down at her and he could feel the fear seeping from her body, he smiled. They walked through the door shutting it behind them.

XXX

Scott got out the shower, he had been calling Stiles non-stop, left voicemails until his box was full and he hadn't heard anything back. He knew that really didn't want to talk to him now or maybe ever. He hadn't told his friends either, he didn't want them to worry and they had already done some much for him. He had even kicked Jackson out to spend some time with Lydia, though he hadn't met he met her yet she seemed to be good for him.

He got dressed and sat down on the couch, he was happy to be back home even if his room was torn apart by the police search. He had cleaned up as best he could and it didn't help to take his mind on how bad his love life was at the moment.

"Love fucking hurts." He whispered to himself.

He heard the doorbell ring and he rolled his eyes knowing that Jackson most likely left his keys. He went to the front door opening it up, "Jackson, next ti-Derek."

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Derek was standing in front of him and he looked different stronger maybe, more of an air of authority. "What are you doing here?"

Derek step forward and Scott step back, "Scott I…I talked to Peter, he told me what happened…what my parents did."

Scott scoffed at that, "What? Tell me the truth that I was just a piece of ass. A part of your long line of conquest." He hated himself for what he felt at seeing him, the joy and happiness that rushed inside his body at the thought of having him close again. He realized he missed him.

"NO! They lied. I would never…" He took a moment to calm himself, knowing that his anger at his parents wouldn't help him get Scott back nor the anger at Peter's explanation of how Scott was being tried for murder. "Scott, I meant every word I said. I didn't leave because I wanted to, they tricked me and I'm so sorry."

Scott wiped the tears that had started to come at Derek's explanation. "It wouldn't matter even if I did believe you. I-I've moved on."

Derek shook his head not believing it, "We're mat-meant to be together, I know it, I feel it and I know you do too." Derek rushed towards him and kissed him. Scott resisted at first and his hands that were meant to push him away, pulled him close. He picked Scott up wrapping his legs around his waist. Stilling kissing they ran into wall multiple times, stopping to grinding against each other. They finally made it Scott's bedroom and Derek slammed the door behind him.

XXX

Sorry for the wait I hope you like that chapter and just at dark!Stiles, for some reason it is just really hot. I love the comments, they keep me writing and inspire me to write better chapter.


	14. Reunions in bloody alleyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes back to problems not just in the pack but with Scott too. Things get even worse with Scott and Stiles reveals a darker side.

Derek was anxious to get back home to see Stiles and maybe even his family. He knew they betrayed him separated him from his mate and nearly had him killed, but they were still his family. He loved his mom, his Dad, his sisters, hell even Peter. He even had the whisper of a thought that if he had died he would never see Stiles again or apologize about how their relationship ended but it quickly went away. The one he most wanted to the see was Scott, his mate.

He wondered how he was doing and he hoped that he was happy and safe. He needed for him to be happy and safe. When he came back, he was going to be the best mate, he could. The instinct to care for and protect his mate was already starting to emerge.

"Sir, the plane is ready."

Derek shook off the thoughts and rose from the chair, "Thank you, are my…companions ready?" He said asking the steward.

"Ah, yes, they went ahead. I hope you don't mind."

Derek shook his head and went out onto the tarmac, walking onto the plane. He was thankful, that he was able to reach Laura. She was surprised to find out just exactly what her family did and sent a plane to their location and also wiring him some money.

As he got on, he was able to see the 'pack' that he was now in charge of. When they had exited the national park and made their way to the only place with a phone. He was able to find out, just exactly who they were. The two wolves, who had attacked him in the beginning, were the twins, Ethan and Aiden. They were two sides of the same coin but Derek could notice the differences between them. How Aiden was cold and cocky but Ethan was a wishful thinker and optimist. The other member of his pack, was a woman named Kali, her mate was the first wolf that he had killed and he knew that she wished for his death with every fiber of her being.

When he asked, the twins seemed more okay with transfer of power, so he asked them who their last Alpha was and they shared awkward glances and simply told him that the wolf's name was Deucalion, the alphas of alphas. Ethan said that it was good that he died while Aiden thought differently.

He sat in the back because he knew could not trust them. He knew it was unwise to sit in the front knowing that they could try to kill him at any time. When sat down, one of the twins, Ethan, he guessed, came to the back and sat next to him. "Hey, um I know that we attacked you and all but I was hoping that we could start off on a good note. You know?"

Derek arched one eyebrow at the Ethan. "It's already on a bad note. You tried to kill me and I killed some of your pack and now I'm your Alpha."

"I know. I know it won't be easy but I do want to make this work. Deucalion had us out there for months living as wolves. I want to get back to civilization and get back to my actual life, back to Dann-." He stopped himself, shaking his head and getting his emotions back under control. "I didn't want what Deucalion wanted, I'm not power hungry, none of us are. I think you could be a good Alpha, a better one."

"Why? How do you know that I'm not planning you're deaths the second I'm home and with my family, I won't turn on you?" The moment he said that all the wolves tensed in their seats, their claws were emerging. Derek didn't react, he didn't move. He looked deep into Ethan's eyes waiting for his response, waiting for an honest truth.

Ethan took a second to answer and when he did Derek was absolutely shocked, "Because I know you only killed Deucalion for survival and not for power. You're not the type of power hungry alpha that he was, you don't want it or need. So no I don't think you're planning our deaths."

Derek looked away at that because it was true, he was a killer now and even though it was to survive, he hated that he needed to do that but if need be he would do it again. Something about being out in the forest, being a wolf, had changed him. He was harder than before, some of his humanity had been traded in exchange for power and a scary part of him was fine with it, craved it a little bit actually.

He also had this sense, this feeling that this was his pack now, whatever past they may have was now somewhat irrelevant to his wolf. His instinct was screaming to command them, show them he is their Alpha and he will protect them, any feelings of resentment from him had lowered the moment he killed Deucalion. "I am your Alpha, but only if you want me to be. I won't force you. You're Alphas you can go on and make your own packs." The words came out like gravel, pain coursed through his throat at the words.

"Good because I want you to be." Ethan smiled, "oh, and me and Aiden are a package deal." Derek nodded, showing his approval and Ethan went off to sit next to Aiden, happy with himself.

Derek looked Kali's way and she was sneering at him but he already knew what her decision would be. He had killed her mate, why would she want him as her Alpha. She turned away after a few seconds of sneering and Derek let a sigh, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

The plane took off and he was finally relieved to be going home.

XXX

The plane landed and they came off entering the airport. He looked around hoping to see his family and he did. They were all there, Laura and Cora were the first to run to him. As soon as they reached him they threw themselves onto him, hugging him with everything they had and he hugged them back.

"I missed you, guys" he whispered into their hair and Cora, laughed, slightly pulling away a little teary eyed.

"We missed you too, big bro."

Laura pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm happy to see you, little bro and look at you all grown up and an Alpha now."

Derek nodded, looking away and slightly blushing. "Yeah, well, I've always been an over achiever."

The rest of his family made their way to him and his mother pulled him into a hug. "Glad to see you back, son."

Derek wanted to yell at her, to scream but when met with the caring and sad look in his mother's eyes, he knew he couldn't do it. He hesitantly hugged her back. "I'm happy to see you too." He looked towards his Father, who was looking at the scene with pride in his eyes. Derek nodded to him, knowing his father wasn't a physical person like the rest of his family. They pulled away and his mother looked behind him, nodding in that direction. "Derek, who are they?"

He turned to see Aiden and Ethan, looking on awkwardly. Kali was off to the side inspecting her nails. Derek sighed, knowing the reaction he would get, "Their pack. My pack."

The look of shock on his family's faces was appeared rather quickly. Ethan smiled and came forward, pulling his brother along. He put his hand out to Derek's mother and her eyes shined red with power while Ethan's and Aiden's did the same. His family reacted the same, their eyes shining gold and before Derek could say anything Kali was right next to the twins, eyes blazing with barely contained power.

"Derek, their Alphas not Betas, they cannot be your pack."

Derek growled at her, actually growled at the woman who had raised him, loved him and protected him. But even if she was his mother, she was another Alpha telling him he couldn't have his pack and no Alpha, mother or not was going to keep from his pack. "They are now, so deal with it."

Neither side moved for fear of any sudden movements, setting off a fight within the airport, which was something neither of them wanted. Laura was the first to calm down, returning her eyes from the colorful gold to brown. "I know this is a surprise to everyone but we need to have this conversation somewhere more private and I think that both sides would agree that it's best."

Derek looked at his sister with pride and he saw within her something that his father had been missing for some time. A true leader and he knew right now that he was acting the exact opposite. He nodded and everyone took a step back, oddly enough the twins stayed by his side. A part of him was happy that they were treating him as their Alpha but another part took notice of what just happened, how he acted and he knew he truly did not know what he was getting himself into.

"Ok, we'll meet at my apartment." His family nodded and walked away, his sisters sparing him a backwards glance.

He sighed and turned to his pack, or what he thought was a pack. "Let's go." The twins gave him a shy glance and followed behind him, while Kali stayed close behind them as if the guard them from an attack.

Thankfully enough his sister had the forethought to get them a separate limo. They all got in and the ride was silent for a while. Aiden was the first to speak, "Sooo, when were you going to tell us you were a Hale?" Everyone looked at him, curiosity in their eyes.

Derek shrugged, "Didn't know it mattered."

Aiden and Ethan jaws dropped, "Didn't matter, dude you part of the Hales one of the original wolf lines, not to mention the fact the whole of your territory is basically New York, the state."

Derek was surprised the hear that, he family hadn't told him much besides the fact that they were a family of werewolves and that Scott was an awakener, that he was the one to unleashed the wolf inside of him that had been locked away since birth.

Kali scoffed, "No wonder he doesn't thirst for power, he already had it."

"Wait, how do you not know this? Aren't you like a born wolf?" Ethan asked and Derek didn't know if he should tell them, if he could trust them. But they were his pack and he wanted to start this off by not lying.

"Yes and no, I just recently found out that I'm a werewolf. I was awakened."

His truth was met with silence. The twins looked astonished, even Kali looked surprised. "Wow, this is my first time meeting one, like…wow." Ethan scooted closer to him and looked at him as if he was some newly discovered species, Derek rolled his eyes at him but let him look on.

"Don't get so happy. He just admitted to basically not knowing anything about being an Alpha." Kali explained as she looked away from him.

Aiden shrugged, "Well, neither did we when we turned."

The conversation quickly ended when they entered his apartment building, Aiden and Ethan looked around in astonishment. When they made it into his apartment, they still had this look of surprise and wonder and it made him think of Scott, the first time he came back. He couldn't wait to see his mate, feel him, touch him.

His family was waiting in the living room. His mother looked almost regal in her pose and at that moment he knew that he wasn't dealing with his mother but another Alpha. The pack trailed behind and even Kali, took a spot next to his side when he sat down.

"Derek, what exactly happened out there?" Laura asked.

"I survived." Derek answered simply, taking back his anger at his family. They had stuck him out there without really knowing what was going too happened. He didn't actually know why that did it either and that was bothering him a little. "Why exactly did you do it, abandon me?"

He thought that his mother would look away in shame of some sort but she didn't she held his gaze. "You were a newly turned alpha, who couldn't quite distinguish between enemy and friend. The only way for you to truly come back to yourself was to connect to your wolf, understand what we are now. We couldn't teach you. It was something you yourself had to learn…and it seems to me that you did."

Derek anger subsided at that point because he knew that she was right on that. He didn't think that he would've been able to change back on will alone. The experience in the forest was something that he needed, to come to terms with what he is now. The truth was that he was no longer human but a werewolf, a whole new world was before him now and he was trying to find his place in it.

Laura looked between them and the other wolves in the room. "Ok, though this conversation is needed, it has to be at another time. The conversation to be had now is about Derek's pack and how the others will react to the information."

Derek and Talia looked at each and nodded. Once again Laura was the voice of reason and Derek knew that she always had been even when they were kids.

"Derek, as Head Alpha of this territory, I cannot allow you to disturb the balance here. A large pack is hard enough to integrate into a new territory but a pack of Alphas is not what we want here. Considering the history of the other only know Alpha pack has." Talia said.

Ethan stood up at that, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Deucalion is not our Alpha any more. Your son is, he killed Deucalion and is our Alpha now. Shouldn't you have faith that he won't lust for power like other Alphas."

Derek was surprised at Ethan's defense of him. It had only been a few days since he had killed a part of the young Alpha's pack and taken over. The fact that he held no ill will for him but what looked like feelings of protectiveness and respect for his new Alpha said something about him.

Surprise dawned on his family's faces, "You killed Deucalion?" His father asked.

Derek nodded, he knew that his predecessor had somewhat of a history, brutal even but by the look on his family's faces it seemed he was a miracle that he was even sitting before them. Pride shown on his father's face and concern on his mother's.

"That doesn't make your situation any better, the fact that this is not a new Alpha pack but the one that has terrorized and killed other packs, and is now under a newly turned Alpha no less, who has no idea has to run a normal pack never mind a pack filled with other Alphas is indefinitely worse." Talia answered, her crimson eyes shining brightly.

Her reply made Ethan sit down, everything she said made sense. And Derek knew she was right, he was an Alpha who had no idea what he was doing, he was stepping into shoes bigger than any other Alpha starting out, but he wasn't about to fail his pack, not now.

"Then call a pack meeting. I will meet with them. Assure them that we are not here to start trouble. We are here to live peacefully." Derek asked her calmly.

Laura spoke, with worry in her eyes. "Derek, do you know what kind of position this puts us in? Put you in? You are an awakened Alpha of the Hale line and on your first turn, you come back with not a pack of betas but Alphas. The other packs will see this as a ploy to give you power and take over this territory. There is a chance they will try to overthrow us as head pack."

Derek hadn't looked at it that way, the threat that his pack presented to what was the community of werewolves in New York was apparently enormous. He had to find a way to deescalate the situation. He didn't want his return to start a civil war.

Kali sighed, annoyed with the conversation, "Why should they fear us, we are no longer that pack we once were, tell them that Deucalion and En…Ennis are dead. They were the ones that most of the wolves know of what consisted of the Alpha pack."

Derek nodded, "Yes, it lessens the threat that we present and if we can show each pack, that we present no danger to them, then it shouldn't be hard to sway them to our side."

His father surprised him, when he stood and spoke "It could be possible if Derek approached each pack separately and then when the meeting is held, a vote could be called on whether or not to exile them. With Derek having already curried favor beforehand, we should have enough votes to get the result that we want."

Laura, nodded her expression calculating. "Yes, there are some packs that are friendly with us, I'm pretty sure they would side with us if we come to them with this beforehand." She looked at her mother, hopeful that she was perceptive to the idea.

Talia ultimately nodded, "Yes, we can try but if the decision is to exile you. I will do everything in my power, as Head Alpha to see that it happens."

Derek nodded what she was telling him. He knew that she was more than his mother she was a leader and even she could not save him if everything went wrong.

Cora approached him, sitting down next to him and taking his hand. "Ok, now that that's over. Derek, we have some bad news about Scott."

Derek's heart stopped at the implication that Scott was in danger. Fear crept in every atom of his body at the thought of him dead or harmed in any way.

"Ethan, Aiden. I think its best that we leave. Don't you?" Kali asked them and they both nodded their heads, getting up to leave. Derek couldn't even ask them where they were going. He was still suspended in the coming of the news about Scott.

The front door closed, signaling their exit and Derek looked at Cora with worry and concern. "While you were gone, something happen with Scott and he was arrested."

Derek pulled his hand away, "What do you mean arrested, arrested for what?"

There was a knock at the front door and Laura went to open. Peter came through, walking quickly to Derek and he stopped when he saw the stunned look on his face. "I'm guessing you just told him about Scott." Cora looked at her uncle and nodded.

Peter sighed and sat down on the couch next to him, looking at him calmly. "Derek, Scott was arrested for murder of someone from his past. A past I'm guessing that he has not told you about."

Derek shook his head, processing the information that Scott, his mate was on trial on murder. He didn't understand it but he knew he had to. "What uh, what past?"

"Apparently, Scott was in a relationship with the deceased. A relationship in which he was lied to and sexually assaulted, and the police think that this is his motive. The police also have his fingerprint at the crime scene and his blooded clothes confiscated from his apartment. All these things are enough to put him away for life." Peter told him calmly.

There were so many emotions that flowed through him. He was angry, confused, sad and he could feel himself losing control and he tried to pull away to step back from his family but Peter didn't let go.

"Derek, that isn't the only news I have to share with you…he has been seeing Stiles too at the same time."

Everyone in the room gasped and Derek was beyond angry he was pissed, at Scott for cheating on him, at Stiles for seeing Scott, at Peter for telling him. He pulled away from Peter's grasp and roared out in pain at the situation. He was gone for a few weeks only to find out everything was falling apart around him.

"Peter, I think you've told him enough." Talia said, now standing in front of here pack.

Peter moved from behind her, "No, he needs to hear it, all of it. We don't have time for him to freak out later on because we want to be subtle, might as well get it all out now."

Derek could feel his canines elongate and his claws push through his fingernails. He was losing control and he needed to stop himself before anyone. He already knew his eyes were changed growing red with anger.

"Derek, you remember when we came to pick you up. How Scott didn't want to let you go. What do think happened to him?

That was his breaking point, right there. There fact that Peter hinted at doing something to his mate. He rushed him, throwing him into the wall and he could feel hands on him trying to pull him back but he shrugged them. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Peter was wheezing from the hands constricting his throat. "We…ahhh we altered his memory to forget that you were there and that you br-br-broke up with…ah him."

Derek was finally pulled away by Talia, her face shifted from a human to that of a beta wolf. Derek didn't care though. The thought that they would did something to Scott, his own family, the anger threatened to take him over again but he knew he was stronger than this, he knew he could overcome this.

If he didn't he may never hear what they did to Scott. He pulled his eyes away from Peter's form, knowing if he stared at him any longer he might not be able to. He took a second, thinking about and how he needed how he must've hated him. His fangs receded and his claws shrunk, his breathing slowed and he was finally at a point to where he could talk without growling.

"What exactly did you say to him?"

His Father sighed and Derek knew at that moment that he had more to do with it than Peter. "We told him, that you-that you had used him for sex and that you had moved on to another conquest."

Derek scoffed at that, his love life destroyed by one conversation. He couldn't blame Scott if he hated, if he moved on. Whatever his Father told Scott made every promise he made to him seem like a lie. His family made considered his relationship to his mate irrelevant and that made him resent them, which he would've never thought he would ever do.

"Get out." He whispered. He didn't want to see them, not now. What was supposed to be a somewhat joyous reunion turned to a horror show. He didn't feel like talking to any of them, but he knew there was one person he needed to talk to and not for his sake. "Peter, stay we need to talk about Scott's case."

He heard rustling and footsteps. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his mother's voice, knowing that it was her. "Derek, I know that you are hurt and at this moment I would be to, but remember we love you and what we do is always in your best interest whether or not you believe right now."

Not trusting himself, he just nodded and Talia walked away the rest of her family walking out behind her. There was a moment of silence between him and Peter and Derek knew that he had to break the silence. "Did he do it?"

"No, I believe him when he said he didn't. I think somebody is framing him."

Derek didn't care either way but for Peter to think that someone was framing him was a surprise and when he looked at Peter, he knew he was completely serious by the look on his face. "That doesn't make sense. I know him and he would never intentionally hurt someone. Who would frame him?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling that Stiles might know."

Derek was surprised at that too. Stiles, he hadn't seen in a long time and they hadn't part on the best of circumstance and apparently would they reunite under them either. They had to talk though for Scott's sake and even with everything that was happening he knew he needed to work out his frustrations. Using everything in his newfound power to hunt down that person trying to hurt his mate was a perfect way to do it.

XXX

Scott got out the shower, he had been calling Stiles non-stop, left voicemails until his box was full and he hadn't heard anything back. He knew that he really didn't want to talk to him now or maybe ever. He hadn't told his friends either, he didn't want them to worry and they had already done some much for him. He had even kicked Jackson out to spend some time with Lydia, though he hadn't met he met her yet she seemed to be good for him. He was less of an asshole now.

He got dressed and sat down on the couch, he was happy to be back home even if his room was torn apart by the police search. He had cleaned up as best he could and it didn't help to take his mind on how bad his love life was at the moment.

"Love fucking hurts." He whispered to himself.

He heard the doorbell ring and he rolled his eyes knowing that Jackson most likely left his keys. He went to the front door opening it up, "Jackson, next tim-Derek."

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Derek was standing in front of him and he looked different stronger maybe, more of an air of authority. "What are you doing here?"

Derek step forward and Scott step back, "Scott I…I talked to Peter, he told me what happened…what my parents did."

Scott scoffed at that, "What? Tell me the truth that I was just a piece of ass. A part of your long line of conquest?" He hated himself for what he felt at seeing him, the joy and happiness that rushed inside his body at the thought of having him close again. He realized he missed him.

"NO! They lied. I would never…" He took a moment to calm himself, knowing that his anger at his parents wouldn't help him get Scott back nor the anger at Peter's explanation of how Scott was being tried for murder. "Scott, I meant every word I said. I didn't leave because I wanted to, they tricked me and I'm so sorry that they did that."

Scott wiped the tears that had started to come at Derek's explanation. "It wouldn't matter even if I did believe you. I-I've moved on."

Derek shook his head not believing it, "We're mat-meant to be together, I know it, I feel it and I know you do too." Derek rushed towards him and kissed him. Scott resisted at first and his hands that were meant to push him away, pulled him close. He picked Scott up wrapping his legs around his waist. Still kissing they ran into wall multiple times, stopping to grinding against each other. They finally made it to Scott's bedroom and Derek slammed the door behind him.

Scott kissed him, craving Derek's mouth on his and he pushed him against the door. Derek pulled away kissing his neck. "I missed you so much, so so much."

Scott nodded because I much as he agonized over the apparent break-up, he remembered the pain he felt when Derek was gone. He remembered that being with Stiles dulled to a throb and replaced it with the electricity of their own relationship.

With Derek here now touching him, the memories of them together came back. How good Derek was with him, when they were together and the heat that seared through his skin with every touch. He wanted to feel it again.

Derek ran his hands under Scott's shirt, along his spine and Scott moaned arching his back, grabbing Derek's hair. Derek kept going lower, pecking his chest and he reached under his shirt, pulling it up to run his tongue across Scott's abs. Scott couldn't do anything but tighten the grip he had on Derek's waist and trying to keep himself from moaning.

After a few minutes of Derek showing off the talents of his tongue, Scott couldn't take it anymore and pushed him away. With Derek not touching him, he had a moment of clarity. What he was doing was wrong, he had already hurt Stiles once, he couldn't do again.

He also knew that the both of them were avoiding a conversation that they needed to have. "Derek, we-we can't do this. We need to talk." He said quietly.

Derek backed away from him nodding, "Yeah, yeah you're right we do." He sat down on the bed and Scott sat down next to him, for a while there was a silence that stifled the room, growing while they gathered their thoughts.

"Where, uh did your parents send you?" Scott asked.

Derek began to say something but then stopped as if not sure what he was going to say was right. "They sent me to a camp of sorts of I guess. It wasn't the most hospitable place and there were things I had to do to survive that I can't say I'm not proud of " He looked down at his hands, aware that in any moment they could change into claws, ones that had torn through his enemies to get where he was now, with Scott.

Scott looked at him, when he spoke about where he went. There was something in his voice, the way he spoke that he knew what had happened there wasn't nice at all and it would come to haunt Derek for years to come. He reached over and grabbed his hands, "I'm glad you survived, that you came back."

Derek stared at Scott in shock, he thought at he would ask for more information, more about what happened to him there but what he got was something else altogether. Scott didn't pry, he just gave him this look of understanding. Derek raised his hand, caressing Scott's face and he leaned into it. "Me too."

"What happened when my parents visited you?"

Scott pulled away from him then and he knew what he was going to hear tonight was going to piss him off. "I woke up, you were gone and your Dad was there, he-uh told me that you used me and that you had gotten what you wanted so you were done with me. He said that whatever you told me were lies and I believed him because-."

Derek could tell that they had altered his memories, not once did he mention him as a wolf, how they dragged him away and a part of him was relieve that he didn't have that memory because it was something that he might never forgive his family for doing. He pulled him closer, wanting to give his mate the comfort he needed. "What is it? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't judge…I won't ever judge you."

Scott laid his head on Derek's chest, drawing in the strength that he presented him, he knew he was going to need it. "What did Peter tell you about the case?"

"He told me that the person murdered was someone from your past. Someone that abused you, used you for-" Derek had to cool the raging hate inside of him for the man that did that to him, if he wasn't already dead, he would've killed him and would've slept peacefully. "For sex, that's all he told me."

He knew that hearing it from Scott himself would be even worse but it was something that he needed to hear, when the trial came everything would be brought up and he wanted to be there for him.

Scott buried his head deeper into Derek's chest, "He was my first relationship, my first crush. He was this super hot, jock and I was this nerd. When he took an interest in me, I wanted to believe it so much that I didn't see that it wasn't actually me he wanted but my body."

Understanding dawned on Derek at this point, "That way you asked me why would I want to be with because of him."

Scott nodded, he wanted Derek to understand y exactly why when his father told him the lie he believed it. "Yeah, that's one of my problems. After Greenberg was outted in being in a relationship with me. He tried to force me…he tried to force me to service him in front of his team if Jackson hadn't come in when he did. I really don't know what would've happened."

"Why didn't he get arrested? He tried to sexually assault you, that bastard should've been in jail."

Scott laughed at that and it was a little hysterical. "His teammates backed him 100% percent, they never would've helped me. When I almost bit his dick off, they tried to charge me for assault. Jackson's Dad saved me from going to jail. Greenberg didn't want to go through a trail with evidence of him being gay, so he dropped it."

Derek didn't trust himself to say anything at that point, if he did there would've been an outburst of rage. So hugged Scott with everything he had, wishing that his mate would've never been wronged. What happened was in the past, there was not much he could do about, the perpetrator was dead and so all he could do was be a pillar of strength for him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I promise I'm never going to use, abuse or try to control you. I just want you safe and happy…even if it's not with me."

It was hard for him to say that, he hated himself but he would put his mate's happiness before his own. The damage that his parent's caused his relationship might be irreparable. The light his father painted him in was one that had haunted Scott in a past relationship, the trust between them would be strain, maybe forever.

He also knew that Scott and Stiles had been a relationship, having been in a relationship with Stiles. He could honestly say that he was a great man, an incredible boyfriend and in some ways better for Scott than he would ever be. He could admit that, his ego wasn't that huge, no matter if he was an Alpha.

When he looked down at Scott to gauge his reaction, it was a look of shock, confusion and indecisiveness. Scott didn't give him an answer, he just pulled away and laid down, beckoning Derek to lay beside him. Derek smiled and did, gathering Scott close.

"His name is Stiles and he's a really good guy. While you were gone, our relationship grew and what we had between us I want, probably always will…but not at the expense of him. Not the man who held me while I cried over you and made me smile, made the pain from you being gone fade to the back of my mind. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but I can't."

Scott felt the tears trail down on his face, he hated what he was doing. He didn't want to let Derek go, he wanted to cling to him. Make him stay but he couldn't destroy Stiles like that, he had caused him enough pain.

Derek kissed his head and held him while he cried, soon after Scott fell asleep and Derek wanted to stay but parting ways in the morning when Scott was awake would hurt both of them even worse. He laid Scott down softly, careful not to wake him and got one look at him before he left. The pain of letting his mate go would affect him forever but he would be happy for them. Scott deserved it, they both really did.

XXX

Scott woke up to banging on his door, he looked around for Derek but deep down he knew he was gone, somehow he could feel it. He got up and quickly went to the door, opening to find Isaac in a frenzied state.

He rushed inside, looking around and after he didn't find what he was looking for, adopting a dejected look. "Have you seen Stiles? A few days ago he said he was chasing a lead about who framed you but I haven't seen him or heard from him since."

Scott had a moment of panic because he might've been the cause of it. Last time he had seen Stiles had just told him that he had been cheating on from the moment they been dating now, he couldn't be found. "No, I haven't seen him, I've been calling though. You have any ideas of where he might be?"

"I don't know, we can look around though, I can think of some places."

He went back into his room, getting some new clothes and quickly going to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. When he came out, Isaac was there waiting for him. "Ok, let's go find him."

They looked everywhere, they looked uptown, downtown, even Soho. Isaac asked him a few times, if he knew who was framing him, if he had any idea but he didn't he really didn't. He was still confused on why someone would want to frame him, the only person that had a grudge against him was no dead, no one else came to mind.

They began to get even more hopeless and dejected with every place that visited they got a resounding no to picture of Stiles, saying they never saw him. Scott did ask Isaac why he hadn't told his Dad and he said they he didn't want to worry him if it was nothing. But after the two of them searching for him and finding nothing the police needed to get involved, the thought that if Stiles did find his framer and something happened to him, terrified him.

They went to a bar, hoping they would get some clue as to wear he was. They walked in, looking around and not seeing too many people. Isaac went and talked to the bartender, showing him his picture and automatically, he shook his head no.

Isaac walked away, saddened at finding another dead lead. "It's another no."

Scott nodded, "Yeah, I saw. I think that at this point we have no choice but to call your dad."

Isaac was about to say something before he stopped, looking behind Scott, shock on his face at what or rather who he was seeing.

"Isaac, what-what are you doing here?"

Scott turned around seeing someone that looked similar to Isaac. If you took away the glasses and dirty beard than he knew this maybe Isaac's biological father. The huge, hulking guy standing behind with a beer in his hand, the vibe he was getting from him was so wrong.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Isaac asked, steeping back and in front of Scott.

Scott didn't know what was happening, Isaac seemed somewhat wary of him, like he didn't know what he going to do. Stiles told him a little about Isaac's biological father that he was out of prison and how his was an alcoholic. The fact he was at a bar and couldn't stand still for even one minute meant he was drunk and no longer sober.

"I'm just meeting my old friend, Mark. You should stay and talk. Who's your friend?" He looked hopeful but it was sad that during the speech his friend had to hold him up.

Scott could see where this is going and they didn't have time for it, "Hey, Isaac let's just go." He pulled Isaac away and he followed his lead, leaving his dad behind.

"I'm sorry but I gotta go." Isaac waved goodbye and they left the bar, going into the alley. Isaac looked nervous when he pulled out his phone. He looked like he didn't want to make the call, like he was scared for what was going to happen.

Scott laid his hand on Isaac's offering comfort. "Look, we're going to find him. Everything is going to be alright, we'll just call your Dad and he'll know what to do. We did the most we could alone."

Isaac smiled at him and he was happy that he didn't look as sad as he did before. They were going to get through this, they were going to find Stiles and he was going to be safe and fine.

"Hey kid." Both of them turned to find Isaac's dad and the man from before. They pulled away from each wary of what was going to happen. "Is this why you didn't want to talk me, huh, you wanted to kiss your little boyfriend. That man and his bitch of a son ruined you." He turned to his friend, Mark, "My little boy, he used to be so sweet."

"It's okay, we can still fix it, show him that it's wrong." Mark answered him and when he looked up at them, the feeling Scott got from before was even more intense now.

"They didn't ruin me, they saved me. You almost ruined me. You almost killed me. I'm glad you went to jail and I want you to get the fuck out of my life." Isaac screamed and pushed him back into Mark.

His reaction stunned him, Scott pulled Isaac back hoping that nothing bad was going to happen but it did. Mark pushed Scott away, sending flying him into the wall. He hit his head, screaming out from the pain and fell to the ground. Mark grabbed Isaac slamming him into the wall over and over again.

Scott looked up to see Isaac no longer moving and Mark kept shaking him and screaming, "You fucking piece of shit, you choose your perverted lifestyle over your own father. You and my son can go to hell together."

Scott was dizzy from hitting his head and he was trying to stand up, wanting to stop what he was seeing. "Stop, you're killing him." He shouted but Mark did he kept and Isaac's father stood there and watched, just doing nothing.

Scott looked around, seeing a bottle. He quickly picked it up and running towards Mark, slamming the bottle over his head, breaking it. Scott hoped that he would fall unconscious but he didn't dropped Isaac and turned his attention towards him, before Scott could even react, his throat was suddenly being crushed in a crushing grip.

Scott was fighting for air, trying not to lose consciousness. He fought with everything he had but it could fell himself losing strength. They both fell to ground and Scott tried everything he could, reaching around trying to find something to hit him with. His fingers finally touched something that was cool to the touch and grabbed it with everything he had, slamming it into the head on the man currently strangling him.

The grip on his throat finally loosened and fell off. Scott started coughing, his windpipe burning from the sudden intake of air. When he finally calm down, he looked towards Mark seeing him lying lifeless on the ground with a broken bottle stick out of his head, Scott wanted to throw up at the horrid sight.

He wanted to fall apart but he couldn't, he crawled over to Isaac, gathering him up into his arms. "Isaac…Isaac, come on, get up…Isaac?"

He felt something warm and wet on his shirt, where Isaac's head lay. He pulled him away a little bit and seeing thick red blood. His heart stopped at that moment and he cried, cradling Isaac closer and rocking him. He looked around looking for Isaac's dad for help but he was nowhere to found.

He screamed for help but knew that no one was going to come. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, calling 911 hoping help would be coming and that Isaac wasn't dead.

XXX

Screams echoed throughout the cavern, the blood curling sound sought to reach ears but the only ones in reach of those the torturer. Kate body shook with pain should never thought that she would experience, she had no idea of the person that she had crossed. No idea of the type of power that he possessed would be used by him in such a way. She had begged and pleaded for him to stop but he wouldn't not until she revealed everything to him and she had stayed strong through the torture but she had had enough.

Somehow her own power had been suppressed to a simple hum within her own body and mind. There was no way that she could escape this situation, and so she took the only option out.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything. Just stop please."

Stiles regarded her with a look of indifference as if it did not matter that she giving up and it terrified the dead look in his eyes. He smiled at her and she whimpered because it meant that he wasn't done.

"Ok, start talking."

Stiles wasn't tired, wasn't affected by her pleads to stop. When he had first began the torture, he hated himself but then each time he remembered what she had done, how she had framed Scott, his Scott. Killed someone in such a brutal manner that he didn't think even Greenberg deserved, not to say that he wouldn't of killed himself if he hadn't stopped messing with Scott.

At first he thought he was going to have to done what they did in the movies, pull off nails or cut off a finger to pull the truth from her lips but he didn't his magic took over for him. He didn't have to touch her to make feel her pain that made her wish she was never born, the power flowed through him like he never thought it would, fed by his emotions of anger and hate.

Every time that she gave no answer to his questions, his magic seemed to permeate the air and attack her on and off again. After sometime it didn't stop no matter how much she scream, it just kept attacking and her screams became a low hum in the back of his mind he no longer hated, in fact he reveled in it.

He didn't know how long they had been down here, time seemed to fade away at some point. When she finally admitted to talk, he was happy with her admission to what she had done. How she framed Scott because it would make him even more pissed than he was now which meant more pain for her. He wouldn't be letting her off easy, by far.

"I followed you, kept tabs. I knew that you cared for him and that by putting him a position of danger I would get what I wanted." She rasped out.

Stiles snorted, "You were wrong, very wrong."

She nodded tears in her eyes, "I know that now. I really do…I looked into him, found his old ex knew he was in the city. I paid him a visit, whispered into his ear to find Scott, used my power to create the seed of an obsession and then that night-"

What she was saying didn't make sense at all. "Wait, we met after the bowling alley, how did you-" He figured it out then the first night the storm, she had been following him since that night. That's how she knew about Scott.

At that moment his power lashed out, attacking every fiber of her being. The fact that she planned from the beginning, she never had the intention of truly teaching him how to use his magic. He stopped and his magic back after realizing her screams weren't going to give him answers.

"Just tell me how you framed him."

She struggled to regain her breath, knowing if she dragged it out he may just decide to kill her. "It was only a backup plan, I was going train you on how to use your magic then when Greenberg obsession grew you would come to me asking how to stop it and I would tell you use your magic, I would guide you to become dark and then your magic would be ripe for the taking when you trusted me but you didn't so I had to put it into action."

Stiles was glad he trusted his instinct, that he never trusted her because the alternative was by far worse. "I'm running out of patience."

"OK, OK. I killed him, used my magic to get the prints from the deputy from his home town then I planted them. I went into his home after he left and stole his clothes, a little magic and it was covered in Greenberg's blood. I made sure that some worker find his body, after they found the prints and ran them, all I had to do was sit back and watch." She admitted.

Stiles grind his teeth, wanting to cause her more pain but he knew that he couldn't not when she was actually talking. He remembered that she told him that she knew of how to get Scott off. "How do I save him?"

"Well, you have to- YOU, save me, please" She started screaming, Stiles turned around to see Scott's boss standing in the doorway. The power coming off of the man send a small crackle of electricity through his body. He had met the man before and sensed nothing but then again he wasn't fully trained, he didn't know what he could do.

"Deaton what are you doing here, how are you here?" Stiles asked him warily.

"What are you doing Stiles, is this the man that Scott brought to see me?"

Stiles wasn't in the mood and his patience was not high. "I will not ask you again."

Deaton nodded and for some reason, their powers clashed. It was like Deaton was attempting to suppress him and he didn't like it one bit.

"You've been gone for days and your brother got worried came looking for you, he even went to Scott. You remember him, the boy you love, your soul mate."

Stiles was stunned at that information worried about where this was going but he didn't miss the bit about Scott being his soul mate and it wasn't his first time hearing it. He filed it away for later knowing it was going to come up again. "Deaton…just tell me-tell it's not what I think it is."

The look Deaton gave him, answered his question and it terrified him, "Something did happen. Your brother and Scott, they're at the hospital right now, I was just there. It's bad."

Stiles blood ran cold at that, and he started breathing heavy hoping that he was going to say what he was thinking. That it wasn't possible that they were dead. He prayed that it wasn't true. "What happened, tell me what happened NOW!"

He wasn't ready for the answer, not ever close.

XXX

Scott sat in the hospital, staring at the white was walls that currently surrounded the waiting room. He briefly remembered how he had gotten here. How when he made the call, the operator tried his best to calm him down, but it wasn't possible, the tears kept coming and the blood from Isaac wouldn't stop no matter how much he covered the wound. He tried to tell them what happened but he didn't even understand the words coming out of his own mouth.

The ambulance came soon after, when they got out they didn't rush to him at first, they stopped to take a look at the dead body of Mike, stunned at what they were seeing. When he screamed for help, they snapped out of it, coming to his aid. After that it was a blur, he suddenly at the hospital, staring up at Isaac's real father, Chief Stilinski. He sat down next to him, while another officer asked what happened and he told them all the while aware of the Stilinski's reaction when he told them why they were there.

He didn't say anything just held his head in his hands and cried. Scott felt for him, he really did. When the officer took a moment for the police captain to get himself together, Scott continued the events of what happened and when Scott explained how Isaac's father stood and did nothing while Isaac was being beat to death. The anger on the chief's face frightened him to the point where he had to turn away.

He then explained how he got Mark off of him and how he killed him, the police chief thanked him for that and he hated it, he took a man's life his blood was still on his hands, he shouldn't be thanked for it. After that the doctor came out and spoke to them, told them that Isaac had taken severe damage to his head. Explained to him that he may have brain damage and was currently in a coma. The Chief asked to see him then and the look on his face was a sullen one. The Chief turned to him and hugged him. Scott was surprised by it.

"Thank you, for saving his life. I know that it's hard time right now, so I called you're friends and your lawyer because you're going to need them." The doctor pulled him away after that and then he was alone.

He realized then how different his life had turned out to be over the past few months. He falls for two guys, only to have one taken from him and when he's finally somewhat happy. The person one person who he hated more than anyone else come backs and then ends up dead, only for him to be charged for murder. Now Derek comes back and he realizes that he can't hurt Stiles anymore, so he did something that literally felt like cutting a piece of soul off. He let Derek go, a decision that will come to be a pulsating wound forever. And he still hadn't found Stiles and his brother was in a coma.

He felt like he was drowning and needed a life line. Something because it was becoming too much, he didn't think that he could do it any longer.

"Scott." He heard someone whisper and he turned around to see Stiles, he looked horrible and that didn't even matter because he was here and safe. He got up and ran to him, when he finally reached him, jumping into his arms and hugging him for everything it worth, he started cry.

"I'm glad you're back and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything." He cried into his neck.

Stiles squeezed his arms around, happy to be touching him, feeling him. "I'm sorry too. I should've never ran away. I won't do it again. I promise."

They pulled away a little bit and Stiles looked at Scott, wiping away the tears. He saw the blood on his hands and dark bruising around his neck. It saddened him to see Scott like that beaten and tired, everything in him screamed to kill the person who did it but he knew he couldn't. He slightly touched the bruising on Scott's neck, when flinched, he hated that he was causing pain but he thought he could at least try to heal it. When Scott got this peaceful look on his face, he knew he succeeded a little.

"Isaac, he's-you should go see him." Scott whispered.

Stiles didn't ask what happened to him, he was scared of the answer he might get. He softly kissed Scott forehead hugging him again. "I'm glad you're safe and thank you for protecting him…I love you." He whispered before letting him go and going emergency room where Isaac was.

Scott watched him go, happy that he was safe. Happy that he was finally back. He was going to sit down but then a pair of arms covered him, bring him back on a strong chest. He knew instantly who it was.

"Derek?"

"You're starting to scare with being in danger all the time, you gotta stop doing that." Derek whispered against that back of his neck and Scott turned around, circling his arms around Derek.

"I didn't-I didn't think you would come."

Derek chuckled, "Just because we're not together doesn't mean I'm never going to stop caring for you."

He could tell by the way Derek said it, it was that honest truth and it also meant so much more. But he could deal with that right now, he noticed Peter standing behind them worry showing on his face.

"The face Peter's giving me is not a happy one." Scott whispered to him, Derek adopted the same look to when he noticed where the conversation is going.

They pulled away and Derek looked at him with sorrow "I think it would be best if you sat down and Peter explained."

He did, dragging Derek with him. The look on Peter's face Scott knew that it had something to do with the case. He knew that his situation was going to get a lot worse. "It's about the case, isn't it?"

Derek nodded gripping his hand, offering support and strength. Scott knew he was going to need every bit of it. Peter sat down next him, taking a deep breath before he began.

"Scott, the D.A's office heard about what happened tonight. It seems that Greenberg's parents have more pull than we thought, their friends with the governor, who wants to bring a law back that New York has not had in a long time and he wants to use your case to do it."

"Peter, just tell me."

"In light of the recent news of you killing the man in what I know to be self-defense but what they want to spin as murder. Not only will you be charged with that, since they regard you as a danger to the community. They've decided to go for the death penalty, Scott."

He knew it then, that there was no possible way was going to win his case. Whoever set him up did it well and he did nothing to help his case by actually becoming a killer tonight. He was going to die, tied down to a chair and fill up with poison. It was at the moment when he finally broke.


	15. Kitsunes in dark alleyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek finally talk, there is a lot of yelling and some punching.

Stiles walked down the hospital hall, not quite anticipating what he was going to see when he went into the room. From what he was told Isaac was in a coma from the head injury he obtained and he couldn't help but blame himself, they had went searching for him. The last time Isaac had heard from him, he sent him an ominous text talking about how he was hunting down a lead for Scott's case and not a peep from him for days. If Isaac had done the same thing he probably would've looked for him as soon as he sent the damn text.

He came to the door pausing before opening it and the sight that met him made him want to fall to his knees and break down. Isaac was in the bed lying catatonically, a breathing tube down his throat and his Dad was right next him, holding his hand and tears streaming down his eyes. The scene was downright heartbreaking and knowing he was the cause didn't make it any better.

He silently closed door behind him and that was when his father turned around, shocked at what he was seeing. He quickly got up and pulled Stiles into a crushing hug, "Thank god, you're alright." Stiles hugged him back liking the comfort that his father was giving him but he knew that the man was going to demand answers. Answers that he deserved after everything happened.

He pulled away, "Where were you? Do you know that he went looking for you huh? DO YOU!" he screamed. shaking him slightly.

Stiles nodded, ashamed and he could feel the tears starting to come on. "Yeah Dad, I know I'm sorry. I just-I didn't know that much time had passed." He walked away from his father and went to look at Isaac, his brother for all intense and purposes. He hated seeing him like this broken and unmoving, no slick remark about how late he was or how horrible he looked.

"I found her, the one who framed Scott but I'm not able to prove it…I did all that and this happens."

His automatically reached for Isaac's, offering comfort and support. He hoped that he could feel it even though he was unconscious. "I heard what happened. What do the doctors say?" Sending a hopeful look his father's way, and he shook his head, shattering any hopes of Isaac getting a speedy recovery.

His dad sat next to him, laying a steady hand on Isaac's leg and wrapping his arm around Stiles. "The news isn't good. He has a severe head injury and his brain is swelling, they can't really tell if he'll have any brain damage but it's likely he will. That's only if the swelling goes down."

Stiles couldn't imagine it, Isaac more broken then after he had come to their home. Flinching at every touch, every single gesture, scared they were going to lock him in the basement freezer at any moment but after a while he got used to his father and with therapy he got better, over the years stronger and more sure of himself. The real Isaac finally came out and was happy, to see it all destroy in one night was devastating.

With all this power he had, he could make a clear night into a thunderstorm with a mood, cause a city wide blackout during sex and create intense body numbing pain with a look, when it came to saving his brother he hoped that it would work. It had too.

"Dad, I'm going to try something and I know, it'll look crazy and some weird shit might happen but you gotta trust me." He didn't answer just increased his grasp on Isaac, remembering the same thing he did with Scott earlier. He could heal him, he knew he could.

He concentrated, focusing on Isaac, his very being and felt something this pull from him to Isaac. It was at that moment he felt how very tired his body was, he hadn't slept for days and was just using his powers without rest.

"What the hell…Stiles?" a concerned voice reached his ears.

Stiles opened his eyes to see the lights flicker, the more power he pulled from his tired body into Isaac, the more the building would shake and suddenly the lights went out. Stiles loosened his grasp, knowing he didn't have any more power to give. He was so exhausted the he couldn't even stand, his body was on its way to meeting the floor before strong hands grabbed him.

"Is he awake, Dad?" he asked knowing the sleep was coming for him. "It should've worked."

The police captain pulled his son up and gently laid him into the chair, sadness in his eyes. "Oh kid, your mom, she didn't want this for you, you were supposed to grow up normal…what have you gotten yourself into?"

Stiles didn't answer him. He was just staring intently at Isaac, willing him to wake up but he didn't, he stayed sleep and Stiles was devastated that it didn't work. Just before sleep claimed him, he saw the door opening revealing someone he didn't think he'd ever see again.

Derek.

XXX

When Scott collapsed Derek quickly caught him, not letting him hit the floor. After everything that happened tonight, seeing Isaac damn near die and having to protect himself against someone who was lucky that were currently dead before he got to them and having to hear that he might possibly be put to death was too much.

Derek hefted him up and into his arms cradling him, shaking him lightly. "Hey pup, you okay?"

When Scott didn't respond he knew that he was truly knocked out, exhaustion had taken his body. He turned around, shooting Peter an annoyed look and completely blaming him for the whole thing. Nurses had seen the whole incident rushing over and trying to get him into a bed. Derek reluctantly let him go, laying him down gently. The nurses rushed him away, promising to have him checked over.

Derek was about to follow when his ears picked up the sound of a voice he hadn't heard in sometime. He looked at all of Scott's friends, coming around looking anxious and scared. Jackson was at the forefront with a woman who looked oddly similar to Scott and he knew she had to be related to him in some way. When Jackson saw it was him, angry clouded his eyes and he knew exactly what was gonna happen, so he let it. He figured he deserved it.

The punch landed and he thought it would've knocked him on his ass but it didn't, he barely felt it. Jackson however, wasn't so lucky. He grabbed his hand in pain, trying to shake off the burn that had accompanied the punch.

"Ow…what the fuck are you doing here asshole? You have no right."

Derek wanted to say he had every right, it was his mate. He had no right to keep him away, but he also understood that this was Scott's best friend had been there when he was gone. He had seen the result of what his leaving had on Scott, not knowing the circumstances he had every right to be angry.

The woman pulled Jackson away and walked up to him, worry and fury conflicting in her eyes. "Look, I know what pain you cause my son, I've been told" she stopped herself taking a deep breath, "but right now, I don't care about that. I just want to see my son."

He then realized that this was Scott's mother. His mate's mother and she was fierce and determined, the hope that her son was alright was shining brightly in her eyes. He reached down taking her hand in his, carefully cradling it. The Alpha looked at her, trying to convey that Scott was safe.

"Scott is fine, he is a little banged up and bloodied but he is fine."

She let out a sob, clutching his hand, silently thanking him. "W-where is he can…can I see him?"

Derek nodded, smelling the relief and happiness coming from her. Allison walked up next, worry on her face, "Wh-what about Isaac?"

Derek looked at Peter, and he had a dejected look on his face. He approached them slowly, knowing that the news that he was going to be giving them was not happy news. Derek took Scott's mother to his room, knowing that they probably gave him a bed and some IV's. As they walked away, he heard Allison's sobs he didn't know that she knew Isaac or cared for him but just like her he hoped that his condition improved.

"Um, sorry what is your name? I don't remember if Scott ever told me. I mean I remember him talking about you. He said that you were his rock, the most important person in his life actually."

She looked at him, surprised at what he was saying. "Melissa. Did he-did he really say all that?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah he really cares a lot about you."

They finally made it to Scott's room, the door was open and he was just laying there. After the nurses cleaned him, he looked different no longer the lost boy that had just went through something horrible, no he looked like normal Scott. It wasn't until he opened his eyes that you saw the pain.

Melissa walked in, grabbing a chair and grasping Scott's hand. She carefully ran her hands through Scott's hair and he started to cry. "Mom?"

"I'm right here baby, I'm right here."

Derek wanted to enter the room, hug his mate close and tell him everything was gonna be alright but he knew that now was not the time. Scott needed his mother now than ever. He closed the door, excluding himself from the personal scene that he wanted to be a part of.

He didn't move or walk away. Neither did he listen in on the conversation, instead he just took a moment to go through everything. When he was in the forest fighting to come back, he didn't think that coming back so many things would be weighed on his shoulders. He was an Alpha, a leader of a pack and what that fully entailed he didn't know, from what he could gleam from his family the responsibility was huge and the revelation scared him.

But he would just man up, he could do this. It wasn't going to be easy, he was just figuring that out but he could do it. He knew he could.

XXX

When Scott woke up it was to his mother's face. For a moment he wondered if it was a dream, if it wasn't real just something he was really hoping for. It wasn't until she grabbed his tightly, entwining their fingers that he knew it was.

"Mom?"

"I'm right here baby, I'm right here."

He grasped her hand just as tightly hanging on as if his life depended on it. He was happy she was here, even if he didn't want her involved in the mess that he had gotten himself into. But after hearing the very real possibility of him being put to death, he needed her. He needed his mom.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you before…I'm in a lot of trouble and I don't know if can out of it."

She nodded her head, silently crying, "Yeah, you should've but I'm here now and I'll listen to whatever you wanna tell me okay kiddo."

Scott smiled at that, she was being supportive again and in somewhere in the back his mind he knew it was because she was trying to make up for his father not being there. He had tried to show her that they were fine without him, to show her that he could be fine have a happy life without ever worrying about him. To show her how he messed up epically was proving everything he told wrong.

"How did you get here?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Jackson, he had the mind to call me. Now stop stalling and talk, and start at the beginning, Scottie."

Scott chuckled at the nickname. He then took a deep breath and told her everything. He started with how he met Derek and then Stiles, how he liked both of them and wasn't very proud of the fact that he dated them both at the same time. He explained how his relationship with Derek was good, he enjoyed being with him, the warm feeling he would get from just touching him.

He told her how his relationship with Stiles was exciting, how they just melded so well together and the static from being close to him, made him feel alive. Then he told her about when Derek left, how his family treated him and that Stiles was there to pick up the pieces. He fell in love with Stiles then, practically moved in with him, when he told him about Greenberg, he avoided her gaze. Their encounters with himself and Stiles how violent they were and that it was the last time he had seen Greenberg since that night.

"You know, I'm really starting to like this Stiles kid"

Scott peeked at her seeing her smile, "Yeah, I do to."

"So tell me about the um case."

"Oh, um I was at Stiles' and his Dad showed up and arrested me for Greenberg's murder. Mom, they said they have evidence that could get me convicted. I swear I didn't do it, I would nev-" He wanted to that he would never kill someone but that was a lie, he had already done it.

He felt her rub his arm bring him out of his daze and knew he had to go on, explain the rest of she would get it. "After they arrested me, they took me to holding and that's when Peter, Derek's uncle got me out. Jackson actually paid for bail and I owe him like a lot. During that time they found out somebody framed me and everything just happened so fast after that. Stiles was there for me so I told him about Derek and he was pissed, didn't talk to me for a while."

"Sorry about that I know you liked him."

Scott shook his head, shrugging of her apology, "No, I saw him and we kinda fixed things. Anyway Derek showed up then and his family took him away apparently. He didn't really have a choice but I told him that I couldn't be with him because of Stiles." He realized then how much it hurt to even say it. He wanted Derek, that much he could admit even if he was still hurt after his sudden departure.

"Anyway after he showed up, Isaac came and he told me that he hadn't seen Stiles, that the last time he heard from him. He texted him about a lead, something about the person framing me, so we went out and looked for him but we ran into Isaac's Dad and a friend of his, They got into an argument and out in the alley they attacked us and the guy was just bashing on Isaac, he wouldn't stop and when I grabbed him he hit me and I don't know I just grabbed something and I didn't mean to kill him. I swear I didn't."

"Scott, honey I'm, sorry. I'm so sorry." She hugged him, bringing him close to her chest. He cried into her shirt, images of the dying man playing behind his closed eyes.

XXX

Derek walked back to the lobby after a while and he saw Peter and Scott's friend sitting down. Danny was consoling Allison, while Jackson looked like a combination of pissed and sadness. When Peter saw him he immediately approached him, a somber look on his face.

"How's Scott?"

Derek shrugged, the emotions that he smelled before he left were extremely bitter. He knew he had to get out of there before he busted into the room wanting to console his mate while interrupting the extremely private and needed moment of mother and son.

"Not great but I think he'll be better with her here."

Peter was about to say something but then the lights in the hospital flickered before going completely dark. The building then began to shake, the loud noises of glasses breaking, files and computers hitting the floor echoed into his ears. It suddenly stopped and he looked around the lobby, seeing the people pick themselves up. The lights flickered on and then he smelled it, this scent it was a comforting, warm one that drew him in. It smelled so familiar.

He looked at Peter, seeing this look of distaste. "Are you ok? Did you smell that?"

Peter spared him a glance and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, how you manage to ask that question out of all the others amazes me but if you must know, anything that smells that sour with just a little hint of sweet is magic."

Derek was shocked, though he knew he shouldn't be if werewolves existed then why not magic, the smell explanation confused him though. "Sour? I didn't-"

"Stiles!" They both heard it, their enhanced ears picking up the scream. They both looked at each other before running in the hallway. Derek knew were to go following the scent that was drawing him in. He came to a door flinging it open and seeing Stiles' Father prop him up in a chair as he lost consciousness.

It had been a while since he had seen Stiles and the only thing that was different was the exhaustion that seemed to permeate his body. Besides that he hadn't lost the beauty that Derek first caught a glimpse of when he first met him. He still had his fair skin and dots of moles that seemed to make him even more impossible than he already was.

" , what happened?" Peter asked.

The man didn't answer, just looked at his son with a concerned expression before looking at them confusion covering his face. "Derek, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a friend of Scott's, when you called Peter he told me so I rushed over…is Stiles okay?"

The cop gazed at his son, thoughts filling his head for the moment, "Yeah, he's just exhausted. Um I can ask you a favor, I know it's been sometime and the two of you have had a difficult past but could you take him home for me?"

Derek was surprised to say the least, he knew the man was level headed, but he didn't think that he would ask this of him, he had just seen him after what was close to a year after the breakup with his son and somehow he still trusted him.

He also wanted to find out what Peter meant about magic and why the smell of it was coming off him in waves. He nodded, sparing Isaac a glance and it was worse seeing it than hearing it. To know that Isaac, the bright sarcastic boy was now in a coma, hit him in small way.

His feet quickly found their way to Stiles and seeing the man he had came to love some time ago again after a year, made him feel something he couldn't quite describe yet. He picked him, cradling him in his arms and the smell was even stronger than before, he wanted to bury his nose into his neck and breathe in the scent. Luckily enough Stiles' head laid comfortably on his shoulder, so inhaling the scent was easy.

"If he wakes up, could you ask him to call me? There are things we need to talk about, a lot of things especially about the person who framed Scott, he said he found her." The police captain explained.

Derek froze at that, Stiles actually knew who was causing his mate all of this pain and he knew that he had to find out who exactly this bitch was. Peter shot him a look, nodding and thanking the older Stilinski. Derek walked out cradling the man who had the key to saving his mate.

Peter walked out behind him, closing the door and peering at Stiles. "Hmm, never figured that he would delve into magic, your ex is just full of surprises huh."

Derek inched away from him, not liking the way he was looking, "Did you hear what he said? Stiles knows who framed Scott, he doesn't have to go jail, hell he doesn't even have to even go to court if we catch the bitch."

Peter shot him an unsure look, "Hm, that's only if he'll tell you. You do remember that when you broke up it wasn't on the best of terms and you kinda fucked his boyfriend."

Derek wanted to say something but he knew that Peter was right and Stiles was never going to trust him but hell would freeze over before he let something like Stiles' hate for him stop him from protecting his mate.

"Doesn't matter, he'll…come around to the idea of me helping, whether he likes it or not."

Peter scoffed at that, "Well, tell me how that goes. I in the mean time have a case to prepare to make sure your mate doesn't end up getting the lethal injection." He began to walk away but Derek stopped him.

"Wait, could you have Cora or Laura come and stay with Scott? I don't wanna leave him unprotected."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Derek, you're an Alpha. You have wolves under you that could do that. Cora and Laura are not your pack and you have to start trusting the one you have however dysfunctional it may be. Especially with the upcoming meetings you have with the other packs."

Derek sighed, Peter was right yet again. He didn't really fully trust anyone in the pack. Ethan more than the other two, Aiden didn't seem to like him right now and Kali might just hate him forever. So when he laid Stiles down in one of the hallway chairs he knew exactly who he was gonna call.

The phone ringed for two second before it was picked up, "Hello, Derek?"

"Yeah, um I was calling because…are you busy?" Derek didn't really know how to approach him or ask for favors.

"Um, actually at the moment I'm at the hospital with my mate but I can call Aiden if you need something done."

Derek was a little bit disappointed but the fact that Ethan had a mate and he didn't even know, made him think even more about being a better Alpha. One thing about Deucalion, he was at least involved in his packs lives no matter how controlling.

"I didn't know you had a mate, is he alright?"

"Oh, yeah he's not hurt his friend just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time but—yeah hold on Danny…Derek, you still there?"

He knew that Danny was one of Scott's friend and the situation he was describing fit with his mate. "Ethan, is Danny's friend named Scott?"

"Uh, yeah how did you know?"

"Ethan, Scott is my mate. This works out I was hoping you could watch him for me. I have some business to go take care of."

"Yeah, sure I'm not going anywhere. Danny doesn't look like he's leaving anytime soon."

Derek let out a sigh of relief, at least this worked out for him. He would have to find some way to thank Ethan afterwards.

"Thanks, I owe you."

"Don't mention it. I'll keep your mate safe."

They hung up afterwards and looked at Stiles knowing he couldn't lung him around without someone thinking it was suspicious and try to stop him. He looked into one of the rooms, finding a wheelchair. He put him into it and quickly wheeled him out to his car. Before throwing him in, he checked his pockets finding some keys and a wallet.

He found Stiles' license and saw the address. Putting the wallet back, he picked up Stiles taking another whiff of his scent, knowing that there was something strange about it. He shook his head, this wasn't the time to get caught up and he had to get Stiles home so that he could sleep the exhaustion off. The sooner he did the better.

XXX

Stiles woke up expecting the white tiles of the hospital ceiling instead he was met with the watermark spot that hung over his bed. He turned over confused on how he even got back home, his room was still a mess, one that never quite got cleaned up.

He got up a slight headache sinking in. He groaned and went to bathroom, after he peed, he washed his hands and looking into the mirror he took the first look of himself in days. There was a little ring of bags under his eyes, signaling exhaustion. It had been a few days since he slept and he using magic the whole time, it was no figure that he was exhausted.

He went back into his room, getting some clothes before taking a shower. A very long and relaxing one, he washed all the grime and sweat from his body, he knew that his spell on Isaac hadn't worked if it did he would be waking up at the hospital and not his room. He figured that his dad had dropped him off since there was no change with Isaac's condition it was the only why he could've gotten home.

He got out of the shower, brushing his teeth and finally putting some clean clothes one. He walked back into his room, seeing his phone on the charger and powering it up, he saw all the missed calls, most of them from Scott, some of the Isaac and others from his job and surprisingly Boyd.

He knew that the calls from Boyd was about work and that Finstock was going to kill him, hell he probably already lost his job. He called back, and within seconds Boyd picked up.

"Stiles, what the hell man, where are you? Are you alright?"

If cool, calm and collected Boyd was this worried than he could only imagine what Scott and Isaac had felt while he was gone, at that moment he felt like a shitty boyfriend and brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Isaac…Isaac is really bad he's in a coma. They don't know if he's gonna come out of it." He silently admitted and saying it out loud made it so real. He felt the tears but he held them back knowing they were going to be more coming later when he saw Isaac again.

"Damn, I'll-I'll talk to Finstock, explain everything. You just take as much time as you need, you'll have a job when you come back. I'll pull a few strings and get you paid leave too."

"Thanks, I mean…really thank you."

"It's no problem really."

They hung up and Stiles let out a breath, at least he wouldn't have to worry about his job for the time being and he even might get paid leave at least that was something. He left his room going into the kitchen and stop, there was someone in his living room and he could hear them talking.

"No Lydia I'm not coming in to day…because, I have things to do…yes the company is important to me, I'm the one who started…yes I know…I'll be there in a few days…ok."

Stiles was confused there was only one person that Lydia would be talking having to do with a company. When he turned to the corner and saw him he was filled with…anger, a small bit of joy but mostly hot boiling rage.

Derek was standing in his living room looking damn near perfect, he had on a regular green shirt that stretched across his chest and biceps perfectly showing off his muscles. His jeans, just showed off how great an ass he had. His stubble was just as it had been the last time he'd seen him, not enough to irritate but enough to tingle you when he cuddled into the back for your neck.

Then Derek turned around and actually gave him a soft smile. "Hey, you're up."

The whole thing only served to piss off Stiles more. He ran at him, throwing a fist back to punch him in the face, when it actually met Derek's jaw, his fist exploded in pain but he didn't care the asshole had slept with his boyfriend.

Derek didn't look surprised just absently rubbed his jaw. "That was not the first time I got punched and I might've deserved it."

Stiles scoffed at that, "Might've deserved, you deserve alot more, not only did you sleep with Scott, my boyfriend but you also managed to be a giant asshole and break his heart."

A look of sadness cross his face, "I know, I know-"

"No you fucking don't, he laid in bed for days because of you, he shut himself off from his friends and even me for a while and I knew it was something but I didn't know it was you."

"Stiles, I know I hurt him, deeply and I want to make up for that I really do but no this isn't the time to hash this out, we-"

Stiles laughed sarcastically, "You think I'm going to let you near him after what you did. No fucking way! And we have nothing to talk about so you can get the fuck out of my apartment."

He flung his hand pointing at the door and it flew opened. Stiles bit his lip at accidentally exposing himself and Derek's single eyebrow rose, surprise in his expression.

"That-that was a drift so…yeah still get the fuck out."

Derek walked the door shutting it and he stood there for a moment hand on the handle, breathing deeply when he turned around his expression was different, it was hard and his eyes, his eyes were a deep blood red. Stiles had never feared Derek before, but in this moment he did.

He fell down, scooting back on his hands, "Wha-What the fuck?"

He approached him, the aura around him menacing and huge, "Stiles, you're going to shut the fuck up and listen. We don't have time or the luxury of working our shit out, I know you're mad and pissed at me but I don't fucking care right now. Scott, the man we both love is in danger of being put to death because of this fucking case."

Stiles had finally found the wall and his back was against, Derek towered over him, eyes still blood red. "What do you mean Scott's gonna be put to death?"

"The D.A. called Peter, apparently that Greenberg kid's parents have ties to the new mayor and want Scott dead. Your Dad told me that you know who the bitch that set Scott up was and I want you to tell me who and where she is so we can have a talk." He explained.

Stiles shook his head not completely comprehending what he was hearing. Now the stakes for Scott's life were even higher. The threat of going to jail was no longer what he had to worry about it was losing Scott altogether. He realized that Derek was right, they had to put aside difference to save him.

"I-I have her. She's chained up someplace nobody well, normal can get to anyway."

Derek nodded and his eyes reverted to the hazel that Stiles had always known. "Good, now let's go." He stretched his hand out to him and Stiles wasn't sure he wanted to take, he didn't know what Derek was. He took it anyway knowing that he would have to do a lot of things he was uncomfortable with to save Scott.

"I'll uh take you to her." He walked to the door, focusing on going back to the dark and dusty hideout that Kate had taken him to the first time. He grasped the handle and felt his power slowly leak out to make his will reality.

The door opened to reveal stone steps and Stiles was happy that it worked. He turned around to see Derek, who looked absolutely amazed at the sight.

"Magic, I'm sort of like a witch now…umm what about you? What are you?" Stiles asked going down the stairs, with each footstep being echoed through the cavern.

"Werewolf and no, I was not one when we were together and no, I'm not going to tell how I became one. Yes, my whole family is werewolves and hid it from me my whole life. Now tell me who this bitch is so I know who to focus my anger on." He answered, stopping Stiles from shooting off a list of questions.

Stiles was actually surprised by the answer. Derek Hale his ex was a werewolf, the family that he spent Christmases and birthdays with were werewolves and had kept the whole thing from Derek and him. He could see why he didn't want to talk about it.

"Uh, Kate Argent, she-the truth actually is the whole reason that she framed Scott is because she wants something from me. My power, I guess." He admitted and flinched a little thinking Derek was going to throw him against the wall out of anger, when he was still standing on solid ground and looked back at Derek who was standing still behind him looking annoyed.

He continued to walk down the stairs and they soon reached the wooden door. "I left her with Deaton, surprisingly Scott's boss is just like me." He opened the door, hoping to find Kate chained up and Deaton keeping a vigilant watch over her but he was met with an empty room, filled with grimoires and desks with magical objects.

Stiles ran into the room, looking and panic starting to get the best of him. "Where is she? She was right here, Deaton-Deaton said he would watch her."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, knowing it was Derek he turned around and was met with calm eyes. "Calm down, maybe he just moved her. We just have to go ask him."

He calmed down too, surprised at how the werewolf could still affect him even with how long they had went without seeing each other. He nodded, shaking his hand off and closing the door to the lair. He flowed through the door and he opened it up to reveal the coffee stop where Scott worked.

Derek was right behind him, so he grabbed him walking into the lobby. "Stiles, fucking warn me before you do that."

"We don't have time remember." Stiles snarked back.

He went to the front counter and demanded to talk to Deaton, while glaring at the barista. She quickly went to the back all the while trying to avoid Stiles oppressive gaze. He turned back around to see Derek silently staring at the front counter.

"What are you thinking about?"

He shrugged, "Memories I guess, this was the place I first met Scott. Asked him out on a date too."

Stiles turned back around leaving him to his memories. It was all he was gonna have of Scott, Stiles wasn't let him hurt him again no matter how much he helped save him.

Deaton soon came out of the back beckoning them in and they both went behind the counter pushing past him and walking into his office. Deaton walked in closing the door behind him. He sat down behind his desk and sighed.

"I know you're here for Kate but I don't have her. I let her go."

"You what!" Stiles yelled, anger and power exploding out of him to the point where even Derek had to take a step back. "How could you do that? To Scott hell why would you do that?"

Deaton didn't respond, he knew that Stiles was angry and having an untrained very powerful witch screaming at him would not do for a calm conversation. So he snapped his finger and activated the wards on his office. The sigils appeared on walls and ceiling, pushing the power Stiles was exploding out back into him.

Stiles yelled out in pain and dropped to his knees, he didn't know what Deaton did but all the power he let out snapped back into him and it hurt like hell. He felt Derek pick him up, asking him what was wrong.

"He-he did something, I can't use magic."

Derek turned on him eyes red and growling. Deaton raised a hand, beckoning him to stop and listen.

"I do not intent to hurt him or you. I simply wanted you to listen." He waved at the two seats before and they begrudgingly sat down, anger still aimed at the man sitting before them.

"Now that everyone is calm, we can talk. The reason I let her go is because I had too."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"I promised her former master that she would be under my protection against other magic users unless she broke the rules."

"She is breaking rules she's framing Scott, you're goddamn employee for murder. Hell, she did murder someone, Greenberg. So she did break whatever rules you have." Derek seethed.

Deaton shrugged, "actually no, she didn't. She killed Greenberg because he saw her use magic, which sadly is permitted and framing Scott for murder isn't against the rule either."

Stiles threw his hands up in frustration. "Are you fucking kidding me? Then what fuck are your rules for then."

Deaton took his teacup and sipped and Stiles swore he was close to taking it and breaking it over his head. "The rules are for the misuse of magic and to keep it hidden at all cost. Magic against humans is not barred, only certain cases of magic used against other witches are also barred."

"You do know that you practically let the only way of saving Scott, walk away right?"

Deaton nodded, sadness in his eyes. "Yes, but the promise I made is binding as the head sorcerer of the covens of New York, I cannot break it."

Stiles looked at Derek, not believing what he was hearing and hoping that he had some way to get through to the man. Derek looked like he was contemplating something.

"Stiles, I'm sorry…while we are here. We need to talk about your magic."

"What about it?"

"Stiles you are extremely powerful that is one of the reasons why Kate approached you. The way you used your magic on her down there…magic has consequences and you have already experienced it."

Stiles shook his head, not understanding what consequences he had already felt."No, I haven't and I have my magic under control you don't need to worry about that, what you should be worrying about is finding Kate."

"Really, so you didn't torture her down there for days to a point where you lost yourself in your own power that even if she answered any questions truthfully that you wouldn't have stopped." Deaton said.

Stiles could see out the corner of his eyes, that Derek shot him a surprised look. He rolled his eyes, a small part of him knew that Deaton was right, when he tortured her. His power and emotions did take over. However a large part of Stiles was fine with that, his power got him results and almost saved Scott before Deaton barged in.

"You're right…I wouldn't have stopped and when I find her again I won't even after I use her to save Scott. I don't what she wanted my power for but now she has all its attention focused on her, she hurt someone I love and no one gets away with it."

Deaton shook his head, astonished at Stiles's answer, "Stiles, your power is a dangerous one, you are not like other witches. You don't need sigils or rituals to achieve the same results. You have pure wild magic, it reacts to your feelings and will, not to mention that you're an awakened."

Both Derek and Stiles froze, looking at each other and when Stiles met Derek's eyes at that moment he figured it out and so did Derek. Derek became a werewolf because Scott awakened him and just like Stiles had that strong bond with Scott.

Still staring at Derek, Stiles answered, "It doesn't matter only if it saves Scott. I'll go to hell and back, if my power controls me and it's based off of my will then its focus will be protecting those I love. I have control of my magic, I can practically do anything I want, transport myself to wherever I want and cause unimaginable pain with just a thought. So I don't need you to tell me shit." He looked straight at Deaton then, making him see that he was completely serious.

Deaton didn't respond right away. "Stiles, you still don't understand. Kate wanted your power to awaken a terrible evil, the Darach.

Neither Derek nor Stiles responded, "Considering how neither of us shit our pants at the mention of wanna-be voldermort, you can tell how much we fucking care."

" She is a witch so powerful that she was able to force me, the leader of witches to a binding promise and almost destroyed all of New Yo-"

Derek stood up interrupting Deaton, "Time's up, you let Kate get a head start and we don't have time to argue and we won't be requiring your help either. I figured out how to get her, your binding promise only makes you protect her from other magic-users, not werewolves. So I'll handle her…Stiles lets' go."

Stiles stood up hastily following Derek's direction. The conversation was over and Stiles was fine with that they had already wasted time talking to him, when he had nothing to offer them.

"Wait, There is something I do know. If you want to find her quickly then talk to the kitsune. Derek, your sister Cora, she knows someone who can get you pretty far." Deaton informed them.

Derek nodded and left, Stiles following close behind him. Derek already had his phone, dialing the number. They went outside and it only took a few second to get her on the phone.

"Cora, I need your help. Someone told me that you knew how to reach the kitsune?" Derek asked.

Stiles couldn't hear what she was saying but he was nodding his head as if listening.

"It's to help Scott, some witch is the one who framed him and…we really need to find her…Yeah, thanks." He hung up the phone and hailed a taxi. They both got in and Derek spoke to the taxi driver, "Fifth and Saks please."

"What did she say?"

Derek spared him a glance, "She said she'll help. She knows someone that will help us talk to the kitsune. I don't know much about them actually, I didn't even know there were kitsune."

Stiles nodded, he understood how he felt, he didn't know there were werewolves either but here he was now sitting in a taxi next to one, going to go see his werewolf sister to go get help from fox-spirits to find his stalker witch bitch. His life was not what it was and will probably never be either.

They finally reached the store and Cora was standing outside with a really cute girl from what he could see. While Derek paid, Stiles scooted out of the taxi and was immediately grabbed and enveloped in a crushing hug, he knew instantly it was Cora. If there was anybody he really bonded with in the Hale family it was Cora, she was close to his age and had supported them when Derek's dad freaked about him being gay.

He hugged her back, liking the warmth. "Nice, to see you too Cor."

"Stiles, I can't believe you're here", she pulled away sniffing, "Why do you smell like magic?"

"He's a witch." Derek answered from behind them.

Stiles glared at him, "Yeah, shout it from the rooftops why don't cha." Derek only shrugged in response.

"What! When the hell did you become a witch, I mean I never smelled magic on you before?" Cora wondered.

"Umm, well Scott I guess awakened me." Cora didn't give him the response that he thought she would, she only nodded and peeked a Derek.

"Cora, are you gonna introduce me?" The girl behind asked. Stiles finally got a good look at her and she was small and petite but was the cutest girl Stiles had ever seen.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Umm this is Kira she's the kitsune I was telling you about Derek…and she's my mate. Kira this is my brother, Derek and my friend Stiles." Cora answered shyly.

Stiles was surprised that she was a kitsune, when he imagined it, it was a floating ethereal fox spirit, not an actual human being. Also he noticed the mate thing which Stiles figured was one true love in werewolf speak.

Kira was suddenly in front of Derek, a ball of energy. "Hi, this is my first time meeting Cora's family. I'm pretty nervous though I shouldn't be telling you that and I guess, you're sorta of my brother in law and I should probably stop talking."

Stiles didn't know how Derek was going to react but when he did it, it certainly was surprising. He hugged her, like actually picked her up off the ground and hugged her. Kira smiled the whole time though.

"Welcome to the family, it's great to meet my sister's mate. I was starting to think that she would never find one."

"Hey, I take offense to that you know." Cora hollered, punching Derek in the shoulder when he let Kira go. He smiled at her, glad he got a reaction from his gentle teasing.

Kira approached him and stretched out her hand, "Hi, Kira the kitsune."

Stiles laughed softly and shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Stiles the not quite teenage witch."

XXX

Derek was shocked when Cora introduced Kira and he didn't really Cora was gay, he didn't really care as long as she was happy and apparently she had already found her mate.

"How come you didn't tell me, you already found your mate?" Derek asked her.

She shrugged avoiding his gaze, "I've seen how our family reacts to you, like when you came out and I've already seen how they treated Scott, I don't want that to be Kira and I know I can't hide it forever I just…"

"Want your happiness to last a little bit longer." He finished for her and she nodded looking at him sadly. "Well just like you supported me during the whole family crisis, I'll support you." She smiled at him and he gave her a one armed hug.

"Okay, you guys ready to go?" Kira asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and led them away going to alleyway away from street view. "Umm, so kitsune like dark alleys." Stiles remarked.

Kira giggled and even Derek had to admit that it was cute. "No, I just have to open the portal to our business office. I can't really do it in plain view because even the illusion magics that cover the city can't disguise me opening up a portal."

Stiles nodded, understanding what she meant and Kira stepped up to the brick wall, closing her eyes and concentrating. After a few moments nothing happened but soon a light started to shimmer on the wall and expanded opening a window of sorts that showed a law office with different aides running around.

Kira opened her eyes and turned away, opening her arms proud of what she accomplished. "See! Cool right?"

Stiles nodded giving her a high five and Cora growled a little beside him. Derek chuckled and softly elbowed her, "What's the matter jealous?"

Cora rolled her eyes, "No, I'm not jealous, a little possessive is all. I mean all wolves are like that after the mating bite, you'll see after you give it to Scott and heat night."

"I have bitten Scott already, Cora."

Kira and Stiles went through the portal and Derek was about to follow, when Cora stopped him. "Derek, I know you've been gone a long time but you can't give the mating bite and then leave. I don't know why he's not humping everything in sight since you left but he will eventually."

Derek didn't really understand that. He gave Scott the mating bite if he was supposed to be so hopped up on endorphins that he shouldn't of be talking let alone resisting him when he basically tried to have sex him. "I don't know, he was fine when I saw him before, he even stopped us from having sex. Only person he's been with is Stiles."

Something dawned in Cora's eyes, "Stiles was awakened by him, the bond between them must've been enough to starve off the heat. Derek, even if he's been with Stiles the heat is still going to hit him."

"What am I supposed to do, I can't just tell him everything and say 'have sex with me'."

Cora shrugged, "Find a way Derek, I don't know work it out with him. Because I promise you that very soon every time you see him you'll want to jump his bones and he will too." She dragged him through the portal and they were no longer in the alley way but in the office.

"Hey guys, so I got us in. She has a meeting so, that should be ending pretty quickly then we can talk to her." Kira announced.

"Oh my god Cora, your girlfriend-mate whatever is cool. She just told me that the kitsune are like the bounty hunter of the supernatural world and that they hunt down supes that break their rules and imprison them and stuff." Stiles geeked out to her.

Cora laughed at him and hugged Kira from behind kissing her cheek. "Yeah, my mate is a badass kitsune and she's all mine."

Derek saw the possessiveness that she was talking about earlier.

"She will see you now." A sharply dressed woman told them. Kira nodded pulling Cora with her and beckoning Stiles and Derek to follow them.

Derek walked down the hallway, passing all the dark marble pillars that he was pretty sure cost more than his apartment and his apartment was very expensive. They soon reached a large dark door, the assistant pushed it opened and revealed a large office with huge ceilings and the same dark marble was on the floors.

There was a lone woman sitting at a desk, she had the same air of importance that his mother had and that set him on edge. Kira approached the desk bowing and the left her head in greetings. The woman nodded acknowledging her.

"Kira, why is there a Hale and two awakened in my office?" She asked, her voice like steel.

"Mother, they need the help of the kitsune to find a woman of great importance to them." Kira answered.

Derek looked at the woman more closely and he could see the resemblance between them. He hoped that she would help them that needed it.

She pursued her lips, "Why should I allow kitsune resources to be for something that is not of importance?"

"Because we need your help, we need to find her quickly and you can do that. Kate Argent is her name and she is dangerous, Hell even Deaton said she was gonna try to use my power to summon that Darach thing." Stiles yelled at her.

At the mention of Darach, she stood up eyes glowing, "The name is to never be spoken in my presence. We will never allow her to arise again and if you are to be one of her agents we will deal with you now."

As soon as she stopped speaking, beings stepped out of the shadows. Derek immediately pulled Stiles behind him and shifted, claws and fangs emerging. His face shifted growing more hair and his Alpha eyes could see them moving silently and pulling out swords.

The beings he didn't know what they were, wore Japanese demon mask and had dark clothing leaking shadows. He felt a tingling on the back of his neck and smelled the same scent that he smelled in the hospital, he knew that Stiles was summoning his magic.

The being suddenly raised their hands aimed right at Stiles and he silently began to scream in pain, dropping to the ground and covering his head. Derek knew he had to do something, Cora and Kira were back to back, Kira had a katana in her hand aiming it at the beings.

Derek focused, used the rage of everything that had happened since he came back. Scott leaving him, his parents betraying him and Scott's life being in danger. He felt it then pain radiated from his body and he knew this was something different from the first time he fully shifted. Something all the more mind consuming.

XXX

Stiles looked up to see Derek, howling. His body was shifting, his clothes ripping as he grew in size. More dark fur grew on his face and more was exposed to be covering his bodies. His canines became larger and his hands fangs grew. When Derek stopped howling he was no longer Derek. He was this large wolf-man with eyes full of rage and when he turned to the beings that caused him pain it was with the promise of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time before updating. Umm comment please (I'm begging here lol)


	16. Blinding light and Horrible Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle ends and Stiles finds out somethings

Stiles watched as the man he used to know turn into something completely foreign to him. Derek was no longer the human whose anatomy he had known and felt completely in their relationship a year ago. Now, Derek was a hulkling beast of a werewolf, towering over him and the others.

Derek turned his attention to the shadow like beings. Growling lowly, even though he could practically feel the vibrations from it through the floor, they pointed their swords at him, wary of the beast.

"Oh my god, Derek", he heard Cora whisper, he turned to see her and Kira back to back surrounded by the same beings him and Derek were. He wanted to use his magic but they had done something to him, it felt more like the process of him using it was being denied rather than suppressed.

Derek growled at them and for a moment everything was still, it was a standoff, each side waiting for the next to move. "Mom, they're my friends please listen to what they have to say." Kira pleaded with her mother.

"We're part of the Hale pack, are you really ready to go to war over a misunderstanding?" Cora asked her, eyes shining bright yellow.

She scoffed, "Child, I'm 900 years old, the war your pack is a capable of would look like nothing but a skirmish to what I've seen."

Her mother shook her head, "The Darach cannot come back not after last time…Oni, attack them, knock Kira out if possible. If not take her to close to death as she can stand."

They moved then, swords drawn and Derek rushed at them. He was the first to strike claws ripping through one of the oni, moving through shadow, leaving nothing behind but a single glowing firefly. As soon as he finished one the others attacked, swarming him. Stiles could see them stab into him but as soon as one entered his body that same oni was torn apart by his large fangs and claws.

Soon there were many fireflies floating around Stiles, and Derek seemed to be shaking off the pain so focused on destroying the threat. Stiles turned to see Cora and Kira fighting their own battle, it was a sight to see. Kira holding three of them off with her single katana, the way she moved it seemed more like a dance than a battle that she was engaged in.

Cora was a different story, she was quick and when she attacked it was with a ferocious spirit that he didn't know she had. He felt weak in that moment, everyone was fighting for their lives and here he lying on the ground powerless, with all his power and everything about being awakened he was still useless unable to protect anyone.

"Stiles!" He turned to one of them coming towards him and scooted back across the floor, trying his best to avoid the sword currently swinging in his direction. His back finally hit the pillar and he knew he was cornered, the oni stood above him sword in the air, about strike.

Stiles cowered, raising his hands above his head as if they would protect him. "Stop!" he yelled. He braced himself for the blow that would end his life but after a few seconds of felling nothing but terrified he looked up to see the sword frozen inches from his hands. The oni had stopped moving and before he could do anything a black blur ran passed him the oni disappearing with it.

When Stiles looked in the direction it had gone and he found Derek, The head of the oni in his mouth and its body hanging limp. He snapped his jaw shut shattering the mask and head while the rest of the body dissipated like smoke. This Derek was wild and powerful and he wasn't completely sure Derek actually was in full control.

Stiles looked around and the rest of the oni were frozen just like the other one. Their moments aimed at killing his friends stuck for them to see. Kira and Cora moved away from them and a hand reached out ready to help him up. He took it, looking at Kira's smiling face.

"Wow, I've never seen magic that can affect oni on a scale like this." Kira whispered.

"I have absolutely no idea how I did that." Stiles replied.

They heard a growl and both of them looked towards Derek, who creped forward in front of them snarling at Kira's mother. Cora was close behind, eyes still glowing yellow with anger.

"We have to get out of here." Kira admitted and Stiles had no idea just how to do that, his heart was still beating a mile a minute from close encounter he had with death. He wondered if he could do the door teleportation thing again.

"It seems I underestimated you. I'll just have to deal with you myself." The powerful woman said as she stepped from behind her desk. She stood before them and moved her hands into a praying motion, suddenly her desk opened and small things shot out, forming behind her in a half circle. Stiles got a closer look, realizing that they were daggers, eight of them. They started to glow and expanded forming out large fluffy fox tails.

"Oh my god…everybody take cover NOW!" Kira screamed, turning around and running for her life and Stiles started to follow her but as the light behind shined brighter he knew they weren't going to make it. He was then suddenly snatched up, his face suddenly pushed into a fur covered chest.

He pulled away, noticing he was hanging off a hairy shoulder and turned to see Cora in the same position but she wasn't looking at him she was looking towards the light. Stiles looked in the same direction and he noticed that all of the woman's tails were rubbing against each other, creating even more light till he had to look away to stop himself from being blinded.

He was then suddenly thrown down against a wall, right next to Cora and Kira. Derek was above them, covering them from the impending attack coming their way, the light grew brighter behind him and Stiles closed his eyes, only hearing the roar of Derek as he was badgered by the burning light. Even though he was being protected, he still felt the heat burn him and it hurt, he could only imagine what Derek felt taking the full brunt of it.

When that searing pain had stopped he opened his eyes to see the werewolf, only he was slowly turning back to human. The fur that had grown was now shedding at an alarming rate. His claws withdrew turning back into regular nails and fangs retreated until a human and very naked Derek fell before them. Blood covered his skin and his back was dark pink, even after healing from changing back he could tell the damage dealt was great.

"I-I can't believe she used fox fire." Kira whispered.

Cora ignored her, crawling to Derek. "Derek…Derek please don't be dead." She shuddered as she turned him over, hissing from the heat that his body was letting off and Stiles got up, sitting next to him and lowered his head to listen. For a second he could hear nothing and he truly thought that he was dead and this whole time, he had been nothing but an asshole and he still protected him.

But then he heard it, it was small and slow but his heart was beating. He picked his head up smiling, Cora and Kira looked at him like he was crazy. "His heart is beating but we gotta get him out of here."

"If we can make it to the door, I can transport us somewhere else. I think." Stiles told them.

Kira shook her head, "No only kitsune can come in or out of here. I can do it but it's gonna take some time opening the portal."

Cora looked at him, her eyes pleading. Stiles knew what he had to do, he stood up looking at the powerful kitsune who had just took out a fully transformed werewolf, with just a rubbing of her tails. How he was supposed to hold her off he didn't know how but he would try.

"I'll buy you some time, hurry up and open the portal." He started to walk towards her, fearing his death when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Cora.

"Don't die, ok." She said.

Stiles nodded, squeezing her hand tightly before walking off. The kitsune leader was floating, her tails billowing behind her and shining brightly. He reached down inside himself pulling on the sense of power that he had and when he felt it leak out, he knew he was accessing his magic.

"What are you going to do, witch, I am 900 years old. I have seen the rise and fall powerful civilizations, be involved in wars that dwarf those of humans and came out the victor. What can you do to stop me?" She said her voice echoing with power and vibrating through every bone in his body.

Stiles simply shrugged, "I actually don't know. I have no idea what my limits are but I know one thing. You have pissed the wrong one, the only person who can beat my ex's ass is me." He raised his hands, every thought in his mind focused on hurting her. Power surged through him pouring out in waves of golden light, crashing towards her.

She raised her hands too, her tails covering her glowing with white light and he could feel every wave of magic hit. Both of their powers collided against each other and Stiles thought he was winning, smiling at the thought of being able to push her back.

He looked back at Kira and the others. She was opening the portal but it wasn't complete yet and when he turned back around the white light had grown brighter, blocking out his golden magic. It exploded out pushing him back and stopping him.

The Kitsune was above him, her light had not dimmed at all. "Hmm, that is peculiar. I'm a celestial kitsune, any light magic I should be able to absorb but yours I cannot. There has only been one person that I have encountered to do the same."

Stiles couldn't really care what she was saying as long as she wasn't blast their as asses into nonexistence he was fine. Though he knew that time was almost up, he had to distract her and if his magic wouldn't work well he always had his old trusty weapon, sarcasm.

"You know you're kinda weird for a kitsune." He told her.

She looked confused for a second, "What do you mean weird?"

Stiles shrugged, "well, I read a lot you know. As a kid I loved reading about supernatural creatures and I remember reading about kitsune, seeing you guys in the flesh actually brought it all back to me. In one of those books, it said that for every hundred years that a kitsune lives it gains a tail. You said that you're 900 but I only see eight tails which means. You…are a big fat liar."

A look of rage crossed her face, "I had nine tails but that the damn Darach stole my ninth one from me, she used it against me."

Stiles scoffed, "Sure whatever you say I mean you are an older woman so I guess lying about your age to make you seem more powerful among other kitsune is what you do and that excuse you gave me is in case anybody actually finds out your real age. I mean, personally I don't care I'm not a kitsune. But come on you can admit it you're actually 800 right?" He finished, smiling at her.

She shook with anger, her tails glowing brighter and sending out piercing waves of heat. "I am going to kill you, Nothing will be left not a scorch mark."

Stiles gulped fearing that he may have gone too far but still hoping that he bought enough time for Kira. He was suddenly pulled up and away, running towards the closing portal where Derek and Cora were on the other side of. Kira was running in front of him fear on her face from the oncoming fox fire Stiles was sure the kitsune was sending their way.

As the searing heat behind them got hotter, Kira ran faster pulling him along and then they were through the portal, falling and rolling on the ground. It closed as the light reached it and they were safe back in the same alley way.

Stiles lay on the ground laughing at the fact that he was still alive. He had royally pissed off an ancient kitsune who was intent on killing him and he was still alive. Thankfully luck was on his side today, he got up looking at Cora and Derek. Derek was propped against the wall, still unconscious and naked. It wasn't like he had seen everything before but it still made him feel something and feeling that something made the whole thing super awkward.

"Umm, first thing we should do is get him some clothes. We can't go out on the street with him naked." Stiles admitted blushing and looking away.

Cora nodded, "Yeah, I think there's a shop around here with decent clothes. I can call Laura while doing that so she can come pick us up." She looked at Kira and left Stiles behind to talk to her. He went and sat by Derek knowing that they were having a personal moment and it was best he stay out of it.

He made himself comfortable on the wall and waited.

XXX

Cora left and Kira was on the phone talking to her Dad, hoping he would be enough to actually stop her mom from hunting them down. When Kira told him that her Dad was actually human he was surprised, but it wasn't actually out of realm of possibility after everything that he had seen today a lot of shit was possible.

He tried not to think about the fact that the only beings capable of finding Kate in the amount of time needed weren't going to help. It didn't look good for Scott and he needed desperately to find some way of saving him, the alternative was not an option.

Cora came back and with clothes. She had a pair of slacks and a button up shirt, handing him the slacks she started to put the shirt on him. He however was looking from the slacks at her and then back at the slacks hoping she just gave it to him to hold.

She finished and picked him, "Alright, put them on him."

"Umm, how about we switch, I hold him and you pick them on." Stiles told her.

She dropped Derek, a disgusted look on her face, "Eww, no he's my brother. I've already seen enough from a distance and it still haunts me in my dreams." She said shuddering at the thought, "You should do it, you were with him for years. You've already been all up in that."

"Uh, just because I've have 'been all up in that' doesn't mean I want to again. We broke up remember" Stiles glared at her.

Cora crossed her arms and leveled him with a glare of her own. They had a battle of the wills for a minute but she won out and he rolled his eyes, stomping his feet too, annoyed that he had to do it.

Cora smiled, pleased at winning and picked Derek up. Stiles growled at her, bending down and pulling the slacks up his legs while avoiding seeing the package. He finally made it up halfway up the thighs and gave one big pull, falling over into Derek's crotch, right on his dick. He suddenly pulled back, blushing and wiping his face.

Cora chuckled, "Never thought you'd been down there again did you?"

Stiles gave her the finger, hating the enjoyment she got of the whole thing. He looked back at Derek and actually saw it and he didn't know how but somehow Derek had gotten bigger. He wasn't even hard and the thing was larger than average, while looking at it memories flooded through his mind and he got a little hard. He was brought out of his thoughts by Cora clearing her throat.

He shook his head and looking away while he tucked Derek in and zipped him up. He knew he was blushing the whole time and he felt himself get harder, after the whole thing he looked away avoiding Cora's laughing eyes.

"You know we werewolves can smell arousal." Cora said loudly.

Stiles groaned in embarrassment, "Oh god, kill me now."

A horn was suddenly honking and he looked down the alleyway to see a limo. Cora lugged Derek along and signaled Kira, who had just gotten off the phone with her dad. They got into the limo and Stiles immediately seeing Laura. He hadn't seen her in a while and she looked every bit of fierce as the day he last saw her.

"Hey Laura." He greeted her and she smiled back him, before looking at Derek with a slight frown on her face.

"I'm glad you guys are ok, but please tell me you did not piss off Noshiko." She said.

Stiles sent her a confused look, "Umm, if you mean the glowing bushy tailed lady who just tried to kill us then yes. She is beyond pissed."

"Well, I talked to my Dad. He said not to worry about her coming after us, just to stay away from her for like…fifty years." Kira said.

Stiles laughed, "Yeah, I have no problem with that at all."

Laura looked at Kira and outstretched her hand, offering a handshake. "Hi Kira, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Laura, Cora's older sister." Kira shook her hand, smiling shyly.

"It's nice to me you too, though I had hoped it was under different circumstance."

Cora separated their hands, a jealous look on her face. "Ok enough handshaking. What are we gonna do about Derek. He transformed and was knocked out of it. I don't think he's waking up any time soon and the pack meeting is like in a few hours."

"I'll have our pack doctors check him out and the meeting can't be rescheduled. So he'll have to wake up soon." Laura answered.

Cora shook her head, "No, he transformed in a way I've never seen an Alpha transform. Stiles saw it."

Laura looked at him and he nodded his head agreeing with her. "Yeah, it was like the Benicio del Toro wolfman. Shit was kinda of scary."

Kira nodded too, "Yeah I've had to hunt down a few Alphas and I've seen them transform into full wolves but never that."

A thoughtful look appeared on Laura's face, "I'll ask mom about it, she should know."

The limo stopped and he looked outside to see it was his apartment building. He looked back at them before getting out and didn't actually know what he was gonna say,' thank you almost dying with me and saving my ass but I really want to leave and take shower right now so…bye'.

"Uhh…" He really didn't know what to say.

Cora groaned and rolled her eyes, "Oh god. See you later Stilinski. Why do you have to make stuff so awkward?"

Stiles smiled at that and he knew she was letting him off easy. "See you guys later…tell Derek thanks." Cora nodded and he gazed at Derek one more time before getting out.

XXX

Stiles got cleaned up enjoying the shower and trying to decide if he wanted to visit Scott or Isaac first. He wanted to go back to the hospital but seeing Isaac like that and his Dad's sad face was not something he was up for. So he made his decision, he knew that he needed to talk to Scott anyway.

He put on some clothes, a simple graphic shirt and some black jeans when he heard the door bell ring. It might've been his Dad and he really didn't want to talk to him at the moment. So he opened up the door to find someone who wasn't his Dad instead it was a beautiful black woman, who seemed to love black. She had an all black pants suit, even high heels.

"Hi, Stiles Stilinski. I'm Marin Deaton and I'm here to talk about you're training." She said.

Stiles shook his head "Nope." He slammed the door in her face. He learned from the last time somebody showed up at his door offering to train him. He accepted and he got a stalker psycho witch bent on the destruction of his boyfriend, he wasn't about to get another one.

He turned around to find her sitting at his kitchen tale, examining her nails. "You know that was rude."

He groaned loudly and sat down at the table attitude apparent on his face. "No, okay nope. I'm fine I don't need you to teach me anything ok."

"Hmm, ok." She said simply.

Stiles didn't know how to reply to that he knew what he was gonna say if she insisted but not if she said ok. "Umm…ok, I guess."

"But I will warn you. You may think you have your power under control but you don't if you have to rely heavily on your emotions to create magic then you really don't. I even doubt you know how to do a proper spell or how to ward your home, so that spellcasters like me can't get in."

"Ha, the joke is on you. I just took on a 800 maybe 900 year old kitsune today. I think I'm doing fine and I can learn everything else by myself." Stiles retorted.

She scoffed at him, "Hmm I heard about that. It was reactionary, instinctual magic brought out by the extreme amount of danger you were in, nothing more. Nothing less."

Stiles grew even more irritated, she was shooting down all of his arguments but it didn't matter he still wasn't going to let her train him. "The answer is still no."

She shook her head, "So stubborn. Ok but I'll tell you this. You can't protect Scott the way you are now."

"What do you mean?"

"Scott is an awakener, Stiles. His kind is so rare there are only three at any given time. Do you know why the ones they awaken are so powerful and their soul mates?"

Stiles shook his head, he didn't know the reason but he wanted to the more he knew about what Scott was the better he could protect him. "No, why?"

She smiled and it sent shivers down his spine. "Because they are the most craved beings in our world, their blood so powerful if used correctly can break any spell, their body parts used in rituals so powerful that armies can be resurrected and no consequences will rain down on the caster. Many want power but many more want an awakener."

Stiles had heard some of this from Kate. She had asked him if he was awakened and he said no, she believed it, if she didn't then he currently wouldn't be on trial. No he would be locked in some kind of magical dungeon while she used him for her spells.

"But Scott has two awakened and nobody who can't be trusted knows." He hadn't told many only Derek's family and Kira but in the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't count for Derek. He would have to ask him later.

"Stiles, some can just sense it. So it will get out, no matter what, the fact that he has two only means that he is more powerful and therefore more coveted by those who want him. Beings just as powerful as Noshiko will gather to claim him. Can you honestly tell me that an untrained witch and a newly awakened Alpha can protect him?" She asked.

"I-I…" He was speechless, deep down he knew she was right. Today just proved how unprepared they were, they almost died and it was by someone who was just pissed. If it was someone who really wanted Scott, at this point they could just take him if they wanted. "What about others? Is he the only one?"

"No, there were three known ones but they have been around for some time. One is down in the catacombs of Paris, her awakened is a born vampire and currently leading the rebellion against the First. The other last I heard was somewhere in East China with her awakened Alpha Kanima hunting the Order of the Silent Ones. My spies tell me they only have two druids left to find. The last…is complicated."

"Why?" He wanted to know more about the others, it seemed like they had exciting danger filled lives and from just how his life was beginning to turn out he could tell why.

"Well, we thought Scott shouldn't be one. Only three are on this plane of existence at anytime. The last one and her fey awakened however had left this plane for the fey realm 20 years ago in secret. Leaving behind glamour copies of themselves that fooled everyone. I checked when I heard about Scott." She told him.

He put it together then, "Scott's 19 when they left another needed to be born. Why is he the only boy, all the others are girls?"

She shrugged "I don't know, maybe it was time for one. But you are right about the timing."

Stiles lowered his head on the table, knowing his life was only going to get more complicated. When he looked up wanting to ask her more questions she was gone and he couldn't blame her he had been an asshole.

XXX

Derek opened his eyes, jumping up and expecting the shadows to attack him again. When he realized he wasn't in the kitsune main office but in a medical room, he calmed down. He looked around seeing only cabinets with medical supplies and anatomy posters.

He looked down and found that he was dressed in a hospital gown and naked underneath. He didn't know whether to hope that a medical professional or one of sisters to dressed him, either way it was embarrassing. The door opened and it was Cora, he hurried up and snatched into his arms hugging her close.

"Thank god, you're alright."

Cora hugged him back, sniffling a little. "Yeah, I'm glad you are too, scared me there for a second."

Derek put her down, seeing that he was really okay and unharmed. "What about Stiles and Kira, are they okay too?" Fear started welling up inside of him at the thought.

Cora nodded wiping away the tears. "Yeah, we dropped Stiles off at home and Kira's outside with the family and your pack. The doctor checked you out, he just said you need rest. That umm you're burns would heal and you would be fine."

Derek was confused, he must've been knocked out he didn't remember ever getting burned. "Umm Cora, what happened back there?"

"Well umm, you saved us, you and Stiles. When Kira's mom tried to blast us with fox fire you covered us, took the brunt of it. Then Stiles held her off while Kira ported us out."

Derek nodded and sat down, "Ok, that's good. Everybody made it. The last thing I remember were those things coming out of nowhere and we were surrounded I kept thinking that I had to keep you guys safe then it's just black mostly."

"Well about that-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because the door opened and people were pouring in. His mom and Dad being there didn't really surprise him, it was Kali and Aiden that did. He didn't expect them to care, and he felt pissed at himself for even thinking that.

His parents hugged him and he begrudgingly hugged them back, he was still angry at them for everything they done but they were still his parents. They let him go and his pack, came up next, they didn't hug him but Aiden clapped him on the back and Kali nodded, acknowledging him.

"Dude, I heard you took on the oni and Noshiko, like that's badass. Hell even Deucalion wouldn't have done something like that." Aiden said giddily.

"It was stupid, too much is at stake to be pissing off someone like her the resources she has and what she could do to us. We should be wary and fearful of the oni now." Kali sneered.

Derek didn't think about that. He had just reacted to being attacked and to be quite honest if she was going to hurt the people he cared for than she was an enemy no matter how powerful.

"She's not coming after us, it's already been handled but it would be best if you don't break any laws. She's pissed, very pissed." Cora admitted.

"Well as nice as this reunion is, the pack meeting is soon. It would be best if we left Derek alone to get dressed." His mother said and everyone left the room, Cora leaving him some clothes.

He looked in the bag, seeing some black pants, v-neck and leather jacket. He knew Cora got the clothes wanting him to be badass for him meeting and he didn't know how the meeting was gonna go but he was going to try to get their vote, the honest way.

He got dressed and came out. Laura greeted him, "Hey, Little bro. I'm glad you're alright."

He hugged her, "Thanks." Pulling away he looked around to see no one in the lobby. "Where is everyone?"

"Mom and Dad left. I sent Cora and Kira to a hotel, our parents finding out that she was her mate did not go well. You're pack is downstairs in the limo waiting for you. " Laura sighed.

Derek knew that it wouldn't even matter if Kira was the daughter of the leader of what could be called the police of the supernatural world. She was still a girl and it didn't matter if she was truly Cora's mate. He would take them in, they didn't need to stay in a hotel, they were family and he knew how it could be dealing with his parents.

"We can't think about that right now. I need to take you to the Remington pack." She said taking him downstairs to garage and getting in the limo, Kali and Aiden were already in the car.

"Where's Ethan?" He asked.

"Well, you told him to guard Scott, I can tell him to come if you want?" Aiden asked.

He was actually surprised they were taking orders from him and listening. He felt pride at that and this was just a fraction of what it felt like to be Alpha. He liked the feeling of being in control.

He nodded "Yes, we need to be together as a pack."

Kali snorted "Well, Alpha what if it doesn't go as plan and they don't give us the vote. What are you going to do then?"

He thought about that too and only came to one conclusion, "New York is our home now, my mate is here and my family is here. We're not leaving if they won't give us the votes willingly then I'll take it by force." His eyes bleeding blood red and he was completely serious.

XXX


	17. Ruby eyes and red briefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a day out on the town and Derek has his first Alpha meeting

The drive to the pack's home was short. It didn't take long and when they made it Ethan was already outside in his truck. They got out and he got to see their destination. It wasn't what Derek expected, it was a mansion on the outskirts of the city. He had been here as a child, when his mother came to visit an old friend. He looked around the grounds that had been tended to, the grass looked freshly mowed and everything looked like it kept clean. He drew in a deep breath, smelling nature around him.

Ethan approached, jogging forward with a happy gait. "Hey guys, this is a pretty nice place."

Derek nodded, focusing his attention on him, "How is he?" Fear already creeping into him, he had left him with his mother, someone who had raised him, knew him like the back of her hand but that still didn't mean that he couldn't worry.

"Last time I checked fine…he has his friends around him, Derek. They know how to take care of him, I saw it firsthand." Ethan replied.

Derek nodded and put Scott at the back of his mind, right now he had to focus on his pack. Laura grabbed his arm, leading them onto the front steps of the porch. A man came out then dressed in a suit but resembling that of a butler.

He came down bowing before Derek. Up close he looked older; his hair was black, thin strands of silver stuck out and his face showed slight wrinkles. Just by his smell Derek could tell that he was human and somewhat oddly familiar.

"Alpha Hale, it is a pleasure to see you again. I'm sure the Master feels the same." He said, standing upright.

Derek nodded towards him, acknowledging him. "I'm sorry it's been sometime since I've been here."

Laura scoffed, "Excuse him, Jonathan. His memory of this place is somewhat clouded." She let him go and latched onto Jonathan's arm instead. "How is Alpha Drake? I have seen some of his betas in meetings but he is always strangely absent."

The old butler laughed, taking them inside and continuing the conversation. "He has been busy; there has been movement against him by some packs in New Jersey. He has been discreetly handling it."

Laura nodded, "Hmm and I've been told that the situation between you and Shadow's Helm pack has been settled without our interference."

He nodded and Derek stopped paying attention instead looking around. The mansion was beautiful, just the ceiling alone was grand, vast paintings of forests looked down upon them and he suddenly remember spending hours at a time gazing at it while his sisters played outside.

They went up a flight of stairs, passing the dining room and other bedrooms. The smell of other wolves drowned his senses the moment he stepped on the floor; he could tell that this was a pack house. The Alpha allowed his pack to stay with him, be his family and Cora had told him of different types of pack living and this was one of them.

Jonathan stopped at a set of doors, asking them to stay while he alerted his master to their presence. He went in leaving them alone and his pack, bored stared at the cream colored walls.

"Laura, we came here with mom, when we were younger right?"

She nodded, flipping her dark brown hair over her shoulder, "Yeah, mom was about to take over for grandpa and she met Alpha Drake. They became fast friends and sometimes she would take us on visits but after while you stopped coming when more wolves started to live with him, wasnt appropriate with you being human and all."

Derek nodded, knowing it made sense it was some time ago. "Do you think we'll have a good chance of getting his vote?"

Laura shrugged unsure of the answer, "I don't know. We are on friendly terms with him and he has one of the largest territories which means beside his pack there are smaller packs he controls. He doesn't particularly like new packs because sometimes they come after him for territory, the fact he knows the family may help and it may not."

Kali scoffed, "I know Alpha Drake, him and Deucalion had some differences on what an Alpha was. Let's just say that his opinion of us is not at its best and just because we're under new management doesn't mean that he'll want us here."

Derek cursed Deucalion, he wasn't making the peaceful route easy. "Just how many New York Packs did you piss off exactly?"

Aiden and Ethan gave each other worrying looks, "Beside the Drake pack, maybe two smaller ones, the Shadow's Helms pack and maybe that weird fanatical one." Aiden answered.

Ethan nodded, "Oh yeah the one with the underground dungeon with the traps. Man, getting the fucking claw was not easy at all."

Surprise shown on Laura's face, "You guys were the ones that stole Fenir's claw. Damn, I wondered who did that. Did it actually work?"

Aiden and Ethan both shook their heads, "Nope, it was a total dupe."

"Hmm, wow. I really hate those guys. Their so…weird." Laura shuddered showing her disgust.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"The Fangs of Fenir, they're a pack that acts more like a crazy religious sect than anything else. They follow this doctrine about how Fenir was the first wolf and we're descended from him. They look down on turned wolves and only follow us Hales because we're one of the original lines." Laura explained, a little pride showing at the end.

Derek wanted to know more but then Jonathan came out beckoning them in. They walked in and were immediately focused on the three wolves behind the desk. There were two wolves standing on either side of the Alpha currently sitting at his desk.

He focused on the Alpha, he had a strong face. His jaw line was prominent, sticking out the most of all the features of his face. He had a full head of silver hair even though he didn't look a day over thirty, all in all he was handsome. When Derek looked into his shining red eyes his own responded, glowing just as brightly, "Alpha Drake," He greeted him.

The Silver haired Alpha nodded, "Alpha Hale… " Acknowledging Laura and she nodded back in return. Jonathan directed them to the seat and Derek noticed that there were only two. One for him and another for Laura, they both sat down and the rest of his back stood behind them, mirroring the other betas action.

As he sat down, he got a better look at the betas standing behind their Alpha, one was a woman her skin a smooth caramel and Derek noticed claw marks along her neck. He looked at the other beta and he noticed that he was older, more seasoned. One of his eyes was scarred from an Alpha he guessed. Derek knew then that these two betas were Alpha Drake's best fighters, he was prepared for a battle.

"Well, look here Prince Derek and Queen Laura have come down from Hale tower to talk to us." The Alpha said jokingly and Laura giggled.

"Well, what kind of Queen would I be if I didn't check on my subjects?" Laura replied, smiling sharply.

Drake smiled back and for a moment the two only looked at each other. He figured out after a few minutes of gazing that they were flirting and immediately a scowl appeared on his face. He cleared his throat wanting to focus on the subject at hand and not what the two of them were thinking about each other.

"Alpha Drake, we came to discuss your vote." Derek announced.

His eye tore from Laura and to him, "Yes, this is about you and your pack staying in New York." He turned his attention to Kali, Ethan and Aiden then, gaze darkening with each possible moment.

"Tell me, how exactly did you kill Deucalion, I have trouble believing you actually killed him." He admitted, his eyes had now turned to a regular dull blue.

Derek expected that any Alpha would want to know that, they wouldn't believe that someone like him would be able to take out, someone as powerful and experienced as Deucalion.

He shrugged, "He tracked me down after I killed one of his pack mates and we fought. I survived he didn't." That was all he was gonna say at the moment he was still aware the Kali was still hurting over the loss of her mate, he didn't want to bring those feelings of resentment back up not after they were starting to get back on the right track.

The Alpha nodded accepting his answer. "Me and him had our…differences, though while he is no longer alive, what promise do I have that your pack won't cause the same problems as they did when he was Alpha."

Derek understood that the Alpha pack had trouble being trusted because of their past but he wasn't going to fault them for that, no he was Alpha now and they had a future ahead of them that wasn't going to be bogged down by the past.

He simply shrugged. "You have none."

"Derek!" Laura gasped.

The betas behind the Alpha growled and the twins responded in kind their growls echoing each other. Drake raised his hand, while Derek only turned slightly arching an eyebrow at them and they fell silent at the look.

He turned back around, knowing the air he was giving off was dark and imposing. "While my pack has had troubles in the past, I won't allow us to be bossed around because of them. I can't guarantee that problems between my pack and another won't arise. You have some of your own, so you could understand."

Drake didn't talk for a moment only assessed what Derek had just told him. "I understand your position and I respect that but I have had my problems with them and I have my own right now, I don't need any more."

"With that being said, I can assure you that any problems that arise between our two packs, I will handle my pack mates personally but only if we can meet with clear minds and sort everything out." Derek offered.

Drake look shocked and then smiled, "Hmm, I see. So that's the kind of Alpha you are. Ok then, I do know that there will be problems in the future especially involving packs. We wolves are a very hot-blooded species. With your promise of resolving it in a…refined way, it has somewhat put me at ease."

Derek smiled, glad that he had gained some leeway by being forward. "So we have your vote then?"

Drake shook his head, smiling slightly. "Not yet, I want to see if you can truly be an Alpha of Alpha's. I'm having a…dispute of sort with the Shadow's Helms pack over a bar fight some of our betas got in. We just brokered peace and I'd rather not have another battle play out before your mother gets involved if you can settle this than you have my vote."

It wasn't what he expected but it was something. He had to meet with the other pack anyway so if he could do this and get their votes also then it was a two birds one stone deal. He got up, stretched out his hand before the other Alpha. "Ok, deal."

XXX

After they released him from the hospital, his mom, Jackson and the others took him home and the entire way they fussed over him, trying to make sure he was ok. When he saw Ethan, he was surprised that he was even back. Danny's and Ethan's relationship was adventurous, all time high's and all time low's. It even ended somewhat like his and Derek's, Ethan left Danny with the promise of coming back, not telling him where he was going or when he would come back only for him to appear again a year later.

The whole situation was weird, but Danny seemed happy, so he guessed they figured it out. Ethan seemed better he guessed too, but there was one problem and its name was Jackson. His friend disliked Ethan before he left and it only grew to a loathing of him after. If Ethan said anything it was met with a scowl.

Allison however was another matter entirely. She was heavy with grief, after she went in to see Isaac, she couldn't stop crying and Scott understood, Isaac was her boyfriend and something horrible happened to him. After she came out of the room, she latched on to him and didn't let go.

When they got back to the apartment, nobody really wanted to leave anyone alone. So they stayed together, the apartment was big enough and he didn't want them to leave. His mom slept in his room and he made sure she was comfortable before he went into the guest room and cuddled with Allison, before slipping into sleep.

When he woke the mood was somber at best, he slipped out of bed, letting Allison sleep and got into the shower. He took his time, not thinking about anything, just letting the water wash over him. When he finally got out and looked into the mirror, he got a good look at himself. His face wasn't too bad minor small scrapes here and there, the weariness in his eyes had lessened with rest but he knew it would grow with the trial coming up.

Before leaving the hospital, Peter had stopped him and told him that the trial would be coming up in a week because of the whole incident and they would have to prep soon. The thought of going through the whole ordeal was daunting, not only was the evidence overwhelmingly against him, there was nothing to indicate that he was set up even though he was.

He wanted to fight the odds and he would, he had to try but the truth was, he was going to lose. He knew it, maybe Peter was good enough to take the death sentence off the table but to win the case completely was impossible. He shook the thoughts off and got dressed, coming out to find Allison gone. He went into the living room, seeing Ethan, Danny and Allison on the couch. Jackson was in the kitchen cooking and he knew it was partly because he didn't want to be in the same room with Ethan.

"Hey" he greeted him.

Jackson turned around, smiling "Hey…are you okay?"

Scott shrugged, "I don't know. The rug keeps getting pulled from out under me and…" He didn't really know how to finish the sentence, what was there to say, that he was just gonna try to enjoy the time left before the inevitable happened.

Jackson grimaced at him and then turned off the stove, before going over to the radio. A simple beat soon came on and he knew the song instantly, Best Friend by Foster the people. The song began and Jackson came around the counter facing him, and started lip singing.

"Feeling, sleeping, in the field again, oh, I can feel, I can feel, it's beginning to end"

Danny slid onto the counter in front of him, smiling." Yeah, premonition smiling in the dark, oh I can see, I can see, I can see the story beginning to arc." His mouth matched the words perfectly and Scott loved it.

He was suddenly turned around to see Allison, grinning widely and grabbing his hands pulling him up, " It dries up, I've been a spoken word, I've been a river bed, I've been a rabid force and let it flow up from within."

To his surprise he was pulled away from her to Ethan, who shrugged and started singing," the choices that you make affect you for the rest of your life the lyrics of the song always resonated with him and this one of the ones that hit him hardest."

Danny knocked him aside and started to dance around him " yeaahh, you can't control the want, it gives it takes a lot, you got to sleep in your bed and hope the words will come again, sometimes I only dream in black and white"

He was flipped around again by the multitude of hands he knew to be Danny, Allison and Ethan. He was blessed by the sight on Jackson sitting on the couch, waiting for him. They pushed him down next to him and the lyrics started again.

"When your best friend is all strung out, you'll do everything you can 'cause you're never gonna let it get him down, yeah you say it's what you need, you hide your eyes when you close to me"

Jackson reached down and grabbed his hand, looking him straight in the eyes. Scott knew what next lyric would be, they always sung it together during happy times. "You ought to know that I'm here no matter where you want to go."

They smiled at each other and picked up. Danny pulled them up and they started dancing as the beat picked up, Allison twirled him around and Jackson grooved behind him. This was fun; this is what they were like before everything went to shit. They partied, joked and laughed.

When everything was said and done, at the end this would be one of the memories that raced through his head. They continued to moves their bodies to the beat, letting go of their worries and being happy. Scott was losing himself in the music when it was suddenly cut off, he looked over to find his mother at the radio, one eyebrow raised.

In that moment she really reminded him of Derek, he really did miss him. She sighed, shaking her head and walking over to the untouched food. "Only college students would play music that loud this early."

They were all suddenly embarrassed, some rubbing the back of their necks and others looking away. "Sorry mom, how did you sleep?"

She fixed plate and shrugging slightly, "Fine, how did you guys sleep?"

Everybody answered, moving over to fix plates of their own "Fine." "Good." "It was okay."

Jackson made him a plate, putting a hefty amount of eggs and bacon on it. Scott rolled his eyes, knowing that he was trying to make him full. Soon, the table's seats were filled. No one said anything, the silence was awkward to say the least.

"SO, guys. How is school going?" his mom asked.

"Oh, umm business classes are going well, my ethics professor is completely diabolical. Sometimes I think he wants the class to fail." Allison answered.

Danny snickered, "I don't know. I mean sure he's tough but it'll all be worth what he's teaching will probably help us in the future."

"Well, I know Danny will pass with flying colors. He always does." Ethan announced, pecking Danny's cheek.

Jackson scoffed, eyes staring into Ethan. "How would you know, you haven't been to actually see him struggle to pass his classes, or help him when he needs."

Scott kicked him, sending him threatening glares. "Ouch, what he hasn't."

Scott ignored him peeking at the couple. He could've sworn he heard Ethan actually growl, while Danny looked away.

"Uh, how about you guys take Scott out? I think he needs it." His mother intervened, trying to lessen the tensions in the room.

"Yeah, that's actually a great idea, right Jackson?" Allison answered, her tone telling Jackson he had no choice but to agree.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, it is an excellent idea, mama McCall."

Scott groaned, he didn't feel like going out but with the agreement between everyone. He knew he didn't have a choice, if said no they would force him.

"Alright, I'll go as long as it's not shopping."

Jackson and Allison shared a look then nodded. "Okay."

XXX

"I said NO shopping. This is shopping." Scott yelled as he struggled to with Jackson who was trying to pull him into the very expensive store.

"Its just a few clothes, it won't kill you." Jackson grumbled, finally pulling him inside. Scott tumbled after him and the others laughed. While walking pass the racks of furs and suits, he got a look at some of the price tags. $ 4,000 for one coat, it was a nice coat but that was excessive.

"Jackson, you know I can't afford any of these things."

Jackson shot him a look, "I know, that's exactly why I have to sneak clothes into your closet. You're taste isn't exactly horrible but it isn't good either."

Soon he was sitting in front of a dressing room that had multiple mirrors for the people to model for spectators. Danny and Ethan came back throwing him a pile of pants and cashmeres shirts "Try these."

He took the clothes begrudgingly. "Fine." He closed the door behind him, taking off his own pants and shirt to put on a pair of slacks. He quickly threw on the red shirt and came back out.

Danny and Ethan looked up smiling, "Ooh, you look hot, model for us."

Scott slinked over to the mirrors turning and looking back at himself. The clothes weren't bad they actually fit him, the shirt made his chest look more pronounced while the pants complemented the shirt.

"Where's Allison and Jackson?" Scott asked admiring himself.

He heard a whistle and turned to find Jackson with jackets and coats while Allison had some tight fitting jeans and which he swore was bright colored briefs. "You should keep that. Here you have some more clothes to try on."

Scott snatched the clothes and rushed back into the dressing room, knowing this was going to take longer than anticipated. "I swear you guys are going to drive me crazy." He whispered.

Soon he was trying on $300 jackets with $200 jeans. After a while he got into it, trying out different combinations while his crowd of friends approved them. Danny took the rejects and handed them back to the attendant while Ethan put the approved ones in a pile.

He came back out wearing a pair of thigh hugging azure blue pants. "So, who exactly is paying for all this?" He asked while pulling the pants down slightly.

"Oh, that's gonna be Ethan of course right?" Jackson announced smiling.

Ethan looked up, a confused look on his face. "Umm, who pay for what now?"

"You are gonna pay for Scott's stuff, right."

Scott knew Jackson was being a huge asshole to Ethan and he was going to step in and say no but Ethan actually nodded his head, agreeing to Jackson's demand. "Fine, I'll pay."

Allison rolled her eyes while nodding at Scott to go back into the dressing room. "You've tried all the pants, now try on the underwear."

Scott grimaced, he actually thought she would forget but she was too sharp for that. He stomped back into the dressing room, closing the door behind him. "Don't you think it's a little weird for you to be picking out underwear for me."

"I didn't pick it out, Jackson did." Allison yelled back. He heard a chorus of laughter at her comment. They were enjoying his embarrassment way too much.

He took off his clothes and picked up what was picked out for him. It was pair of tight red briefs, "I don't even wear this kind. I wear boxer briefs."

"Quit you btichin and put them on." Jackson replied.

"Umm, I have to make a call. I'll be outside." Ethan answered awkwardly before Scott heard him leaving.

He did put them on then slowly opened the door. Immediately blushing because of how they looked. Jackson waved him out, "Come on. As a model who has done this it's not as bad as you think."

He came out and quickly walked out onto the stage. He closed his eyes and waited for them to judge him. "Wow, you know I've never really realized who great it was until now, I kinda envy them."

"Uh, what?" Scott said in confusion.

"Oh my god, Becky, look at his butt." He heard someone whisper. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see two girls staring, intently at his ass.

"Hey, shoo." Jackson waved them off and they walked away stealing glancing behind them. Scott blushed harder and finally got a look in the mirror. His ass looked more toned and a little bigger than before, he kinda liked it.

"I see what Derek and Stiles see. You know you could be an underwear model." Allison commented.

Scott didn't answer just walked back into the dressing room and putting on his regular clothes. He came back out quickly putting the briefs into the accepted pile, while avoiding eye contact with his friends. They chuckled at him while going to check out desk, the cashier rung up his clothes while Danny went and got Ethan.

The clothes were rung up by the time Ethan came and swore Ethan died a little when he handed over his credit card. Scott winced at the price too, the total was $11,000. Jackson however was laughing inside.

By the time he got back to the apartment he was exhausted. Allison and Danny opted to go back to the dorms, they had test to study for and study groups to get too. Jackson went to visit his secret girlfriend he still hadn't met.

He drug himself into the shower and scrubbed himself off, at some point he didn't know when his thoughts turned back to the man that he had killed. He remembered that there was this look of shock on the man's face before he died, like he didn't expect to die that night.

Scott shuddered trying to get the man out of thoughts. They went away after he got ready for bed and the thought didn't end until he fell asleep but not before his mind whispered that he deserved the sentence that was going to be handed down to him after the trial because he had kill a man, he was a murderer.

XXX

When Scott woke up it was to an intense heat ravaging his body. He pulled cover off of him trying to cool himself down but it didn't help. He even pulled his shirt, only for pleasure to scorch through his body for the fabric rubbing against him nipples. He even pulled off his shorts, only to reveal his leaking cock.

His hole was clenching aching for something to be inside it and his neck burned. He was about to reach down and touch himself but then the doorbell ranged. He got up on his mind to focus on his body to remember he did have clothes.

The doorbell stopped ringing and the knocking started. That was when he heard Stiles voice, he didn't know what he was saying but he knew Stiles could stop whatever this heat was. He opened the door to reveal Stiles who didn't say anything but stared at him in shock.

"Uh,uh Scott. Why are you-" He didn't get to finish because Scott was dragging him inside, slamming the door shut and then slamming him against it. Scott rubbed against him, hands going under his shirt to touch his skin.

"Stiles I need, I need-please." Scott whimpered.

Stiles nodded, letting go of the paper he had tightly clasped in his hand. It was one of the reasons he came over but Scott needed him and he needed Scott. It had been so long, too long.

"Yean, yeah." Stiles kissed him, claiming his mouth and reaching down to grab his ass. Scott welcomed his touch trying to get closer to him. Scott reached down, hands at Stiles' belt and got unclasped pulled down his pants while at the same time going to his knees.

Stiles was just as hard as he was and he swallowed him down, moaning at the taste and feeling of him in his mouth. Stiles had his head back against the door, while his back arched pushing his cock down Scott's throat.

Scott sucked harder, wanting more of Stiles, the only thing that seemed to calm the raging fire in his veins. He was suddenly pulled off and Stiles bent down kissing him. He pulled away, breaths coming out in pants. "Come on."

He pulled Scott to the couch knowing they weren't going to make it to the bed. He threw him on it and Scott instinctively opened his legs wide. Stiles groaned at the sight of Scott, he was beautiful. He pulled off his pants getting down on his knees and reaching up to Scott's face while he pulled some his fingers into his mouth.

Scott's tongue twirled between the digits while Stiles' own tongue attended to his nipples. Scott groaned at the feeling of Stiles licking him while sucking harder. The digits were then pulled away from him and then slowly enter his hole making him whimper.

"Does that feel good, Scotty?" Stiles whispered against him chest and Scott nodded while trying to keep the noises in, the fingers inside him sending shocks through his body with each pull and push.

Stiles pulled his fingers out, knowing Scott was ready. He pulled himself up, lining up his cock with Scott's hole and pushed in slowly even while Scott's tried harder to draw him in. When he was fully inside him, Scott pulled him down and kissed him.

Stiles threw one of Scott's legs over his shoulder and started pounding deep inside him. Scott yelled inside his mouth while clinging to him. He pulled back and slowed his strokes down, Scott tried to push back onto him but Stiles held his hip down.

They both knew it was agonizing for Scott and giving him so much pleasure at the same time. Stiles grabbed onto the back on the couch with both hands, pushing Scott's leg to his chest. He pounded deep into him, screaming at how good it felt.

He felt that little tingle at his back and it spread through his body, he came still fucking Scott. When felt his hole clench and the wetness between their stomachs he knew Scott came too. It took them a few minutes to regain their breath and Scott wanted to say something but he was so tired before he could he fell asleep.

Stiles laughed and picked Scott up, when he went into his room he noticed his mother was in the bed sleep how she slept through all the noise they were making he didn't know. He quickly shut the door before going into the guest room, lying him down and then cleaning the both of them off.

He heard his phone ringing and went back into the living room, picking up his pants. He pulled his phone out seeing Derek's number. He answered. "Hello?"

"Did you get one too?" Derek gruff voice came through.

Stiles knew instantly what he was talking about. It was why he rushed over to talk to Scott. He went to the door and picked up the paper he abandoned, "Yeah I got it. I don't why the hell we were subpoenaed but we did."

"What could they want from us?"

Stiles shook his head, "I don't know but I think we have to testify against Scott."

XXX


	18. Bloody insults and Dark truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes dark and Stiles finds out about some dark secrets

Derek and the pack left from the mansion. He told Aiden to take Ethan's car and drive Kali home, there were questions that he wanted answered about Scott, how he was feeling? What did he look like? He wanted to know everything.

The limo drove off and Derek sat there for a moment while Ethan and Laura looked on awkwardly. When he looked at them he smiled though he knew it was off putting.

"How was he, really?"

Ethan shook his head, "He was down at first but his friends put on an impromptu dance number, dragging me into it. Don't ask how, I don't understand myself but he cheered up especially after they took him shopping."

Derek chuckled at his explanation of events. He could imagine it now, Scott resisting being taken shopping but getting into the feel of it after a while. It was good that Scott had friends that could take care of him while he couldn't.

"What did he buy?" He was intrigued of the idea of Scott trying clothes on. Happiness welded up inside him at the idea of it.

Ethan looked hesitant at first, "Umm, shirts you know pants…underwear."

The moment Ethan muttered the last one, Derek immediately felt his blood rise and his eyes glow Alpha red at the thought of the other Alpha seeing his mate like that. "Did you look?"

Ethan gulped, fear seeping from him, "I didn't look I walked away as soon as it was brought up." Derek nodded and his eyes returned to their normal hazel. "I know how to act around other Alpha's mates Derek, I have one of my own."

Laura chose to speak then, "Hmm, I might have to take the cutie shopping myself."

Derek rolled his eyes, "No, I'll take him shopping."

Ethan snorted, "At least two of you can afford it." He muttered.

Laura cocked her head to the side, peering at Ethan. "You paid for him."

Ethan sat back, putting his hands up. "I was forced, Jackson put me up to it. Believe me I wouldn't have broke my credit card if I could've avoided it."

Laura chuckled and Derek smiled, "I'll reimburse you…thank you for watching my mate. I appreciate it."

Ethan finally smiled back, tension leaving his body. "Thank you for trusting me enough too, it was an honor. Alpha."

It filled Derek with pride to see one of his pack, thank him and call him Alpha. It motivated him even more to make sure his pack had a place in New York to call home.

"Well now that the mate update is over, what the hell are you going to do to get these two packs to a reasonable agreement?" Laura asked him.

Derek didn't know how to answer that. He knew it was presumptuous to accept the offer, but to gain the vote of two packs at the same time was too great to past up.

"I'll figure it out, what's the history between the two of them?"

Laura sighed, "Well to be completely honest Drake isn't the problem. He's trying to protect his territory. It's Shadow's Helm that you need to worry about, they have a large amount of territory in Midtown West. Drake's territory is essentially upper west side."

"So Shadow's Helm is powerful to say the least." Derek acknowledged. Midtown West was mainly a commercial district near Times Square, that fact that it was their's meant they had financial backing, more than Derek at least.

"What about the Alpha, is he reasonable?" The Alpha was the key all this, if he could approach them with a calm head everything could work out.

Ethan and Laura shared a look, one that immediately set him on edge. Laura answered him first however, "This Alpha is unlike Drake, I would compare him to Deucalion but at least if he didn't like the Alpha he respected their territory."

Ethan nodded, agreeing with her "Deucalion didn't like kind of Alpha Drake was but he completely abhorred Alpha Coleson."

Derek was surprised by what he was hearing, if Deucalion hated Drake, who in his opinion was someone that was level head and calm why exactly would he hate this Alpha Coleson.

"This won't be easy will it?" Derek asked already knowing the answer.

Laura grimaced a little shaking her no. They made a little conversation while Ethan dropped them off. When Derek finally made it home, he went to his room and landed face first into his bed, knowing his life was only going to get more complicated.

XXX

When Derek got up, he knew exactly where he had to go. There was no way to avoid it and he knew Lydia would hunt him down if he didn't come in. He took a quick shower and got dressed, throwing on a long sleeve shirt and black jeans.

He drove there taking every possible long route he could and the action of trying to prolong the time before he went in made him smile. The whole thing reminded him of what his life was like before he became a werewolf.

Soon enough he made it to the office and as soon as he exited the elevator he was assaulted by rough arms and blonde her. He knew instantly that it was Erica, he wrapped his arms around her and drew in a deep breath. The moment he smelled her he pulled back and she grinned widely, eye glowing beta gold.

"You're a werewolf!"

She rolled her eyes, shoving him back and laughing. "Yeah, your sister turned me a few years back."

Derek was confused, surprised and a little hurt that his sister brought his friends into this dangerous life style. "Why? Did you chose this or did something happen?"

She gave him a look and it was a gentle one that revealed the truth. "I did, I couldn't live with my condition anymore and this was a way out. So I took it."

Derek knew she had epilepsy, he had seen her shakes and helped her though them but after a while they just stopped and when he asked her about it, she just told him that she was taking better medication the helped with the tremors.

"What about Boyd, does he know?" Wondering if the strong silent man figured out what he couldn't.

"He turned too, said that when he married me he was fully committed. Damn that man is a keeper." She explained wistfully.

Derek understood that, the kind of love Boyd had for Erica, he had the same if not more for Scott and at one time Stiles too.

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you, we had to keep quiet, Alpha's orders .Besides all that, Mr. Alpha you missed quite a lot."

Derek sighed, he didn't expect to be gone as long as he did but he was and there was nothing he could change about that. But in his absence he let Lydia have complete control and the thoughts of what she could have done were frightening.

"Well, I guess I better go see her and could you also get what was done in my absence in a file for me." He asked politely.

She smirked, "Already done and on your desk." She replied while going to sit at her own.

Derek shook his head, he had been gone so long that he forgot how good Erica actually was at her job. When he went into his office, he took a moment to stop and take in everything. He was actually surprised that he missed, for months this office was the only thing that he saw.

He sat down at his desk, booting up his computer and once he checked his emails, replying back to the important ones he was able to look at the file. There were account reports, business plans and drawings of new triskelion gear.

Everything looked mostly fine, there was a 4% bump in sales and screening for the gear had a good review. There was nothing he had to worry about, Lydia didn't totally change everything.

His door suddenly open to reveal the person his thoughts were circling around, the red head woman looked more like a business woman that the fashonista he had know her to be, though there were certain touches to her skirt to make seem less drab.

"Derek, finally your brought you ass to work." She looked at the paper spread out across his desk and smiled, "You've caught up to speed, good that means I won't have to do it."

She down in the seat across from him, crossing her legs and sighing, "So, how is it being a werewolf?"

Derek was stunned, this day was full of surprises. Her smell was still the same, so she couldn't be a werewolf and there was no scent of magic in the air so she wasn't like Stiles. She could just be a human who was in the know.

"Umm…its-uh different, how do you know what I am?" He asked hoping she would actually answer.

"Your sister told me and I already know about werewolves and the like, I am a banshee after all." She answered.

Derek rolled his eyes at hearing his sister being involved, knowing her she probably spilled on one of their shopping trips across New York. But the information of what Lydia actually was, intrigued him he knew if banshee but what normal people knew and what was actually true was different. He was a werewolf and he didn't have an extreme allergic reaction to silver.

"Okay, I don't know too much about other beings, so could you clue me in?"

She rolled her eyes while examining her nails. "A banshee is a woman who is closer to death than any other, we have the innate ability to tell when death will take someone and when know who will die. We scream. We're mostly a semi-supernatural race, other than that we're human. Oh and we can somewhat speak to the dead. "

Derek nodded, "Have you been one forever or…?"

She shrugged, "It's passed down through the generations, so forever. I only fully came into my abilities when I was 18."

"You know actually you sound more like a psychic than a banshee."

"Yep, some banshees actually use that as a cover, thankfully I don't have too." She replied while examining one of the papers on his desk.

It was a weird feeling finding out that his co workers were actually in on the whole supernatural thing, but it was also comforting knowing he didn't have to hide it from them. It made him crack a smile when he really thought about it.

"So how's your pack? I've already heard about you making waves here."

Derek frowned not liking the what she was implying, "Well, one hates me for killing her mate, the other two are coming around but I have to appeal to other Alpha's just to stay in New York, besides that they're fine."

"Well, make sure you get those votes. I hated going to those meetings, half of them I wanted to break their necks. You're going to have to stay in New York if we want to show our new line at fashion week." She said as she got up to leave.

"And they think you're the face of the company. They have no idea, who the real brains are."

She opened the door stopping to look at him, a serious look on her face. "Derek, be careful. I have a small urge to scream around you and that usually means that someone you're going to encounter is going to die, not somebody you know however."

Derek nodded, taking into account the information. He was glad that nobody he knew had a death flag raised above their heads, but that didn't mean that he wasn't conscious of the fact that someone was going to die. He just hoped it wasn't somebody who could help him get votes.

He stopped focusing on that and got to work, making calls to financial backers and work out the logistics with the magazines. Every call he made he got a good answer, the new line would be featured and more money was coming in based on the reports he had.

He heard a knock on the door and Erica came in with a young man hot on her heels. "you have a visitor."

He waved them in and the man handed him a package, smiling. "You've been served."

He took the package quickly opening it. The young man left and Erica stayed, worriedly biting her lip. Once he fully read the documents, he threw them down in a fit of anger, his eyes glowing red with however thought of the idea of serving him a subpoena.

Erica had snatched up the papers as soon as he slapped them down. She read over them making face, at a few points, when she finally looked at him it was with a sad face, "Well, it looks like you've been called as character witness against Scott."

Derek to pissed to answer her at the moment and she knew it, she knew how to read him better than his own sisters at times. She patted him on the shoulder and left him to smolder in silence, he wanted to do something anything to make this go away but he knew he couldn't, the normal world didn't work that way.

He put the disgusting paper away and focused on the rest of the work he had left.

XXX

When Derek got home later that night, he just wanted to sleep. There was a lot going on tomorrow and there were certain things he just wouldn't be able to put off, he needed to mediate between two very different packs from what he could tell. Only one Alpha was reasonable, the other not so much.

His phone started to ring and he saw Aiden's name pop up on the screen. He quickly answered, worrying creeping into his voice, "Aiden, what's going on?"

"Uh, nothing boss just came back from talking to Shadow's Helms's second in command. They agreed but Derek, it doesn't seem like they're in too much of a negotiating mood." He replied somberly.

He had totally forgotten that he had asked Aiden to meet Shadow's Helm to discuss the meeting, he was glad that there weren't any problems, though he knew the Aiden was an Alpha also and could take care of himself if the need arises.

"That's okay. I'm glad that they agreed to meet. It's a step forward even though it doesn't look like it."

Aiden sighed and Derek could practically feel him rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Well, while we're talking about the meeting, me and Kali were thinking that maybe we should hang back and see how everything plans out. If the talks don't go well, we'll be able to intervene and get out of there quickly."

Derek nodded, that was good thinking and he was glad that they were bringing up 'just in case' plans because he was more focused on the other parts. He was actually surprised Kali added anything, he was still wary of her and he knew there was a certain amount of hate she still harbored for him, even if it didn't seem like it.

"Ok idea, I'll bring Ethan with me as back-up if things go wrong then the both of us should be able to handle things until you make your move." The conversation ended after that with the promise of Derek calling them before deciding anything.

After that he was able to take a shower and eat something before falling into a deep slumber but before he could he knew he had to call Stiles at least. The possibility of him also being served just like he was, was high.

The phone rang for a bit before Stiles answered. "Hello?"

"Did you get one too?" He really hoped that Stiles would have no idea what he was talking about but he couldn't be that lucky.

Stiles sighed, taking a breath before answering, "Yeah, I don't know why but we got subpoenaed but we were."

"What could they want from us?" Derek had no idea why he would be called as a character witness, if the prosecutor thought for one second that he had anything bad to say about Scott then they were sorely wrong.

"I don't know but I think we have to testify against Scott."

He could tell that Stiles even hated saying it as if it would make it realer than it already was. "Stiles, what could we possibly say that would turn a jury against him? Nothing because we are the two people least likely to ever have a bad thought about him."

"Derek, it doesn't matter. The facts will talk, all they have to do is talk about how he dated both of us painting him as a liar and his credibility is shot." Stiles answered.

"Fuck", Derek knew that Stiles was right, the prosecutor could paint Scott in a horrible light if everything about their relationship was revealed. Derek also knew the one person who could help in this situation, "We'll talk to Peter about it tomorrow, he might know how to get us out of this mess."

"Okay, but I think we should tell Scott about it too."

"NO!", Derek didn't want Scott worrying over this he already had enough on his plate as it was, add in having his somewhat significant others testifying against him, it was enough to make anybody lose hope. "We have to talk to Peter first, this might be nothing if he can help us and I don't want to worry Scott."

"But…fine, I won't tell him but if Peter can't help us then we tell him. Are you going to be down at the court house tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think it might be better if both of us are there, if Scott sees us there then it won't be hard for him during the real trial."

Stiles scoffed, "Derek, he's going on trial for murder, it's going to be a difficult thing to go through whether or not we're there."

XXX

Scott opened his eyes and remember exactly what happened last night, he couldn't believe that he acted that way. He didn't know what was wrong with him, why the unexpected and the intense need for Stiles just suddenly came over him but it was worrying to say the least.

"I can practically hear you thinking." He heard Stiles voice and he turned over to his eyes closed with bed hair but he was awake if only half way.

"Sorry…I-I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me." He didn't want Stiles to think bad about him, he wanted their relationship to work and if it was, Scott couldn't be attacking him as soon as he walked through the door.

Stiles pulled him closer and Scott laid his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "It's ok, I enjoyed it and if it was what you needed then I'm happy to give it to you." He tilted his head pecking him on the mouth and Scott liked that he wasn't mad.

"We do still need to talk about…us, I think you have questions for me?"

Stiles thoughtful for a moment before sitting up and pulling Scott back to him. "The thing is, the reason I was so mad was because…me and Derek, we have history. So you being with him hit me hard."

Scott was confused, he didn't know what kind of history the two of them would have, possibilities popped up in his mind, they could've been friends that had a falling out or co-workers who just didn't get along.

"What kind of history?"

Stiles seemed like didn't want to say it as if the truth was bad and he wanted to be keep a secret. "We dated, we were serious and then I don't what happened but we stopped being in a relationship, we fought a lot and long story short Derek ended it."

The truth was not what Scott expected and if what Stiles was telling him was true then he had every right to react the way that he did. He had admitted to sleeping with his ex, there really wasn't any other reaction to expect but then Scott thought back to Derek and he didn't react the same way, didn't even mention him and Stiles were in a relationship.

Scott pulled away, getting up and he noticed he didn't have any clothes on. He found his shorts laying on the floor and pulled them on.

"Hey, Scott…you're mad I know but let's just talk this out okay. I'm not giving up on us ever, I committed to this."

Scott sighed and it was heartwarming to hear that from him. It made him feel a little bit safer, when it came to them. "I'm not mad at you, I'm pissed at Derek. I told you about him and he didn't even blink, he didn't say anything. He wasn't even angry!"

Stiles chuckled at Scott's reaction, "Knowing Derek, he probably wanted it to come from me."

Scott realized that what Stiles was saying might have been true, but he couldn't get over the fact that he didn't tell him granted he was crying at the time. "Well, I'll ask him next time I see him."

Stiles reached forward grabbing his hand, clutching it tightly "But that doesn't mean me running away from us…from you was right and that wasn't fair at all. I'm sorry Scott."

Scott could feel the tears coming and it was because Stiles didn't owe him an apology, he owed him one. He cheated on him with someone who broke his heart. The fact that even with that knowledge Stiles still apologized, made him ask the question what exactly did he do to deserve such a wonderful guy?

"No, I'm sorry. I cheated on you, on the both of you and it was wrong. And it was okay for you to be angry at me because I deserve it, Stiles." He meant every word, he didn't want Stiles to resent him but if Stiles was hiding any anger he wanted to get it out now.

"I was angry at you, at Derek, hell I was even pissed at myself but after everything that's happened. I can't keep holding onto it and to be perfectly honest I can see with attracts you to Derek, he's handsome, a sex god even but ultimately he's a really great guy."

Scott smiled and grabbed Stiles face in his hands before kissing him. Stiles responded grasping his waist and pulling him into his lap. Scott ended the makeout with a few pecks, "Funny, I could say the exact same about you, ."

Stiles laughed while trailing small bites along his jaw, " huh, I like how you say that." He dived into his teeth digging into his neck and Scott chortled, squirming in the man's grasp.

There was a knock at the door and it opened, Melissa's head popping in. "Good Morning, I'm Scott's mom. Just wanted to say when you're done breakfast is ready." Just as fast as she popped in she popped right back out, and the two were left scrambling to get some clothes on.

"Umm, shit. Do you think she'll like me now? I mean she just saw us practically about have sex." He worried while pulling on some pants.

Scott shook his head, he knew his mom and she wouldn't put be off by what she just saw. "No, she actually really wants to you." He looked at him and saw that his comment still didn't douse Stiles's worries.

After throwing a random t-shirt, approached Stiles wrapping his arms around him and snuggling into his neck. "Stiles, my mom is awesome, if I love you she'll love you."

Stiles smiled, reaching back and running his hand through Scott's hair. "Yeah, I am lovable aren't I?"

Scott nicked his neck, enjoying the small sound Stiles made, "Yeah, you really are."

They went out of the room, and true enough breakfast was fully made. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and even hash browns. They both sat down, making their plates and sometimes Stiles would throw some extra on his plate if he though Scott was trying not to eat too much.

His mom sat down smiling and her eyes, drifted immediately to Stiles. He could tell there were questions brewing in her mind. "Mom, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is my mom." He was pretty sure, she was going to take the introduction as a way to start the interrogation.

Stiles nodded, "Hi, ma'am." He seemed a little hesitant but his worry from earlier was apparent now.

"Oh, don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old, you can call me Melissa." She answered.

Stiles chuckled and Scott found how nervous he was cute. "Okay, Melissa." They started eating then and the silence was comfortable, not awkward at all. But he knew his mother was going to start asking questions sooner or later.

"Stiles, I wanted to thank you. For everything you did for my son, he's my-he's my everything and I really appreciate you taking care of him." She reached for grabbing Scott's hand and he took it, feeling the love in the simple gesture.

"There's no thanks required, Scott means the world to me. I love him and I won't be abandoning him ever. You have my word on that." When Scott looked at Stiles, he felt his heart skip a beat. Stiles was really committed to him, the simple thought had him giddy.

His mom let go of his hand and went back to eating. "So Stiles what do you do?"

"Well, I'm a web designer, I've worked for a couple of companies and right now I work for a gaming company though I took a break because of Isaac and I wanted to be there for Scott during the trial." He answered, and it saddened him to hear the Stiles had to take off work because of his problems.

"I'm sorry about your brother. Is he going to make it?"

Stiles shrugged and he could tell that it was subject he didn't want to go into depth about. "We don't know, the doctors don't know. The swelling still has to go down before they can tell us anything."

"Isaac is a fighter, he'll be okay. I know he will." Scott said, be even the words sounded unsure to him, he really didn't know if Isaac was going to okay.

Breakfast went a little fast after that, Stiles his mom made conversation, there were some laughs here and there. After breakfast however Stiles had to leave, he wanted to visit Isaac and his Dad before he met them down at the courthouse.

"So, mom. Do you like him?"

She didn't answer right away, drawing out the tension at the moment. "Like him, I love him. He sure is a keeper."

Scott smiled, relived at her response, "Yeah, he is."

XXX

After Stiles left, Scott's he went home and took a shower. Changing and getting to the hospital didn't really take long, he did have to find his way around though, they had taken Isaac out of the ICU and finding his room had been somewhat hard.

When he finally made it though, he saw that no one was there. Only Isaac in the same vegetative state as before, the bruises and swelling on his face had went down though, he was well on his way to looking like regular Isaac again.

"There hasn't been any change."

He turned around seeing his dad and he looked older than he was. The worry and grief over what had happened to his son was taking a toll on him. He also wasn't in his uniform, he wasn't the police captain right now, he was his father.

"I had hoped there would be." Stiles replied.

His dad didn't say anything just walked to the next chair and sat down, he took a sip of his coffee and Stiles know that his dad had something on his mind. "Stiles, I know what you did to Isaac was magic."

That was not what he was expecting, maybe some yelling, maybe even screaming but not an admission to knowing magic was real. "How, uh how do you know?"

"Your mom, she was the same. I remember the first time I saw her she looked like a goddess come out a fairy tale. I didn't know she was a witch until after we were married and she was pregnant with you, she said she had been afraid to tell me." The police chief admitted.

Stiles the revelation that his mom had been just like him, shocked him. He didn't know what to say, how to react and he wondered if she really was a witch was her death really cancer or something related to the supernatural he had just been introduced to.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why was she afraid to tell you? Just…explain please."

His dad sighed and sat back a little, "I was a different man back then, a real hot head, I had just been made detective and to be honest your mother was right, if she had told me back then I would've made the stupidest decision of my life and left her. But your mother knew me best and she made the right choice."

"You still haven't answered the question of why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she?" He wanted, no need to know.

"Your mother was pretty important from what she told me, she didn't want me involved in that side of her life so I can't tell you much but the reason she didn't tell you is the same reason she bound your powers. She didn't want you involved with magic, she wanted you safe."

Stiles looked away from his dad because after all his mother did the universe still got it's way. The one thing his mother didn't want him to have, became his only way of protecting what he loved. It was true what Kate had said earlier about him having his power being bound she just didn't know they were released because of Scott.

"How did she die? Was it really cancer or was it something else?"

The captain shook his head, "It wasn't cancer. Back then things had gotten really bad, there were a string of deaths and I was on the case, I asked your mother to look into it but she had already knew who or what it was. It was something called a Darach and she fought it, but could only seal it. But to do that she had to use her own life force."

Stiles wanted to cry, throw these do something to cause pain. It didn't matter what, this whole time he had been hearing this name and it turned out that the thing Kate served was the same thing that caused the death of his mother. She knew the whole time and it was most like the reason she wanted him, or wanted his power. Whatever spell his mom used to seal it, he knew that it was mostly likely his own similar magic that could undo it.

He wanted to ask more questions but suddenly there was an increasing in the beeping sound, They looked up to see the heart monitor going out of control and Isaac's hand reached up to the tube in his throat trying to pull it out.

Both him and his dad got up, trying to stop him, grab his hands before he did damage. Stiles looked at him, his eyes were open blown wide open with fear. There wasn't time to so anything or react before a crowd of nurses and doctors flooded the room pulling them out.

XXX

Derek didn't know if he was ready, he had gone over plenty of ways to mediate this deal but it only come down to seeing how it would go. When they walked into the currently renovated building Laura was already outside waiting. Ethan had come with him and Aiden and Kali were somewhere else but he knew they were ready to help if needed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his older sister.

She smirked, "I came with Drake, and he's already in there with two head betas. Coleson hasn't come yet but I have reports from my betas that he's on the way."

Derek nodded and they entered into the building. It was only half way done, the concrete had finished being set but not much else. It was a safe place to talk though, no cameras or prying eyes to see what was happening and differently a place where a fight could break out and no one would notice.

They made to it the vacant floor to find Drake with the same betas that were with him before. He wasn't dressed like he was the last time. He saw the Alpha then, dressed in jeans and leather as if prepared for battle. Derek couldn't blame him he had dressed the same, he didn't know how the situation was going to go but he wanted to dress for it just in case.

They shook hands, both of them measuring the others strength. "Alpha Drake, thank you for coming."

"Whatever it takes to get Coleson of my territory." The Alpha admitted.

"Well, now come on Drake. You can't hate me that much." They both looked over and Derek saw the Alpha causing so many problems. He was a taller than both him and Drake, his head was clean shaven and his eyes were the same red that Alphas had. His face was sharper than he would have imagined and the muscle on him was nothing to bulk at.

He had also brought along more than he needed to, instead of bringing along his head betas, he had brought along his pack. He counted at least twenty of different shades and backgrounds.

"Coleson." Drake nodded at him, acknowledging his existence.

Coleson smiled showing a rowing of sharp teeth, indicating he was ready to rip into anyone at a moments notice. The other Alpha immediately focused on him though, he looked him up and down as though assessing him. Scoffing after a moment, apparently not liking what he was seeing.

"So this is the Hale brat everyone's been worrying about. Don't seem like anything special to me."

He remained calm, even though he knew Coleson was just trying to rile him up. He reminded himself what he was actually here to do and it was to solve the problem between the two packs not be a part of it.

"Derek…Ethan", His eyes widened because he knew that voice, memorizing it since hearing it that day his whole life unknowingly changed.

He turned to find Scott looking around the building, beautiful and shy. He didn't know why he from was here but he needed to get him out. Scott had already caught the attention of every werewolf in the room though.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" he walked towards him, subtly pushing him towards the stairs. But when he did he caught Scott's scent and it was intoxicating. He felt the urge to claim him right then in there but he knew now wasn't the time though.

"Oh, I'm out shopping with my mom for a suit and just saw you thought I'd come and say hi but I see you're busy. Why is Ethan here? "

"Oh, I'm just showing some possible investors the new building for triskelion. And uh, Ethan works for me now." It was the only excuse he could come up with and he hoped his mate bought it because he could hear the growls of the other wolves in the room and he was so close turning around and roaring to show them Scott was his.

"Oh, shit. I interrupted didn't I? I'm sorry, I'll get out of your hair." He was about to walk away but stopped and turned around, a little hesitant. "Are you coming to the mock trial Peter set up for me today?"

Derek smiled then, Scott wanted him there and it sent a small thrill through him knowing that his mate needed him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Scott smiled then waving bye and walked down the stairs. Derek took a deep breath before turning around again, but when he did Laura, Ethan and Drake were standing at his back gazing at the other wolves daring them to make a move.

"So that's the little mate huh?" Coleson sneered and then he took a deep breath taking in the air, "So ripe and he hasn't even been claimed yet."

Derek growled at Coleson, his eyes turning a deep blood red at the comments the other Alpha was spouting. "Alpha Coleson, please refrain from talking about my mate, we are here to talk about your problem."

"Problem? I don't have one, I can't consider a weak Alpha who can't stop me from taking that the sweet little ass and making it my bitch, a problem."

As soon as Coleson finished the sentence, Derek was right in front of him, one hand around his throat to keep it from closing and another in his mouth. Coleson struggled but to no avail, Derek's anger had already fueled his strength, making him stronger than the other Alpha.

"He is mine. You can't have him, you can't even talk about him with that disgusting thing you call a tongue." He sneered.

Coleson's pack moved to attack him but he had back up. Kali and Aiden came out of nowhere, beating down betas with their claws and even Ethan and Laura were stopping the betas from helping their Alpha.

Derek reached into his mouth, tightly grasping the slimily thing, tugging with only a little bit of strength and the offending thing was out of the Alpha's mouth and his hand hanging limply and bleeding profusely. Derek looked at it, disgust on his face before throwing it over his shoulder without a backwards glance.

He let go of the Alpha, who was spewing blood from his mouth and struggling to stand up right. He did look Derek right in the eyes, promising death and somehow got the strength to attack him but Derek casually dodged the clawed hand. He grabbed Coleson by the back of his neck throwing him into the ground.

"Submit." He wanted the other Alpha to grovel at his feet for what he said about his mate but still the other Alpha struggled and Derek tightened his grip picking him up then throwing him back down harshly. "Submit."

Coleson still wouldn't and then he decided in that moment to make an example of him and any like him who thought that they could steal Scott from him. He picked the Alpha up making him stand on his knees and stood behind him where everyone of the lowly Alpha's defeated pack could what he was about to do.

He grabbed the top and jaw of the Alpha's mouth and started to pull each in the opposite direction. Coleson resisted and gargled in pain but Derek wouldn't stop. His eyes cold and unforgiving. A simple tug and the jaw gave way, he had ripped the Alpha apart, blood sprayed him until he was left standing with the Alpha's head in hand. The body with only a jaw fell to floor, constantly spewing out blood.

His own body started to tense up as the power of the Alpha flooded through him. Everyone looked at him with horror but he didn't care, Coleson deserved it. He tossed the head onto the floor and then look at the defeated pack.

"Is there anyone else that wants to talk about my mate?" There was silence no one said a thing, the wind from outside hitting the tinted windows was the only thing that made noise.

"I didn't think so, from now on I'm your Alpha. Do you understand?" His voice was as hard as steel and he could tell they pierced the heart of every beta and even his own Alphas.

The betas, bloodied and beaten bowed. "Yes, Alpha." They spoke in unison. He then turned to Drake, walking towards him, when he raised his hand even the older Alpha was cautious of him.

"Since the pack is now mine there won't be any more intrusions onto your territory."

Drake nodded and shook his blood covered hand. With that Derek went to the body of the dead Alpha and clean his hands on his shirt. "Ethan, have the limo pull up in the alley. I have to go home and change before I go to the courthouse."

Ethan nodded and quickly left a little fear in his step. Derek stood up, his hands somewhat clean from the blood, "Kali, Aiden I expect the both of you to start assessing our new pack members. I want every single one of them to be in attendance at the pack meeting I'll have later, there are going to be some changes."

Both Kali and Aiden nodded. He could see a glimmer of respect in Kali's eye while Aiden was hesitant to even look at him. He would talk to both of them later, when he looked at Laura, he could sense a change within her, she was no longer his sister, but an Alpha of the Hales, the head pack.

"Laura, will you take care of the body please. I know according to the were laws if one Alpha kills another, clean up has to be done immediately so not to involve humans and anyone speaking about it to them will be executed. Am I right?"

She nodded and pulled out her phone, calling the right people. Derek walked away from the whole thing getting into his limo, the whole way the only thing he thought about was Scott.

XXX

He did make in time to Scott's mock trial. He came in just as Scott sat down and the look on Peter's face was just as serious as ever but instead of going to ask Scott questions when he noticed Derek came in. He stopped and excused himself, and walked down the aisle nodding his head towards the door, Derek followed him in confusion wondering what could be so important.

When the door closed behind them, Peter stopped, letting out a breath of frustration. "We have a very big problem."

Derek sighed already knowing what it was about, "If this about the subpoenas me and Stiles got we were going to talk to you about it."

Peter shook his head, anger apparent on his face. "It isn't about that. I found out who the prosecutor is."

"Who is it?"

"It's Kate Argent, the one who set up Scott."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Derek is turning really dark. Let's pray for him.


	19. Screaming and kissingin courtrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trial happens and things get bad

When Isaac woke up, Stiles was taken by complete and utter shock. Before he was even able to take a look at him, doctors and nurses rushed in taking over and pushing them out. His Father had the same expression of surprise that he had.

"He's…He's awake." The Police Captain whispered. Stiles laughed and it may have come out a little bit hysterical. There was a certain feeling of happiness that invaded him, everything didn't seems so dark and depressing anymore.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" he asked and His father shrugged, not really knowing the answer but hoping for the best outcome any way.

They stood there for a close to twenty minutes before a nurse came out. Stiles rushed after him before he could get away. "Hey, sir?"

The nurse stopped noticing the desperate expression Stiles was currently wearing. "You're Isaac's brother right?"

Stiles nodded ready for him to get some kind of information. "Yeah, I am. Is he alright? Does everything look ok?"

The nurse smiled, "Yes, everything looks fine the doctors just want to check him over to make sure there isn't any brain damage. But he is up and talking you should be able to speak with him after."

"Thank you so much." As soon as he uttered the words he was down the hall and back by his father's side. He told him the good news, happy to see the relief show on his face. It wasn't too long before the doctors came out.

"Good news Isaac seems to be in good health, the swelling in his brain has gone down and we can't find and residual damage, though we will have to keep him here for a few days for observations just to make sure." The captain shook his hand thanking him for his help and Stiles passed them, peeking in to see Isaac up before he could do anything Stiles was there hugging him will all of his strength.

"Ow, good to see you too bro but could you loosen up a bit." Isaac chuckled, as he tried to squirm out of his grasp.

Stiles did pull back a little afraid that he did hurt him in some kind of way but a soon as he did Isaac was seized by his father, who gave the same crushing hug if not worse. Isaac groaned and he immediately let go.

"Um, I know I've been out for some time but its okay, I'm fine. Really?"

Stiles was just glad that he was up and talking. He didn't really care if it was by his magic or Isaac's body just did the work on its own. His little brother was okay and wise-cracking just like he normally did.

"Do you remember anything Isaac?

Isaac took a moment to answer, thoughtful for a second. "Umm, me and Scott were out looking for you and then we ran into my…well biological asshole of a father then we got into this argument…then it all went black."

Stiles paid attention the whole time Isaac was telling his story and if he hadn't been then he would've missed the small twitch of his eyebrow, the sure fire way to tell if Isaac was really lying and this time he was. He didn't know why but he would find out later.

They talked for a little bit and they all went over what happened while he was comatose. Isaac was shocked to hear what Scott did to for him and pride welled up inside of him at the thought of Scott protecting his brother.

"Wow, Scott actually did that for me? Wait, was he arrested?" He looked immediately to his father for answer and he shook his head trying to calm him down before he got agitated too quickly.

"No, Scott is…he wasn't arrested." Stiles didn't want to worry him, he had just woken up from a coma. Telling him that Scott was currently preparing for trial was not going to help.

Isaac settled down after hearing that, they talked about everything after that old memories. When Isaac first came to live with them and Stiles had taken his big brother duties so seriously that he walked Isaac everywhere he needed to go. He even told everyone in middle school that if they had a problem with Isaac then they had a problem with him too.

A few hours later the doctors told them that Isaac needed rest, even though he had been practically sleeping for what felt like months but they understood and left any way. When he finally got him home, he was able to check his phone. He had left it on silent because he didn't want anything to disturb his reunion with Isaac.

The first thing he saw when opening his phone was that he had a ton of calls from Derek and he knew that Derek wouldn't call unless it was important. He checked his voicemail first.

"Stiles, answer your fucking phone, shit! Look Peter just told me something and it's bad, really bad…We found out who the prosecutor for Scott's case…its Kate, Stiles. I don't know how but she is."

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing, on the inside he was panicking. He didn't know what she was planning or going to do. But the fear of what damage she could do scared the hell out of him.

XXX

After Peter told him about Kate, they went back into the court room and Scott was sitting there. Derek could feel the nervous energy coming off of him in waves. He tried smile but from the confused look on Scott shot back at him he probably gave him a grimace.

"Alright, Scott are you ready?" Peter asked. Scott nodded getting up and going to the stand. He sat down and took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, ready for what Peter was going to throw at him.

Peter shot him an apprehensive look before turning back to Scott and Derek knew why, what he was going to hear and Scott's reactions were going to anger him, there was no way that it wasn't but he needed to control himself, show Scott that he could be strong.

"Mr. McCall, what was the nature of your relationship with the deceased?"

"Umm, I had met Greenberg when I was in high school. We were in a…I thought we were in a relationship." Scott answered somewhat ashamed.

"Oh so, you thought you were in a relationship. So it was something that you just came up with on your own, right?" Peter inquired.

"No, no it wasn't. He told me that he cared for me, talked to me about my problems actually listened to what I had to say and the whole relationship was kept secret but at the time that didn't matter because I wanted to be with him." For a moment there was a flicker of anger in Scott and Derek knew that was the one emotion that Scott should never show when being question about his relationship with Greenberg.

"Hmm, you sound a little angry there." The moment he said it, Scott knew what he did wrong and even though he tried to say something to save himself Peter went on to the next question, ignoring him. "How did the relationship between the two of you end?"

Derek steeled himself, he didn't know too much of Scott's past with the man. He had only heard snippets but he was about to hear the full story now.

"Someone on his team, found out about us and that day he invited me into the locker room. I expected it to be him but it was the whole team. They…he, he told them that I had pleasured him and that I would pleasure all of them too." Scott admitted.

Derek felt rage, he very much wanted Greenberg alive so that he could rip him apart again. His mate should have never went through that. He knew Peter was going to become even harsher than he was before.

"Ok, but I have a question. Why didn't you leave?"

Scott was confused and surprised that Peter chose that question to ask. "Umm, what?"

"Why didn't you leave? If the deceased had finally shown his true colors, why not simply walk away because I have a police report showing that you assaulted him. Not the other way around."

Derek could see it, could see that Peter had hit a nerve. "That police report is a fucking lie! He beat me in front of them, kicked me, punched me and then he… he tried force himself into my…" Scott looked away taking deep breaths, and then he started to cry.

He got up and ran, Derek followed after him right into a vacant room, he shut the door behind them and Scott was still trying to get his bearings. Derek had to take a moment himself, his anger wouldn't help Scott right now, when finally got himself under control he approached Scott gathering him into his arms.

Scott hugged him back and cried. He didn't know how long they stood together and he didn't care as long as Scott got the comfort he needed. Scott then pulled back wiping his face, "Sorry, damn Peter must be really pissed at me for leaving."

Derek shook his head. "No, I guarantee you that he won't."

Scott smiled at him and Derek couldn't help smiling back. "Thank you for being here, I know you don't have too."

Derek shrugged, putting his hands on Scott's shoulders and rubbing his neck. "I'll always be there for you and you, Scott McCall are stronger than you know. You can do this and I'll be behind you every step of the way. "

Scott nodded, grabbing his hands and Derek expect him to pull them off but he didn't. Derek walked a little closer, cupped Scott's face in his hands. He didn't go fast just took his time and soon enough their mouths connected. Scott moaned dragging his face closer and Derek wanted this, craved it.

The desire to take it farther soon overcame him and he picked up Scott sitting him on the desk while still claiming his mouth. They pulled apart and Derek went straight for his neck, the urge to him to bite him and claim him was steadily growing, the small whimpers coming from his mate wasn't helping. He was so close and he could smell it the same bite that he had made before he left was still there, only slightly healed.

He was so close to biting but then there was knock on the door drawing him out of his thoughts. "Hey, guys we still need to prep." Peter's voice called through the door.

Derek pulled back sighing and Scott grew a little red, slightly embarrassed. "Umm, sorry. We're coming out." He answered.

Derek stepped back, letting Scott slide off the desk and fix his clothes. "We-I…I'm sorry. We shouldn't, I shouldn't have kissed you back."

Derek shook his head, he was frustrated with himself and his family for causing this rift between the two of them. He couldn't help but think that everything would have been different if he stayed. "No, it's my fault. I know that you're with Stiles, it was wrong of me."

Scott nodded, letting it go but before he left he reached up pecking him on the cheek. "I wanted it too." Derek was slightly surprised to hear the words but was happy to hear him acknowledge them anyway.

Scott begin to walk away, leaving Derek to his thoughts. "Wait. I-when I came back and we talked, I said that would back off. That your relationship was Stiles is important but me backing off doesn't mean that I'm giving up on us. I'm never going to give up on us."

Scott was stunned and Derek could've sworn that he saw a little bit of hope in his eyes before Scott smiled at him and ultimately walked out with Peter escorting back to the courtroom.

Derek hoped that he didn't mess up, that what he said was reaching him because what Cora said was still apparent in his mind, that the ramifications of him not completing the mating bite were going to show soon.

When he went back to the courtroom, Scott was back on the stand and Peter was in front of him just like before. He quickly grabbed a sat down making sure not to disturb them.

"Ok, Scott what do you think you did wrong?" Peter asked.

"Well…I got angry earlier when you asked about our relationship."

Peter smirked, "Yes, Scott this is one of the most important question that will be asked tomorrow. I cannot express enough how calm you have to be when you answer."

"I know, they can use my anger as motive. I know I'm not stupid." Scott sneered.

"No, you're not but this a courtroom, what you say, how you say it will ultimately determine your fate. I know that sounds harsh and bad but this the point we're at now."

Scott nodded and he seemed to really ready this time because a look of resolution came upon his face. "Ok, let's go again."

XXX

They went on a few hours after that but eventually Derek had to put a stop to it. Scott was beginning to get tired and Peter was pushing a little too hard. Scott went home and Derek had a little talk with Peter.

"What the hell was that?"

Peter shot him, an annoyed look as he gathered his things. "That was me helping my client."

"Maybe in the beginning but after a while it looked like you were badgering him, I don't call that help, Peter." Derek explained.

Peter snorted, "Let me tell you exactly what your mate is up against, his prints are at the scene of the crime, in blood I might add. They found his bloodied clothes in his apartment and she has you and Stiles as character witness which is really bad if you think about it." Peter yelled back.

"Didn't you tell me that no case is impossible to win, even with the evidence, we know Scott didn't do it. Hell anybody who knows him, knows that. Just-I don't know, make the jury see that."

Peter rolled his eyes, "As soon as evidence is introduced his credibility is shot, they'll think he's lying because while emotion plays a part in all of this, so does the facts Derek and the facts say he killed him."

"I'll run with him if I have too. Don't think I won't Peter if you don't win this case I will take him away from here." He promised and for a moment Peter was shocked, that Derek would even say it.

"That would be incredibly stupid, so since you can't think straight. Do me a favor and don't do anything." He then left, walked out of the courtroom and leaving Derek alone.

Derek couldn't think of another way to save Scott, Kate had boxed them in and it seemed like she was going to win if a miracle didn't happen. He shook his head and left, knowing that he was gonna see a lot more of the courtroom tomorrow.

He got home, only to find Stiles sitting outside his door. He sighed knowing they were most likely only going to argue over how to save Scott. "Hey."

Stiles looked at him, a somber look on his face. "Hey."

Derek opened the door, inviting him in and Stiles got up, taking moment to enter the place he once thought of as home. Derek couldn't blame him, just him being here was bringing back memories of the past when they were happy.

Stiles didn't say anything as he looked around before taking a seat and after Derek took of his jacket throwing it on the coat rack, he sat opposite to him. They didn't say anything, even after all this time he knew how Stiles thought process worked.

"We-maybe I…How does the case look?" He finally asked.

Derek answered, knowing it wouldn't be the one he wanted to hear. "It looks bad too much damning evidence and no possible way to get around it. Knowing Kate is the prosecutor making everything worse, she's privy to information we don't know."

Stiles nodded, running his hands through his hair to get rid of the frustration. "Knowing Peter, he'll probably go the emotional route and try to get Scott off the death penalty at least."

Derek agreed there wasn't much Peter could do, even without a murder weapon, anyone looking at the facts anyone would think Scott is the murderer.

"I think that maybe I should just give her what she wants, my power isn't worth Scott's life." Stiles admitted.

Derek wanted to say no, don't give in to her but if it was a choice between Stiles' magical powers and Scott his mate. The choice was easily made. "Don't do anything yet, let's just see how the trial goes and there's no guarantee that even if you do that she'll help him. You did torture her."

Stiles started chuckle hysterically, "We break up and end up dating the same person, only to lose him to some goddamn psychopathic bitch."

Derek hated seeing Stiles like this broken and quickly losing hope. Derek scooted closer to him on the couch and hesitantly pulled his arms around him, for a second though that Stiles would push him away but he leaned into him.

"Right now, it seems hopeless, really hopeless but we can get through this. We have each other and if push comes to shove I don't care who I have to kill, bribe or ruin. I will save him." Derek told him, meaning every single word.

Stiles nodded, "You know, you're a little different. Harsher, colder, definitely more protective but I think that's a good thing."

"Me too."

xxx

Scott was scared, worried and very hopeful that he wouldn't mess up today. After his trial prep with Peter, he went back home only to find all of his friends there. Jackson and his mom were in the kitchen, Danny and Ethan were on the couch lounging around, he guessed the Allison was around somewhere too and no sooner had he thought it she appeared, yawing.

"Hey guys."

Everyone jumped up, excited to see him and it made him sad to see them so happy now because even though he was going to try his hardest to not go to jail, the lies that the police perceived as fact were going to be presented to the jury damning him to the execution chair.

They hugged him and Scott decided that he would make this a night to remember one where everybody would be happy. He went into the kitchen, helping his mom and Jackson.

"How was it?" His mother asked.

Scott shrugged, "Peter is really good at his job…so what are we making?" He hoped to distract her from any more questions about the case. This night was going to be about them, she bought his distraction though he knew she could clearly see through him.

"We marking enchiladas and you are going to shred the chicken." Jackson said with a smile while pushing a plate of baked chicken at him. He took it and got work while listen to the laughs of those he cared about and seeing their smiling faces.

Soon enough dinner was ready and everyone was eating and happy. He looked around seeing Ethan and Danny in their own bubble. He was happy for them, while Ethan was gone Danny never was truly happy, he was just wading through live waiting for Ethan to come back but now that he was there was nothing to keep the smile off of his face.

Jackson was someone that he was somewhat worried about, everything had gotten really crazy before he could ask about the mystery woman that he was dating. Last time he heard about it seemed that for the first time in a long time Jackson actually liked someone and he seemed pretty invested in her, he just hoped it all worked out.

Allison seemed happy though she had this glow and he knew it had something to do with Isaac being awake. After the prep Allison had text'd him telling him that Isaac was awake, somehow she was able to convince one of the nurses to call her if he woke up. He knew that even though they had just started dating she cared from him a lot, he could see it was growing to love quickly.

His mom was probably the one person he was worried about the most, she was his rock and he was hers. His downfall would make her fall also and he knew that she was strong, confident and caring, it would be a while before she recovered but she would eventually.

The rest of the night was fine, they drink and laughed. Soon enough most of them were drifting off to bed. Lucky Jackson's apartment was big enough to accommodate everyone and he wasn't snooty to point where he wouldn't let his friends sleep in the living room.

Scott stayed behind trying to clean up. He wanted to make sure everything was clean when he got up in the morning and his nerves were at an all-time high with trial tomorrow so he couldn't really sleep.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting some rest?"

He turned around to see Jackson leaning against the table smirking, Scott shrugged and handed him the plate and drying towel. "Can't sleep. Help me with the dishes."

Jackson rolled his eyes and took both and they stood there in silence, Scott washing the plates and silverware while Jackson dried them. He could feel the strength that Jackson was trying to impart on him. This was why Jackson was and would forever be his best friend, there were times he could be a complete asshole but that was just his personality, he loved just as hard as he hates.

"So, I know with everything going on we haven't been able to talk." Scott admitted.

Jackson sent him a confused looking, not really seeing where he was going with it. "Umm, it's understandable."

"What happened with that mystery girl?"

Jackson finally got the point then and snorted, "We have a complicated relationship, She's older and more experienced and at times I don't feel like her equal. I feel like a child around her, I hate it."

Scott hated seeing that frustrated, saddened look on his face. His best friend didn't deserve that. "Have you talked to her and not just make a snide insult when you're hurting, I mean like actually talk?"

Jackson shook his head, "No, I'm scared that if I come to her with this, she won't want me anymore. I was lucky to get her in the first place."

That just made Scott extremely angry, because as long as he had known Jackson not once did he actually seem this hurt. He always had his game face on. "Ok, well if you do talk with her and she does break up with you than she's not worth it. No one who makes you feel like that is worth it and she is lucky to have you Jackson, you are this great person and I see it every day."

Jackson gave him a small smile, "Again, there you go giving inspirational speeches."

Scott laughed, "Yep, I'm a master at giving them."

"Look, I know you're stressed out about the trial tomorrow but I promise that you're going to do great." Jackson hugged him then and Scott welcomed it. The door ringed and they pulled apart.

"I'll get." Scott told him as he walked to the door and he didn't know who it was a small part of him scared that it was actually the police again, come to drag him away. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and then he did.

There was his boyfriend, smiling. "Hey, Scotty."

Scott would actually be a little embarrassed if to say he almost cried at the sight of him. He pulled to him and kissed with all the passion he could muster. Stiles gave just as much as he got, gathering Scott in his arms and clinging to him as much as he could.

"Umm…it's nice you're into each other in all but we have neighbors." Jackson sneered embarrassingly from the down the hall.

They separated, Stiles still close gathering his breath, "Fuck the neighbors. I'm kissing my boyfriend." Scott smiled and laughed, a thrill coursing through his body at how rough he sounded.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow." As he left Stiles pulled him in and closed the door. Scott thought they he would sit them down in living room or maybe even the kitchen but nope he went straight for the spare bedroom, shutting that door behind them also.

After that he pulled him onto the bed and Scott laid on his side, snuggling behind. Scott took a moment to enjoy this, he didn't know if his trial would go horribly wrong and this wouldn't happen again.

"Isaac is awake." Stiles whispered, breathe ghosting over the nape of his neck.

Scott stilled at hearing the information, it wasn't that he was happy because he was but he also knew that there was the possibility that Isaac would be the same, that the brain damage could've done something and changed him forever.

"Is-is he okay?"

He felt Stiles nodded against his neck and he let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. That's really good."

"Yeah it is, I was surprised when he actually woke up. We can talk about it tomorrow though. You need your rest."

Scott nodded and scooted back further in his embrace before falling to into a deep sleep.

XXX

That morning everything was a blur, Jackson woke them up. Pushing Stiles sleeping form off and him into the shower. It took him five minutes in there before Allison was pulling him out and throwing him into Jackson's room.

"Why am I not getting dressed in my room?"

"Because, I have some suits that you can borrow." Jackson answered.

Scott rolled his eyes, he hated how much Jackson took care of him. "I have a suit of my own, you know!"

Jackson gave a look that scream 'bitch, please' "Your prom suit doesn't count and probably won't fit you." He walked into his closet which was really a chamber considering how big it was, and he walked back out with a black suit, throwing it his way. "Get dressed. Now."

He then left the room probably to put his own suit on. Scott knew there was no fighting Jackson when it came to clothes so he put them on, looking into the mirror and knowing instantly that it was something that he was never going to be able to afford. It seemed to fit his body perfectly, everything from the jacket to the pants.

Before he could he try to look at the label, Danny came in rushing him out to where everybody was waiting. Everybody had seemed to bring clothes over, since everyone had appropriate court room attire on.

"Ok, I'm ready…I guess."

Stiles appeared beside, him grasping his hand and they all went down together, getting into separate cars. The drive to the court house didn't take long, since it was only a few blocks away from the apartment.

They parked and rushed in finding Peter and Derek outside the court room. As soon as Derek laid eyes on him, he lit up smiling and Scott wanted to hug him desperately but instead just grasped Stiles' hand tighter.

Peter approached them, nodding at everyone in acknowledgement. "Ok, Scott. Just remember everything we went over yesterday."

Scott let go of Stiles handing know this is where they part. "Yeah, I'm ready." They went in first and Scott was surprised by who affected he was by the sight of it. The court room was different place when filled, there were people in the aisle and as he walked down they stared. He could feel the hatred coming from Greenberg's family as he sat down.

As he sat down he got a good look at the jury. Most of them were probably normal, people who led normal lives and didn't have to deal with the same things he did. The fact that they also held his fate in their hands scared him to some degree, with one look they could dismiss him and that would be it, he would be dead.

He turned around seeing, everyone on his side. Stiles, Derek and his mom were sitting in the front. Giving him warming smiles of encouragement, he heard the doors open, hearing the clicking of the heels on the floor and for some odd reason his mind adding growling. When he peeked around Peter, he saw this tall, strawberry blond woman sit behind the prosecutor's table and she turned seeing him staring and winked.

He pulled back, a little confused at the gesture. For a while the only sounds that filled the court room were that if shifting papers and people coming in. Faces that he didn't even know but there they were waiting for him to be judged.

A few minutes later, the bailiff came out and so did the judge in her black robe, looking strong powerful and imposing. "All rise for Judge Keating." Everyone rose and waited as she sat in her chair and grabbed her gavel.

When she finished getting settled she nodded at the bailiff. "You may sit." He announced and everyone followed the order.

She looked at some papers, taking a second to read them, "We are here for the trial of Scott McCall in the charge of first degree murder. I will hear opening statements now."

Scott let out the breath he didn't know that he was holding. He looked at Peter surprised that he wasn't going first, the prosecutor went instead. She got up approaching the jury.

"Hello, I'm Kate Argent, the prosecutor on this case. I will be proving to you that the deceased Mr. Greenberg, a young man with his whole live ahead of him until it was stolen by that person you see sitting in that chair." She pointed in his direction and every person on the jury looked at him, as if trying to peak into his soul.

"I know, you're asking yourself 'how could he kill someone he looks so harmless' but I promise you that this man is in fact a killer. His lawyer, will try to create doubt, he will give the impression that McCall doesn't have the coldness needed to kill Greenberg, but he does. He had ample reasons to take the life of the deceased and I will prove it today beyond a doubt." She finished her statement and walked back to her seat.

It was Peter's turn next and Scott would be lying if he said he wasn't a little afraid, Kate's leading argument was in fact very compelling he could see from the looks on the jury's faces that they believed him.

"I know that Ms.Agents has just given a compelling opening statement but she has never, not once even talk to my client, as of a few days ago she was assigned to the case. She doesn't know my client to describe him as a cold blooded killer." The more Peter spoke about her, the more Scott could see how the jury was slowly being swayed.

"Now, I know this young man, I've seen how he is around his friends and those he loves, hell even those he doesn't know. He is an honest, generous and all round kind person. But you will hear things about him, you will see Ms. Argent try to sully his name, try to twist truths around but don't let her do that. Scott McCall is just a young man trying to live his life as best as he can, just like many of the younger sister, brother, sons and daughters many of us have." After giving his opening statement Peter went back to the seat, a calm expression on his face.

"Okay, Argent. Call up your witness." Judge Keating said.

Kate got up, a sharp smile on her face. "I call Scott McCall to the stand."

XXX

The trial had started and with the opening arguments, Stiles couldn't help but be so immersed in them. Kate's argument was full of lies and if he didn't know her if he was sitting on the jury, the possibility of him knowing that was slim. He could she how the jury could believe not knowing Scott.

It was actually a challenge not to burn her ass to a crisp with her so close but he couldn't with all these people around and he knew that she wouldn't come out in the open without any plan. She had to have some way to leave without them catching her.

There was another problem also, apparently he wasn't the only one trying to control themselves, Derek was too. The second Kate walked in he started growling and going red with hate, he actually was about to get up until Stiles grabbed his arm, telling him to calm down and close his eyes before someone noticed they were glowing. During Peter's opening argument he actually was able to do just that and as soon as Peters was done Scott was called to the stand.

He could practically feel everyone holding their breaths knowing that it was really starting now. Scott got up and walked to the stand, nervousness in every step. He finally sat down, taking a deep breath and readying himself for the onslaught of questions that Kate was sure to launch at him.

Kate approached him, staring at him for a moment. " , how did you know the deceased?"

"We knew each other in high school." Scott answered.

"Well, I would say you knew more than just knew him. You had a relationship, correct?"

"Yeah, Greenberg and I were involved with each other but we-I...It didn't work out." Stiles could tell that Scott was still hesitant to approach the subject on the matter.

"How would you describe that relationship?"

"It was…" Scott was trying to find the words to say and Stiles knew that the one emotion he couldn't show was anger because that would damn him. "In the beginning Greenberg and I started to get to know each other and it was everything you could hope for in a relationship, he was nice, attentive and it felt like he cared-"

"Oh, so when did it all change?"

"When we started to have sex, he started to care less about me and more about the pleasure he got from me. I wanted us to come out to people together but he wanted it to stay a secret." Scott looked embarrassed and Stiles wanted to shove a hot poker down Kate's throat for making him feel that way.

"Ok, let's talk about the date, October 25, in which I have the police report here that says you assaulted my client. Is that true?"

"Yes but-"

"Yes and no is all I need. Is it true that you bit his penis Mr. McCall?"

Stiles could tell the Scott was growing frustrated, hell he wasn't even on the stand and he was starting to get annoyed. "Yes that is true but-"

"So did you do it because you were angry that he didn't return your feelings the way you thought he would?"

"Yes, I was angry but not in that way. He-"

"So, you were angry that he used you, that all he wanted was sex right?"

"Objection you honor. She's badgering." Peter stood up shouting.

Judge Keating nodded, "Sustained. Ms. Argent, please get to the point."

"Yes, your honor. After the incident did you ever see Greenberg again after that?" Stiles knew instantly were she was going with this and he put his head down, knowing what was coming of it.

"Yes, some months ago I was out bowling with friends and he was there, we had an altercation in which he threatened me and my boyfriend stopped him in my defense." Scott answered with resolution in his voice.

"Oh, by stopped you mean punch repeatedly until he close to being unconscious? He had a broken nose and some fractures in cheek bones. "

"Stiles acted in my defense, Greenberg was trying to force himself on me and when Stiles stepped in Greenberg attacked."

"You know that more I hear of this, It doesn't seem like you're the victim. Greenberg was assaulted twice and you walked away unscathed both times." Kate said a sneer on her face.

"I didn't walk away unscathed after what happened on October 25, before he tried to force himself on me, he beat me while his friends stood there and watched. Then he tried to force his penis into my mouth so yes I tried to bite the goddamn thing off. So no didn't walk away unscathed when I was at home healing for a month from what he did. You won't find that in the police report because his friends wanted to protect the star player and lie. Mommy and Daddy bought off the police, funds them at charity balls so what's a little incident like this when they could lose millions."

Stiles could hear Peter swear under his breath and it was because Kate got to him, got him angry by interrupting him till he blew. Scott hadn't yelled but the raw emotion behind his voice was enough for Kate to have her motive.

She smiled, "There it is that anger, you've been mad at him for long time Mr. McCall. Anger like that doesn't go away it stays and festers. So when you saw Greenberg again back and happy it made you angry. Angry enough to kill him."

"I didn't kill him."

She ignored his answer going over to her desk and pulling a file out. She opened it and showed a picture of Greenberg, his body torn to pieces, blood was everywhere, spattered on the walls and the pooling on the floor. "This is what that anger did, this is Greenberg's body ripped to shreds by an angry Scott McCall for past wrong doings."

The horrifying look on the jury's faces said it all. They switched back from looking at McCall to looking at the picture and connecting his anger to the possibility that he could do it. Stiles hoped that Peter could come back from this. Kate's biggest card had just been played and it was a hard one to beat.

"At the crime scene we found Mr. McCall's fingerprints and in his apartment we found the bloodied clothes that matched the blood of Greenberg. Now you can connect two and two, jury." She walked away sitting down and satisfied with her work. "We're done with this witness your honor."

Peter got up and approached the stand, Scott looked dejected and sad knowing what the jury was thinking about him now. "Scott, Did you hate Greenberg?"

Scott just nodded, he didn't answer directly not trusting himself. "Would you ever wish for his death?" Peter asked.

"No, it is true that I hated him but I didn't want to him to die. I never wanted that and the last time I saw him, yes it brought back memories of the past but I had moved past that, I had Stiles and Der-I was happy, I had moved on." Scott answered.

"Scott, did you know how your clothes got the blood on them or how your fingerprints were at the scene?"

"No, that whole day I had just gone to work then class and I did stop at home but that was to change and pick up some clothes to take over to Stiles. I don't know how they have his blood on them."

Peter nodded and then approached the bench, "You're honor I have an expert witness coming but she is a little late, could we have a recess?"

Judge Keating nodded, "Ok, we are going into recess, we convene back here in 25 minutes." She banged her gavel and everyone started to get up and leave. The aisle was a wave of bodies, everyone trying to leave and he saw the flash of strawberry blonde hair rushing out along with everyone else. He went after her wanting to catch her and a few times he lost sight of her before she went into an empty court room.

He walked in and she was already leaning against the desk, expecting him. "Stilinski, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

There were so many thing he wanted to say but he knew that it wouldn't get him to where he wanted to go. Kate was meticulous. She knew what she was doing only one witness on the stand the jury was ready to hang Scott.

"Ok, I give up. I'll help you, I'll give you what you want just let him go ok. Please." Stiles begged, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Hmm, how about no. I don't accept it now and you know why? It's because when you tortured me and I begged for you to let me go, you denied me. I'm not letting him go now." She approached him, every step she took her confidence grew. She leaned in close to his ear and it took everything in Stiles had in himself not to push her away. "I won't accept your pleas until Scott is on the electric chair and crying for the life he's about to lose. And then I'll save him only for him to rot in prison."

She pulled away smiling and then as she walked away Stiles cracked, he felt his power grow and he reached out pulling Kate back and flinging her across the room. She hit the wall and crumbled to the floor and Stiles approached, hatred shining in his eyes. He reached down his hand closing around her throat, as he lifted her up she laughed.

"If I disappear then one of my friends will give a package with the murder weapon to the police damning your dear Scott and there's no turning back from that." She coughed out.

Stiles wanted to break her neck but he could see in her eyes that she wasn't playing. He dropped her to the ground, and screamed out hating how powerless he felt. She got up smoothing out her clothes and she opened the door, smiling at him in triumph. "See you on the stand, Stiles." She left, closing the door behind her.

Stiles collapsed onto the tears streaming down his eyes. He hated this, he hated how he put Scott into this position, he wanted not to feel powerless, to protect Scott and keep him safe.

"Stiles."

He looked up to see Morell, looking down on him with a saddened face. He didn't know what she was doing be he didn't feel like be bothered or deal with her shit right now.

"Not, today. I can't not right now. So leave me alone."

"Stiles, I'm here to offer you a deal. A deal that could safe Scott."

Hope spring forward in that moment and he wished with everything he had that she wasn't trying to play him. "What kind of deal?"

"You leave and come train with me and I'll keep Scott from going to jail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been very buy with School sorry for the late update, comments are welcomed.


	20. Dark Pits and Doors of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles talk and the conclusion of the case.

Derek knew that what had happened to Scott in the courtroom was brutal and Kate used the anger that Scott harbored against Greenberg against him. She was able to access the anger, he was glad when Judge Keaton called a recess.

He didn't know where Stiles went. He had disappeared as soon as she called it, he was hoping that he was calming himself down, trying to keep from ripping Kate's head off. Scott had sat down on the bench, his face showing how lost in thought he was. Derek sat down next to him, and saw everyone who came over trying to support him but he nodded them off. They seemed to understand because they walked in the opposite direction, his mother stayed back a little sending her son a worried look but when she set her eyes on Derek's, there seemed to be an understanding between them

He hoped that she saw the willingness to do everything in his power to protect her son. When she nodded at him and went off with the others, he knew on some level she understood.

"I'm not exactly doing good in there am I?" Scott asked somberly and Derek shrugged, telling him that everything was going the right way was wrong, they weren't in the best of situations with the case right now. Scott's anger would remain in the minds of the jury and he had no doubt that Kate would use it to her advantage, hopefully Peter had something in his legal bag of tricks to help them see how truly good Scott is.

"It wasn't the best but it's nothing that we can't recover from… the trial just started, she already showed her trump card, now we just have to deal with that."

Scott nodded agreeing with Derek's assessment, "Yeah, we knew it was gonna come out eventually. It's…knowing that it's going to happen still doesn't take away from the expression I saw on the jury's faces. They believed it Derek and my life is in their hands."

Derek nodded, he knew Scott was right but he had hope and if he had to, he was perfectly fine with threatening the jury or judge to get Scott off, he would do it without a second thought. He had no qualms about the cost of doing what he had to do to protect his mate.

"Hey, you guys!" He looked up to see Cora and Kira, holding hands. He got up hugging Cora close, he was grateful that she was here, supporting him through this tough time, besides Peter she was probably the only one who really did care about his relationship with Scott.

When they pulled away, he immediately pulled Kira into a hug. He considered her family already, she had done what he couldn't and that was make his sister happy, he would always be grateful to her for that. "Thanks. For coming you guys."

After separating he looked behind him to see Scott, awkwardly looking away, He should've expected that.

"I know when you saw me last I wasn't exactly clothed, sorry for that." Scott apologized. Cora laughed it off and Kira did too. The awkwardness that he could sense from Scott, faded away and Kira sat down next to him asking about how his classes had been going and while he was interested in the conversation he was soon pulled away by Cora.

"Hey, did you know…do the deed yet?" She asked wagging her eyebrows suggestively. Derek knew what she meant and he though how close he was to actually biting Scott some time ago.

He shook his head sadly, "No, I haven't gotten a chance too."

Cora shagged a little, her excitement waning "Oh, well it's probably best, you know. Claiming actually is a really intimate process and it may take some time you know."

Derek smiled, his knowing his sister was just meaning to help. "Thank you, for worrying about him Cora. It really means a lot to me, when all of this is over maybe I can get to know Kira a little better."

Cora made a face, which immediately alarmed him. "Welllll, I don't know how soon that's gonna be because me and Kira have to go chase down some Nogitsune, as soon as we leave here. "

Her response wasn't exactly what he expected, he didn't know what a nogitsune was but he definitely didn't want his little sister going off to chase one down. "Wait, why do you have to go do it? Why can't you just tell the kitsune and leave it to them."

"Derek, they already know and it's like a rite of passage for Kira. She wants to do it and as her mate, I'm going to go with her. You would do the same for Scott."

He looked at her and her expression showed how determined she was. He knew that look, he had seen it plenty of times, growing up with her. There was no talking sense into her or trying to stop he and she did have a point, the lengths he could go to for Scott, she was doing the same for Kira.

So he backed off, he knew that she had may her own way and be there for her. There wasn't any other option, so he did what big brothers do. He hugged her. "Ok, I want to stop you because I know you're walking into a dangerous situation but this is what you have to do and if you need me, all you have to do is call."

She struggled a little bit but eventually she hugged him back, "I know and I was a little bit scared to tell you. Thank you for not treating me like a child."

He pulled back and grabbed her shoulders, looking her in the eyes, "I'm your big brother, I'm going to be overprotective sometimes, but I do realize you're creating your own life and you need to live it." They smiled at each other, happy with each other's replies.

They heard laughing and turned to see that it was actually Kira and Scott. They were huddled close together, smiling. It was the fact that he was a wolf that he acted the way he did in the next few seconds but the fact that his sister acted in the same way helped.

He quickly crossed the room, putting his arms around Scott and anyone could clearly see from body language that it screamed 'MINE'. Cora did the same too and somehow the air went from sibling love to a battle of wills.

The both of them were very close to reveal what they are by their eyes but somehow they didn't, Derek could feel Scott, against his chest staring up at him confused at what was happening. Derek could say that he was ashamed of himself, comforting his sister one moment and then baring his fangs at her the next, but his instincts had taken over not wanting to his mate to be so close to another.

The air was still tense but when they heard someone clearing their throat to gain their attention, it immediately dissipated. They found Peter standing there, a look of disappointment on his face and everyone but Scott knew why.

"Well, while I would love to see the silent battle between you too, I think it's time to get back in court. Do any of you know where Stiles is? He's next to take the stand."

Derek actually didn't know he had seen him sneak off earlier but for some reason the young witch hadn't returned. "I'll find him, I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"Ok. I'll find him fast" he then turned his attention to Scott nodding towards the courtroom, "Scott, could I talk to you for a moment."

Scott nodded and said his goodbyes to Cora and Kira, both of them going into the courtroom first. He didn't leave like Derek expected him to. He turned towards him a hesitant look on his face.

"Hey Peter, could you give me a sec?" Scott asked him while still facing Derek.

Peter rolled his eyes and answered, "Yeah, don't take forever." He left them and Derek didn't know what to expect what Scott was going to say to him, maybe remind him that he was Stiles and they couldn't be together something he wasn't ever going to just accept.

"I wanted to talk to you before I went in because I don't know how this is going to go. So I wanted to say I thought about what you said and I…I don't want to give up on us but I don't want to let go of Stiles either." He looked frustrated and the last thing Derek wanted to do was mess with his mind frame right now.

"Scott, I don't know either, I've been with Stiles. I know him, you couldn't pick anybody better but I won't stop loving you for him and I want what's best for you. So I think that maybe after everything the three of us could sit down and talk." He answered sincerity in his voice.

Scott nodded and reached up pulling Derek down into a hug. Derek reciprocated, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist, loving the fact that they could touch again. They pulled away from each other and Scott sent him a hopeful glance before going back into the courtroom.

With that he went on his way, searching for Stiles, he finally found him in a vacant room, lost in thought. Derek could immediately sense that something was wrong, after all this time he still knew how to approach Stiles when he got like this. He calmly went over to him and sat down.

"Stiles, what's wrong?"

"I followed Kate in here and confronted her, she said we can't touch her and if we do then it won't matter because she'll have him in the electric chair faster than anything we can do to stop it."

Fear crept into his very bones, when Stiles uttered that sentence, he knew that Kate had set Scott up pretty convincingly what could she possibly have that wou-, "She has the murder weapon doesn't she?"

Stiles nodded, "Yep, has it stashed away and I'm not stupid, she'll use it if Peter starts winning the case."

"Fuck!" Derek really hated her and he hated how powerless he was and the limited things he could to try and save Scott.

"But, everything might just turn out right. There's this witch that Deaton knows she said that if I go with her to train then she'll get Scott off free."

Derek didn't know how to respond to that, at their most crucial moment someone from nowhere offers to solve all of their problems. It could be a trap, the reason Scott was targeted in the first place was to get Stiles' power.

"Look, I want to save Scott just as much as you but how do you know that this isn't a trap?" He asked.

Stiles shrugged, "I don't exactly trust Deaton since he released Kate but I do believe him when it comes to this witch power business and if what he says about how dangerous it is for Scott to be an awakener is true, then I have to get this under control. Winging it and doing it by myself isn't going to work anymore."

Derek still wasn't sure but if Stiles was ok with it then he wouldn't be against the idea because as much as he wants to think that he could protect Scott on his own he can't, not with all this things about this new world he doesn't know about. Having Stiles with him and knowing how to control his magic could help.

"Ok, but don't do anything until she proves that she can get Scott off." He wanted to be as cautious as could with approaching the situation.

"She already started it, before she even asked me. She talked to Peter, she's his mystery witness. I don't know what she has but maybe it might be able to save Scott and if it does…I don't know how long I'm going to be gone so you're going to have to protect him." Stiles admitted looking away from Derek, trying to hide him shame.

Derek knew that Stiles was asking a lot, he figured that Stiles came to the conclusion that they needed each for Scott. That's why he also decided to be truthful with him. "Ok I will but, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Stiles looked a little frightened at what might say.

Derek rushed the sentence out knowing anger would be the first emotion that Stiles had. "When-before I left I bit Scott and before you say anything he won't turn but it's having an effect on him."

Fury crossed Stiles face, "What kind of fucking effect? Derek!"

"Have you noticed how…spontaneously horny he's been lately?" He asked slowly.

"No he…I think. There was one time, when I just came in and he was all over me." Stiles answered lost in thought.

"That's because I bit him, it was a mating bite but I didn't finish it and to do that I need to claim him. If I don't, he could go crazy with lust. When he had sex with you it starved off the effects because you're his awakened but that can only work so many times before he gives out." Derek worried about Stiles reaction.

"I-I want to get angry I want to yell at you, punch your fucking face in, but in the end it wouldn't change anything. I'm not so stupid as to believe he doesn't want you. I know he's with me because he loves me but he also doesn't want to hurt my feelings by being with you." Stiles replied.

Derek didn't reply because he knew Stiles was right, the situation was complicated and the mating biting had just made it even more so.

"So, I think we should tell Scott the truth. We don't want him to have deal all of this with the trial but in all reality, this involves him too. He has to know and he can be the one to decide what to do." Stiles explained calmly.

Derek understood that he was right, Scott need to know what he was getting himself into before he bit him. It wasn't something he could just decided on himself and he hoped that when they reveled everything to him, he didn't see them any differently or himself.

"Ok, we'll do that." Derek knew they couldn't sit there forever so he got up and extended his hand out to Stiles, who looked at it for a second before deciding to take it. Derek heaved him up and they both went into the courtroom.

XXX

Everyone was already there waiting for them and Stiles was little bit worried about what would be happening next. He knew that he and Derek were both character witnesses, he didn't know which one of them was up next though.

Kate stood up and for a second his heart stopped. "I call Derek Hale to the stand." As soon as the words came out of her mouth he let out a sigh of relief, happy that it wasn't him. Derek stood up buttoning up his jacket, a look of determination on his face and went up onto the stand and sat down.

Kate approached him, carefully keeping her distance. "Can you please tell the court your relationship to the defendant?"

Derek cleared his throat, "I'm his boy-ex boyfriend." He answered keeping it simple and Stiles was glad Derek went up there with a clear head. It could've been a lot worse if he didn't.

"Ex…can you tell us why you are no longer together?" She asked.

"I left on business and…I was gone for sometime before returning. The whole time I was gone I didn't call, I was too busy. So Scott called it off." Derek told the court and the jury looked from Derek to Scott, who looked surprised. It must have been because he knew Derek wasn't exactly telling the truth, but it wasn't like he could tell the court he was forced to go on some werewolf rite of passage that could've killed him.

He saw Kate twitch a little irritated at not getting anything what she wanted. " , how old are you?"

Derek, looked confused for a second, "Umm, I'm 23."

"And Scott here is 19, a little young for you isn't Mr. Hale?"

Derek knew what she was doing and Stiles hoped he wouldn't take the bait. "Four years apart isn't that much of an age difference." Stiles did a little happy dance at his reply.

"Was the relationship even important to you Mr. Hale?" She inquired.

Derek nodded, a fire burning in his eyes. "Yes, it was I didn't realize it at the time, I was foolish. I never should have left."

Kate looked furious, there was a slight tick in her jaw. Whatever she wanted from Derek, he clearly didn't give it to her. "That's all, your honor. Defense can have him." She told Judge Keating and when she turned to Stiles, she shot him a quick smile. Stiles squashed down the urged to flick her off.

Peter got up and went to the stand and he could see in Derek's eyes the hope had some kind of way to help Scott during his question. Derek had played it beautifully with making himself look like the bad guy and unworthy of being with Scott.

"Derek, how would you describe Scott?"

"Scott is…generous, he gives a lot of himself and he doesn't ask much of anything in return. The kindness that he has for others, it's really normal these days that many people wouldn't go out of their way to help a stranger. And he's so warm and welcoming, there's no way no one couldn't fall in love with him."

Stiles looked directly at Scott, he knew those words would have an effect on him and it did. Scott looked…he didn't know how to describe what Scott was feeling. His fists were clenched and he had a thoughtful look on his face. Stiles in that moment felt ashamed, he was hurting Scott by involving his problems with Derek, which they had somewhat worked out. In the end he wanted Scott happy and that's what should matter not his pride.

He looked back at the jury and gauged their expressions. Some looked accepting of the information while others looked distrustful of his words. Peter sat back down accepting the words for testimony, overriding whatever Kate had planned for Derek. The Alpha soon left the stand and soon enough it was his turn. He wasn't quite clear on what Kate's goal was with him either but he knew he would soon find out.

As soon as he sat down on the stand, Kate was right there in front of his face. So close to him, that he could reach out into the air and rip apart every layer of what made her the hateful bitch that currently endangered the people he cares for but he knows that it's something that it isn't possible that only thing that would come as a result would be his incarceration and landing Scott with the death penalty. So he restrained himself and the pulsing in his veins that he knew wasn't blood pumping but his magic coming to life.

" Can you tell us how you met ?" She asked though she did take several steps back, Stiles hoped that it was because she sensed his magic and was truly fearful of what he could do to her.

He listened to the question, immediately thinking back to the day his whole life changed. The moment he ran into the innocent, wide-eyed boy sitting in front of him. Any person that knows of what Scott is would immediately say that it was the connection between them as awakened and awakener but he knew it to be something else. It was simple attraction that grew into something more, much like another normal non-magical relationship, they got to know each other first and fell in love than the magical things came, so he knew it be real.

"I met Scott a few months ago, I was dropping my little brother off at school, and we bumped into each other. It was kinda like one of the scenes in a rom com movie only real. The first thing I was drawn to was his smile." He couldn't help smiling himself when thinking about it, "God, is that smile not prettiest thing I've ever seen and his eyes man, did they blow me away, I couldn't help but thinking they were the warmest brown I had ever seen."

"Hmm, you seem to be in love with him." She said as she walked towards the jury. Stiles didn't know what game she was playing at but it unnerved him a little.

"I am." Stiles stated the obvious and while some of the jurors were shocked, surprised even that he would say it so boldly but there was no shame in what he had said. Stiles meant it and when he looked at Scott, he knew he felt the same.

"If you are so in love with him, would you lie for him?" She asked him very pointedly, wanting to catch him in some sort of way. Stiles figured out what her game with him was, she was trying to make the jury see that he wasn't a creditable witness, so that they wouldn't trust anything they said about Scott.

"I have nothing to lie about." Stiles responded snidely. He wished that he could just set her on fire but it wasn't possible not right now, not with so much on the line.

"That's not the question I asked." She smiled know that he would lie for Scott without hesitation but it wasn't something that he could admit to now.

The Judge sighed looking in his direction, "Mr. Stilinski please answer the question."

Stiles mind raced trying not to lie but to also keep himself a credible witness in the eyes of the jury. The idea hit him out of nowhere but he saw it as a way out. "I wouldn't lie and it isn't because I'm a saint, it's because I know Scott wouldn't want me to. He wants me to tell the truth no matter what it is."

Some members of the jury nodded and he knew that he won them over, some others he couldn't read while few look like they didn't believe him at all. Kate looked absolutely pissed and that made Stiles immensely happy. "I'm done with the witness, your honor."

Stiles wanted very much to flip her off but he controlled himself knowing he won this round. He expected Peter to ask questions but he didn't, "I have no questions for the witness, your honor."

Stiles realizing he was finished stepped down and as soon as he did the door to the court room opened and Morrell walked through, the moment she stepped in he could feel her power, if Stiles trust blocked everything out the best description that he could give would be that of a mountain that suddenly have the ability to move. By the way Kate instantly froze up he knew she felt the same thing. He hoped that she had something to save Scott, things weren't looking too good at them moment. She walked over to Peter, leaned over talking so softly that no one could hear her and the whole time she stared intensely at Kate, whose face was a mixture of anger and fear. Only when she pulled away and handed a small disk to him, did she look away.

"Your honor, may I approach?" He asked a smile on his face. Judge Keating nodded, waving him over to the bench and Kate followed after him, nervously biting her lip. The hushed whispers filled the courtroom, some of it from the people in the stands and also the jury. Kate looked furious the moment she walked away.

Judge Keating waved the bailiff over and told him something, he simply nodded walking away and out of the side door. When he came back it was with a small TV with a DVD player. Peter walked towards the jury, "Ladies and Gentlemen, in my hand is proof that my client is innocent and has been framed for this horrible crime." He took the DVD out of the envelope and put the disk in. The screen was black before it started playing and then a scene appeared on the screen.

It was Greenberg standing in an abandoned parking structure and from the angle of the tape Stiles could tell that it was actual from across the street, the fact that he could even see Greenberg that well was because the security camera was such a high quality or he thinks it is. He had to remember the deal he struck with Morrell, just like her brother she was a powerful witch, this tape might not be real, magic could be a work here and not pure luck.

The tape kept playing and it appeared that Greenberg was waiting for someone and then a figure stepped out of the shadows, the whole room gasped when they saw the face. It was Kate, Greenberg smiled at the witch as if he knew her but there was no warm welcome from her though the next from moments on the tape were quite gruesome. Stiles figured that she killed him with magic but the tape made him think otherwise. The whole courtroom was disgusted by what they saw, many turned away now longer able to look at it anymore. Greenberg's parents sobbed, Stiles did feel a tiny ounce of sadness for them. Scott was stunned, rightly so though it was such a relief not to be worried about him now.

He looked to Kate a wide smile on his face and the cold fury her face just made him grin wider. Now there was nothing to stop him from killing her for what she put Scott through. "Turn it off, Bailiff please." The judge ordered and the next words out of her mouth, "After review the evidence I am dismissing this case and placing Kate Argent under arrest for the gruesome murder that we just saw."

Kate exploded out of her seat, a little bit of her power spilling out and Stiles own magic emerged it was like an invisible force hellbent on to destroy the witch that had caused his soulmate so much pain. The officers that were in court approached her, ready to apprehend her but she suddenly looked around, her eyes going black and Stiles got up ready to stop her but the room lost all light. It came back all of the sudden and she was gone. The magic that had been ready to strike out at her disappeared as soon as its target did.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled hoping that since he was a werewolf, he would be able to find her even in this darkness.

"On it!" He heard him yell back and the next thing her knew light suddenly burst through as he shielded his eyes he caught Derek's frame running through the light was in the form of doors. The doors shut closed and then the natural light of the courtroom had came back. The courtroom was in chaos after that, everyone but the few select people that knew about magic were mystified as to what happened.

Stiles did pull Scott from the room though, his mother and Peter followed close by. Scott hugged him close the whole way, his body shaking from shock he guessed. His mother rubbed his back, relief of not having her son on death row leaked out of her but the worry on what the case had done to her son did not go away.

"It's…over" Scott whispered into his neck, Stiles carded a hand through his hair loving the feel of it going through his fingers.

"Yeah…the case is over." There was still the truth of the everything that Scott had yet be told and he knew that it would be soon that he was made aware of everything that was going on around him.

XXX

Derek followed Kate out of the doors and suddenly was running through a back alleyway instead the courthouse hallways. If he had to be honest he preferred it this way, no witnesses to him tear her throat out. He felt the urge inside of him to turn, fully and chase down the one who dared to harm his mate but he pushed that feeling down. He did change a little, claws and fangs pushing past his fingers and gums.

Kate as fast, it appeared that she had the ability to fly as well. She raced down dark tunnels, using magic to increase her movements and Derek followed her as best he could, ears listening for every sound and eyes trained solely on her. She flew down a particularly dark hole and he didn't hesitate to follow after her.

The drop down was only a few moments and he soon landed on his feet. However the moment he came down the smell of copper permeated his nose, he knew then that the air was filled with the smell of blood. He focused his hearing and a small noise alerted him that he wasn't alone. He extended his arm and slashed at the shadows only for it to come out without a hint of blood.

A cackle echoed and the face of a man peeked out of the shadows. There was nothing special about him, his face held no prominent features and it was quite plain, the only thing that stood out was his pitch black eyes and Derek's eyes glowed with a red brilliance letting the unknown creature before him of his alpha status.

"I'm chasing a witch who came down here." He told the creature, it smiled and Derek knew at that moment that it knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, I know unfortunately for you, Kate Argent just made a deal with us. Your head for the unlimited access to the hospitals that you wolves have protected so well, the amount of blood there…" The croaked out and then bit it's lip in ecstasy at the thought, then suddenly turned in head bending it upside down in an unnatural way.

Derek pulled back crouching down, vampires was the answer that his mind supplied him with to what the creature's origin was. He was about to rush at it but then he heard more noises and more faces peeked out of the dark eyes focused on him.

His fangs grew larger and his contorted growing and changing. He couldn't fully shift in this place he would be too large and his movement restricted so a partial shift was going to have to do. He let go and gave control over to his instinct and they weren't telling him to run no, they howled at the thought of the massacre to come.

He pushed off the ground with unnatural speed and the caught the speaking vampire's face grasping it in his claws. He roared and threw him around feeling the vampire's body colliding with the others hiding in the shadows.

There were claws tearing at him from the dark but the pain was nothing and the squelching sounds the reached his eyes from the dying vampire in his grasp urged him on. Batting away a few of the vampire and killing some with the force of the impact that came from the body slamming into them, he pulled back just a little.

A myriad of bloodied hands burst from the dark, Derek threw the broken vampire away, knowing it to be dead and dodged them, he then unleashed his strength slashing down on some of arms and cutting them off entirely. The screams of the vampires rang out, Derek roared in joy at their pain. He ran into the shadows clawing and biting at anything that made a sound.

He didn't know how long he was down there or how many he had killed but his feet could no longer touch the ground that had been littered with broken bodies. So he figured he killed a lot of them. He pulled himself out from the pit and sighed when he realized it was night outside, the moon glowed brightly above him.

A sigh left his body and pulled his phone out and called Stiles, he answered on the first ring.

"Dude, I was so worried what the hell happened?" His loud voice burst through and Derek couldn't help but laugh at it.

"I ran into some of her friends, the conversation ran a bit long but they won't be in our way anymore... I'm sorry I lost her."

"Fuck it, we'll find her later. I'm glad you're ok…you should get to Scott's place after you clean up though I need you not to show up covered in blood. It would not be a good prelude to the conversation we're going to be having."

Derek nodded, making his way home through the moonlit alleyways, he wanted to jump back into the pit and fight more vampires than talk about the truth but it was something that needed to be done, he just hoped it turned out of the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to update weekly from now on, i know I've been on gone some time from this story but I'm back thank you guys for the kudos and reading my story.


End file.
